The Mirage Blade Fox
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Ignored by his team Naruto runs into Mistresses of Konoha. After a bad start they decide to train him in their arts. Powerful/Genjutsu/Kenjutsu/ Naruto.Harem Slight xOver
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Mistresses**

_Stupid Uchiha loving Teme's _Naruto thought for the hundredth time.

The day had been like any other, unfortunately.

-Flash back-

He had arrived in training ground seven at their usual meeting time as usual. After waiting for a few hours their _sensei_ finally arrived. After they listened to his lame excuse for the day they took a D-ranked mission.

_How is pulling weeds a mission?_

Once they had finished, they did an hour of team work exercise. Well…Naruto tried to work with them. All he received was insults and punches to the head.

"Alright that's enough training for the day." Spoke their so-called-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei when are we going to learn a jutsu or take a real mission?" asked Naruto

"Sorry Naruto but you're not ready for either." He spoke never looking up from his book. "You need to increase you chakra."

"How?" he insisted "you haven't taught us how?"

"You'll figure it out, try asking Sasuke or Sakura, they have good chakra control." He answered, or didn't, before he shunshined away.

He turned to look toward his team in hopes of help. Unfortunately they were preoccupied.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go on a date?" asked Sakura

"No" he answered before walking away to brood more

"I'll go on that date with you Sakura-Chan" Naruto tried. His response was a punch in the head.

"Why would I go on a date with you Naruto-baka?"

Turning back she ran after the Uchiha.

"Wait!" he called stopping her "do you think you could help me with my chakra control."

"Why should I help you?" she asked "it wouldn't do a dobe like you any good. You were a failure in the academy and you'll be a failure as a ninja." With that she walked off leaving a hurt Naruto.

-Flash back end-

As the memories continued to replay in his head he came upon his destination. It was one of his favorite spots a safe haven. It was one of the few he had away from the hateful villagers.

It had a waterfall that flowed into a river that reached his knees. He would often fish here when he couldn't afford Ichiraku ramen. There was an empty field with a bit of wildlife. The field also held an array of plants and berries he liked ate.

His favorite part was the large and deep cave behind the waterfall. The water came inside making a little pool; the rest was a dry place to rest. He would often hide or camp here when he needed or wanted to.

It was partly because of this place he hadn't starved. Why he had shelter when his home was wrecked by villagers.

A home from home

He even had a small family here.

"Hey, I'm here." He called.

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt four light impacts to his chest. They didn't hurt but it was enough to knock him over. As he tried to straighten himself out he felt as they crawled around inside his jumpsuit. He quickly pulled them out and set them down.

"Not even a hello before you go looking for treats?" he asked in mock hurt.

When they lowered their heads in shame he smirked. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a few pieces of dried fish.

Once they laid eyes on it they dove for it. He sighed happily as he watched them eat.

Foxes, it was ironic that they were his closest family.

After the Kyuubi attack foxes were illegal in Konoha. Most people would just kill them out of spite. That made it hard for them to survive since the villagers hated them. Not him, he happily did his best to help take care of them since they were alike.

Hated for something they had no control over.

The oldest female was the mother. Her name was Aki for her constant autumn coat.

The oldest male was the father. His name was Gin for the patch of silver on his head. It was more pronounced thanks to his black fur.

The youngest son took after the father. His fur was black with a silver collar. That's how he got the name Eriko.

The older sister was an enigma. She didn't take after either parent. Her fur was a constant snow white. He decided to call her Midori thanks to her grass green eyes.

He then undressed as he laid himself into the stream. Bracing his feet into to rocks he closed his eyes and relaxed. This way he wouldn't float of but stayed relaxed. He felt the foxes lay down beside him.

He loved the flow of the water on his body.

The feel of nature to his senses

The peace of seclusion

It was here that he could let his mask drop

"It's right over here girls" Came an unfamiliar female call that was heading toward him.

"That's just not fair" he growled

He quickly grabbed his clothes and started putting them on. Once Naruto was dressed he moved deeper into the cave with the foxes.

It was one of the problems with being here. The place was practically boxed off. Once inside there was only exit. Unfortunately one way was occupied by the…whoever they were.

He didn't want to have a run in with whoever they were. Something told him they were ninja. He was always good at telling who was a civilian or not. These were definitely not.

He sat and waited.

"See I told you, this entire place is great."

"And you're sure this place is away from perverted eyes?"

"Positive, I'll even have the triplets scout the area while we're here."

"Relax Nai-Chan, if there are any perverts we'll give them the beating of a life-time"

"That doesn't stop them, and I think some are enjoying it."

_Okay, there are four women, most likely kunoichi. Then there are the triplets, maybe pets. _

He decided to move further into the cave. He really didn't want to be seen. Unfortunately our blond ninja forgot his bright attire.

"Hey! Who's there? Show yourself."

"What's wrong Anko?"

_Stay calm, maybe they didn't see me_

"I saw a hideously orange color. I think someone's in there."

_Darn it_

"Come on out."

"Hana think the triplets can drag them out."

"No need" he called

He took a deep breath and allowed his mask to reform as he motioned for the foxes to hide. Then slowly and cautiously he made his way out.

As he stepped out he saw who caught him.

"Who are you gaki?" asked the one closest.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" spoke on instinct "and you are?"

"I'm the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi" the first spoke "Snake mistress of Konoha"

"I'm Yugao Uzuki kenjutsu mistress of Konoha" came the second.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi" the now named Anko seemed to urge her for more "Genjutsu mistress of Konoha" she continued with a sigh.

"I'm Hana Inuzuka" started the last "the _second_ hound princess of Konoha."

Yugao was a woman with purple, violet hair that came to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to be wearing reddish-purple lipstick. She was wearing standard ANBU clothing. _Something about her seems familiar_

Kurenai had long, black-wavy, shoulder length hair. She seemed to be wearing an outfit that looked to be made of bandages. Her hand and upper thighs were wrapped in the same material. Her eyes were what stood out the most to Naruto. They were an odd but truly beautiful shade of red. _She seems familiar as well_

Anko had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was black with a tint of violet, styled in a short, wild pony tail. She was wearing a tan trench coat and a mesh body suit under it. Over it was a dark orange mini-skirt. _Never seen her before_

Hana had long brown in a pony tail with two locks hanging in front of her face. Her eyes were an average black. She had a light shade of pink-red lipstick and Inuzuka markings. She was wearing a beige medic uniform. _Those markings mean that she's related to Kiba_

Their headbands proved what he feared. They were all kunoichi.

"What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" asked Yugao

He didn't answer

"How about we play with him?" offered Anko "We won't go all out, just teach him a lesson for what he's done."

"Anko, he's just a genin." Stated Yugao

"If he doesn't learn his lesson now he could grow to be worse than Jiraiya." Stated Kurenai, none of them could deny that. "Besides, he'll just heal."

The truth was she didn't care about that. She just wanted the… _boy _to suffer for what he did.

_ "Tell your friends to come out as well." Ordered Hana _

_ "What friends, I'm here alone." He lied_

_ "My companions here say they smell others" stated Hana "bring them put or they'll be dragged out." _

_ Naruto stood defiantly._

_ "Just do it Hana" called Anko "the gaki is too stubborn to listen."_

_ With just a gesture one of the triplets were making their way toward the cave entrance. _

_ Not wanting his friends hurt, Naruto stood in front of the approaching canine. He glared at the dog with such intensity that it actually started to whimper. After a few more seconds he ran back behind Hana and his siblings._

_ Anko seeing the distraction decided to have a little fun. _

_She threw a kunai. _

_Thanks to all of his years of living through the hate of Konoha, Naruto gained an extra sense. It was one that warned him of danger. It was warning him now_

_Ducking his head he avoided the kunai. As he stood right he felt slender but powerful arms wrap around his neck holding his head still. Struggle as he might he couldn't get free._

_"Hold him tight Anko" he heard one of the women shout. "The triplets will drag whoever's in there out."_

_"Wait!" he begged, he didn't want his only friends to be hurt because of him "Don't hurt them"_

_ "Them?" asked Kurenai _

_"Go got them boys." Ordered Hana _

_As the triplets closed in on the entrance Anko decided to have a little more fun. _

_"Whoever is in there is in for a world of pain" Leaning toward his ear she whispered "right…foxy-kun."_

_At hearing the name his blood ran cold. __They know about Kyuubi? That's why they're here!__ It was replaced by boiling rage. _

_Using what little chakra control he had he directed it to his arms. With all the power he could muster, he pried Anko's arms open. He broke free._

_Spinning in a full one-eighty he kicked Anko in the stomach. The blow didn't harm her but it was enough to stun her._

_To say the kunoichi and dogs were shocked would be an understatement. Anko was a jounin, a special jounin perhaps, but a jounin all the same. To see a mere genin force his way free was truly amazing. _

_Putting his hands in a cross form he shouted his signature technique. _

_Shadow clone jutsu_

_At the name ten solid clones appeared. They took a protective stance in front of the cave._

_"So the little gaki wants to play huh?" asked Anko "well let's play!"_

_Charging forward Naruto threw two exploding tags toward the women. As they scattered to avoid the explosion the clones charged._

_"This is getting out of hand" spoke Yugao as she dodged another kunai "we have to restrain him."_

_ They nodded in agreement._

_"Hey, runt" Hana called "you're not the only with moves." Weaving her Clans hand signs she called.___

_Man Beast Clone_

_At the name the brothers jumped to her side and went up in smoke. When they were visible it was revealed that they took her form. _

_After weaving more signs they all dropped to all four._

_Ninja Art Beast mimicry: All-Fours jutsu_

_They charged forward before jumping into the air._

_Multi-Fang Over Fang_

_All four Hanas began to spin taking a blurry, drill a like form. The attacks then began to rotate around each other as they charged forward. _

_They tore through the clones. _

_Naruto saw the direction of the attack; they were heading toward the caves. He knew what he had to do. _

_Thinking he would just jump out of the way, the Hanas pressed the attack. To her surprise he only put his arms up to defend himself and stood defiantly._

_He'll move __she thought as did the rest._

_He'll move…_

_He'll jump away…_

_Move already…_

_He didn't_

_"Move you baka" Hana called but he didn't and it was too late to stop their attack._

_Each Hana hit Naruto fool on. They tore through his close and his body. He fell to his knees bleeding. _

_Once the attack ended the real Hana turned to ask why he took the attack. Or at least she tried to. As soon as she turned she saw a kunai fly past her, a kunai with a tag. _

_Each 'Hana' barely had enough time to cover themselves in a coat of chakra. It was enough to save them from the explosion. The blast knocked them each far back in a different direction. They transformed back and were unconscious before they hit the dirt._

_Naruto would have continued if it weren't for Anko, _

_Striking Shadow Snakes_

_Multiple snakes ejected themselves from Anko's sleeve. Turning he was able to see the attack, but not dodge._

_The snakes each coiled around his limb and various parts of his body. Each snake then latched on to Naruto with their fangs. He felt the burning sensation as the venom spread through his body._

_"The poisons in these snakes aren't lethal, but they do cause great pain." Stated Anko cheerfully_

_To her continued amazement, Naruto had more surprises. Using his very Will, and chakra, he moved his hands together. She herself added chakra to strengthen her technique, but it wasn't enough. Not when facing a host of a tailed beast. __This gaki has more chakra than even __me._

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_Summoning four clones, he smirked. _

_"Kurenai Genjutsu" ordered Yugao "Now!"_

_Kurenai began weaving._

_They each drew a kunai and cut through the snakes, freeing the original. They gave a cry as they rushed forward._

_Anko drew another two kunai and took aim. Not know which was the real one Anko threw them toward nonlethal spots. _

_They both hit their mark._

_The first hit a clone dispelling it. _

_The second hit Naruto in his upper leg. It embedded itself deep, drawing blood. The pain was only intensified from the venom. _

_"Anko" cried Kurenai "you stopped my Genjutsu before it set in."_

_"Oops, sorry about that Nai-Chan" apologized the sheepish snake mistress._

_He continued forward, not even losing speed, with only a limp and slight flinch to show he was hurt._

_The remaining two of them proceeded to __Henge__ into demon windmill shurikens. Looking at his opponents, he took aim. __Need to get rid of the biggest threat._

_With a spin to build up momentum, he threw it with all his might. It flew past the snake mistress and the kenjutsu mistress. He was aiming for Kurenai._

_She had to admit, she was impressed. Naruto was holding his own, __he even managed to take out Hana and the triplets. _

_Turning her head, she let the giant weapon fly past her. She never noticed it graze her cheek. __But it's not enough.__ The shadow windmill __Henge__ flew right past her lodged itself into a tree. It dispelled itself a second after contact. _

_"K-Kurenai?" asked a hesitant Yugao "are you okay?"_

_In her confusion she felt a warm moisture drip down her cheek. Bring her hand out she felt the spot and pulled her hand back. There was a light stinging sensation. She looked at her hand, blood._

_That __Henge__..._

_"…it was real." She stated in shock. __A real illusion…that should be completely impossible. Even the some of the greatest Genjutsu users in the world can't make a real illusion._

_Naruto prepared the second shuriken. As he prepared to throw it something clamped down and stopped his arm. Painfully. It caused him to drop and dispel his clone._

_Looking at what stopped him he saw that one of the triplets had latched it's fangs around his arm. He felt a second latch onto his one of legs. _

_The final blow came from Hana herself. She tackled Naruto from behind pinning him under her legs. She held a kunai to his throat forcing him to be still._

_"I've had enough of this" she snarled "we'll find out who you're hiding." _

_As soon as the words left her mouth the final brother stepped forward, out of the cave. What Naruto saw in the dog's mouth horrified him. It made his blood go cold in his very veins. It was the foxes. The dog was dragging their bodies out by their tails._

_"No…no" he pleaded. __This can't be happening, not them.__ "NO AKI, GIN, ERIKO, MIDORI!"_

_When they didn't respond his fear was taken, in its place he was given hatred. It was raw and uncontrolled hatred. It was so much that he even started to pull on chakra from the Kyuubi. _

_This isn't good __the kunoichi thought as one._

_They didn't know what to do as they watched the red chakra become visible. All they wanted to do was punish a pervert. Now things were truly out of hand. _

_He knocked Hana and the two triplets off just by simply standing. There were burn marks on them as well from Kyuubi's corrosive chakra. He dashed toward the family of foxes. When the remaining triplet saw the approaching Naruto it dropped the foxes and fled. _

_As he knelt down to them he calmed himself down. The Kyuubi's chakra began to disappear. _

_He was angry but he wasn't blind. He saw what had happened to Hana and her dogs._

_ "Come on guys, get up" he pleaded. He wanted his family to be okay. "Come on, you guys are all I have."_

_They didn't move, they all just laid there, unmoving and lifeless. He reached for them but pulled back when his blood fell on them. He didn't want to let Kyuubi's influence touch them. _

_He turned his attentions back to his attackers. They flinched at the level of hate in his glare._

_He felt both his rage and Kyuubi's chakra return, with a vengeance. It was more potent. You could even see a fox head grin at them._

_Damn it, he's drawing on the fox __and __Hana is out… no choice. __"Everyone we need to end this, no more holding back" spoke Kurenai "I need a distraction."_

_"COME ON" Naruto shouted "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON."_

_Anko went first. Jumping high into one of the trees she yelled._

_Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes_

_As the name said, multiple snakes flew toward him, much more than the first time. However they weren't aimed for him. They were aimed for the foxes._

_He rushed back to their side to take the blow. As the snakes hit dead on, it seemed that the masses of them consumed Naruto and the foxes._

_With a mighty roar he sent out a shock wave of chakra. It tore through the mass of snakes leaving only shreds behind. He stood under their falling parts not losing an ounce of hate._

_Not even uttering a command or forming signs a clone popped into existence. As soon as it formed it became another windmill shuriken._

_Giving a mighty heave he threw it toward Kurenai. She made to dodge it but didn't count on its angle. To her surprise it turned as she did, cleaving her in half. _

_"Kurenai!" cried Yugao in disbelief before schooling herself __your Anbu so control yourself._

_"Yugao" cried Hana "they could use some help now!" _

_Running forward the kenjutsu mistress attempted performed her name sake. As she came in range she raised the weapon high in the air. She intended to knock him unconscious with her sheath. _

_As she came into striking distance Naruto made his move. _

_Stretch his arm out, he grabbed her arm. Adding pressure to her wrist he forced her to lower her sword, but she didn't drop it. But it was enough, grabbing the sheath, he yanked it free. _

_Holding the blades sheath he took a stance. He then started hacking away at her, or would have. _

_Thanks to years of practice she was ready. She was able to dodge or block every single strike._

_His stance and form are great__ she thought __for an amateur. He must have a great teacher. __If only she knew._

_Unfortunately it was because of that experience that she did what she did. Out of pure instinct she dropped back and lashed at him. She cut him across the eye causing a short grunt, probably ruining it permanently. But it didn't stop him. He was too angry to feel any pain. Not that he would have anyway._

_He stopped suddenly. Something was holding him in place. Looking at his restraints he saw…vines? He struggled against them, he even hit them with the sheath but they just carried him off the ground. Now he had no leverage._

_String Bean Bind Illusion_

_Looking toward the one who named the attack, he saw a giant bean pod. As it opened Kurenai stepped out. "This is a Genjutsu from the Kurama Clan. You won't be getting out that easily." _

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked an aged but powerful voice "release him."_

_They turned to the source of the voice. Standing before them was the Hokage. And he was angry. Kurenai stepped forward._

_"Hokage-Sama we-I …"she was cut off_

_"That was an order" he stated_

_She did as she was told._

_As soon as he was free he charged Kurenai. With a powerful jab he struck her in the stomach with the sheath. He continued charging painfully pushing Kurenai along the dirt._

_Coming to a sudden stop he drew the sheath back. Kurenai dropped to her knees gasping in pain. Raising the sheath he brought it down across her face. She was out cold as she hit the ground._

_He prepared another strike when he felt the familiar sensation of fangs biting into him._

_"We're done here gaki." Stated Anko_

_Dropping the sheath he grabbed two of the snake. With a might heave he pulled Anko free from the tree, but he didn't stop there._

_He kept pulling, and with a spin he aimed her. She crashed face first into the downed Hana._

_Turning he looked toward Yugao_

_"And then there was one." He stated coldly._

_"That won't be necessary Naruto-kun."_

_Turning to the voice he saw a rush of red and white. _

_Five Pronged Seal_

_He felt an intense pain in his stomach where he had been struck. As the chakra faded so did his consciousness._

_**I hope you like, it's my first Naruto story so go easy on me. **_

_**Review, I'll take flames and advice as well**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Apology**

After removing the seal from Naruto they stood outside of the hospital room. Inside was Naruto resting after the ordeal. The doctors had checked him over; they say he'll be up in the morning. _He doesn't need this._

He had allowed his surrogate grand-child the secret. Hiruzen was always aware of Naruto's comfort spot. It had kept him s_ustained_ so he saw no reason he couldn't have it. It was out of the way so Naruto had all the peace he could want or need._ Until now_ it was a good thing he made regular check-ups on him.

"Of all the _irresponsible _and_ stupid…" _heranted. The four kunoichi stared at their village leader. They felt an immeasurable amount of shame from their action. "Do any of you have _anything_ to say?" he asked

They each flinched at his cold tone. They were used to their kind and soft spoken leader's warm tone. Not this cold tone that could cut even steel. "I have never felt this disappointed in you three" he stated "you two especially." He pointed to Anko and Yugao.

"What do you…?" asked Hana but was stopped by his glare.

"Yugao you used to protect him as his personal Anbu guard when he was a child, the only one that would." He whispered the last part. "Why?"

It was true. All of the other Anbu would sit-back and let the civilian and ninja beat on Naruto. On many occasions they would often join in. she was the only one that would save him, both on and off duty.

"I-am sorry Hokage-Sama." Was all she could say

"You will turn in your mask, you are on suspended" he stated "You will return to regular duty as a jounin."

"I understand" she stated

"Anko, you know his pain." it was all he said causing her to reach for her neck.

It was all he needed to say.

Anko wasn't very well liked in the village thanks to her sensei. She was used by him blamed for all of his crimes. She even had a burden that…she never wanted. Now here was one of the few people that accepted her, now utterly ashamed of her. She couldn't feel lower.

"Hokage-Sama we…" they would start but never finished. They were too ashamed.

"Anko I was going push to let become a full jounin, but for now you will remain a special-jounin." He stated. "Hana you will be put on leave from the vet and your mother informed. Kurenai you and your genin team will be receiving the most humiliating D-ranked missions for half pay."

"How long Hokage-Sama?" asked Hana

The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed. He leaned back as disappointment replaced the anger. The years became visible on the powerful leader.

"Until Naruto forgives _all four_ of you" He answered "not a moment sooner."

"Under stood Hokage-Sama" they stated in unison.

"Be in my office first thing in the morning."

With nothing left to say he left via shunshin.

They all walked home to wait for him to regain consciousness. They needed to find a good way to apologize. They planned and worked the remainder of the day away.

The next day Hiruzen made his way toward the hospital only to find Naruto asleep. He waited but not long. When he awoke he only asked

"Am I in heaven or hell?"

"Neither, you're alive" Hiruzen answered. "How do you feel?"

"…Okay"

"Good come with me." He grabbed Naruto shunshined to his office.

When Naruto looked around he found himself surrounded by his attackers. They expected him to shout out, attack or even panic. He did none of these he only looked at them.

"Who ordered you to kill me?" he asked so offhandedly it scared them.

"What?" asked Kurenai

"Don't play dumb was it the Shinobi or the civilian council?" he snapped

"Neither" Anko answered _does it happen so often that he can be so casual. I would be out for blood._

"So you all just hate me as well." He simply stated

"NO!" shouted Yugao "none of us have anything against you at all. Right girls?" they all agreed.

"THEN WHY?" He growled "why attack me, why kill my only peace? Why kill them?"

"The foxes?" asked Hana

"Yes" he answered blankly

"They aren't dead" she stated "when I found them they were healed to near full health, I healed them the rest of the way." She added proudly.

"W-why?" he asked in shock "How?"

"We Inuzuka don't hurt canine if we can avoid it." What she had her companions did to the foxes have shamed her so much. Her mother was so angry that she took the triplets from her until the Hokage's punishment was over. She even made Hana go back to help the foxes, that's how she knew they were alive.

"She is telling the truth Naruto" stated their leader "It seems that when your blood fell onto them and has some healing properties, we will have to do some tests later. Please here them out."

"Thank you" he stated "they are very important to me."

When Hana took a discreet look at the Hokage she asked with her eyes _did I do good_. The glare he gave was all the answer of a _Hell no!_

"We don't hate you Naruto, not for the…your problem." Stated Kurenai, hoping to avoid mentioning the Kyuubi "That's why we're here to apologize for what we did."

"Fur-ball has brought me a lot of hate do I'm used to it" He stated "I do want to know why though."

"We thought you were a pervert" Stated Anko "We have a history of being violent with perverts."

_It's true_ thought Hiruzen _some of those poor souls never made it home; however the ones that did never peeked again. Except Jiraiya, not even Tsunade could stop him._

"That's a relief and I agree whole heartedly with your actions" stated Naruto cheerfully shocking the kunoichi "hey old man can I go now?"

The kunoichi were shocked at the complete emotion change. Even more so that he had forgiven them.

"Are you saying you forgive us?" asked Yugao

"Yep"

J_ust like that, he forgave us just like that?_

_He's so different from what the reports say. _Thought Kurenai before realization hit _He's wearing a mask._ She looked toward her friend Anko_ just like Anko_

"Wait I have something for you" reaching into this desk drawer he pulled out a few sheets of paper. "This is the deed to three acres of land so you are now the sole owner of that area" he held up a second sheet "this is a copy just in case. Can you guess the center of those three acres?"

The happiness in Naruto was indescribable. He was being given the land that had been like a home to him and more, so much more. There was only one way he could properly thank his leader.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" spoke Naruto through a deep bow.

To say that Sarutobi was shocked was an understatement. Naruto, as in Naruto Uzumaki, had been respectful. He quickly recomposed himself before sadly asking "This isn't going to happen often is it."

"No way old man" shouted Naruto "just on special occasions."

_It was good to dream, _mused the leader _but I'll get him to give me proper respect one of these days. _The aged leader swore.

"Well I'll see you later"

Opening a window the blond boy jumped out. His shouts of happiness could still be heard from inside.

The leader turned back toward the kunoichi.

"Well?" he asked "Get out there and apologize!" he ordered.

"But he…" she was stopped by his glare

"Not. Good. Enough."His tone ran them right out of the window behind Naruto. "I meant through the door." He whispered to himself.

Reaching into his desk he pulled out his crystal ball. He would make sure that they _properly _did as he ordered. _If it happens to get me out of doing paper work then it's that much better._

Naruto couldn't be happier, even the glares from the villagers couldn't bring him down. He finally had something that was his and couldn't be taken by the villagers.

He saw his team mates come into view, even their sensei was there._ I must be late._ He decided to hide the deed to his sanctuary, _better safe than sorry._ He thought as he placed it in his pouch.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-Chan, Teme." He greeted

"Baka you're late" she screeched as she punched Naruto in the head "and don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that."

_That is starting to get annoying. _He thought.

"Why are you late dobe" asked the Uchiha "Because of you I couldn't get a mission."

"You also missed team practice" Spoke their sensei never looking from his book "It's not good for a Shinobi to be late Naruto."

_Now _that_ is the pot calling the kettle black._

"Answer me dobe" ordered the Uchiha.

"If you must know teme…"

"Baka" punch

"…I was in the hospital"

"Well since you missed the mission and training the day is over."

"Hm. Probably tripped and fell on your own kunai." He spoke before walking off missing Naruto's smirk.

"I got into a fight with a few jounin" he retorted much to Sasuke's ire

"There is no way a dead-last like you could fight anyone" he snapped

"Yeah Naruto-baka" screeched the howler monkey "only Sasuke-kun can fight a jounin so stop lying."

"Actually" a calm voice intoned "he worked us over pretty good. Even if we were holding ourselves back"

"Hm." was the Uchiha's reply

"Why are you four here" asked Kakashi putting his book away. He'd read in front of one or even two of them, but not all four.

"We want the boy." Stated Kurenai with a bit of an edge after seeing the book

"More training" spoke the Uchiha stepping forward "Perfect"

"Not you, we want Naruto-kun." Stated Hana

_Why are they calling him–Kun?_

"Why would you want that baka?" screeched Sakura "Sasuke-Kun is so much better in every way. BUT HE'S MINE!"

"AHH shut her up before I go death" begged Hana. Her enhance hearing were driving her crazy.

"Let's go Naruto-Kun" called Yugao

"I demand to know what you want with that dobe instead of me, an Uchiha, an elite." Ordered an arrogant Uchiha

He froze when he felt a cold steel of a kunai against his neck.

"You think you can give us demands eh?" asked Anko as she cut his cheek and licked his blood before spitting it out. "Oh that is the foulest blood I've ever tasted."

"Hey you get away from my Sasuke-kun" screeched Sakura "and his blood is not foul it's amazing."

"I wonder what yours is like" she spoke freezing Sakura "let's find out." She said taking a threatening step forward.

"W-what?" she looked around to see her sensei wouldn't help and Sasuke frozen. _Only the Baka_ smirking inwardly she put on her most pitiful face "You w-wouldn't let them hurt me, would you Naruto-kun?"

He only stared at her.

_Save me already you baka. Tell these hussies to get loss._

"Please leave Sasuke and Sakura alone" Kakashi finally spoke "I need my best students in full health." He said ignoring Naruto's feelings.

"Fine" sighed a mock depressed Anko "but I'll get her blood." She vowed to herself.

Yugao grabbed onto Naruto and the four kunoichi shunshined away. They arrived inside an empty training area.

"Whoa, what was that can you teach me?" he asked

The kunoichi stared at him, even through his mask they could see he wanted to learn. _A kid will always be a kid._

"Drop the mask gaki" ordered Anko

"Anko that's-" Yugao started

"I'll drop mine if you drop yours." He stated gaining a shocked glare from Anko. Not many could see through hers but her friends _and those with a similar mask_

"Naruto-kun, we as in Anko, Yugao, Hana and I feel awful about yesterday." Kurenai motioned to each "so we want to make it up to you, each of us."

"If it's out of pity then save it" he stated coldly "I don't need pity from anyone."

"It's not gaki" stated Anko "we don't do a_nything _out of pity." That earned her a smile, a real smile.

"Were shall we …" Hana was cut off by a deep rumble sound. It seemed to echo from Naruto and cause him to shake.

"W-was tha- WAS THAT YOUR STOMACH?" Anko asked in disbelief.

Naruto had actually blushed from it.

"Well I haven't eaten since yesterday." He answered sheepishly. "How about buying me some food?"

He missed Anko's smirk. _Here is a perfect chance for me to pay him off. I'll be a full jounin in no time._

"Well gaki if you're hungry let me introduce you to the greatest food ever made." She said with stars in her eyes.

"But I already know about ramen."

"Ramen, I'm talking about dango" her mouth watered "the food of the gods."

"Ramen is the broth of truth and the noodles of hope."

"You poor misguided soul" she said with a shake of his head. Reaching into her trench coat she pulled out a hissing snake. "Allow me to convert you with pain."

The three remain kunoichi watched in amusement as they went back and forth. They were a bit upset at the fact that Anko took the first chance of forgiveness. But the show mostly made up for it.

They decided to stop things before they escalated to another brawl.

"Anko put the snake away, Naruto no clones." Ordered Yugao

"How about we eat the ramen" offered Kurenai receiving a betrayed glare from Anko "we eat dango so often, we need a change." She then gained a mischievous smile "you did say you were paying."

"To Ichiraku!" shouted Naruto dragging the four kunoichi.

Eighteen bowls of ramen later Anko was crying over her wallet. _He's still going! _She mentally shouted. _Where is he putting it all? _It also didn't help that she was paying for her friends as well.

"Yep, another bowl Nee-Chan" He froze when he saw the look in her eyes. "The crazy-snake lady is paying."

"Let me guess, you offered to pay for the whole meal didn't you?" asked Ayame, the ramen cooks daughter.

"Yes" she answered ignoring the snake lady name

Naru-chan, you aren't going to break this nice lady's wallet are you?"

He froze at the accusation. _Crap, I've been found out._ As the sweat poured down he remained silent. "N-no nothing like that at all."

"That's good to hear." Teuchi spoke in his usual cheerful tone. "It's good to see him with some friends and such beautiful ones at that" He eyed Naruto "I'd hate to ban him for being ungentlemanly."

"It's okay, gaki here earned it" Grinned Anko leaning her impressive bust onto his head.

"Surely Naruto-kun brings team atleast?" asked Hana noticing him tence

"Naruto-Kun huh? When did my #1 customer become a player?" Teuchi asked ignoring the question

"I-it's not like that, they're just treating me as an apology for a… misunderstanding" He answered.

"What happened?" he asked interested?

"We accused him without any evidence and were punished for it." Yugao answered causing the four kunoichi to away ashamed.

"How would you ladies like to know a secret about Naru-Chan's whiskers?" Ayame asked in a mischievous way. This gained the interest of all the kunoichi.

"No nee-Chan" he begged

"Just give them a rub." Spoke Teuchi before walking into the back ignoring Naruto's call of 'traitor'.

"Wait, if you don't do it I'll pay for my own meal." He pleaded

"Not happening gaki, Hana hold him down." Anko ordered sadistically.

"Wait Anko I think you should take him up on that." Reasoned Hana "Just look at how much he ate."

As she looked at the piles of ramen bowls her wallet started to feel very small. He had somehow eaten another _nineteen_ bowls.

"WHEN DID YOU…? HOW DID YOU…?" She looked him in the eyes "why?"

"You shouldn't turn your back on me" he chided "remember I'm 'The Prankster from Hell' for a reason."

"Fine then" she growled "Pay for your own meal." _Look like I'll be a special jounin for a little longer._

After an extra two bowls, Naruto paid for himself and the kunoichi.

Kurenai's turn

"Since you are a genin we've decided to take you shopping for proper clothes. A real Shinobi would never be caught dead in that…monstrosity."

They heard him mumble something under his voice.

"Could you please speak up, we can't hear you." Yugao requested.

"It's all the villagers let me buy." He repeated "They either sell me out of date or ruined stuff for over double the price, usually both."

Anko lowered her head in understanding. She went through the same thing when her sensei left the village. No one wanted to do business for the 'snake whore'.

His mask jumped back on "It's not all bad, I actually like orange.

"I know a place that will sell to you it's where I persuaded Anko to go. It's a Shinobi only store so you can get clothes and weapons, but not food or house hold items." Spoke Kurenai

"Where is it? What's it called? Can you show me?" he asked almost desperately.

"Come on." Grabbing his arm she shunshined them away.

They reappeared in front of the shop. It was a wide one story building with several wide windows. A symbol of a Chinese dragon coiling around a leaf sat on the center of the roof. There was one thing that really caught Naruto's attention. One of the windows were boarded and it looked as if had been boarded several times.

"This is the Leaf Dragon." Stated Anko "you can get anything for a Shinobi here or have it custom made. Be it clothes and weapons to fighting styles and low-mid level jutsu."

Walking inside they were greeted by the owner standing behind a counter. He was a tall man with strong looking hands and arms. He seemed to be going grey but gave off the power of a man in his prime. He watched each customer with a calculative eye. There was a long scar running down his cheek."

"A new customer huh?" he asked "Who are you and what can I get you?"

"_Cough _demon _cough_ brat" one of the customer hinted not too subtly.

Instantly Naruto turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly it wasn't from either of the kunoichi. The hand was from the owner.

"Excuse me a second sir." He spoke kindly

"This is going to be good." Giggled Anko

The owner calmly reached over the counter to the one that had broken the Third's law. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck he hurled the man out the boarded window. Reaching under his counter he easily pulled out a large twin-headed axe.

"Does anyone else want to insult my customer?" he asked menacingly "I have plenty of windows."

Silence, no one was crazy enough to say anything. A few people did leave quietly. _They'll be back, they _always _come back. _He ran one of the best Shinobi stores in the village.

"Naruto, this is Daiki, he did the same for me the first day." Spoke Anko "perfect shot"

"Doesn't look like it" spoke Hana "you missed the center."

"Wasn't aiming for the center, there was a rusty nail sticking out." He grinned

"Like I said," gloated Anko "perfect shot."

"Now what can I get you?" he asked Naruto

Naruto was in a state of shock. Not only was this man allowing him to shop here, he had protected him.

"We want to get rid of this" she motioned to his jumpsuit "and make him look like a proper Shinobi."

"But leave some orange, he seems to like it."

"Alright kid" he spoke "strip and spread" he ordered in a serious but slightly dark and sadistic tone.

"WHAT?" cried Naruto, ready to jump out the newly opened window

"Wait Naruto" shouted Yugao over Daiki and Anko's laughter

"I need to take proper measurements" he said after calming down from his laughing fit. "Your jumpsuit is too bulky."

"That's just how he pranks new customers" spoke Kurenai before sending him a glare "and speaks to his long time customers."

"You think you would have learned after all of the people you've run off or the kunoichi who've attacked you." Chastised Hana

"This means war." Spoke Naruto low and sinisterly. He was the king of all pranksters in Konoha. He would not be a prank victim without retribution. "No one pranks 'The Prankster from Hell' and gets away with it."

Now Daiki paled. He had heard how Naruto pranked people for revenge. They would always be remembered for their high degree of humiliation. _No one shakes a bee's nest without getting stung _he thought.

"Wait, I'm sure we can reach an agreement." Daiki spoke sweating heavily.

"I'm listening."

"I have an elite set of training weights in the back" He hurried "they only need chakra so you won't have to take them off during battle." He explained "They're yours…for half off." _I need to eat too._

Naruto's mouth was watering at the prospect of those training weights. He could train at all times while doing the simplest of tasks. _I'll get stronger in no time believe it._

"Deal" he spoke with his best poker face

As Naruto had his measurements taken a thought occurred to him. It had been bugging him since they had picked him up from his team. They had given him an answer, but now he wanted the whole truth.

Once the measurements were finished Daiki went to the back. He chose that moment to ask.

"Why are you all doing this for me?" he asked "I told you that I forgave each of you in the old man's office, so I want the real reason."

"We told you, its-"

"You're lying" he stated "I know when I'm being lied to."

"We…felt sorry for you" Anko answered before mentally kicking herself. It was half true _but if he is anything like me he'll…_

Not even getting a chance to finish her thought he start speaking

"Pity, you did this all out of PITY." He was already walking put the door before he was pulled back.

"Naruto I think you should know the whole truth" stated Yugao.

They told him everything. How the Third Hokage ordered an apology. How he demoted them until was fulfilled. Everything.

"I see" he stated calmly "I'll tell him I forgive you and you can go back to your lives. You won't have to bother with me again" he whispered the last part sadly.

"No." stated Anko

"What?" he asked confused _isn't this what they want?_

"I said no" she repeated "I am going to apologize properly, tell me what you want."

"You don't need to." He stated

"I SAID TELL ME" she hissed "do you want money, Jutsus, do you want someone dead" she thought "do you want me to sleep with you?"

"No, no, maybe and no." he stated "I don't want you to do something out of…" he was stopped by a hard slap across the face.

Daiki who had returned thought _that WILL leave a mark._ He had no idea what was happening, he just knew it would be best to stay out of sight.

"You asked me to drop my mask right well here" she stated "Look at me."

He did, he looked her in the eyes. He saw everything, her pain and regret. There was the fear that it would never end. It was all being held on a small line of hope.

"Your eyes are just like mine" he stated

"Yeah" she admitted "just not as intense as yours."

"Not far behind."

"Naruto, I ask you again, what do you want?"

He knew what he wanted. It something he had been denied since the academy.

"Do you all feel this way?" he asked receiving a 'yes' from them "train me in your arts, so that I can be powerful."

"That's all gaki?" she asked "we can get plenty of jutsu scrolls for you."

"No, I want you all to _train_ me, not buy me off. Can you do that?" he asked "Do this for me and we're even, if not I'll still tell the old man I forgive you."

"There aren't many ninjutsu or Taijutsu we can teach you." Spoke Yugao

"I know" he said "I want to be trained by you in your, all of your, arts."

The kunoichi looked at each other. There was someone who _wanted_ to learn their skills from them. He was even offering them a way out if they decided not to.

"What about your sensei?" asked Yugao "He must have taught you something?"

"My _sensei_ hasn't taught me anything. All he does is go on and on about teamwork and needing better chakra control, which he hasn't taught me, then focuses on the _Uchiha_."

They frowned at the obvious favoritism. He hadn't even seemed to care that they were taking Naruto. They shared a smile; he had shown great potential in there scuffle.

"We've warned you that we couldn't teach you a lot of flashy jutsu." Hana warned "If we do this you have to give us full commitment. The minute you start slacking we stop and are even."

"Deal" he answered "But I have one request."

"Depends"

"We keep this secret from everyone on my team."

"Deal"

They gave Naruto an encouraging smile. It was quickly replaced by a look of true sadistic pleasure.

"Well then Naruto, welcome to hell."

**SHOULD KYUUBI BE MALE OR FEMALE, I CAN WORK EITHER WAY THAT I'M SURE YOU'D ALL LIKE. I NEED YOUR VOTES BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SHOULD NARUTO HAVE 1 OR 2 SWORDS? **

**HOW SHOULD I BASH SAKURA, SASUKE AND KAKASHI? I WANT THEM TO FEEL THE PAIN.**

**VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS OR PM ME MY FOLLOWERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Training **

"That concludes today's training and puts another mission under your belts" spoke Kakashi "you've all improved but Naruto you need to…

"I know increase my chakra control" Naruto cut off with a drawl before smirking "I've got the feeling it'll be getting much better soon."

"Baka" screeched the pink harpy "show sensei more respect" she rolled up her sleeve as if to look intimidating. To her and everyone else's surprise he just looked bored.

"Are we done sensei?" he asked still bored "I need to go."

"Yes" he answered never looking from his book.

As Naruto turned to leave he heard the arrogant voice of the Uchiha.

"What does a dobe like you need to do" he too was cut off "hang around those whores of yours."

"Shut it teme" he snapped "and don't call them whores their better than any woman you'll ever get, if any, the way you turn down your fan-girls."

"Naruto you need to be more respectful of your team mates." Spoke Kakashi into his book.

"Yeah you should know your betters and…"

"I CAN'T STAND THIS, GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD." Naruto shouted. _Let boss deal with them on his own_

Grabbing a kunai he impaled himself. He just couldn't deal with them any longer. He went up in smoke.

_A shadow clone _they thought _since when?_

Naruto was excited, today was the day that things changed. It was the day that he started getting proper training with his new senseis.

He had gone to the Hokage and told him that he had forgiven the kunoichi. After a few minutes of discussing everything he agreed to Naruto's terms.

They had decided to train him in rotations so that they could keep up their duties. He would train with Anko and Yugao, then Hana and Kurenai.

The only real downside was he had to wait for Daiki to make his cloths since they were custom made. They'd take awhile to be done, _until then it's just you and me jumpsuit_. The second and most obvious was his team. _They made my clone kill itself._

An upside to that was that he had been training all day. He was wearing the weights that Daiki had sold him. They were a hundred pounds on each limb and chasing that cat was a great work out with them. _I just couldn't stand that Uchiha always trying to be better._

"Time for my real training" he stated to himself "and then I could get a few bowls of ramen."

Now here he was at _his_ training ground on _his_ land toward. He loved how that sounded. He looked around and saw the open field. The only one there was the foxes, who were playing with the foxes.

_Where are they_ he though _I know they aren't like Kakashi-_sensei_._ He closed his eyes and relaxed as a smile appeared on his face. _So that's your game huh?_

"Hello Anko-Chan" he greeted over his shoulder where she stood silently… with a kunai in hand "Yugao-sensei" into a tree where his second sensei dropped from

"How do you always know where we are foxy-kun?" asked Anko impressed.

"And how come only Anko gets a –Chan?" asked Yugao

"I've always known when people were near me, since I was little." He answered honestly

"And the –Chan?" asked an intrigued Yugao "it doesn't seem fair."

"You didn't threaten to do horrible things to me with a snake if I called you –san." He answered blankly

"Well now you call us all –Chans or sensei gaki" spoke Anko "that way my friends aren't jealous."

"On a _serious_ note" stated a lightly blushing Yugao; she may have been a little jealous "you say you feel people?"

"Yeah, it used to help me hide from the mobs when I was little "I've gotten a little better at it."

"Naruto are you a sensor?" asked Yugao. She didn't want him to even think of those mobs.

"A what?" he asked

"They didn't cover that in class?" asked Anko shocked. Sensor nin were the best trackers, even better than her clan, not that they'd admit it. "That's something important; I thought they'd warn you about them."

"They probably did" he answered "it was probably one of those days they'd kick me out of class."

_How much have they neglected this kid? _Where their collective thoughts, they needed to do their best to make it up to him.

"Naruto I want you to do me a favor" spoke Anko "I want you to focus and tell me where the foxes are."

Looking around he saw that they were indeed gone. Relaxing his body he 'felt' as far as he could. Raising his hand he pointed in their direction.

"Ten meters that way" he answered correctly "now they are moving toward us. They'll be here in 6…5…4…3…2…1"

Just as he predicted, they came busting through the woods. The kunoichi gave a smile of understanding.

"Well gaki you are a sensor" Anko spoke "we'll try to train you in that as well." Truth be told, she didn't know what she was going to train him in. "Impress us and we'll teach you a jutsu."

"Naruto please make as many clones as you can" he did so without question, soon the field was full of hundreds of Naruto's "that is… a lot"

"I can make more if you want" he offered, he was proud of his clone skills.

"No, first thing we need to work on is your chakra control" stated Yugao "First thing we'll do is tree climbing. Focus your chakra to a certain point and maintain it as you take a step."

"I've come up with a way you can work on that, your reflexes and entertain me." Stated Anko sadistically

"…I don't like that entertain part" he stated fearfully "Where's this going Anko-Chan and why do you have that smile…why do you have that kunai?"

"DODGE" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Throwing the kunai directly at him she frowned. She through it slow enough for him to dodge, but fast enough for him not to know she did. _I have a reputation. _However all he did was let it hit him in the arm. If it had been the real one, he'd have a horrible gash.

"That's what she was talking Naruto" stated Kurenai "clone or not you just took a kunai to the arm."

"…I have a high pain tolerance." He stated

"Naruto-kun" spoke a sad Yugao "we know about the villager. No need to hide anything, not from us."

The villager would often gang up and beat Naruto until he was physically broken b_ut never emotionally._ His birthdays were the worst of them; instead of beating they would actually torture him. It had happened so frequently that only the birthdays were the ones that truly hurt. They stopped when he started his ninja training but the damage was done.

"That is why we to kill two birds with one stone" spoke Yugao "using your clones you can work on chakra control."

"What do my clones have to do with this?" he asked "and what will I be doing?"

The kunoichi frowned at this. _What has Kakashi been teaching him? _They knew he was neglecting Naruto's training but this was ridiculous.

"Your clones knowledge will pass on to you" explained Yugao "you can train faster in anything but not strength, speed or reflex." it was how most Anbu trained. That was with two three or four clones, Naruto had _much _more. "If a clone is destroyed you won't be able to get stronger. Now…"

"DODGE" this time the clones dodged "good, now I can begin having fun. DODGE." _She is enjoying this a bit too much for my taste_, he thought.

They decided to train in another part of the field. It was difficult for Naruto to focus with Anko trying to kill him. Especially since she liked to aim for what made him a man. Every. Single. Time. It was a sad day to be a clone.

"They will do that while we work on a few beginner kenjutsu katas." Spoke Yugao "Naruto focus, I'm going to teach you the first katas to this style" she ordered "pick up that katana and hold it like so." She held a ready stance but saw he was strained "are you okay?"

She wanted him to get used to the type of weapon he'd be using and the dangers of self harm from it. Unfortunately for Naruto she wouldn't let him have a real one until he need it.

"Can I take off these weights?" he asked "The strain is getting to me." _He _has_ been wearing them all day_ she contemplated.

"No" she said after a minute of thinking "it's best you keep them on to build more speed and force in your blows." she reasoned

She had been expecting him to protest or even groan. She was proud to see him only set himself for practice. _What determination._

"Okay sensei" he answered

"You can drop the weight a bit if it gets to be too much" she offered "If you master these series I'll teach you a kenjutsu technique."

With the promise of a jutsu he was given new energy. She trained Naruto in a series of katas. He even made a few clone to watch himself to see his errors. There was a lot but Yugao proudly stated that most came from his exhaustion mixed with weights.

As the sun began to set Naruto ended his chakra control and kenjutsu practice. Even though he hadn't mastered the series of katas he made progress. He did however master the tree walking.

"You did good; just need to dispel the clones." Anko spoke "Hey clones." She called

As they turned to the source of the voice they blushed. They were greeted with the sight of Anko's bare chest. It took them a full three seconds to register it as they flew back in a massive nosebleed before dispelling.

Unfortunately the strain of hundreds of clones dispelling at once was too much. It caused him to pass out on the spot. He did however have a goofy smile and trail of blood flowing down his nose.

"Anko that was too much" scolded Yugao "are you trying to turn him into a pervert?"

"Hey with that much stamina I wouldn't mind." She answered truthfully gaining a blush from her fellow kunoichi.

"Well let's get him home" Stated Yugao _he'll love the surprise he'll find when he wakes up. Well maybe my gift, Anko…_

When Naruto awoke he found he was in his apartment. He had an extra hour until team meeting began, then an extra two before Kakashi arrived.

Deciding to get out of bed he found slight difficulty. _I must have trained harder than I thought. _

As he grabbed for the ramen in his cabinet he felt something off. _Where is all of my ramen? _He found a note and two scrolls.

Dear gaki

Stop eating ramen. It's why you're so short. Here's some Dango sealed in the first scroll, just add chakra. You had better eat and love it. Also don't even try that ramen stand. I paid them off not to sell to you for the week. 

P.s. you earned the second.

P.P.s I doubled your weights

P.P.P.s DODGE

As soon as he read that last line he tossed the scroll. No sooner than he did a kunai flew out of it. It lodged itself into his wall. _Sealing a kunai …I think she's trying to kill me. Wait! She doubled my weights?_

Reaching inside of the second scroll he unraveled it. It was a jutsu and a small book.

_Sensor nin and it's mechanics._

We found you a book on sensors at Daiki's shop_._

_Shunshin_

High speed movement allows ninja to move short distance at near instantaneous speed. Enjoy.

Forgetting all about his hunger he headed toward _his _training ground. He wanted to impress his _real_ senseis.

"Baka why are you late?" cried a harpy "and what's with that smile?"

He wouldn't let them ruin his day. He would do his best to get through the day as fast as possible.

"I'm not late Sakura, I beat Kakashi sensei" he answered.

Both were in shock. Not only had he said something logical, he hadn't called her 'Sakura-Chan' like normally would.

Deciding not to get involved with them he chose to sit away from them. _I have an hour until he arrives; it's a good time to work on being a sensor._

After twenty minutes of reading he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He skipped through straight to the 'How to'. As he focused everything seemed to become more vivid than with his eyes open. He could feel every from his team mates to the insect crawling near him. He tried to extend it, the further away he went the less vivid it became. _It seems my range isn't far, but it's focused._

After messing around with his abilities he decided to read more and eat some of the dango Anko packed for him. _She'd make me suffer if it went to waste._

As the smell of fresh dango spread across the field he felt his hunger kick in. At the first bite he thought, _not ramen but a close second._ He sat back in peace enjoying the book and food.

"Hey baka give me one of those" Howled a certain pink haired monkey.

_And just like that my peace is gone._

"No" he answered; he wasn't giving up anything given to him by one of his _senseis_. Not to any of them.

"W-what?" she asked. She had just been denied something by _Naruto; _it was hard to believe. _He's supposed to worship me._

"Yo, sorry I'm late; I got lost on the road…"

"What are we learning today sensei?" asked Naruto. He wasn't going to listen to another excuse.

"I can't teach you much until you increase your chakra control" turning to his other students "Sasuke I have a new technique for you. Sakura…"

"I want to watch Sasuke-kun train." She stated

"If you don't train Sakura you'll be weak" stated Naruto

"Who asked you?" she screeched "I'll have Sasuke to save me and then we'll get married and…"

He just tuned her out. "Can I be dismissed?" he asked

Not even waiting for an answer he walked off, he doubted any of them heard him. He wanted to get some real training done.

"Hello Hana sensei" he said from his book. "You can stop hiding Kurenai sensei; I knew you were there the minute you came into the field."

"Anko and Yugao warned us about that" stated Kurenai coming into view from her Genjutsu.

"They never said it was so…creepy" continued Hana as she walked into the field

"If you want I can stop it." He offered

"No need" Kurenai stated "now tell me, what Genjutsu you know?"

"_Henge_" he answered.

"And…"

"That's it." He finished "Sensei can a person use Genjutsu without hand seal?"

"Yes but you still need a medium, like your eyes or sound, and better control and yours is…" Kurenai looked for the kindest way to fraise it.

"Could you teach me?" he asked to spare her, _at least she cares enough to spare my feelings. _

"I can only do a few myself; but maybe later."

They then began the lesson. As it turned out Hana had decided to teach Naruto's clones how to make storage seals. Kurenai did her best to teach Naruto some Genjutsu.

Naruto was in a bad mood. It had been two weeks and he couldn't learn his sensei's simplest Genjutsu, his kenjutsu was going well. He didn't blame her, far from it. Kurenai had spent hours trying to teach him and find the reason why he was having trouble. She had even given him low level scrolls to practice.

He blamed himself and the reason he couldn't learn.

The _Fox_

Since one needed balanced chakra to do Genjutsu, he couldn't learn. His and the foxes chakra were always fighting. The only reason he could do _Henge _was because control wasn't needed.

His thoughts were focused on that so long he never noticed himself falling asleep.

-Mindscape

**"So, my jailer finally decides to show up." **Stated a deep gruff voice **"what do you want?"**

"I want answers" he shouted shocking the giant fox. "Why are you ruining my control?"

There was no fear in his question. There was plenty of anger in it, but no fear. That only enraged the fox.

Rearing back the fox let out a roar. It was enough to shake a village and knock people over. Naruto just stood and glared.

**"Come closer" **the fox ordered

Seeing no reason to fear the fox he did so without hesitation.

_That _enraged the fox as well.

With the speed of… well a demon the foxed stabbed the giant claws at Naruto. They never made it to him thanks to the bars stopping them, just inches from his face.

Naruto hadn't so much as flinched at them.

**"Damn you boy!" **came another roar** "Fear me! I am the very stuff nightmares are made of."**

"Why should I?" the blonde asked "Just give me control of myself."

**"And why should **_**I?" **_enraged call **"You've always preached about hard work so go with that."**

"Why must you ruin everything in my life?" his screamed "Well know this _fox_" he spat "I don't fear you and I want control so I can continue my training."

**"Ah yes, your training" **he commented in a tone Naruto didn't like **"how very…fox like of you." **

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, he was hating were this was going.

**"Come now, Genjutsu is fox domain"** he stated **"a sword for claws and you're already a trickster."**

"Those are so I can get stronger" he stated "and they're happy to train me."

**"How would you like even more help?" **the demon asked **"Help in both of training and more."**

"What are you getting at fox?" Naruto wasn't as dumb as he let on, he wouldn't be tricked so easily.

**"Just a deal, between a host and his burden" **Kyuubi commented **"It could be beneficial for the both of us." **

"…I'm listening" he stated

"**The deal is simple; I give you the means to take your skills to a whole new level" **The fox offered **"for a price."**

"How would you do that?" his answer was simple

**"A bloodline" **Seeing that he had the boy's attention, the fox continued **"and give you a few **_**needed **_**modifications."**

"What do you want?" it was worth listening to.

**"Three things"** The fox stated **"The first, since you won't give me my freedom I want access to your senses. The second I want you to spread fear in **_**my**_** name!" **he roared before smiling cruelly "**and finally, a little piece of your mind becoming mine."**

"What, I could agree to the senses but why would I spread fear in your name?" he asked give "It would give the villagers even more reason to hate me?"

**"It's not like they could hate you more than they do" **the fox stated **"and I doubt they'll even **_**try**_** to like you." **

"Why do you want fear?" It had been bugging him for awhile.

**"That goes back before I was even the Kyuubi" **he spoke in a memory daze** "back when I was just an average, larger than normal, but average fox."**

"If you weren't born a demon how did you become one?" he interrupted

**"The fear, from the very beginning it was the fear that gave me my power. The Bloody Kitsune they called me. My reign of terror was legendary; dozens of villager would fall to my claws at a time until I was slain. It was then I became something worse, the stuff nightmares are made of, I became a demon. Since I was so feared, the fear brought me back as a demon and the fun really began."**

"Then why do you need me?" he asked "Can't you keep escaping death."

"**Because of your Fourth Hokage!"** the beast roared **"After I was sealed people thought I was dead and they lost FEAR!" **he continued **"Being dead isn't a problem but being FORGOTTEN; now that's a bitch! I can't come back if nobody fears me; I can't come back if NOBODY'S AFRAID!" **

"_That's_ why you need me." The blond stated "Without fear your nothing."

"**Yes, I…**_**need**_** you"** that had to hurt** "you've got the body I've got the brain."**

"Why _do_ you mean some of my mind?"

"**Do you honestly believe you can be cruel enough?"** it seemed to be an honest question. **"Do you think you could get the amount of fear I need?"**

"The bloodline what would it do?" he asked ignoring the question

**"The bloodline is called the 'Fox Glare', it has two abilities. The first you can learn and use **_**any**_** Genjutsu you know. The second is trapping a person inside a Genjutsu domain controlled by you just by eye contact."** Explained the demon **"Through it you can either hold or break a long lasting side-effect."**

"What is the drawback?" he wasn't stupid, there was always a risk.

"**You need to see the opponent, or the Genjutsu will run wild." **Kyuubi stated **"If you use Genjutsu anyone around will be effected the same such as pain by fire or drowning unless you're focused."** The fox wasn't finished **"Anyone better at Genjutsu or smarter or have a stronger will can defeat you at your own game." **taking a moment to think** "It also can't be 'turned off' or hidden through Genjutsu so good luck hiding it."**

"Anything else?"

"**You can detect Genjutsu but not break or copy it" **The fox added **"Those are your own skills." **

"And the modifications would I receive?"

"**Enhanced…everything with slight fox features, you blood will be a great cure for all ailments"** taking another minute to think **"I will also train you in a few techniques so your body, sensing skill will be taken to new levels."**

"What's the catch to those?"

"**Increased levels of bloodlust and cruelty"**

"Deal"

Kyuubi wanted to chuckle but wasn't foolish. The fox knew that so much as smiling could ruin the deal.

"**Tear off a tenth of the seal" **the fox ordered **"and prepare for pain." **

Doing so Naruto experience something he hadn't felt since his childhood. Pain. He felt pain coursing through every part of him. It seemed to be focused behind his eyes and in the center of his head.

The foxes constant laughing wasn't helping.

"D-damn…fox" he got out before the darkness claimed him.

-Real world

Jumping up, Naruto was sure he wasn't getting back to bed. _Damn fox, well I have an hour until team meeting._

Getting out of bed Naruto noticed that he felt as light as a feather. _Guess I'll be increasing my weights again._ He also noticed that he was at least a foot higher off the ground than usual. _The changes! _Walking toward his mirror he eyed his reflection.

His once sun-kissed blond hair now carried traces of red highlights. His teeth were now razor sharp, fang like. His blue eyes were the same but his pupil were now had slits. He couldn't help but give himself a few once over's.

_I'll need some new…Daiki told me he would be finished today._

He tried dressing in his now too small clothes. When that didn't work he decided to Henge into his regular self. _Since mine is real they'll never notice._ Reassured he dressed and left.

-Leaf Dragon

"Hey Naruto" greeted Daiki the usually "I wasn't expecting you until much, _much_ later in the day."

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto "don't you have any employees to cover the night shift?"

"Nope, I do everything and using soldier pills I can keep going." He explained

"Daiki…how many of those pills have you had?" he asked

"…So I assume you're here for those clothes?" he asked ignoring the question.

"…Yes" Naruto answered worriedly

Smiling sheepishly Daiki grabbed one of his clothes. They were the standard black Anbu pants, a new pair of black, steel toed combat boots. A crimson red trench coat similar to Anko's with black flames licking the bottom and end of sleeves. In the center of the coat was a kanji. The kanji said Kitsune which stood for Fox.

The cloths even came with great features. Add chakra and they'll grow to any size, dry themselves and even keep the wearer warm. _Great for extra chakra control._

Daiki only blinked and the cloths were on the blonde.

Naruto liked the clothes so much he brought several sets. Usually this would be out of his price range but Daiki worked him a deal. If he purchased all of his ninja items from the Leaf Dragon then everything was half off.

"Naruto, why do you have a _Henge_ on?" Daiki asked losing all humor.

Deciding the gig was up he dropped the disguise. The cloths instantly grew with him just as they were created.

"…"

"…"

"Well?" the semi blonde asked nervously "how do I look?" _can't have the only useful shop hate me._

Daiki stared at the now red high-lighted blonde in front of him. He gaze was even and calculative. It made Naruto a bit uneasy as he stood there.

"You need something for the eyes" he spoke "to cover up their extra… features."

"Have anything that can completely cut off my sight?" he asked relieved "I'm training in being a sensor."

"Sure" pulling a crimson cloth from…somewhere he handed it to Naruto. "It's from the same material as your suit, created it just for you." Written on it was a kanji meaning mirage.

As he tied the on cloth he decided to explore until his _sensei _arrived. _Maybe I'll go to an empty training ground._

He continued around until he entered into a training ground. The area was littered with weapons and the posts were horribly beaten. He felt a powerful chakra signature and two weaker ones.

"It is most un-youthful to spy on my team." Came a voice from behind

Naruto acted on pure instinct. Turning, he through a kick toward the source of the voice. It never connected because his leg was caught. The grip on his leg was like iron.

"That too is most un-youthful"

The source of the voice was a kid wearing green spandex with orange leg warmers. He had an awful bowl cut and…_good lord! Are those his eye-browse?_ They looked like caterpillars.

"How did you get behind me?" Naruto asked with "How come I couldn't sense your chakra?" he felt out for it "I still can't feel it." He was even tempted to take the cloth off his eyes to see if he was there. _Even if it were civilian level I should feel it._

"Lee what is going on?" asked an older looking version of the now dubbed Lee "have you brought another to the ways of youth?"

"NOT YET GAI-SENSEI" he yelled "BUT IF I CANNOT CONVERT AS MANY AS YOU TO THE WAYS OF YOUTH THEN I SHALL DO 500 HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE BACKWARDS ON MY HANDS!"

"LEE MY STUDENT" the older version yelled "YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH GLOW BRIGHTER EVERY DAY!"

"GAI-SENSE"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSE"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Naruto didn't know what he was seeing. He didn't want to know. The two look a likes were starting to hug, with his leg still in the middle. As they did a horrible sunset began to form behind them.

_Why can't I dispel that thing? _He didn't know how but he had to get free, he saw only one option. Drawing a kunai he prepared to saw through his own leg.

"Lee, Gai-sensei" came a feminine cry "you're about to make another person sever their limbs for freedom!" They finally released his leg.

Turning to his savior he began to thank her. He never got the chance as he was stopped by a cold arrogant voice.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Naruto Uzumaki and you?"

"I am Neji Hyuga" _he gives off the same vibes as the Uchiha_ "this is my team mate TenTen."

"Thank you TenTen for saving me" he spoke "but they seem to be finishing so I need to run."

"Wait" she called "this is a private area, what were you doing here?"

"I just wanted a spot to train." He answered

"DID SOMEONE SAY TRAIN?" he noticed the two by seem motioning for him to say no.

"…Yes."

"THEN LET US TRAIN" the lookalike shouted as one "I SHALL MAKE YOU INTO A YOUTHFUL SHINOBI AND CONTINUE IN MY CONQUEST FOR WORLD YOUTH."

"…what have I gotten myself into?" the blond asked himself

"Youth my friend" spoke Lee quietly "Youth"

Training for Naruto was hell. He wasn't able to keep up with Lee's speed, but he matched him in stamina. The others were very surprised to see it happen, especially when they found he wore weights.

TenTen was able to help Naruto train with his kenjutsu. She kept an array of weapons so he was always kept on guard.

He bonded pretty well with all but the Hyuga. Naruto couldn't stand his arrogance.

Putting on a _Henge_ and his blind fold he headed toward his team meeting. They were already in progress, most likely never noticing his absence. When he made himself known…well he wished he hadn't.

"Naruto baka where have you been?" howled a pink monkey "you're late." Naruto just ignored her, he was too tired. _Practice with Gai was tough, WHAT POSSESED ME TO SCHEDUAL MORE WITH THEM?_

"Naruto where have you been?" asked Kakashi "and why do you have a blind fold around your eyes?"

"It's for training." The blonde answered, _not a complete lie._

"What kind of training?" asked the Uchiha "If it's useful _I _should be the one learning it, not you."

Deciding he wasn't going to deal with them he turned to his teacher. _I can' believe he reads that stuff _in front _of us, we're minors._

"What are we learning today?" the blond asked, his answer was predictable.

"Since you missed _another_ mission, we decided to do some team work-Hey where are you going?"

"To train." The blond stated _but before that I feel the need for my oldest friend. Ramen and lots of it_

-Ichiraku ramen

"Hey old man Teuchi" Naruto called "Ayame-Chan, Naruto needs his ramen.

Fifteen bowls later and he felt better. There was one thing that was making it difficult t enjoy the food to its fullest. Actually it was three things, three people.

"Konohamaru rocks aren't square." He stated moving toward his next bowl of ramen.

"So you saw through our disguise?" the 'rock' spoke "I expect nothing less from my rival."

At the end of the sentence the rock went up in smoke. There was a lot of coughing and complaining from the one inside.

"Udon" Konohamaru shouted "you used too much powder."

"Hey you wanted a big entrance" Udon countered

"Naruto-kun who're these kids?" asked Ayame

Seeing an opportunity for their entrance they began posing.

"I'm Konohamaru, future Hokage"

"I'm Udon, I like math."

"I'm Moegi, the cutest girl in my class."

"And together!" taking another pose; they spoke as one "we are the Konohamaru corps."

They waited for some type of response and they got it. It was clapping…from Ayame. Naruto had already turned back to his ramen.

"That's so cute, isn't it Naruto?" she asked

"Not after seeing it _every time _I see them" he stated

"Boss can you teach us something please?" asked Konohamaru "please"

"Sorry but I have my own training." he stated

"I see, Moegi bring out the big guns." Konohamaru ordered

On command Moegi was in front of Naruto, giving him the puppy eyes. He tried to resist but they pulled him to look. They commanded him to obey. _I'm wearing a blind fold! How am I affected?_

"Fine" _I'm sure those puppy eyes are some kind of jutsu. I guess I'll teach them what I learned._

"What will we learn?" they asked as one "A jutsu, a secrets skill, how to…"

"Dodge" he stated

"What?" Udon asked

Drawing a kunai he leaked out killer intent. He let a blood thirsty aura fill the area. It was a small amount, but to fresh academy students it was jounin level.

"DODGE!" the chase had begun

After running the kids back to class, much to their annoyance he headed for his land. _I think I'll surprise them with a page from Konohamaru, a flashy entrance. _As he arrived he decided to use his new abilities. Dropping the jutsu he let his real appearance out.

The kunoichi sat in patience, minus Anko, as they waited for Naruto to appear. They had all appeared today for various reasons we won't go into. It didn't usually take this long since he was punctual.

Out of nowhere a reddish blond headed guy appeared in the forest. He stood there as the kunoichi took guard.

"This is a private area." Stated Hana

"I know" he stated

"Please leave." Ordered Kurenai

"No"

The kunoichi were now ready to fight. They each took a position around the intruder waiting for him to act.

"…What do you want?" asked Anko

"To meet some of the most powerful and beautiful kunoichi of Konoha" He answered "from there it's any ones bet."

"Who would they be?" asked Yugao, both upset at the complement. _Don't tell me he's a pervert._

"I'm looking at them." he spoke

Anko took the first opportunity to act. Drawing a kunai she cut his cheek allowing a bit of blood to flow. "Compliments will get you everywhere." She stated taking a lick at his blood. "Wait a sec, gaki?"

"I shouldn't be surprised you've memorized my blood" Naruto stated "after the amount you've drained from me."

"What's with the new look?" they asked "and were you flirting?"

"I'd like to answer all questions" stated Naruto "say over dinner?"

"Naruto…are you asking us on…a date?" asked Kurenai "As in all four of us?"

"…maybe"

Realization fell into place. He was Naruto Uzumaki, pariah of the village. Why would they even consider dating _him_?

"Sorry" he spoke "It was a foolish idea."

"Naruto you aren't a fool." Spoke Yugao

"Yes I am, I'm a no-name genin" he said pointing to himself "and you are four of the elite kunoichi of the village." Pointing to said kunoichi

"Naruto…"

"To top it all off I asked all _four_ of you out" he ranted "that was a perverted thing to do; I don't want to be a pervert."

"Why would you want to date us?" asked Hana

"You all have been nice to me" he started "you're all amazing women" he continued "you're each skilled and proud but not the slightest bit arrogant" He thought for a moment "and my time with you all has been the happiest of my life."

They could see that he was really upset about this. He seemed to want a genuine relationship with them. _Not just a mindless pervert._

They then shared a look. It was one of those looks women get when they're _somehow_ having a conversation. (You men know the one) They nodded their heads as if reaching an agreement.

"Naruto you aren't a fool" Hana stated

"Yes I am" he countered "A demonically enhanced fool."

"Naruto!" Yugao snapped "you are not a fool, do you know why?"

"…No"

"Because my mother told me _never_ to kiss a fool!" she shouted

Grabbing Naruto by the back of his head she pulled him forward.

Their lips locked and Naruto felt absolute bliss. The world seemed to pause as he enjoyed the kiss. All too soon it came to an end.

"We each expect a reinforced clone to pick us up tomorrow by eight to show us a wonderful night." Stated Kurenai

"Remember gaki we each have different tastes on what we believe is a perfect date." Warned Anko

"Dress casually" he spoke "Until then my Himes" gaining a blush from said 'Himes'.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NOW REVIEW OR…DODGE**

**NEXT CHAPTER 'THE DATE' AND AFTER THAT WE HAVE 'WAVE'.**

**I DO NOT OWN FREDDY VS JASON SPEECH**

** NARUTO WILL ONLY HAVE 1 SWORD BUT KYUBI GENDER POLL IS STILL OPEN WITH FEMALE IN LEAD.**

** VOTE WHICH OF THE MISTRESSES YOU WANT TO GO TO WAVE WITH TEAM 7, ONLY ONE.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Naruto'

**The Date**

Naruto was nervous. He was going on the first date of his life, and it was with four women. Most men in his position would be boasting, he however wasn't most men, he stayed silent.

He had taken the day off of training from his team and the kunoichi. There were a lot of things for him to do for his date.

Not that he neglected his training. He sent multiple clones out to practice. Some in Genjutsu with the scrolls Kurenai left. Some in the Katas Yugao had showed him.

Find something for each kunoichi to enjoy. Find places where he wasn't hated. Find out how to act on a date. Get advice on what to do for the date.

_I need serious help _

_**Advice **_

_ Who can I go to? Should I ask the Ichiraku family? No. How about the old man Hokage? No, he's a pervert, I've seen those books. There's always Iruka sensei._

Ten minutes later and he was in front of his old academy. It seemed his teacher was giving a lecture. _Oh how I hated those. _Deciding to spare the kids the pain he went through he entered.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I need your advice." He called

"Naruto?" he asked shocked "I'd love to help you but I'm a bit busy with class."

He looked at the class of children. They were either sleeping from the lecture of talking. Deciding to be honest to his teacher he said

"Sensei you've lost them."

"…Just tell me what you need." He said annoyed _why does nobody like my lectures?_

Dragging his former teacher outside he said "I need dating advice."

Now Iruka had to admit that he was shocked. It didn't mean he would show it. He was after all both a ninja and a teacher.

"What do you need to know?" he asked

Not even taking a minute to think Naruto simply said "Everything."

_**Flowers **_

-Yamanaka Flower shop

"Hello" greeted Ino "welcome to the Yam-Naruto? What are you doing here baka?"

He did his best to ignore the insult.

"I'm here to buy flowers for my date" he stated "I'd like to make a good first impression."

"Who would go on a date with _you_?" she asked "I bet you just annoyed Sakura until she said yes?"

"I am not going on a date with Sakura" He stated; he really didn't want to deal with a fan girl. "I just want to buy some flowers and leave."

"Fine" she sneered "What do you want?"

"I want four bouquets. Each mixed with red and black, pink, orange, and white." _One for Anko, Kurenai, Hana and Yugao_

"Great now I have to tell you what they mean" she sighed annoyed "You probably just chose them for looks any way."

"I know what they mean Red-Love, Black-the Beginning of new things (when not death), Pink-elegance and refinement, Orange-Warm vibrant tones, White-_humility_ and innocence."

Ino was in shock. Not only had _Naruto_ of all people picked out flowers, but he actually knew what they meant.

"How does someone like you know what they mean?" she asked "

"Can I have my flowers?" he asked ignoring the question

"Why would you need four?" she asked "are you cheating on somebody, you are, aren't you." She accused "probably some poor civilians who you lied to and said you did all the stuff Sasuke-Kun did…How is Sasuke-kun; has he mentioned me?"

"Enough!" he roared "I'm not cheating on anybody" he stated "I just want to buy my flowers for my dates. If you want to talk about the Uchiha then find Haruno!"

"Baka" she shouted "you should treat me with respect, I'm heiress to the Yamanaka clan and I don't have to sell you anything." She stated but wasn't finished "And you are just a no body."

"What is going on here?" asked a new voice

Ino and Naruto looked toward the source of the voice. It was Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father. He had been watching from the beginning.

"Your daughter refuses to sell to me" stated Naruto, He knew Inoichi had been watching "and she constantly insults me."

"But he's a nobody." she stated trying to defend himself

"And what are we Yamanaka's without the Nara and Akimichi clan?" he asked "I apologize for my daughter, the flowers are free."

Not wanting to wait a second longer Naruto grabbed his flowers and left.

He had four different dates to prepare for. _Remember everything Iruka sensei told you and you'll do fine._

_Who does that baka think he is _seethed Ino _getting me in trouble with daddy; I'm going to make him pay._

_Okay Naruto you can do this._ He repeatedly chanted in his head. _I just have to show them a good time._ Steeling his, resolve he knocked on the door and…

_**Anko**_

"Hello Hebi-hime" he greeted getting a blush from Anko "I brought flowers"

"Hello Foxy-kun" greeted Anko as she took the flowers "Well come in and we can get down to business."

"Down to business?" he asked "what do you mean?"

"Well what do you think men and women do?" she asked with a perverted leer.

Naruto's face put a tomato to shame "Anko-Chan I don't think I'm old enough for that."

"There is a motto many Shinobi live by" she spoke in "old enough to kill then you're old enough to drink and have sex."

"We're not well enough into a relationship for that." He tried

Anko saw that he honestly wasn't in this for the sex. _He wants to just have a relationship; I guess I'll throw him a bone. _

"Fine" she spoke "but if we're going anywhere I want you to drop the _Henge_" he did so happily, it made him feel accepted "what will we be doing?" she was honestly curious.

"There's a place my former sensei recommended" he answered "it's supposed to be non-biased for us as well" he said referring to her problem as well as his.

"Do they have Dango?" if they didn't there would be trouble.

"And red bean soup" he added

"Well what are we waiting for?" she grabbed him and literally started dragging him "um…which way is it?"

Grabbing her arm he _Shunshin_ed them to the location he was given. When they arrived it looked like a bar mixed with a diner. It seemed to be a decent place on the outside, however there were very few people around.

"Fire in the hole!" came a shout from inside. No sooner had that been said, a man ran out through the entrance.

"What the…" he never finished

The whole building started to light up…

Before coming down in a fiery explosion

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked another voice "this area is closed for demolition."

Looking around Naruto became aware of the signs.

"Well gaki" teased Anko "what do you have planned?"

He took a minute to think but came up empty handed.

"I've got nothing." He admitted

"I do" spoke Anko giddily, a little too giddily for Naruto

Grabbing her date she took him a few blocks from their location. When they arrived they were surrounded by unfriendly looking people. They didn't seem to pay much attention to them but the few that did just glared and looked away.

"Anko?" he asked "Where are we?"

"This is a place I go to celebrate after a mission." She spoke

As they walked inside a shady looking pub Naruto knew he was in for a wild night.

Anko was greeted by several people as they made their way toward the bar. They took a seat and waited for the bartender to notice them.

"Hey Anko" the bartender greeted "what can I get you?"

"Two of the usual" she ordered "but make his a small" she pointed toward Naruto

He was tempted to say he would take the same as her until he saw what it was. It was a drink; that much was obvious.

Anko quickly snatched hers and started downing it. A second later it was half gone. Taking a pause she let out a large belch.

Naruto eyed his. It looked to be mostly foam.

Taking a single, but large, sip he tasted it. It didn't stay long before he swallowed it all. _It doesn't taste half bad._ He quickly downed the rest.

"We got ourselves a natural." Laughed the bartender as he handed out a refill

Five minutes later they were having a drinking contest. Anko was impressed; Naruto was able to hold his liquor. _I should take him out more._

Another ten minutes later they lost count. Naruto wasn't drunk but the same couldn't be said for Anko.

"Hey _(hic)_ hey Naru-Chan" cooed Anko "how about we _(hic_) go back to my place and _(hic)_ become _much _closer."

"Sorry Anko, but your drunk" he said "I'm going to have to take you home."

"Aww but I want my Foxy-kun" she wined, truthfully she wasn't _completely _drunk, she just wanted to know what he would do. "Please"

"When you're sober" he reasoned

Unfortunately for Naruto, Anko knew a sobering jutsu. After fumbling through a series of hand signs she was back to normal.

"There I'm sober" she stated "let's go."

"W-wait you tricked me" he accused gaining a laugh from Anko and the bartender.

"Hey if you don't want her we'll happily take her off your hands" came a new gruff voice.

Turning to the source Naruto and Anko were greeted by an awful sight. There were three men, all dressed like thugs. They had made a small circle around Naruto and Anko. They constantly gave Anko lusty looks and Naruto glares.

"Sorry pal but she's my date for the evening." He spoke coldly "I hope you three understand."

"I hope _you_ understand brat" the apparent leader sneered "that we don't care if she was with the Hokage."

Naruto was about to tell them to leave when he saw Anko smile. _She has that look on her face; it usually ends up with pain._

"Hey Naruto do you know what would make this evening perfect?" she asked as her smile grew.

"No" Naruto noticed the bartender lower himself out of sight "what would?"

Taking a sharp kunai her smile grew. As fast as a…ninja she drove the kunai deep into the shoulder of a stranger. She then tossed the bloodied weapon into the hands of the leader of the trio.

The stranger stood and looked toward the couple then the trio. He spotted the weapon and stood to full height. _This guy has to be seven feet tall!_ Letting out a war cry he dived toward the trio.

"BAR FIGHT!"

Twenty minutes later Anko and Naruto were the only ones standing. Even the bartender had jumped in at some point.

Anko was happy, exhausted but happy. She got to drink, fight and even eat some poor saps food for free. _He shouldn't have gotten knocked out so soon_ she stated. Naruto wanted to remind her that _she _was the one that knocked _him_ out but decided against it.

The worst part was she sodamized several 'innocent' people.

WITH HER SNAKES

"Let me get you home Beni-Hime" stated Naruto

They reached her apartment a minute later through _Shunshin_.

They stood there for a full minute. They stared at each other, or in Naruto's case felt her chakra. Deciding not to wait any longer Anko made the first move.

Leaning forward she gave him a chase kiss. It felt wonderful to Naruto, no matter how short it was.

"I had a wonderful evening Naruto-kun" she stated "I hope we can do this again soon." She hinted

"So do I" he admitted as she opened her door.

He turned to leave but was stopped. By a large snake coiled around him.

"Come in Naruto" she ordered while licking a kunai in hand.

"H-how can I say no?" he nervously laughed

_**Hana **_

At Hana's home he was greeted by Hana's mother.

"Hello, you must be the pup's dated, Naruto" spoke Hana's mother. "Hana will be down soon."

"Hello Ms. Tsume-san" he greeted

"No need for formalities Naruto-kun." Spoke Hana descending the stairs "My mother hates them as much as you."

"Hello Inu-Hime" he greeted gaining a blush handing her the flowers. "I have these for you"

"Do you know what they mean pup?" Tsume asked looking at the colors gaining a nod from Naruto.

"Have a good time pup?" Tsume before taking a teasing tone "Have her back before ten and don't let me know if you're in the house."

"MOTHER"

Tsume wasn't finished "Don't forget I want grand pups."

Grabbing Naruto by the hand she dragged him out.

Once they arrived at the destination Naruto dropped his disguise. They were in an open field on top of the Hokage monument.

In the field was a blanket and picnic basket. Inside Hana could smell a lot of delicious items. It was making her appetite grow.

"Let's see" started Hana "Outside with a beautiful view, delicious food; you did your homework on Inuzuka women Naruto-kun."

"I tried my best." He said "Tsukune" he offered

They were Hana's favorite. She was even more impressed when she found he had made them himself.

They sat and ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence but still silent. Hana decided to break it.

"Naruto-kun" she called gaining his attention "where are we?'

"The Hokage monument" he too was glad the silence was broken "This was my _first_ comfort spot" he stated "I still come here to think."

"Why did we come here instead of your field?"

"Look up" he answered "They sit in the vastness that we know nothing about. They hide from us in the day while staying in plain sight."

She saw what he meant.

The stars

"They're beautiful" she whispered

"Yeah, you are" he whispered thinking she hadn't heard. She did.

"Naruto c-can I touch your whiskers?" she cautiously asked

Naruto visibly tensed at the request. He didn't let many people touch his whiskers and the ones he did were rarely. To Naruto that was a very intimate thing.

As he thought the request over and over in silence, Hana mistook that as a no.

"Sorry I asked" she apologized

Realizing he had been silent to long he apologized.

"No, no you can touch them." she assured her "It's just…they are a very sensitive part of me."

"Really?" she knew it was like someone touching the family tattoo on her cheeks.

Reaching slowly she rubbed him. What happened completely shocked her.

He purred

_Oh! My! Gosh! _ She mentally squealed _that is so cute!_

She couldn't contain herself. She playfully tackled him to the ground knocking his blindfold off. It seemed like she was pinning him but was in fact hugging him.

To her even greater surprise he flipped her over and pinned her. When she looked him the eyes she saw that they were innocent and playful. _Like a young pup…or young kit. Sorry Naruto but I like being top._

They repeated the process over several times. It wasn't long before they were running and chasing each other on all fours. They looked like a fox and a dog playing.

It felt great for Hana. She felt like a child again, not a soldier. She wished it could last forever.

But all great things must come to an end.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Inu-Hime" spoke Naruto as they approached her home.

"I did Naruto-kun" she said "I felt like a pup again." She admitted blushing, she then stared at Naruto "How would you like to come in?"

It was Naruto's turn to blush. He quickly recomposed himself. He leaned in to kiss her and turned to leave.

He didn't get far.

In front of him were the triplets growling fiercely at him. They seemed to have surrounded him. The center triplet stepped forward and pointed his paw toward Hana.

"I-I think I'll t-take you up on that offer Hana-Chan." He stated "But could you call off the triplets?"

_**Yugao**_

"Hello Uzu-Hime" he greeted as he handed her the flowers

"Hello Naruto-Kun" she returned "They are beautiful, so where are we going?"

"Well I know how you're tired after Anbu and rarely relax" he spoke and she admitted it was all true. "So I've planned for a smooth and calm evening for you."

Naruto held to his word. He had taken her to see the latest 'Princess Gale' movie. It was a few days after airing so it was relatively empty.

They watched in peace. Yugaowas impressed when Naruto made no attempts to feel her up. He simply let her watch in peace.

Once the movie had finished they had taken a stroll through an abandoned park.

"I've got to admit Naruto-kun" she started "this _simple _evening has been amazing."

Deciding to take a break they sat on a bench. He noticed that Yugao would constantly rub her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Yugao smiled at his concern.

"Yes, just a little stiff"

"I-I could give you a shoulder rub" he offered "If you don't mind, if you do I totally understand."

She thought the offer over in her head. _He seems to want to help. He hasn't made any perverted attempts. I'll trust him._

"Sure" she answered

Turning so that she wasn't facing him they began.

He started by giving gentle rubs and kneads. These earned groans of pleasure from Yugao. With these encouragements he added a bit of pressure and the groans grew louder.

"Naruto would you mind adding a _little _chakra?" she requested

"I don't mind but my chakra isn't…good" he offered "my chakra destroys while my blood heals."

"Oh" she had forgotten about the fox.

"I could use that" he offered

"Y-your blood"

"Yes but…" he trailed off

"But what?"

"You'll need to take off your shirt." He flinched and brought his hands up for defense. "NOT THE FACE!"

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you Naruto" she assured him "I've already taken my shirt off."

"When did you…?" he asks "Why?"

"You're wearing a blindfold" she explained "as long as it stays on then I know you aren't a pervert."

"Don't worry" he promised "it'll stay on."

Pulling out a kunai he made a small but deep cut on each hand. He let the blood fill his hand before the wound healed._ They close faster now._

Began to rub around where she felt the tensest. The groans increased further as the blood healed the pain.

"Naruto-kun?" called Yugao

"Yes?" he asked

Instead of answering she simply turned toward him. Because of the blind fold he wasn't aware of the expression on her face.

Leaning forward she gave him a deep kiss. It was a complete surprise to Naruto but he loved it.

Before he knew it she had knocked him to the ground…

Removed his blind fold…

And some of their clothes

"Yugao-Chan" he gasped "you're moving a bit too fast"

"Shh shh shh" she shushed him

"But Yugao…"

She silenced him by drawing a kunai…

And slamming down...

Beside his head

She drew a second one

"You were saying?" she asked

"Nothing"

_**Kurenai**_

"Hello Beni-Hime" he greeted handing the flowers over.

"Hell Naruto-kun" she greeted with a smile "what have you planned?"

"I was thinking a nice dinner" he stated "there is a place that makes great seafood."

Taking his arm they _shunshin_ed away. They appeared in front of a small, casual restaurant.

"Hello I'd like a table for two." Requested Naruto

"Table for one coming right up." The greeter spoke with a sneer "if you would please follow me miss."

"I think you Miss heard him" spoke Kurenai "he said a table for _two_" she spoke with emphasis.

"I'm sorry Miss but we don't serve…" he seemed to think of a right word "_That!"_ he pointed as if accusing "it would be bad for business."

"I see" spoke Naruto _time to gather my first bit of fear._

Removing his blind fold he allowed his new eyes to be seen. Seeing the fear in the greeter he decided to take it up a bit. He allowed his _Henge_ to unravel, slowly for added affect. He gave his best feral smile; it would have made Anko proud.

"Now about that table" he stated coldly

"T-table for two, coming up"

They were quickly seated and abandoned by the greeter. The waiter, after seeing the look, took their orders and disappeared. As he attempted to reapply his disguise, but was stopped.

"I want the real you" she stated, it was not a request.

"What do we have here?" came a new voice

Turning to the source they saw Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hello Asuma-ku-SAN" she quickly corrected "Naruto this is my friend Asuma" she said getting a raised eye-brow from Asuma

"Nice to meet you Naruto" he greeted ignoring Naruto's appearance "you don't mind if I join you do you? No, great." He said pulling up a chair before either could answer "it's not as if this is a date, is it?"

"Actually… it is" corrected Kurenai

"W-what" Asuma was in total shock "but I…you-he"

"_Later_ Asuma" stated Kurenai fiercely "we'd like to enjoy our _date_." She really hoped he caught the hint.

He didn't

"How… did you two meet?" he asked

"I'm trying to teach him a bit on Genjutsu" she answered

"Genjutsu huh?" he thought on it "wouldn't you prefer Ninjutsu? Or even Taijutsu?" it seemed reasonable with all the chakra and stamina Naruto was said to posses. It was well known from his prank sprees.

"Actually, I've seen how useful Genjutsu is first hand" stated Naruto "for Taijutsu; a blade can do a lot more than a punch."

"I understand the blade part, I use them myself" agreed Asuma "but you usually can't use Genjutsu in combat without support, time or focus." Reasoned Asuma "but Genjutsu can usually be easily broken in multiple ways."

"Yes but you also can't use a ninjutsu because of allies, surroundings and even bystanders." Countered Naruto "also if the Genjutsu is strong enough or the wielder is skilled enough, then those things are unimportant."

"True but…"

Kurenai was upset that Asuma was ridiculing Genjutsu, her specialty. She _was_ happy that Naruto was defending the art. As she watched the arguments continue their food arrived, as did Asuma's. _When did he order_?

Asuma then began to light a cigarette. This seemed to irritate Kurenai which in turn irritated Naruto. If Asuma noticed their expressions he happily ignored it.

"Could you please not light that here?" asked Naruto

Asuma took a light look around before speaking "Don't worry" he said "there are no 'No Smoking' signs."

This irritated both Kurenai and Naruto further.

"Okay how about this" tried Naruto "let's make a deal."

"What kind?"

"If I can prove, right here right now, that Genjutsu is just as useful as ninjutsu," he thought "then you pay for our dinner."

"Deal" he agreed "and if not you pay for my steak and rice."

"Maggots" stated Naruto _fear here I come _

"What?" asked Asuma confused, he didn't like Naruto's smile, _is there something squirming in my mouth?_

"You're eating maggots"

Asuma looked down at his food. There on his plate were maggots squirming on his food. The food itself was looked rancid and had a mixture of various trashes. Realizing what the squirming in his mouth was; he began to vomit.

He wasn't able to continue emptying his stomach. It was as if his very mouth had been sealed shut. It didn't stop the puke from filling up.

Looking toward Naruto he saw a deformed face. It seemed to be a meld a fox and a man.

The shock was too much for him. Jumping from his seat he saw that the seat was empty. All of the seats were empty.

He did hear a chuckling and felt a piercing sensation in his back.

Turning he saw that it was Naruto. He was holding a kunai that he had lodged deep into Asuma. He continued to twist the blade drawing out the agony in the jounin.

Naruto then raised his hand and made to punch Asuma in the face. Attempting to block Asuma raised his arms. He never felt the blow come.

Opening his eyes he saw that he was still sitting at the table. Naruto was giving an attempted, and failed, innocent look. Kurenai only sat back with a smug expression on her face.

"What was that about Genjutsu Asuma?" she asked "Also I'll have you know we changed our orders." She chuckled "It wasn't cheap."

"How did he do that?" he asked "I never even saw him weave any hand signs." He looked at them before her words sunk in. "When did you two order and eat, I was out for only a few second."

"There weren't any hand signs." Naruto admitted "And with Genjutsu time becomes irrelevant."

"That kind of Genjutsu takes years of experience!" Asuma shouted

"Or just a great teacher." Countered Naruto

Kurenai blushed at the complement "I had a student that was- _IS _very eager to learn."

Their eyes met and they shared a blush. Kurenai felt like a girl on her first date, Naruto _was _a boy on his first date.

"A deal is a deal" Asuma admitted before reaching around his pockets "oh dear, It seems I've forgotten my wallet." He spoke trying to be sly

"Well that's too bad for you" spoke Naruto with a smile "because we've already left."

With that both Kurenai and Naruto faded out of reality.

"Sir I was told to give you the bill for your companions." Spoke the waiter

Looking at the bill Asuma felt his heart stop. _They she wasn't kidding when she said it wasn't cheap._ He looked at his cigarette _if I smoke my whole pack, now will it kill me and keep me from paying? _There is only one way to find out.

Somewhere in some park Kurenai and Naruto were sharing a laughing fit. When they regained control of themselves they began walking toward her apartment.

"Oh Naruto-kun that was truly hilarious" she spoke "where did you learn to do that?"

"I used what you tried to teach me and those scrolls" he explained "I then added a little change."

"We'll it was amazing." she stated "You taught him not to underestimate Genjutsu and I'm sorry he ruined our evening."

"I'm sorry that he ruined our date" stated Naruto in a sadder tone

"It's okay." She assured "Honestly"

"Well I'd feel much better if I could make it up to you" he stated "I know look that way." He gestured toward the sky.

Looking in the direction she saw something that truly amazed her.

A sunset

She watched as the village was illuminated by the setting fireball. It was as if the sun was trapped in a state of orange and crimson perfection. _He did this, for me_ she thought to herself in amazement.

The raw beauty was overwhelming. Kurenai couldn't stop the single tear that escaped from her eye.

And like that it was gone.

"Sorry I couldn't hold it any longer" panted Naruto "I need more practice" he then saw her tear stricken face "oh no Kurenai-Chan, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and smiled. _He really cares_ she thought. "Nothing is wrong Naruto-kun." She assured him.

"I didn't mean to make you cry I-" he was cut off by a finger to the lip

Kurenai then leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. She then deepened it as their tongues fought for supremacy. And like the Genjutsu, it came to an end all too quickly.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked "would you like to… come in for some… coffee?"

Now Naruto wasn't the smartest, but even he knew what she meant. There would be _NO _coffee if he entered.

"I'm not a coffee per-" he stopped at the scene in front of him.

Kurenai was staring blankly at him, as if dead. Her hair seemed to be moving on its own. The shadows seemed to crawl around her. This all made her crimson eyes all the more vivid.

"Naruto-kun" she stated coldly "I'm sure you will love some of _my _coffee."

"C-coffee s-sounds great" he spoke

_**Next day**_

_**Anko**_

"Morning Naruto-kun" greeted Anko as she watched Naruto awake only seconds after her "how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Hebi-hime and you?" he asked

"Good but…" she trailed off

"But; what?" Naruto asked

"There is something I want to try" she explained "and so far no man has wanted to even give it a try."

"Well what is it?" he asked "I'll prove I'm not like other men." He stated

"Oh you have Foxy-kun" she admitted "again and again and again." She snickered "But what I want to try is a jutsu for what we've been doing."

"Sure" he was open for more of last nigh

"Great!" she squealed in joy "_Trouser snake Jutsu_" (I SHOULD _NOT _HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS)

Naruto proceeded to stare at Anko.

He then made a dash for the front door.

Unfortunately it was blocked by a mass of snakes. The front was blocked and behind was Anko._ Only one option left._

He jumped out the window.

"They alwayssss run" one of Anko's snake spoke

"Yeah" _guess I'll go see how the other dates went._

_**Hana**_

_I'll be getting those grand pups in no time _thought Tsume before noticing the silence _they finally stopped._

"Finally!" cried several member of the family

As the people laid themselves down to sleep; they felt bliss. _Time for some well deserved rest before work._

RING! RING! RING!-The alarm clocks went off. It was time to begin another day of work.

Several of the family members began to cry. All they wanted was to get some sleep.

As Naruto and Hana stepped out of Hana's room they were greeted by several faces.

Tsume who was looking at Naruto and Hana in great interest

Kiba who eyed them both in disbelief

Several Inuzuka men in envy

Several Inuzuka women in jealousy

Tsume spoke first "I want to name some of the grand pups"

"Dobe!" shouted Kiba "what are you doing here" he looked at Hana "and with my _sister._"

"Hey don't blame me" spoke Naruto "blame the triplets, they forced me to stay."

The triplets themselves were regretting their actions. They, like all present, didn't get any sleep.

"Sick'em Akumaru" ordered Kiba

_Okay I can't fight him because he's Hana's brother. What can I do?_

Naruto did what any man would do when faced with his predicament. He ran like the devil was after him.

"GET BACK HERE UZUMAKI" roared Kiba "YOU'LL PAY FOR DEFILING MY SISTER AND KEEPING THE CLAN UP ALL NIGHT."

_I guess I'll go meet the girls _thought Hana

_**Yugao**_

When Naruto awoke he noticed that he was in an empty bed. _When did we leave the park?_ There was however, a note and a scroll.

Dear Naruto-kun

Have Anbu meeting then meeting with the girls. Feel free to raid fridge then practice Katas in scroll.

Yugao 

P.S from Anko-

_No! No! No! No!_

DODGE

_**Kurenai**_

Kurenai awoke to an empty bed. She looked around the room and saw that his cloths were gone as well.

She felt a great pain in her heart. _NO, he's just like the rest._ The tears of the betrayal she felt just fell.

"Kurenai-Chan you awake?" asked Naruto from nowhere "I made breakfast" he noticed her teary face "is everything okay?"

"Yes Naruto-kun" she answered quickly "but I can't eat, I have to meet the girls" _I can't believe I doubted him._

_**Girls **_

They headed to their usual meeting spot. When they arrived they noticed that each of them had a certain glow. It was one they themselves were familiar with, and were experiencing.

They each pointed a finger at another and shouted "You slept with Naruto-kun" they accused of each other

They eyed each other before breaking.

"Those hands" spoke Yugao

"That body" spoke Kurenai

"That size" spoke Anko

"That stamina" spoke Hana

"That tongue" they spoke as one

They then sat around each other as they each recounted their dates with Naruto. Each kunoichi began going into their more graphic night activities, which happened to go early into the morning.

They were interrupted by a cough, three to be exact.

"Hello girls" Spoke Hayate eyeing Yugao

"We were just wondering why you were sleeping with Naruto" continued Iruka toward Anko

"When you are supposed to be" Asuma to Kurenai

"Dating us!" they finished as one

"…We…can explain?" they said

**SORRY NO LEMONS NOW REVIEW**

**ALRIGHT TIME TO GET TO THE REASON WE CAME HERE. TO SEE SOME AMAZING PLOT AND BADASS FIGHTS. WARNING FEW IF ANY OF THESE FIGHTS ARE ORIGINAL.**

**ALSO PEOPLE PLEASE SEND ME GENJUTSU AND KENJUTSU (ORIGINAL OR NOT) AND MAYBE DESCRIPTION.**

**KEEP VOTING WHO VISITS WAVE**

**ANKO 4**

**YUGAO 2**

**KURENAI (Team Eight) 1 **

**HANA 0**

**VOTING FOR TWO PEOPLE WILL BE IGNORED, VOTE 1**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 'Naruto'

**C-Rank Mission**

Ever sense Naruto changed his training was upped. He didn't mind, in fact he was happy. His progress was what most considered genius. Naruto however wouldn't take that kind of credit. He gave credit to his sensei and his 'long time companion'.

They never questioned Naruto on his change after that. They didn't care, they trusted him.

They also trained him in stuff outside of combat. Hana was happy to finally have something to train Naruto in. His newly heightened senses, it was perfect for her. There were basic manners and politics taught by Kurenai. To his misery there was human anatomy by Anko and basic sealing. Yugao taught Naruto about a lot of the village's laws. Ever since he learned Genjutsu his pranks have increased.

Naruto's relationship with his sensei has also been amazing. They kept it mostly a secret from the general populace to avoid the hate. Kiba kept silent so many wouldn't know that he was dating Hana. They would keep each other company in public, though he kept his _Henge_ on.

He also kept his blindfold on to help him with his sensing. He had improved greatly without a proper teacher.

The Hokage was aware of his new changes and abilities. At first he nearly had a heart attack, much to the fox's delight. Naruto made him promise to keep it a secret until he was ready to reveal it.

However neither the Hokage nor his sensei's knew of the fear collecting. They also didn't that he was receiving extra training from the fox. They were some of the few people he didn't want fear from.

When he wasn't with 'The Mistresses' or 'Ice Queens' as the male populace named them he kept busy.

He often trained with team 9. TenTen and Lee were very fond of Naruto, the Hyuga was another story.

Neji seemed to think Naruto was a weakling. He tried to challenge Naruto to a fight, often insulting him. Naruto would just ignore him and act as if the Hyuga was beneath him. He often thanked his sensei for teaching him to control his emotions.

Even when he slept he was busy. He would often spend this time with Kyuubi. The fox had taught Naruto a lot of Genjutsu; even taught him a bit of kenjutsu. When he awoke he instantly started training in everything. _I love clones._

The fox taught Naruto more about his new bloodline. The more fear he gathered the more powerful both would become. His illusions would become stronger and more realistic to the victim and he would also become stronger and faster. If he looked someone in the eyes he could find their worst fears. However he could only use fox Genjutsu with Kyuubi's chakra. When he gathered enough he could use his skill without limit.

When he wasn't training himself he trained the Konohamaru corps. He hadn't taught them any jutsu. He did help increase their speed, stamina and stealth. They were now physically better than Sakura.

They had collected a lot of fear but nowhere near enough. He needed to gather true despair.

Training wasn't all he did. When with his Himes he would relax. Often giving them massages or taking them on dates.

There was however a major downer in his happiness.

"Naruto Baka" screamed Sakura "Pay attention"

His _team_; and he used that title loosely. They were no team of his. If any his would be team 9 minus Neji.

Naruto had to deal with his team's insults and constant ridicule. His sensei would ignore it and him. He has also neglected to teach Naruto anything often favoring the Uchiha. Sakura just sat on the sidelines doing nothing but praising Sasuke and ridiculing Naruto.

Not that he showed much.

He held everything back during their _'team bonding'_ exercise and training. He would bide his time. _To show them what I can really do._ He couldn't wait. He even continued his sensor training not even putting a Genjutsu over the blindfold.

"Alright what mission do you want today?" asked their leader "We have babysitting, gardening, catching To-"

"Please don't say that cat's name" begged Naruto "can't we get a real mission, not these chores."

"Naruto you are still fresh Genin!" ranted Iruka "Taking a higher mission will require months of experience and-Hey are you listening?"

"OLD MAN" shouted Naruto "IF I DON'T GET A REAL MISSION I'LL TEACH YOUR PAPER TO MULTIPLY!"

The Hokage paled at the threat. He was sure Naruto could and would do it.

"Naruto" spoke an uncaring Kakashi "you shouldn't threaten your superiors."

"Especially one a dobe like you couldn't go through with." Spoke the arrogant Uchiha

"Hokage-Sama" spoke Naruto in a lower tone "I've already taught the paper _Shadow clone JUTSU"_

Looking at his desk everyone noticed that the paper had multiplied. It was so much that the stacks couldn't keep balance. They soon fell over and he couldn't tell which he finished and which he still had to do.

"IRUKA GET THEM AN S-RANK MISSION" ordered the village leader "GET IT NOW OR ELSE…" he was cut off

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" shouted the Chunin in disbelief "THEY ARE GENIN!"

"R-right" the old leader agreed "I-I lost my head for a second, I have a C-ranked." He stated "Send in the bridge builder"

At his order an old man walked in. He seemed to be drunk and continued to drink sake. He eyed the Genin.

"These are the snot nosed brats who are supposed to watch me?" he asked "they look like they'll wet themselves and run at the first sign of danger." He eyed them closely "Especially the short, blonde one"

Everyone was surprised when they didn't have to restrain Naruto. He simply looked at the client and stated…

"We are Shinobi, we are meant to be deceiving." He used his best Anko smile "but if you want sinister then just say so."

The minute he saw Naruto's smile he nearly wet himself. Many of the occupants felt the same way.

"N-no thanks" he readjusted himself "I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna; you are to protect me with your lives."

"Don't worry Tazuna-san" stated Kakashi "I'm a jounin and Sasuke here is my best student. We can handle anything."

Naruto and the Hokage frowned at the statement. It was the sign of a teacher playing favorites. _I'll have to have a talk with Kakashi._

"Alright Team 7" called the Hokage "You leave for your mission in an hour so go prepare." They left "Wait Naruto!" he called "The papers are still multiplying."

It was too late, Naruto was already gone.

"Iruka help" the aged leader begged.

Iruka looked as the number papers grew and grew by the second. It was truly maddening. He didn't want a part in it. _I wonder how Anko is doing._ With that thought he decided to go for a walk, a long walk.

It had only taken Naruto ten minutes to prepare for his mission. He had already prepared a scroll of all he needed.

An hour later they were in front of the gate.

"Well it looks like the dobe forgot to pack" chided Sasuke

"Baka now we have to wait for you to go pack" added the Uchiha's pet

"Actually I have everything sealed away" stated Naruto showing the scroll "Keeps me from caring a bulky bag everywhere." He pointed to their bags. They couldn't think of a comeback for his statement.

"Naruto that's a bit advanced for a genin" stated Kakashi "where did you-"

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi

"Your on time" spoke Sakura in disbelief

"…Just head out" He ordered _on time once and they think I'm a stranger_

The trip was mostly uneventful. They only thing interesting was that Naruto was silent.

"Hey baka why are you so quiet?" asked Sakura "If your thinking then don't you'll only hurt yourself."

He was about to respond when he saw a puddle.

"Kurenai-Chan would be so insulted if she saw that." He stated

"What are you talking about baka? Saw what?" asked Sakura louder than needed "and who is Kurenai?"

Everyone just ignored her.

As they passed the puddle two mist Shinobi jumped out. The duo made their way toward Kakashi surrounding him with their shuriken chained claw gauntlet. With a mighty pull they severed the jounin to pieces.

Sakura saw this and started screaming.

"One down" spoke the first

"More to go" finished the second

They ran for Tazuna but Naruto jumped in way to protect the client.

The closest struck with his claws into Naruto. With a mighty tug he disemboweled the blonde. The lifeless body collapsed as his innards fell to the ground.

They made their way toward Tazuna.

Only to be close lined by Kakashi. "The 'Demon Brothers', two chunin ranked mist ninja" With great speed he restrained both of them out and tied them up.

"Sensei" cried Sakura "you're alive?" she looked toward the 'body' only to see logs "you used replacement." She stated

"Yes but your friend died." Stated Tazuna pointing to the remains on Naruto

"Who cares about that dobe?" asked Sasuke "He only slowed me down"

"Yeah he only got in between me and Sasuke-kun" stated Sakura "He's better off dead."

"How can you allow them to speak like that of their team mate?" asked Tazuna "He died to protect me."

"He wasn't even an adequate Shinobi" stated the sensei "he won't be missed."

"It's nice to see what you think of me" stated Naruto's walking from behind a tree "My _Team_ and _Sensei._"

"Dobe how are you alive?" howled Sasuke "We saw you get gutted."

Naruto said nothing. He just glared at them as walked toward his team. Good thing he had control or he might have sent them into a nightmare.

"Naruto baka you answer Sasuke-kun now?" Ordered Sakura "or else."

"Or else _what_ Haruno?" he asked with such venom "you aren't even a threat to an academy student."

This caught every one, minus Tazuna, by surprise. Naruto never bad mouthed Sakura, even as he started acting strange.

In a moment of rage Sakura charged Naruto with a raised fist.

Naruto 'seeing' her attack simply back slapped her. The blow caught her across the face and knocked her a few feet across the ground. She sat on the ground in disbelief. She stared up at Naruto and even though she couldn't see his eyes she could feel them

"Enough is enough Sakura" he stated "I won't allow you to continue using me as a punching bag."

The others were in disbelief as well. Naruto had struck Sakura.

"Naruto that was un-called for" stated Kakashi "apologize now or I will have your license revoked."

"If you do then you _will_ have Haruno punished" stated Naruto "she attacked me on a mission not including all of the other times _she's_ struck _me_." He drew a kunai "In fact I could execute her right here and now without any repercussion."

"Y-you wouldn't do that to me w-would you Naruto-kun" she asked, that seemed to only make him angrier "Wait I'll go on a date with." She offered, he didn't even seem to think it over "Sensei make him stop." she begged running behind their teacher crying like a child.

"That is enough Naruto" stated Kakashi "Stand down or I _will_ have your license revoked for abandoning the client."

This was met with a chuckle from Naruto

"I never abandoned the client" he stated "Tazuna come on out."

At his call another Tazuna appeared from behind one of the trees. It seemed the bridge builder was ready to make a run for it.

"You sure everything is safe?" he asked gaining a nod from Naruto "Good, glad that

"I could have your license revoked for abandoning the client _and _your students." stated Naruto backing Kakashi into a corner.

"How are their two of the client dobe?" asked the Uchiha as the Tazuna closest began to fade away

"I placed a Genjutsu on the area and hide the real Tazuna" he stated "I needed to know who they were after."

"Kid had me terrified the whole time" he stated

"I'm not going to kill you Haruno so stop crying" he ordered "I need you alive so I can continue the mission."

"Actually Naruto" started Kakashi hoping to get some revenge "Since these ninja are after Tazuna as you revealed we will have to cancel it, it's too dangerous."

"Nice work Baka" shouted Haruno after regaining herself "Now Sasuke-kun won't have a perfect record."

"No mission means I don't need you Haruno" that sent her back to begging and crying.

"Please" begged the bridge builder "Wave needs your help and…" he went on trying to guilt trip the team.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san" stated Naruto "we're going to complete the mission."

"That is my decision Naruto" stated Kakashi "not yours, this is a C-rank turned A-rank."

"If you don't want people to know your actions we will complete the mission." Stated Naruto

"Are you threatening me Genin?" he asked his rage at the boiling point "that is a grave offense"

"No I'm blackmailing you like a Shinobi" he stated "What was your motto again?"

"We will…continue the mission" Kakashi strained out

"Dobe where did you learn those illusions?" asked the Uchiha. Naruto made no attempt to answer "I demand you tell me."

Naruto just continued walking

Sasuke enraged at being ignored by the 'dobe' drew a kunai and tried to attack him. The key word is tried.

Somehow he was on the ground with the kunai gone. It was in Naruto's hand, which he had pointed at Sasuke's eye.

"Are you attacking me as well Uchiha?" Naruto asked knowing the question "maybe instead of killing you I'll just pluck an eye out." _Collecting fear is becoming addicting _he thought.

"Enough Naruto" shouted Kakashi "let's just continue the mission."

"One sec" the blonde "I need to collect my trophies"

"Well tell you nothing" one brother stated

"I don't need either of you" Naruto stated,

Raising his blind fold he stared the brothers in the eye. They looked back. A second later they were asleep.

Pulling out a scroll he sealed the mist nin claws inside.

"Kid what did you just do?" asked a Tazuna

"I knocked them out" stated Naruto holding the scroll "My girlfriend will love these weapons."

"Like a baka like-"she never finished

"I will end you" he simply stated cutting her off, and she believed him

The rest of the trip went without incident but was still agonizing. The Uchiha would demand his techniques while Haruno would cheer him on.

_I sense a present _thought Naruto _There!_

Drawing a kunai he threw it toward where he felt the signal. This put everyone on guard. He relished in their fear.

When he went to investigate he saw a white rabbit. This caused Sakura to start yelling again _that color is out of season._ Though Kakashi

"What are you doing?" asked Tazuna "Are you trying to going to give me a heart attack."

"I'm going to cook this rabbit up" Naruto stated "rabbit stew is amazing oh and you all might want to DODGE!"

At his words a large cleaver like sword came hurtling through the forest. The genin ducked to the ground while Kakashi brought Tazuna down.

The cleaver impaled itself into a tree. On top of the handle was the enemy. It was another Kiri Shinobi. _This guy is giving off some powerful chakra, better drop my weights._

"Zabuza Momochi" stated Kakashi "Demon of the hidden mist"

"Kakashi Hatake the man who copied a thousand jutsus, no wonder the demon brothers lost" Zabuza returned "Hand over the bridge builder" the nin ordered then added "and the rabbit."

"This rabbit is going into _my _stew" stated Naruto "Get your own." Taking a minute to think "you can have the Haruno" he said "It's a fair trade, a harmless creature for a useless creature."

"…I think I'll stick with the rabbit."

"Enough" stated Kakashi "we won't be handing over the bridge builder."

"I see" he laughed "well let's begin."

Jumping away he landed in front of a lake.

_Hidden Mist Jutsu_

As its name said mist began to fill the area.

"Everyone, behind me" ordered Kakashi "Zabuza is a member of the 'Seven Swordsmen' and a master of the silent killing technique." He raised his head band and uncovered his eye "I'll need this."

_A sharingan, how does sensei have that?_ Asked Sasuke

_ Well at least he can't copy my Genjutsu _thought Naruto

"Eight point" came said master voice "Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Sub-Clavian Artery, Kidney, Heart." He named "Which will I go for?"

As the mist became thicker the fear began to set in. It was getting to all the genin minus Naruto. One of his teachers _cough_ Anko _cough_ thought he should be ready for the killer intent of battle. _That's it Zabuza make them nice and afraid. The Uchiha is about to slice himself._

Naruto then felt a chakra signature appear behind him.

Using the speed from all of his training he turned toward the signatures. He impaled Zabuza with a kunai.

However instead of blood he got water. The whole body just fell apart in a puddle. _Water clone__ huh?_

"That kid has some skill" complemented Zabuza

"Your fight is with me" stated Kakashi

(Canon fight but with water clone holding Kakashi) sorry but does anyone care?

"Run" shouted Kakashi "take Tazuna and get out of here, this fight was over when I was caught."

"And where would we go?" asked Naruto calmly "This guy would just find us and cut us down." As he spoke the area started filling with water clones.

"You should just leave the bridge builder" stated Zabuza "I have no time for kids playing ninja."

"This coming from a man pretending to be a demon?" taunted Naruto enraging Zabuza "Let me give you a taste of your own medicine"

Handing the rabbit to Tazuna he stepped forward onto the water.

"My own medicine?" Zabuza asked before laughing "What can a kid like you do? You've probably never even spilled blood."

"Do you think you're the only one who messes with the enemy senses?" he asked "The only one who induces fear."

He allowed his weights to drop so he could adjust. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a sword.

The handle was average but the rest was anything but. The blade was crimson red. The guard was actually a fox head holding the blade between its teeth.

"Well that's an impressive sword" Zabuza complemented "but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Really?" asked Naruto "something sure smells good."

Realization hit everyone. The area was lightly filled with a sweet aroma. Zabuza tried to cover his bandaged nose but the smell got through.

"No use Zabuza" stated Naruto to an upside down Zabuza "welcome to the inverted world."

_How is this kid upside down? _He looked around before realizing he was the one upside down. _How did _I _get upside down?_

"This is the power of my _Invert_" he stated "I reverse ones sense of direction." He looked and saw his everyone else was affected before charging. (I DON'T OWN BLEACH)

"That is interesting" Zabuza stated "but not original"

Zabuza turned around, to face Naruto. He swung the blade toward the blond only for Naruto to disappear. A gash appeared on his arm a second later.

Naruto appeared upside down to his left where he swung. Naruto again vanished and a scar appeared on Zabuza's back.

This continued for a few moments as his team watched in disbelief.

_How is that dobe doing something I can't do? _Asked the so called avenger _I deserve that power not him._

As Naruto continued to dance around Zabuza he felt something off. There was no fear coming from Zabuza.

He needed to end the fight.

Tightening his grip he charged forward and struck at Zabuza.

He brought his blade into range…

He struck…

He missed.

Zabuza had back stepped.

The rogue swordsman then swung his sword at Naruto. As the sword came in contact with Naruto, the blonde scattered in an explosion of black rose petals. They reformed into Naruto a large distance away.

As the blond stood there he covered his chest. He had been able to avoid a fatal blow, but not without some damage.

"Your good kid, but as I said unoriginal" complemented Zabuza "you only distort the sense of sight, it's been done." He stated "I however am a master of the silent killing technique; I can take you out with sound alone and you couldn't hide your footsteps."

Realization hit, He needed a new plan. He dropped the _Invert_ technique and began to think.

_Time to put my kenjutsu to the test_ He thought

"Let's go Zabuza" Taking the stance Yugao had him train in he prepared. "Let's see if a member of the 'Seven Swordsmen' is more than a title."

_This kid is still willing to fight?_ Zabuza was impressed. "Let's, it'll be nice to cut down another swordsman."

Zabuza took a swing at Naruto who blocked. The blow was very heavy for the blonde but he managed. Giving a heave he barely pushed Zabuza's sword back giving a clear view of the older swordsmen's stomach.

Taking the open shot he jabbed his sword toward Zabuza. The demon swordsman merely sidestepped. He then swung and swatted the blond a few feet away with the side of his massive sword.

Naruto stood; he needed to stop Zabuza and fast.

Zabuza made the move, leaping forward he attempted a downward slash. Naruto quickly jumped back but Zabuza was persistent. He tried to defend but the blows were too heavy and getting heavier.

Zabuza delivered a kick that sent the blond tumbling back. While Naruto was off balance he went in for the kills.

He cleaved Naruto in half.

Naruto dispersed into black rose petals and let them scatter far and wide. While they held a distraction he reformed over head.

Coming down he intended to impale Zabuza through the head. The demon of the mist turned and with a massive swing cleaved through Naruto only to go up in smoke.

_Crushing Snake Constriction_ Naruto activated. _Thank you Anko_

Zabuza couldn't move. He was being held by a snake, it began to squeeze him. _More Genjutsu_ Pulsing his chakra it dispelled.

Naruto had already reached him.

_Dance of the Crescent Moon _

Using his clones he split into three different Naruto's. The first two charged from either side while the third disappeared.

As the first two came in range they each struck. Zabuza back paced and gutted the first which had tried to attack head on. Only for him to go up in smoke _one down._

Raising his sword he blocked the second's strike. With another mighty swing he decapitated him. Only for them to go up in smoke as well _where is he?_

On cue the final Naruto came from above. He delivered a powerful cut toward Zabuza's torso. Before he could strike again he too was cut down.

As he looked around he saw no trace of Naruto. He looked toward the kid's team and smirked.

"It seems he ditched you" mocked Zabuza holding his wound "too bad, well whose next?" The other two grew terrified.

Before he could move toward them he was stopped. Looking toward his feet he saw vines holding him.

_String Bean Binding Illusion_

The vine continued to grow. They wrapped around Zabuza raising him into the air. They tightened themselves to restrict the victim's movement.

"Actually I was just setting this up" stated Naruto appearing from inside a giant bean pod. "What are you afraid of?" he asked as he began removing his blindfold.

Before he could do so completely Zabuza started dissolving into water. _A __water clone!__ When did he…?_

"You were good" he spoke behind Naruto "but not good enough."

Raising his sword he slashed at Naruto. The wound was a large gash across the blonde's chest. Thanks to his high pain tolerance he could barely stand it. _Okay, new plan_

Standing to full height he summoned a clone. With an unspoken order the clone transformed into a windmill shuriken.

"A shuriken" he said "Impressive _Henge_ but I'm tired of Genjutsu." he then took a ready stance "besides, you'll never touch me with it."

Naruto did his best to hide his smirk. _The same mistake my Himes made._

Taking aim he threw the shuriken toward Zabuza. As it grew closer he casually leaned to the side. As the shuriken passed him it slightly cut his cheek.

That cut was enough.

_That shuriken is _real! He thought looking toward the direction it was heading _he wasn't aiming for me. _

He was aiming for the _Water Clone_

The real target was hit

The water clone was dispelled and Kakashi was free.

"I knew I couldn't beat you on my own so I freed someone who could" stated an exhausted Naruto "Now you two play nice" he stated before moving toward land.

The two jounin squared off.

They began circling each others.

"Well Zabuza" stated Kakashi "Let's see if you've got enough in you to continue."

They began weaving their hand signs.

_Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu_ they shouted simultaneously.

From the water rose two giant water snakes. They toward above all present

Their attacks collided. It seemed that they were evenly matched._ Kakashi will need an edge to win this._

They began weaving again. _Now!_

"Hey no-brows" he called drawing Zabuza's attention "Ha ha you looked." Taking a serious demeanor he called

_Invert_

Zabuza went wide eyed. Turning his body around, he aimed the jutsu behind him.

_Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu_

At nothing

_Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu _

Turning to the sound he saw Kakashi wasn't behind him. He was in fact to his side, too close for Zabuza to defend or dodge.

He took the hit head on.

The force behind the jutsu was too much. It carried the rouge nin all the way to land knocking him into a tree.

_Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death_

The tree seemed come alive as it wrapped around Zabuza. From the tree emerged Naruto as if he were a part of it. He loomed over Zabuza, kunai in hand.

"Surrender Zabuza" Naruto ordered "You've lost."

Zabuza struggled but didn't have the necessary energy. The 'Demon of the Mist' gave a glared worthy of his title at the blonde.

He stiffened as two senbon needles impaled his neck. Then the fallen nin went limp.

Looking toward the one whom through the needle he saw a masked figure. _A hunter nin_ he remembered from his studies. The figure stood beside his _team_ motioning for him to bring Zabuza forward.

He did so.

"Thank you for distracting him" the hunter nin stated "I've been tracking him for a while."

"No problem" replied Naruto calmly but on guard "you were here for awhile, why not aid us?" The figure stayed silent "I see"

"Naruto stop harassing the hunter nin" ordered Kakashi "hand Zabuza over."

"Bu…"

"That is an order genin."

"Do what your told baka" shrieked Sakura from behind their sensei

"All right" stated Naruto "don't blame me when this fake hunter nin kills us"

"Fake?" they asked as one

Grabbing Zabuza, the fake hunter nin disappeared in a _Shunshin_ appearing behind Tazuna. The hunter nin then grabbed the rabbit and left again.

"No my rabbit stew!" wailed Naruto

"What happened?" asked Tazuna

"I was ordered to let the enemy live and ended up losing my chance at rabbit stew" Naruto stated "by the way Kakashi good night in 3…2…1" At the end their sensei collapsed.

"What did you do to Sensei?" asked Sakura "fix him now or…"

"They'll never find your body" he stated silencing her "now Tazuna is your house nearby?"

"Dobe I demand you…" he was silenced as well.

_Sleep_

The Uchiha was out like a light.

He put Haruno under as well. No real reason behind it. He just wanted her out. Could you blame him?

Twenty minutes later they were at Tazuna's house. They had sat Kakashi down in a room to rest. It turned out he just had a mild case of chakra exhaustion.

The next morning Naruto sensed a familiar chakra signature. Running to the door he saw one of the most beautiful faces ever.

"Hell my-hime" he greeted in Joy leaning in to kiss her.

**OKAY REVIEW**

** I MADE HIM POWERFUL BUT NOT TOO POWERFUL. **

**YOU LIKE?**

**SHOULD HAKU DIE- NARUTO WILL LEARN THE ABILITY OF REAL GENJUTSU**

** SHOULD HAKU LIVE- SHE WILL JOIN THE HAREM BUT NO NEW ABILITY**

** FIND OUT WHICH MISTRESS APPEARS**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Wave**

"Foxy-kun" greeted Anko "how are you doing?"

"Better now that you're here Hebi-hime" he answered "Not to sound rude but why did the old man send you?"

"I saved him from some paper work" she eyed him "You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you now Naru-Chan?"

Naruto wouldn't meet her gaze. When he continued to avoid eye contact she laughed.

She walked in the room. Looking around she saw the family she would help in guarding.

"Naruto-san?" asked Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter "Who is this?"

"This is Anko-Chan" he introduced "Anko this is Tsunami, Tazuna the bridge builder's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Tsunami" Anko greeted "Where is the Cyclops, the emo and the pink howler monkey."

"Up stairs" she answered giggling

When she entered the room she saw Kakashi was sleep. The Uchiha was in a corner brooding and Haruno was pestering him for a date.

"Hey Cyclops" Anko shouted waking Kakashi "who whooped your butt?"

"What are you doing here Anko?" asked Kakashi "I haven't sent for any back-up."

"I did" stated Naruto "right after we were attacked by the demon brothers."

"We don't need help dobe" stated Sasuke "I could have handled this mission with it."

"We ran into a rogue ninja called Zabuza" Sakura answered "Sensei got caught and Sasuke-kun was going to save me but the baka got in the way and tried to show Sasuke-kun up and" she turned a glare to Naruto "Then did something to him and Kakashi-sensei and me."

"So basically he saved you and now you're whining because it wasn't the Uchiha." Anko stated, she turned to Naruto "Tell me what really happened."

Naruto lowered the blindfold to reveal one of his eyes. On contact he activated a jutsu meant for briefing.

_Flash Back Jutsu_(That's right, I went there)

As the scenes replayed inside Anko's mind she felt pride. Naruto had used the very skills that she and her friends taught him with great skill. He then admitted that he needed help and freed Kakashi.

"Nothing is wrong with your sensei" stated Anko "he just has chakra exhaustion from over using that eye of his."

"What _did_ you do to me dobe?" the Sasuke asked

"I put you under a simple Genjutsu to knock you out" the blond answered "It was actually pretty easy."

The answer enraged the Uchiha. _How could the dobe put _me _in a Genjutsu? I'm an Uchiha, the Elite! It must be that sword, it has to be. No way that the dobe is that strong on his own._

"Naruto you have been acting brash this whole mission" stated Kakashi "Learn to respect your team or I'll have you punished."

"Yeah baka" shouted Sakura "You won't be as good as Sasuke-kun is."

_I don't know why I'm surprised, it's not like I just saved their _lives. Naruto turned to the door to leave.

"Where are you going dobe?" Naruto continued "I asked you a question dobe, don't ignore your betters."

"Kakashi!" shouted Anko "what do you think you're doing?" she gave a glare that froze them "How can you have such a dysfunctional team?"

"I tried to get them to work together but _some_ people" he glared at Naruto "don't understand the value of team work."

"That is a lie and a half, I've seen your form of team work." She stated "I've known about your negligence for awhile now." She wasn't finished "Because of that you have a group of unprepared genin on a dangerous mission."

"Anko I believe I can effectively train my genin." Stated Kakashi into his book "They've done well so far."

"Only thanks to Naruto, the one you neglected." she retorted "If it weren't for him you'd all be dead."

"Why do you care so much about the baka?" Sakura asked "It's like you're his girlfriend or something."

"I am" stated Anko

"WHAT?" shouted everyone in shock "You're dating Naruto?"

_Naruto has a girlfriend_

"Come on Naru-chan" called Anko "You can give me a full body massage"

"Wait dobe" Sasuke called "I demand you give me that sword and the claws from the 'demon brothers'." He held his hand out "someone like me could use them much better than you."

"Hell no" stated Naruto, rage building "This sword is mine and the claws are for my other girlfriend."

"Other girlfriend?" they asked

"You're nothing but a pervert!" screeched Sakura

"That's probably my fault" admitted Anko "but it wasn't me alone."

"Women I demand you take his weapons and give them to me" ordered Sasuke "I deserve them more than an abandoned nobody."

Naruto has had enough. He was used to insults, but doing so to his family was his breaking point.

He began reaching for his blind fold.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he growled "What you're afraid of-"

"Naruto!" shouted Anko "I think you should go for a walk."

The blond took a few deep breaths before calming. _This is going to be a long mission_

"Okay team time for some training" called Kakashi "you will be learning something special today."

-WOODS-

"Sensei you can't teach us in that condition" called Sakura "and why do we need to train, Zabuza is dead, right?"

"Actually I can and no he's not." he replied "Hunter nin are supposed to destroy the bodies on the spot. That can only mean he's a ally to Zabuza."

"I did say he was a fake." Stated Naruto

"What will we be learning it?" asked Sasuke hoping for a powerful jutsu

"You will be learning to climb a tree without hands."

"How is that possible?" asked Sakura in amazement, Anko had a different feeling, annoyance at her comrade.

"Your just _now_ teaching you're the team tree climbing?" she asked "on an A rank mission." She sighed "Let's go Naru-chan" called Anko "I was given some stuff from the others for you on this mission" she gained her usual grin. "We don't want you going soft in training without us."

"Anko I'm afraid that Naruto must train like everyone else" stated Kakashi "He needs the chakra control the most."

"I already know it." Naruto stated "I've mastered up to jounin level chakra control."

"There is no way you know that much" stated Sakura until she saw he wasn't listening "hey don't ignore me."

"Why are you wasting your time on a dobe like him?" asked Sasuke "you should be training me, not that -." He was cut off by a kunai to the neck

"I will choose who is worthy of my training." Stated Anko as her killer intent flowed out "Let's go Naru-chan."

_Anko is still a slave driver_ he thought.

-OTHER PARTS OF WOODS-

She had increased his weights and then gave him orders to start training immediately. He was happy to be learning new techniques but he had limits. Running and dodging kunai while trying to learn new sword katas on top of water brings you to them fast. _Why is the world spinning?_

"Did I say you could take a break Naru-chan?" she said in a false sweet voice

"…Yes?" he tried

"Fine let's break something" she grinned "I'm going for your legs." He was back to training.

Anko looked at the exhausted Naruto and she was nothing _but_ proud. He may not have mastered everything but he was doing well. _He's not even using his clones. _He didn't want to be dependent on them.

"That is enough for now Naruto" she called, No sooner had she said that he collapsed. "Dinner should be ready."

He seemed to find a bit of energy in her statement. When they arrived they were greeted by the family. It seemed dinner _was_ ready. Naruto hastily dug into his food. His peace didn't last

"Dobe" called the Uchiha "what did she teach you?"

"None of your business teme" Naruto stated

"Naruto baka you answer Sasuke-kun" shouted Sakura

"Naruto did" stated Anko "you just don't like the answer."

"Naruto it would be helpful to know what learned" stated Kakashi looking from his book "we could use it to our advantage."

"You mean give it to Sasuke to copy" stated Naruto "I won't give him my hard earned skills."

"Why do you all train so hard?" asked a new person, it was Inari, Tsunami's son "you're all just going to die. No one can beat Gato; you should all just go back to your comfy homes."

"Kid you shouldn't speak on things you know nothing about" Stated Anko as Naruto tensed "some people don't have the luxuries you think they do."

"You all think you can just come here and be heroes? Heroes don't exist!" Inari shouted "None of you know suffering so go back to your peaceful homes."

"Suffering?" asked Naruto in an icy tone "You don't know suffering. You live here with a family that loves you." He raised his head glared at Inari "You have a food in your stomach and a warm place to sleep."

"Naruto may-" Anko couldn't finish, _the killer intent coming off of him is maddening._

"Are you hated for something you couldn't control? Have you beaten so badly and so often that you don't notice most pain? Do you go home everyday to absolutely nothing?" he stood "Maybe I should show you some of my pain."

He began to raise his blind fold but a hand stopped him. Anko then hugged him from behind and whispered something in his ear. As she continued he began to calm himself. He turned to everyone present and stated.

"I'm going to go blow off some steam" He then _Shunshin_ed away.

Anko turned to look at the crying Inari. The massive killer intent had been too much for him to handle.

"Stop whining, you deserved it" she said "just because you have it bad doesn't mean you have it the worst."

"That baka probably made that all up right Sasuke-kun?" spoke Sakura

"Hn" was his response

"You have no idea what Naruto has been through" hissed Anko "The trial he's endured just for living." she whispered "All for something he had no control over."

"Was it really that bad?" Tsunami asked

"No" Anko answered "What he said was the sugar coated version

-WOODS-

The next morning Naruto was lying in a field. He had done a lot of damage to the area. No tree was spared in his rage. Now he was enjoying some well deserved rest.

He then felt a chakra signature enter the field. It wasn't a member of team 7, his hime, Tazuna or even one of his family members. It was however, very familiar.

The signature grew closer.

"Excuse me" the voice called "You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"Don't worry" Naruto reassured "I have 'inside' work on my immune system." He let out a quiet chuckle at his own joke "so what is a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone?"

"You have a blind fold on how do you know I'm alone?" A thought then occurred "what makes you think I'm pretty?"

"I 'know' when someone's around the same way I know your pretty" Naruto answered vaguely, he then lowered his blindfold and looked Haku in the eye "I was right, pretty."

Their eyes met. As they looked deeper they saw each others pain. _Those eyes are just like_ mine. They thought as one.

"I'm Naruto by the way, you are?"

"Haku, I'm picking herbs for my sick friend" Haku answered "should I be worried that I'm alone?"

"No!" he hastily answered "My Sensei's would kill me if they thought I thought something perverted." He saw her work "D-do you want any help?"

"Sure" Haku answered

Naruto sat down beside Haku and began picking herbs. Haku wondered how Naruto saw which to pick but didn't ask.

"Naruto-san, are you a ninja right?" asked Haku gaining a nod "are you strong?"

"Yes" Naruto responded with pride "but I need to get stronger."

"Do you have anyone precious to you?"

"Yes" Naruto answered with no hesitation "they are very few" he thought of each one "but I'd happily lay down my life for them."

"Then you will be truly strong" Haku stated "I think I have enough herbs, thank you for your help."

They stood and turned to leave.

"Hunter-san" Naruto called stopping Haku "when I said I'd lay down my life for them I meant it" he continued "but I'd make sure who ever hurt them suffered as well."

Neither turned face the other

They began walking in their separate directions

Although neither knew of the smile on the others face

"Naruto-san, where have you been?" asked Tsunami "the others have been worried."

"All of them or just Anko" She didn't answer so he did "I had a strange day."

"I was told to give you something when you returned." spoke Tsunami "It's a gift from Anko-san." He noticed she had a frying pan in her hand.

"No no" he begged "please don't"

"I'm sorry but" she took aim "DODGE."

For a civilian she had good aim.

-BRIDGE-

Naruto had guard duty. He didn't mind, it was part of the mission after all. He was even able to collect a little fear from the nervous workers.

He just wished they would stop quitting.

"Tazuna" called a random worker "I-I just can't keep working on the bridge." He said "I'm sorry."

"Hey!" Naruto called to the man "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going home." He stated

"So you're going to give up too." It wasn't a question. He turned to the remaining workers "Are you all just going to give up?"

A worker who was about to quit stepped forward.

"What choice do we have?" he asked "Some of us have a family to provide for. We can't do that if we're dead."

Naruto unfolded his blind fold. _Kyuubi is going to hate me for this._ He needed to help them. This bridge needed them.

He looked into their minds for the cause of the fear.

"Builders of the bridge I know what you all are afraid" he stated as he faded away.

Gato appeared out from nowhere and stood with all of his arrogance.

The builders were all afraid. If Gato was here then that meant that he was going to stop them. They were going to die.

What happened next shocked them all.

Naruto reappeared behind Gato and sliced away at him. In one swing he removed the tyrants head. As the body fell to the ground it faded away.

"And I can help you rid yourselves of it" he stated "If you are still willing to work for the future of Wave."

Naruto stood in silence. He waited for them to make their decision. Finally one of the bridge builders stepped forward.

"We are"

"Done" he stated as they looked on in confusion "You are all willing to defy Gato" he elaborated "You are willing to continue for Wave." He shouted "You all have already casted out your fears."

The builders looked toward one another. They _were_ willing to defy Gato. For their family and for their future they were willing.

They cheered as they returned to their jobs. There was a new vigor in each of their movements.

"That was a great motivator kid" spoke Tazuna "I just hope it was enough."

"I try-Wait what do you mean?"

"Even with this new energy we already lost a lot of workers."

"I have that covered" Naruto stated forming a cross with his hands.

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

Tazuna was speechless from what he saw. For every one worker he lost there were three Naruto's. _Maybe more!_

"Just tell us what we need to do."

**REVIEW**

**ANKO IS THE ONE WHO HAD THE MOST VOTES, SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME. I WANTED TEAM 8, SOME HINATA AND KURENAI HATE.**

** NEXT CHAPTER 'THE BRIDGE'**

**SHOULD ZABUZA LIVE OR DIE**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Bridge**

Naruto was happy. Kyuubi had worked him into the ground for giving hope instead of fear. Now Naruto was aloud a night of peace.

Even as he slept he had felt the others leave. It was a lesson his Hime's taught him. Always be prepared and on guard.

That was how he knew of the two extra signatures that entered the house.

"Let go of my mom!" cried Inari

And that was how he was aware they were enemies.

He was already down stairs. He had concealed himself and observed.

One of two swordsmen thugs were holding onto a bound Tsunami. The second was making his way toward Inari, drawing his sword.

"Stop" Tsunami cried "If you kill him then I swear I'll bite my tongue."

Even these thugs knew that she wasn't bluffing.

"Fine" the first said "you got lucky kid."

The one closest to Inari kicked him down. Much to everyone's surprise he stood back up. Naruto decided it was time to make himself known.

"You did good Inari" he spoke "Your dad would be proud."

"It looks like one of the ninja was left behind" one spoke

"It seems so" Naruto returned calmly "what will you do now?"

"Do?" he asked "nothing, we have all the cards" he motioned to Tsunami "we are leaving and you will stay."

"Or we start cutting this one" the other threatened, putting his sword to Tsunami.

"Cut who?" Naruto asked

The thugs looked to Tsunami. To their surprise she merely faded away. They looked and saw that she was next to Naruto. She was no longer bound and was holding Inari tightly.

They drew their swords and took a menacing step forward.

"Wait!" Tsunami cried "You want money right? If I give it to you will you leave?"

The two thugs looked at each other. They shared a cruel smile and looked to Tsunami and said

"Sure"

Naruto knew it was a lie, it was very obvious. He was also sure that Tsunami could tell it was a lie as well. He decided to see what she had planned.

"In that scroll to your side." She pointed "It has everything we have, it's a ninja tool and all you have to do is open it."

The two snatched it up and opened it. Inside was a letter. They read the letter out loud for all to hear.

Dear Naruto-kun we are at the bridge.

P.S…DODGE!

As they read the last part a violent stream of kunai shot out. Many of them embedded themselves inside the thugs.

They fell down dead.

"Mom how did you know that would work?" asked Inari

"That scroll was from Anko, wasn't it?" Naruto asked "She added a _lot_ more kunai than usual this time."

"Anko-san wanted me to give it to you." Tsunami admitted "she told me how it worked so I wouldn't be hurt."

"…Were…were you really going to give it to me?" that was something he needed to know.

"…They're waiting for you at the bridge." She said not answering his question.

-Bridge-

As Naruto entered the scene he noticed the air was laced with chakra because of the mist. It was much more potent with the extra water. This would make it difficult for Naruto to use his sensor skills that he relied on.

He dropped his blindfold so that he could see. He didn't like it. His eyes hindered his sensor skills.

He headed toward the closest signatures. They were too the side and by far the weakest.

"Hello Tazuna" he greeted nearly scaring Tazuna and Sakura to death

"Kid, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked

"Not yet" Naruto spoke _but I'm so close_

"Baka…" Sakura started but never finished

_Paralysis Jutsu _

"What" Naruto asked "Don't look at me like that; she's better off this way." He continued motioning to her frozen body "Now you have a proper meat shield, one that won't run." Tazuna thought it over and admitted he was right.

"I…can't think of a single thing against that." Tazuna admitted

"So what have I missed so far?" the blond asked

"The scarecrow one is fighting Zabuza" Tazuna began "the kid and the snake lady are fighting against a new enemy in there." He pointed toward an ice dome.

"I guess I'll go and save the Uchiha." Naruto stated after a moment of thinking

"What about your girlfriend?" Tazuna asked "she's inside that thing too."

"Who do you think I'm going to save him from?" the blond asked

-Dome-

Sasuke was not doing too well. He had so many needles inside of him that he looked like a pin cushion.

Anko was doing much better. She had very few needles inside of her but it could've been worse. She would be doing better if it wasn't for one problem, Sasuke. Why, because she had to keep saving him from the hail of needles.

"DODGE!" she shouted knocking him away as she too jumped away. _If the Uchiha dies then the council will blame either me or Naruto if not both. I can't let that happen._

"Woman, I demand you stop doing that." _I am an Uchiha; I do not need someone saving me._

"Sorry kid but I can't have you dying." She stated

"I'm an Uchiha, I don't need saving" he shouted "now watch as I end this fight." He began sign weaving.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_

The flame spread onto the ice mirrors. Anko would have been impressed if she hadn't seen Uchiha's his age do the same thing. Soon the flames died down to reveal the damage of fire toward ice.

Nothing

"Good job gaki" she laughed "I think I see a stream of water dripping."

"Please surrender" Haku pleaded "there is no need for your deaths."

"Ha, you see" shouted Sasuke "my flame must have done more damage, now the enemy is weak. Why else would the enemy ask for it to end?"

"Yeah whatever kid." Stated Anko, she knew that the enemy was just being merciful.

Haku prepared to give off another volley.

Anko prepared to tackle the Uchiha to safety.

Sasuke prepared for something else. He stepped onto the tail of Anko's jacket. He began to channel chakra like Kakashi had taught him. Soon he had stuck himself and Anko to the ground. _This will teach her._

As the attack came Anko prepared to jump. However she was being held by something. Looking back she saw the Uchiha's arrogant smirk.

The attack came and Anko took the full brunt of it. They needles were in every part of her. Sasuke had used her as a shield. She took another look toward Sasuke.

"T-traitor" she gasped

"You should feel honored" he smirked "you get to say that you were of use to an Uchiha, the greatest honor."

"If t-there is an-any consolation to this" she spoke with a smirk of her own "it is that you will die along beside me."

"I'm an Uchiha" he stated "this ice ninja won't be able to kill me."

"I'm not talking about the ice ninja." She pointed before closing her eyes

Sasuke turned to see what she meant. Entering the ice mirrors was Naruto himself. He had seen the whole thing.

"Anko-Chan!" he cried running to her side "wake up Hebi-hime, please wake up." All he got was a lifeless limp.

He held her as he cried over her.

_Please give her back to me. Don't take one of my Hime's._

"**Make them hurt"** spoke a familiar fox **"They **_**dared**_** to hurt your mate, Your Hime, Hurt them both."**

_Yes, they dared to harm her. _

"**Use it" **the fox continued **"Use what **_**I **_**taught you. Use the fear you collected and MAKE. THEM. KNOW. FEAR!" **

Naruto looked Haku in the eyes. He needed eye contact for this. He didn't need to see hers, just for her to see his.

_Shin no Ippou Stage 1_

Success, the technique worked. The technique froze her in place. It was temporary, she would break it, but it was enough.

Naruto drew his sword. He held it toward his face and looked into his reflected eyes. Using his 'Fox Glare' he began.

_Shin no Ippou Stage 3_

He was fear and fear feared nothing.

Over his head chakra began to form an image of a smiling fox.

His _Henge_ had dropped. He no longer cared for it. He felt the fear he collected. He let it out as it consumed him in a red aura. It sent him past the peak of his abilities. His power only continued to grow.

He would make them suffer.

Standing to full height he stared at the frozen faces before him. His blue eyes were now crimson red. He had a coat of red chakra that seemed to flow around him like a second skin. It was wild and uncontrolled.

He looked and saw that they were afraid. It wasn't enough, he wanted them terrified. He wanted them in true despair.

"You dare touch my Hime" spoke Naruto as his rage and bloodlust grew "YOU DARE HURT MY HIME"

"Out of the way dobe" spoke Sasuke "this is my…" Sasuke never finished.

Naruto didn't even turn as he kicked him into the mirror behind them, but it didn't stop there. The force of the impact shattered the mirrors. Sasuke sailed straight through it. He landed in a broken heap next to Tazuna and an frozen Sakura.

Haku was terrified.

This wasn't the same boy she had met in the woods. It was as if he had taken in everything that scared her.

Haku saw that he was ready to act. Using her mirrors she summoned her reflections to appear in each one.

As they each pulled their hand back to throw the needles another hand stopped them, each of them.

It was Naruto.

He was inside the mirrors behind her, each of them. He easily held her hand as she struggled against him.

He grabbed her by the throat with his free hand. She struggled as he forced her to look forward.

She was looking at her reflections as they were being restrained as well. _How did he get inside? _

He let go of her throat now that she was looking. He drew his sword and leveled it to her neck. In a flash he had slashed her throat.

She felt the blade give her the fatal blow. She watched as her reflections bled out, waiting for the cut to end her.

But it never came and she opened her eyes.

She could see him standing there in the middle of the dome as if he had never moved. _That's right! It's only Genjutsu, he can't hurt me._ She would stay in her mirrors; she was safe in there, right? _It's only Genjutsu._

"Wrong" he spoke as if reading her thoughts "just because you're covered in ice doesn't mean you can't be touched."

He spread his jacket out and she could see the crimson interior. That wasn't what he wanted her to see.

From several points in the jacket, hooked chains shot out. They flew straight into the mirror, digging into her flesh. She had never felt such pain as more continued to pierce into her.

They pulled, forcing her out of the mirror. Each step more painful than the last. They stopped pulling as soon as she was in front of Naruto.

She looked him in the eyes and saw something she wished she hadn't. This wasn't the same boy she had met in the woods a few days ago. This was someone who truly wanted to see her suffer.

"I'm going to tear your mind apart." He whispered

And he was going to make it happen.

The chains released her as an invisible force pushed her back. She continued straight through the mirrors just as the Uchiha did.

Haku, however landed between the two battling jounin.

The shock of what happened stopped them mid battle. They looked toward the one who had caused the interruption.

Zabuza couldn't believe it. Haku was down in a bloody heap. The shock was so great that he stopped giving Chakra to the mist.

This revealed Naruto.

The reddish-blond was making his way toward Haku.

Zabuza dashed toward Naruto. He wasn't going to let the kid kill Haku on his watch.

Raising his massive sword, he brought it down with as much force as he could muster. As a jounin and master of his sword, that was a lot.

Naruto simply raised his hand and caught the blade. He held it between in between his thumb and fingers.

Everyone was in shock.

Zabuza tried adding more pressure but it was futile. Naruto held the blade in a simple but powerful grip. The blade didn't budge an inch.

"You're in my way" Naruto said "move."

Naruto raised his free, clawed hand. With careful aim he jabbed at Zabuza impaling his hand into the older ninja.

With strength only a ninja could muster he raised Zabuza into the air. Without looking around he tossed the jounin to the side.

He didn't need to look.

Zabuza landed in a bush of spikes. Each spike impaling him, going straight through to the other side. Even though they stuck through, none of them were fatal. _It's like the brat is keeping me alive for some reason._

Naruto made his way toward Haku. _The fear has been nice _he thought _now it's time for some despair._

Haku looked up and saw a shadowy figure coming toward her.

It was Zabuza

He stood over her and raised his sword.

"Zabuza-Sama?" she asked "What…what are you doing?"

"You are a broken tool Haku" he stated coldly "I no longer have any use for you."

Haku couldn't believe what she was hearing. The one who gave her any purpose in life was tossing her aside.

He was going to kill her!

"No Zabuza-Sama" she begged _not him._

It was just like all those years ago.

Just like with her father.

Zabuza brought his sword down.

Haku acted on all of her battle instinct.

Using her blood line she commanded the water on the bridge. Using her control she raised ice spears.

They impaled Zabuza through different spots. Each one a fatal wound.

Haku looked in shock at what she had done.

"Y-you…r-real-ly were…a defective…tool" he gasped

He fell limp and dead.

"No" she whispered "NO NO NO!" she cried "ZABUZA-SAMA WAKE UP!" she begged

She melted the ice and ran to his body. As she fell on top of it, begging him to live she heard it.

Laughter

She turned to the side and saw the source.

Naruto

"He's not dead" he stated "but it must be nice to know you would have killed him."

Haku stared in disbelief.

Naruto pointed toward the dead Zabuza. Right before her eyes, he faded away. He then pointed to the real Zabuza. Stuck and restrained by spikes.

Naruto raised his sword to finish her.

"Well what do we have here?" spoke a new voice stopping Naruto "It seems 'The demon of the mist' was all talk."

"Gato, what are you doing here?" Zabuza asked

"Well Zabuza" Gato started "it has come to my attention that you are too expensive, so I decided to end our agreement." He looked on the bridge "Kill the men, the women on her knees is yours to play with."

Naruto who had been ready to kill Haku was enraged.

_She can wait _he thought _Anko would want me to end filth like him first._

Naruto grabbed his sword and took a new stance. It was the one that Kyuubi had taught him. He never used it because it was brutal. Now he would use it without restraint.

He eyed each of the bandits. They were all so full of confidence. The arrogance wasn't what he wanted.

_Time for more fear _

"**Remember kit, you get the blood" **the fox reminded** "but I get the glory."**

His body seemed to convulse as he began to mutate. Fur began to cover half of his face which became more fox like. His free hand became claw like. From his backside nine glorious tails sprang free.

"I suggest you all come and die quickly" Naruto called "do it while you still have the chance."

These bandits were terrified. Fear makes people do crazy things. The bandits did the craziest thing, they charged Naruto head on.

Naruto charged them as well.

Naruto impaled the first victim with his sword. Lifting the body with his sword he gave a mighty toss.

The body crashed knocking a few over.

Naruto ducked under a blade. Standing, he cut the enemy's throat with one swing.

One tried to run.

Naruto ran after him. Grabbing him by the back of the head he forced the bandit's mouth open. Reaching his hand in, he began to tug and pull. With little effort he ripped the top half of the bandits head off.

More tried to run

Naruto charged after them. With a powerful leap he landed one of the bandit's shoulders. A second later he jumped again. However the bandit was missing his head.

"Man I sure know how to 'get ahead' in life" Naruto joked

Two of the closest decided to attack from behind. Their blades made it through and pierced Naruto in the back.

He ripped them out.

Letting loose his tail he impaled many that were foolish enough to be behind him. There were several on each one of his tails at a time. He held the bodies high for them to see.

Many tried stabbing and beating him. He would either disappear like a mirage or dodge them. He would then slaughter the attacker before moving to the next.

"Y-you're a monster" one bandit shouted "a demon!"

"Look at him" another cried "he's a tailed beast."

"Go ahead, count my tails" shouted Naruto "I want the world to know the number!"

"Ninine, nine tails" one shouted "K-Kyuubi"

"Let the world know" shouted Naruto "that Kyuubi is going to make a comeback."

"N-No, Kyuubi is dead" Gato shouted "a ninja killed him."

"Wrong" stated Naruto "Kyuubi is fear and fear is forever" he looked toward Gato "You however aren't."

Naruto turned his gaze toward the bandits. He had gained enough fear for now. _It's time to end this._

_Soulbane_

The Jutsu took immediate effect. The bandits were turning on each other. They couldn't tell who was friend or foe.

Naruto could have let them go on. Let them kill each other until there were none left. _Where would the fun be in that?_

He jumped into the slaughter

Neither Team 7 or Tazuna, nor Haku or even Zabuza could believe what they were seeing. This was a slaughter.

"Haku what did you do to that kid?" asked Zabuza

"I-I didn't do anything" she stated in equal shock "it was the Uchiha; he used that woman as a meat shield."

"Is she dead?" asked Zabuza

"No, she's just sleep" explained Haku

"Wake her up" ordered Zabuza "wake her up now!"

Haku was already moving toward the body. She began to remove the needles from Anko.

Unfortunately Naruto saw her.

"Even in death you won't give her peace!" he shouted

Naruto made his way toward Haku. Each step was deliberate. Each drawing more fear in.

Haku had removed the last of the needles. She was now shaking Anko.

"Wake up already!" Haku shouted as Naruto stood above her

He raised his sword

"Mmm, five more minutes" Anko mumbled

"H-hebi-hime?" he asked in shock

Anko's eyes snapped open. She looked around as memories began to flood into her head. She looked to the one who had called her.

"Naru-Chan?" she asked as she took in his appearance

He quickly dropped all Genjutsu and allowed his true form to appear. As he looked into her eyes he saw many things. But not fear.

_She's not afraid?_ He thought in confusion, it soon turned into happiness _she's not afraid!_

"Monster" came s shout from Gato "you're a demon."

All eyes turned to the forgotten tyrant. He stood in front of a pile of bodies. Only a few were still breathing.

Naruto would spare them. They could tell what happened. That would bring in tones of fear for him.

The demon of the mist stood. Even though his wound was lethal he had enough energy to raise his sword.

He pointed it toward Gato

"Gato" called Zabuza "before I die, I'm killing you."

With a mighty heave he sent the blade flying.

Gato only smirked. Taking a step to the side he awaited for the blade to pass him.

He noticed Naruto's smile.

The blond mouthed one word.

_Invert_

"Invert?" he asked "what is he talking about?"

He never received an answer. The blade that was supposed to pass him did. It passed right _through_ him. Now it was lodged inside his midsection.

He fell to his knees. He had never felt any pain as excruciating. He had never felt fear so potent.

As he looked up he met eyes with Naruto

_Fox Glare_

He was in a small dungeon.

"Where am I?" he asked to no one

"You are in my realm." Naruto said appearing from thin air "In here I control space, time and reality."

"Why am I here?"

"Before you die Gato, you're going to give me some information" Stated Naruto "and then you can die."

"You won't get squat from me monster" Gato stated defiantly

"Oh I'll get squat Gato" he assured "I'll get squat."

"Burn in hell" Gato shouted

"Such a limited imagination" Naruto tsk'ed "Down these dark decades of your pain I'll make that sword in you feel like a memory of pleasure."

Gato knew he was trapped. He did the one thing a worm like him could do. He began to cry and beg.

"Don't cry Gato" Naruto sighed "It's a waste of good suffering."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" he asked

"I'm going to make you feel everything done to every single person in wave." Naruto stated coldly "Every last man, women and child." He smiled coldly toward the tyrant "I will repeat it over an over again because hell is repetition."

Gato had long since been broken. Naruto just wanted him to suffer for his crimes. He repeated the torture over and over again. When Naruto was finished Gato embraced his death.

Said blond just blinked. Inside hide the _Fox Glare_ years had passed. In reality only a second passed.

"Kid, Haku" Zabuza called "come here a second."

Naruto knew Zabuza was dying but was cautious, even near death he was dangerous. _He just tossed that sword half a bridge away._

"Yes?" they asked

"I'm dying" he stated calmly, he accepted his death.

"No Zabuza-Sama" Haku protested "We can get you help."

"From where?" the man asked "I accept my fate, I just have a single request for the both of you."

"Whatever it is Zabuza-Sama."

"I want you to take my sword." he ushered to Naruto "and Haku."

"Wait, you want me to do what?" Naruto asked

"I don't care what you do with the sword." he stated "Sell it, give it away it or even gamble it away."

"Zabuza-Sama you can't…"

"I can and did." He stated "I want you to go with this boy."

"…As you wish" she stated

"I can save you Zabuza." Naruto sated "You can continue to live."

"…What's the catch?"

"Three things" he stated "The first, I want you two to come with me to Konoha and become ninjas. The second I want you to free Haku, she should make her own choices."

"And the third?" asked Zabuza

"I want that rabbit!" Naruto shouted "I need that rabbit stew."

"Deal"

Naruto drew his blade and cut himself across the arm. It was deep enough so that the blood flowed freely but not lethal…to him.

He held his arm and allowed it to fall into Zabuza's mouth.

The battle was over. Naruto had saved Zabuza, Haku and his Hime. They would be coming back with them to join Konoha. Now Naruto just wanted to be with his hebi-hime, to enjoy the fact that she was alive.

"Naruto" Anko asked in his arms "what are you thinking about?"

There was however one problem

"I killed them." He stated "I just killed every last one of those bandits."

The guilt of their first kill

"Naruto" she spoke "I know exactly how you feel; everyone has it after their first kill." _Although so few ninja have ever killed on such a large scale._

"Do they enjoy it?" he asked tonelessly

Anko had no answer. The only one she could think of was her _sensei_. _There has to be an explanation, I_ _know_ _for a fact that_ _Naruto isn't a monster._

"Naruto I heard that you used technique after I was…knocked" she stated

"It was a Genjutsu that I learned from…" He hesitated; he never told them "from the Kyuubi"

He felt her tense in his arms. He could feel a bit of nervousness creep deep into her, he did not enjoy it.

"What does it do?" she asked

"It has three stages" he explained "the first traps them in a paralysis of fear. The second is more potent, it freezes the victim's lungs."

"And the third?" she asked

"When used on a user it increases them to their maximum potential." He stated "It allows me to use Kitsune illusions and other Genjutsu without restraints."

"…That's it?" she asked losing hope.

"…It helps in my merge…with Kyuubi…" he trailed off. That was the answer, he wasn't a monster.

"Naruto that Jutsu practically turns you into a new Kyuubi" she stated "I don't want you to use unless necessary."

"Okay" he agreed. He would have agreed to anything at that moment. A thought occurred "Did someone ever free Sakura from that Genjutsu?"

"Who cares?" she asked

-Bridge-

"Citizens of wave" shouted Tazuna "The Bridge is complete!"

Cheers flowed from every citizen. They were directed to the ones standing by Tazuna.

"What will you name it?" asked one citizen

"How about we name it after the true hero?" he asked. "How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?"

Sasuke who had stepped forward, expecting the glory stood in disbelief. _They want to name it after the DOBE? Over ME, an UCHIHA!_

"Hey you shouldn't name it after that baka!" shouted Sakura "You should name it after Sasuke-kun, he's much better."

"I will _NOT _name the bridge of our hope after that traitor." Spat Tazuna, he heard what happened.

"Your Uchiha isn't nearly as great as Naru-Chan" chided Anko. This got shouts of protest from Sakura

"Tazuna" spoke Kakashi from his book "It would seem that you're playing favorites, that wouldn't be fair." _That is the pot calling the kettle black _everyone though "It would be better to name it something else."

"Who likes the name I gave?" asked Tazuna to the citizens. His answer was an ocean of cheers from the citizens. "The name stays" he stated to Kakashi

"Let's go"

They made their way back to the village hidden in the leaves.

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Home**

-HOKAGE OFFICE-

Hiruzen wasn't one to be shocked. When you've lived as a ninja as long as him you learn to cope. He was called the 'God of Shinobi, 'The Professor', 'The Strongest' leaf shinobi. He has served in the Great wars and led them victory. He has trained the 'Sannin', each kage level shinobi.

That means nothing with Naruto.

It was his first C-ranked mission. He was supposed to protect a bridge builder from bandits. He some how ended up overthrowing a tyrant. Becoming a symbol of hope. Getting a bridge named after him. Bringing home an A-ranked rogue an a mystery ninja.

_It's my fault for expecting something normal in my profession_ he thought _or just when Naruto is involved._

"Hokage-Sama I believe Naruto should be punished for his..."

"I demand the dobe give me his..."

"Such a baka...oh Sasuke-kun..."

After getting several different types of mission briefs the Hokage felt a headache growing. It all seemed to be centered around Naruto, that much he could tell.

"Hokage-Sama I believe I know a solution." Stated Anko over the racket "Upon arrival of Wave Naruto performed a Genjutsu that allowed me to see what happened. I believe it would be well suited for now."

"I want all but Naruto to leave." Ordered the Hokage

"I deserve to know what the dobe is going to hear." Stated the Uchiha

"Anko"

"On it Hokage-Sama" she stated

_Striking Shadow Snakes_

Grabbing the arrogant child she dragged him out. Once they were alone the Hokage began pulling out his sake. He had a feeling that he would need it.

"Okay show me this jutsu" he ordered

_Flashback Jutsu_.

Now he had answer and an even bigger headache. Naruto showed _almost _everything from leaving the village to the bridge. What he left out was that he owned every dime Gato stole. He was trained by Kyuubi and that he feeds on fear.

"Let me get this straight" spoke the Hokage "you went on a mission obviously outside your rank"

"Way outside." Stated Naruto

"You blackmailed your sensei?"

"He's a hypocrite."

"You fought a missing A-ranked ninja?"

"I held him off, yeah."

"You sent courage through a bunch of hopeless bridge builders?"

"We needed the mission to be completed."

"You then killed near two hundred bandits?" that one had him a little worried

"I can't take all the credit for that one" Naruto stated "I made most of the bandits kill each other."

"You also say that your new appearance is because of you drawing on so much of the fox's chakra?"

"Yep"

"You know I don't believe that last part but I won't press on the matter" he stated knowing the headache wasn't worth it "you will have to wear a _Henge_ so you don't cause an uproar."

"…I know" he sighed _it would have been too easy just to have the disguise break like that._

"I'll do my best to keep the council off your back" he stated "but it won't be too long"

"Thanks old man"

"You then turned said missing ninjas into your friends?"

"They're more of an ally right now."

The Hokage and the hidden ANBU stared at the blond.

"And now you want them to be Shinobi of the hidden leaf?"

"Yes"

The wizened leader stared at his surrogate grandchild. It seemed the kid was a crazy magnet.

_Why couldn't he have had a normal mission?_ Were the thoughts of the village leader and several hidden ANBU.

"Fine, Zabuza will need a few months under ANBU watch but Haku can start immediately."

"…Can I have another mission?"

"GET OUT!" He ordered

-ICHIRAKU RAMEN STAND-

"Hey Ayame Nee-Chan" Naruto greeted "Old man I need some ramen."

"Coming right up Naruto" he called

"Hey dobe" he heard an all too familiar voice call "I demand you give me that sword."

"For the last time teme" he stated "I'm not giving you my sword" he turned "why do you want it anyway, you don't even practice kenjutsu."

"I know that it was how you did those things in wave" he stated

"Yeah baka" shouted Sakura "If it wasn't for that sword you'd would be nothing, even with that training you're getting."

"You think that I get it from my sword?" he laughed "teme, howler monkey" he called "I get my skill from hard work." _And having a fear born demon living inside me_ "but thank you, you reminded me to visit my girlfriend and give her the gift."

"Order up" Teuchi called

"Right after ramen"

Naruto happily ate his ramen. He had hoped if he ignored the two of them then they would leave. No such luck.

"Baka you give Sasuke-kun what he wants now" ordered Sakura

"Why don't you two just sit down shut up and eat some ramen" Naruto shouted "it _might_ make you too less irritating." Ramen can only do so much.

"I don't want any of that piss flavored noodle" stated the Uchiha as another bowl was placed by Naruto

"You shouldn't insult the ramen teme" stated Naruto coldly "it could get upset and upset ramen is bad for you."

"Who cares how the ramen feels…"

He should have taken the advice

Before Sasuke could finish his insult the ramen attacked. The noodles stretched around the Uchiha and began constricting him. The bowl swung toward him and covered his face as the broth began drowning him.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura cried "Naruto you called of that filthy…"

The bowl jumped to her

_Well… time to go. I wonder how my-Himes are doing_

Using his sensor abilities it was a breeze to find them.

_Better get them something_

-YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP-

"Welcome to Yama-Baka? What are you doing here?" Asked Ino

"I just want to buy some flowers and I'll be on my way." He stated

"Do you know how much trouble you put me in with daddy?" she asked ignoring his statement and continued ranting _it's like a blond Sakura!_

"I kind of don't care" _just give me my flowers_

"A lot!" she shouted "It's all yo…"

"Hey Ino" he cut her off "this is what got you in trouble last time" he stated "do you want me to tell your father how you treat customers."He began raising his blindfold "or I could punish you myself."

"That won't be necessary Uzumaki-San" called Inoichi "I don't know what you're about to do but please don't."

"Flowers _please_ Yamanaka-San" Naruto said to Inoichi "and I'll go away."

"What kind?" the clan head asked

"Do you have a one of a kind somewhere around here?"

"Of course we do Baka" Ino shouted "we have-"

"Ino!" Inoichi shouted in disapproval "right this way sir." He turned to his customer "we have a small array of foreign flowers. Because of the customer service you received" He sent a disapproving look toward his daughter "you will be getting a large discount, from my daughter pay."

"But daddy…" the look in his eyes told him to be silent

After Naruto paid he left.

_Not this time Naruto, I'll revenge_

-**KURENAI**

He found Kurenai inside of a food stand. She was with Asuma, who was smoking, much to her annoyance. _Well he already knows we're dating and the others won't care. Still, I had better not draw too much attention._

"Hey Kurenai-Chan" he greeted

"Hello Naruto-kun" she greeted back "you remember my _friend_ Asuma?" she asked hoping Asuma caught the message

"Hello Asuma-San" Naruto greeted "how is your food."

"I hate you" Asuma stated gaining a glare from Kurenai and a chuckle from Naruto

"And when I leave you will love me" The blond stated "then you will hate me again."

"I hear you had your first C-ranked mission Naruto-Kun." Kurenai asked "How was it?"

"I have some gifts for you." He stated reaching into his pockets _I hate this __Henge__ it's easier to just seal stuff_ "I got my C-ranked mission pay so I brought you _all_ something."

Finally finding what he was looking for he handed her two things. The first, a bouquet of desert roses and the second…

"An all expense paid trip to the Leaf Lotus!" she shouted "Naruto how did you get this?" The Leaf Lotus was the most expensive salon. They did everything from massages to nails and hair. Everyone who went there felt as if they bloomed twice "This would cost more than a C-rank mission."

"I collected a few bounties" he stated _It actually came from Gato but let's just keep that a secret for now._

"Naruto" she smiled "You really know how to treat a lady." She sent a glare to Asuma who looked away.

"Thank, I need to find the others, bye"

With a quick kiss he was off to his next Hime.

"Kurenai…"

"Be quite Asuma" she ordered "Just eat your steak."

"Steak?" he was eating dumplings. Looking down toward his plate he saw a perfect T-bone.

"I think I love that kid" he took the first bite. It was cooked just the way he liked it, perfection. He could taste the flavor and feel all of the maggots in his mouth…_wait a second._ A second later he was emptying his stomach all over the floor "I think I hate that kid."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Kurenai asked

"Sure"

"Then clean your mouth."

-Click Click-

_Perfect_

-**Hana**

"Hello pup" Tsume greeted"Hana is in the back."

"Thanks Tsume-Chan"

Heading around back Naruto saw her training with the triplets.

"Hello Naruto-Kun" she greeted

"Hello Inu-Hime" he pulled out a scroll "I have some things for you."

"I hope they're something nice." Hana stated. She knew it would be, _they're coming from Naruto-kun after all._

When she unsealed it what she saw surprised her. Inside were the gauntlets from both of the Demon brothers. They were in perfect condition.

"Naruto these are amazing" she stated "where did you get them?" _dumb question _she thought, kicking herself.

"I had a crazy C-ranked mission." He stated "It's the same for the second gift." He handed it to her "An all expense paid trip to the Leaf Lotus!"

"I'd love to hear all about it" She stated "How about you stay the night and tell me all about it." She used her most seductive voice. "Then we can…"

"NO!" came several shouts from the distance

The Inuzuka family was starting to appear and surround them. They were giving hateful looks to the blond host. The one glaring the hardest was Kiba. Hana's younger brother and Naruto's old foe.

He stepped forward and spoke.

"All member of the Inuzuka I ask you" he shouted "do you enjoy your sleep, do you enjoy your peace?"

"YES!" they answered as one

"Then we must keep that dobe from sleeping with my sister" Kiba shouted "or we'll never get any sleep."

"ATTACK!" someone shouted

"Run pup, RUN " Tsume shouted "I need you alive to give me my grand pups." She really wanted those grand pups.

_Shunshin_

"Darn it" Kiba shouted "after him"

-**Yugao**

Naruto simply walked by a tree and stood by the bench by it. It was a nice day but he had to move.

Setting down a scroll he continued on his way.

He didn't look back as a hand stretched from concealment and grabbed the scroll. He didn't look back when he heard the gasp of surprise. _Looks like someone likes the sword I got her, thank you dead bandit with good taste._ During his… rage he had found a beautiful sword but knew that he would never wield it. He didn't look back when he heard the feminine squeal. _It looks like someone loves her spa trip._

-CLICK

-**Anko**

"...and that is how a Kunoichi seduces a man" stated Anko

"Anko...I just asked you how you were and where you've been" stated an annoyed Iruka "now you've traumatized my female students long before they need to be." he looked to the class "and you knocked the male out through nose bleeds, they'll probably be perverts now."

"Oh I'm fine" she stated "and I was on a mission with Team 7" she leaned over the desk revealing a lot of cleavage to Iruka "how are you Iruka-Kun?" her voice had taken a very seductive tone.

"I-i'm fine" he stated flustered "So you went on a mission with Team 7?"

"Hey that's our boss's team" stated Konohamaru

"Boss?" Anko asked "If you say the Uchiha or Haruno then I will..."

"NO WAY!" the shouted as one "Our boss is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naru-Chan huh?" she asked with a smile "has he taught you anything?"

It was a simple question. To the Corps. it was a horrid one.

The trio fell into a huddle. They were shivering not from the cold but from an untold fear. It seemed as if they were trying to push it to the back of their mind. It wasn't working.

"FIRST RULE OF NARUTO TRAINING" Udon shouted "DO NOT TALK ABOUT NARUTO TRAINING."

"Moegi, what's wrong with them?" asked Iruka. Moegi was the only one not panicking as much. She was shivering in fear, just not as much.

"Naruto" she stated as if it were obvious

"Aww" cooed Anko "my Naru-Chan has them terrified." She was so proud.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Iruka-sensei" called Hanabi "there is a man with a large chakra supply at the door."

"It's him" Udon shouted in fear "he's come for us"

"He knew we were talking about his training" shouted Konohamaru "Now he'll..." he stopped at all the horrid thoughts

"Oh don't stop on my account" a disembodied voice spoke "by all means, give me some ideas."

"Out the window!" Moegi shouted

They jumped out. It didn't matter that they weren't on the first floor. It was better then Naruto catching them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Iruka-sensei" Hanabi called "he's not at the door anymore"

"Then were is he?" Anko asked

"AHHH!" the k corpse shouted

"With them" she answered stoically

"Class stay here" the cried out in protest "Anko, if you would."

_Summoning Jutsu_

At her command a large Coral snake appeared. It was large enough to gobble up any of the kids in a single gulp but small enough to stay in the room.

"I want you to make sure these kids stay in order" Anko ordered "If any of them so much as twitches outside of their seat or opens their mouth" she stared at the kids "eat them."

"Anko" Iruka shouted "That's a bit extreme"

"Fine fine" she sighed "punish them as you see fit." she told the snake

Grabbing Iruka before he could protest she jumped outside the window.

The snake was alone with the terrified kids. It eyed them hungrily.

"Doessssss anyone want to move?" the snake asked "I _might_ let a _few_ of you go."

The kids didn't so much as shake there heads. But they wanted to.

The snake could wait, they were kids after all. They weren't costumed to sitting still for too long.

-FIELDS-

When the to ninjas arrived they saw a sight to behold. It nearly gave Iruka a heart attack from sheer worry an annoyance. Anko was laughing as if she was seeing the funniest thing possible.

Udon and Konohamaru were tied upside down by their feet. They trying not to move and put unwanted strain on the ropes. Under them were a pile of explosive notes. Moegi was just watching a distance away.

"..and that's how my first C-ranked mission went" Naruto finished

"Cool" Konohamaru stated causing the rope to shudder

"Naruto what are you doing?" Iruka asked in a panic

"I'm telling them about my mission" Naruto stated

"Why are they upside down over a bunch of explosives!" Iruka asked

"I'm just training them" he stated "by putting the fear of Kami in them."

"Why isn't Moegi getting the same treatment?" Anko asked "You're not being soft because she's a girl are you?" there was a warning in her tone.

"No" he sighed "every time I try something like this she just uses _those eyes_." he spat in hate "I honestly believe you women are taught that at birth."

"What eyes?" this had Anko and Iruka curious

Naruto drew a kunai and made his way toward Moegi.

_Puppy eyes Jutsu  
_

"See" he pointed accusingly

"Naruto that is the dumb..."

"You left one of _Anko's_ summons with the kids for more than five minutes" Naruto stated "how many do you think are left?"

Iruka was already running back to save as many of his remaining students as possible. If there was any left to save.

"He's such a worry wort" Anko stated "So what are you doing here Naru-Chan?" Anko asked

"I came to give you this" it what he had given his other Himes.

Anko squealed in delight. She looked for Naruto but saw nothing, all that was left were a few flower petals in his place, she was impressed. _Can't wait to tell the girls about the mission._

"Wait someone cut us down" shouted Udon

"I have a better idea." Anko laughed "How about I help in your training"

"W-what?" they didn't like her smile, it was too much like Naruto's.

"While you're upside down I want you two to..." she drew a kunai "DODGE!"

**NOW THAT THAT IS DONE REVIEW. **

**NEXT CHAPTER 'THE EXAMS'**

**THINGS WILL COME TO LIGHT OVER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Chunin Exams **

It hasn't been much time since his mission to Wave.

He's had to deal with his _team_ very little since then. Naruto would show up for a mission and then go off training. He would train with his Himes like usual. When He wasn't with them he was with Team 9, minus Neji. Unknown to both Team 7,9 and his Himes, he often trained alone. He wanted them to be proud of him.

He's taken to learning the silent killing from Zabuza. He progressed greatly with the stealth skills he built over the years. Zabuza would consider him a prodigy if Naruto didn't hate the title.

That didn't mean he didn't have to deal with them. Sasuke would demand fights, his secrets, his weapons and his power. He was usually ignored which made things worse. Sakura was a usual lapdog to the Uchiha making no effort to become better. Kakashi, he refused to call him sensei, usually allowed them to have their way and scolded Naruto for antagonizing his team.

His skill has progressed regularly…for Naruto. Whatever passes as regular for Naruto is what happened. He wasn't Jounin level yet. He could however give any Chunin a run for their money.

He was so skilled that the Hokage was confident enough to give him small solo missions. His Himes or Zabuza would even take him on the more dangerous missions.

Now here he was, enjoying his ramen. He decided to enjoy the two hours it took for Kakashi to arrive. It gave Naruto more time away from Team 7. There was just one pest left.

Actually, make that three.

"Udon" Naruto called "you're the smart one right?" he asked no one in particular "If I have to tell you three rocks aren't square one more time..." he let the threat hang.

"Ha ha so you saw through our disguise eh?" Konohamaru asked "I expected nothing less from you."

Naruto noticed smoke rise before their disguise blew up. From the explosion the young trio jumped out and each took a pose. Before they could say or do anything Naruto spoke up.

"If you do that intro then I'll get Anko to watch your class again."

"W-we weren't going to d-do that" he lied "were we?"

His friends said nothing.

"What are you three doing?" he asked blankly "You're supposed to be at the academy"

"We broke out" Moegi cheered "you could teach us real stuff, not that boring stuff."

"And you promised to play ninja with us today boss." Konohamaru stated

"A ninja playing ninja huh?" asked a horrid voice "you really are a Baka."

"Hey boss who is that?" Konohamaru asked "is she your" he held out his pinky earning a scowl from Sakura.

"Konohamaru" Naruto started "do you like having your mind unbroken by horrid vision that would forever haunt you, nightmares eating at your very will?"

"Y-yes"

"Then don't associate me as being in a relationship with pinky over there." He stated pointing to Sakura "I'm stuck with her as my team mate and nothing more."

This angered said pinky.

This also hurt her. She didn't know when but Naruto just seemed to drop her and move on. It made her miss the boy that followed her like a loss puppy. Now he was someone who else that scared her.

Then it was back to anger.

"What do you mean Baka?" Sakura asked "You think you're too good for me?"

"I don't mean to brag but my girlfriends aren't bad mother…"

"Hush your mouth!" The K corps shouted

"I'm just talking 'bout my Himes."

"We can dig it."

"So if forehead isn't your girlfriend who is?" Moegi asked

"Watch your mouth if you know what's good for you" Sakura threatened

"We can take you" Konohamaru stated.

It was true. Even without Naruto training them they could take her. Easily.

They were eight years old.

"Easy" Udon tried to reason "why don't we calm down and go get some ramen."

"I don't want that filth" Sakura shouted

"You should not have insulted the ramen" Naruto stated turning, he grabbed the kids and ran

Sakura felt something moist slither across her feet. Looking down she saw a noodle moving as if it had a mind of its own.

She didn't look back as she ran

Once Naruto was sure he was far enough he sat the kids down.

"Hey boss, why do you eat so much ramen?" Konohamaru asked.

It was a simple question, too simple for Naruto

He loomed over them. Using just a touch of killer intent, just enough to scare them, he answered.

"It's the only thing that keeps me from craving human flesh plus" he answered them with a mouth full of fangs "I never did get to eat my fill today." he eyed the kids "Lets fix that."

They ran like the wind

"...I was just going to ask if they wanted to eat some with me." he said as he stood alone

"Ouch, that hurt you little brat" A gruff voice stated "I need to teach you a lesson."

Naruto happened to come around the corner just as the threat was made. What he saw was two sand ninja. He decided to watch and see what happened.

"Kankuro stop" a more feminine voice shouted "what if _he_ shows up?"

"Don't worry Temari" Kankuro stated "we have nothing to fear"

Oh that poor fool, he never met Naruto

"Would you please drop him" Naruto stated coldly making his presence known

"And why should I do that?" Kankuro asked "and who are you?"

"I'm everything you ever were afraid of." Naruto stated.

"HAHAHA" Kankuro laughed "your nothing"

He hated this form, he couldn't gather any fear through intimidation. Naruto raised his blindfold and looked Kankuro and Temari in the eyes. "I think it's time I put the squeeze on you."

From nowhere two giant snakes appeared. One latched onto Kankuro and began to squeeze him tightly, he was already turning blue. The second grabbed Temari, unlike Kankuro, it was merely restraining her.

"And you should have dropped him because I don't think your friend in the tree would be upset if you hurt the Hokage's grandson." Naruto stated "Also Sasuke, you might want to DODGE!"

Sasuke had been waiting in the tree for a moment to show Naruto up. The Uchiha learned that Naruto knew when danger was near. When he said dodge, it meant you dodge or die.

"Gaara" Kankuro called "I can explain"

"Shut up Kankuro" Gaara ordered "or I'll kill you."

Naruto stared at Gaara. He felt the fear radiating off of Kankuro and Temari from the simple death threat. It frightened them more than Naruto's skeleton hands that were crushing them.

"You with the blindfold" Gaara addressed Naruto "what is your name?"

"Why do you care about him? He's just a nobody" Sasuke stated stepping forward "I'm Sasuke _Uchiha_."

"Naruto Uzumaki" he answered irritating Sasuke further "and you are?"

"I am Gaara of the desert" he stated "These are my siblings Temari and Kankuro"

"Hello" they greeted

"Mother wants your blood."

Naruto walked forward toward the now named Gaara. It made Naruto excited; it meant he had a challenge. _The stronger and braver the opponent, the more potent the fear._

It seemed Gaara had the same opinion.

Naruto dropped his _Henge_ and drew his sword. He flooded the entire area with fear. Gaara uncorked his sand and flooded the area with demonic killer intent. _It almost feels like Kyuubi_ that made him even more excited.

"Neither of us could back down from a challenge" Naruto stated "well come on desert punk."

"Yes Uzumaki" Gaara gave a crazed smile "you can make me feel alive."

"B-boss" Konohamaru called

Naruto turned his attention toward his little followers.

They were on the ground in a terrified huddle and were having trouble breathing. The fear and killer intent was both crushing and drowning them at the same time. Their eyes constantly shifted between Gaara and Naruto. It seemed they were trying to see who to fear the most.

This wasn't something they could handle, even Sasuke had dropped to one knee. The other two sand ninja were doing a little better, just barely. Sakura was passed out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so careless" Naruto stood over the Konohamaru corps bringing them into a group hug. He relieved the pressure on the by releasing calming aura with his Genjutsu. It stopped the pressure from growing but the damage was done. "I forgot you three weren't ready for something like this."

Using _Shunshin _he took them to his private land. It wasn't the nearest or emptiest training ground, but it was the safest. Now he was sure that they would be okay in their vulnerable state.

Looking down he saw that they were covered in cold sweat. Their eyes were glazed over in a daze, but even then they wouldn't meet his.

He removed his jacket and layered it with his strongest calming Genjutsu. As he laid it across the he called his foxes.(Bet you all forgot them-Be honest)They would protect them with the training Hana gave them.

As he turned to leave he felt Moegi grab his red shirt.

"Be careful" Konohamaru whispered

He gave them a smile as he _Shunshined_ away

When he returned he saw that Sakura was awake and like Sasuke, trapped in Gaara's sand. Temari and Kankuro, likewise, were still in his illusion.

He addressed Gaara

"Gaara this is neither the time nor the place"

Gaara stood there for a moment before his sand retreated. As he did this Naruto released the other sand ninja.

"You are right, we shall continue later." they would "do not die before then"

As they turned to leave Sakura thought it was time to put in her opinion.

"Hey wait!"

"What do you want?" Temari asked

"Even if we are allied you need a reason to be here" she shouted "what are you doing here."

"Sakura they are obviously here for the Chunin exams" Naruto stated "we're hosting them this time."

"He's right." Kankuro stated

"Wait, before we leave" Temari eyed Naruto "c-can I touch your whiskers?"

"Sorry" he stated "that's only allowed by my Himes and Moegi when using _those eyes_."

"Wait, 'Himes' as in girlfriends?" Kankuro asked "as in more then one?"

"Yes and yes"

"You lucky bastard" Kankuro mumbled

"I guess I'll just have to become one of your Himes." she purred _until Gaara kills him_

They turned to leave.

"Dobe, how did you know about the exams?" Sasuke asked, even he didn't know

"Who cares how I knew?" Naruto asked "I'm going to finish my ramen."

"Forget that..." Sasuke was silenced by Naruto's hand over his mouth. The blond pointed behind Sakura. When they turned to look they saw the monster ramen peeking from behind the fence, waiting. "Never mind"

Reapplying his _Henge _he _Shunshined _to training ground 7. After waiting twenty minutes his _team_ finally arrived.

"Baka" Sakura shouted "why did you leave us behind."

"Because I'm not very fond of either of you." Naruto answer

Before Sakura could start her screaming match a puff of smoke appeared.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura stated

"Hello Kakashi" he returned

"That's sensei to you Genin." Kakashi stated

"I'll call you sensei when you teach me something."

"Well my cute little Genin" Kakashi started " and Naruto" he hissed "I have a surprise for you."

"Your signing us up for the Chunin exams" Naruto stated

"H-how did you know?" Kakashi asked

"We ran into some sand ninja." Sakura stated hoping to show Naruto up

"Any trouble?" he asked looking accusingly toward Naruto

"That Baka tried to show Sasuke up" she screeched "not that it worked because..."

"Well here are you entrance slips" Kakashi stated not wanting her to rant "be there tomorrow."

-NEXT DAY-

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked. He and Sasuke had been waiting for Sakura for over an hour.

"I had to look my best for Sasuke-Kun" she stated

"Let's go" said Uchiha ordered

They came into a block on the second floor. The hall way was under a low Genjutsu _to weed the weaklings out _Naruto deduced.

He saw Team 9 trying to enter the exams but were knocked back. _I know they aren't weak so the must be holding back. _It was a good plan. He was doing the same while under his _Henge_.

"Hey you" an arrogant voice spoke "drop the Genjutsu, we're going to the third floor."

"You fool" Naruto snapped "that Genjutsu was to weed out the weaklings."

"Hn." the Uchiha said before walking away

"So this is your team Uzumaki, I'm not impressed" another arrogant voice spoke "you with the dark eyes, what is your name?"

"It's polite to give yours first when asking for another's name." Sasuke spoke

The two arrogant boys had a stare off. Without any warning they made attempted kick toward each other, I repeat attempted. Lee stopped both kicks from connecting with his bare hands.

"YOSH!" the green clad ninja shouted "We must save our flames of youth for when we need it."

"Hey Lee" Naruto greeted "TenTen, you two seem to be doing well."

"We are" Lee answered before turning to Sakura "You are Sakura Haruno yes? Please go on a date with me, I will protect you with my life."

"NO WAY!" she shouted "You are too weird."

Lee does not give up easily and was not to be denied. Lee stepped toward Sakura. He eyed her with such intensity that it made her nervous. What Lee did surprised everyone, even Naruto.

He winked

It wasn't an average wink. Out of his eye a heart popped out. Sakura just barely made it out the way. Lee wasn't so easily deterred, he sent wink after wink at her. She was barely able to dodge.

"...I thought Lee couldn't use Genjutsu." Naruto stated

"He can't" TenTen assured

"Then how does he...?" better not ask

"That right Naruto" TenTen spoke as if she understood his thoughts "The less you know, the better."

"Sasuke" Naruto called "can we leave her?"

"Hn." That was all he needed to say

They had made it into a hall way before Sakura finally caught up.

"Hey you" Lee called "you are Sasuke Uchiha, right? I wish to fight you."

"Lee, this isn't the time or place."

"Be quite dobe" Sasuke ordered "this won't take long."

"Yeah Baka" Sakura cheered "Sasuke-Kun is going to crush that freak for trying to flirt with me."

"On second thought Lee, crush him, crush him into the ground" Naruto ordered "but make it fast."

"Right" Lee shouted

Sasuke ran toward the green ninja in fury. _How dare that dobe think this fool could beat me, an Uchiha, the elite._

_Leaf Hurricane  
_

It was fast. Lee delivered a devastating spin kick to the Uchiha prodigy. The force behind the blow sent the Uchiha sailing back toward Sakura.

_Man Lee, even with your weights your faster than_ _me_. It was true, if Naruto took his weights off he was still slower and weaker than Lee. Naruto wasn't jealous. In fact, Lee was an inspiration to Naruto. _I'll just have to work harder._

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura cried "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, in fact I'm better than fine" he spoke "I've found a worthy opponent."

Sasuke stood and took his stance. This time there was a small but major difference.

He was using the Sharingan.

_So he unlocked it huh? I need to be careful._ Even though Sasuke couldn't copy his Genjutsu, he could copy his Kenjutsu. Naruto would have none of that if he could help it.

The Uchiha charged again. This time with twice as much arrogance as before. _Does he ever learn. _

Instead of giving another spin kick Lee vanished. He reappeared under Sasuke giving him a devastating kick to the chin. This sent the Uchiha soaring straight into the air.

Not even a second later Lee was behind the air born Uchiha. _He wouldn't!_ The bandages on his arm began to unfurl. _He would!_

As Naruto prepared to act he felt a familiar chakra signature make it's way to them. That was worse! _If Gai sees Lee he'll go on about the flames of youth._ Whenever they begin ranting they _always _hug. Their hugs _always _involves a certain Genjutsu that even Naruto fears._ I have to act fast! _

"Lee, you are dimming your flames of youth!" he felt so dirty

No more words needed to be said. As soon as Naruto spoke those taboo words Lee cancelled his attack. Anything that could diminish the flames of youth was something he would have no part in.

Now Lee was on the ground doing push ups.

"I must reignite my flames before the exams begin" he stated "If I could not do that then I will then I will do 200 laps around the village and if I can not do that..."

Thankfully he couldn't continue. Gai made his appearance.

"Lee my glorious student" shouted Gai "I see your flames are as bright as ever."

_Those eye brows_ Sasuke and Sakura thought _are they caterpillars?_

"Oh thank you Gai-sensei" Lee shouted with tears

_I lost to this __buffoon_

"Hey you, what was that?" Sasuke asked "why couldn't I follow it?"

"My techniques are neither Genjutsu or Ninjutsu" Lee stated "I use only Taijutsu."

"So you are Kakashi's students" Gai spoke "Has he mentioned me?"

Sakura noticed Naruto was trying to get her attention. He was motioning for her to say no. Unfortunately Sakura had to be Sakura.

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

Gai got that twinkle in his eye

"YES, FOR WE ARE ETERNAL RIVALS!" He shouted "JUST AS LEE AND NARUTO ARE TO CARRY ON THE FLAMES OF YOUTH."

"GAI-SENSEI IT IS AN HONOR TO CARRY YOUR RIVALRY!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

_Time to go _Naruto thought, however there was one decision he needed to make _should I let them witness the sunset?_

What kind of question is that?

Of course he should

As silently as he could, which was pretty silent, he made his escape.

"Hello Naruto" Kakashi greeted not even looking from his book "where are the others?"

_You make this too easy_

"They are learning the wonders of THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Naruto shouted

Kakashi nearly dropped his book when he heard what Naruto said. When he looked up he did, said blond wasn't wearing his orange jumpsuit _Henge, _instead he was wearing green spandex. His average blond eyebrows were now four times larger in every way and pitch black.

"...No" Kakashi whispered

"Yes"

"Kakashi-sensei" he heard Sasuke call "I've finally found the power I've been searching for to kill my brother" he spoke "It comes from fanning THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Sasuke was also wearing a green spandex with an Uchiha symbol on the back. His eyebrows were tremendous.

"No no no"

"If Sasuke-Kun is following the flames of youth then so am I" Sakura shouted "YOUTH!"

Naruto stood before her holding out a green spandex. It jumped onto her and began to move around her like slime before settling. Sasuke stood before her with a pair of large eyebrows. They jumped onto her forehead.

They stood before their sensei and spoke as one "Join us sensei" they chanted "join us and we can spread the flames of youth further." They held out a spandex and eyebrows. "Assimilate" they chanted "Assimilate"

"Never" he would never join their cause

"The choice is not yours sensei" they spoke "join us or be destroyed."

"NO!"

"Yes"

The green spandex jumped onto him and all went black.

.

.

.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly

Their sensei was lying on the ground in the fetal position writhing in an awkward manner. It was an embarrassing sight, especially for his Genin team.

"S-Sakura?" It seemed her words reached him "Sasuke?"

They took a step toward him. This made him take a step back and draw a kunai.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"Before any of you take a step forward" he spoke "how do you all feel about the flames of youth?"

"That stuff those green freaks were spouting about?" Sakura asked "I hate it" she answered before stating "unless you like it Sasuke-Kun."

"Hn." he answered

"I need a real answer" Kakashi shouted pointing the kunai toward Sasuke in a threatening manner "are you one of them or not?"

"I think it's useless." Sasuke answered

Naruto just stared at Kakashi in amusement. It was absolutely hilarious, now it was his turn.

"It's not so bad" Naruto answered "they just need to tone it down and stop hugging."

"Naruto... no, you know what, just get in there." Kakashi stated going back to his book

"Any words of encouragement?" Naruto asked "are there any limitations?"

"Do your best Sasuke?" Kakashi stated _the faster Sasuke is promoted the better._

"Wow, you could at least act like your not playing favorites Kakashi?" a new voice spoke

"Hello Naru-Chan" a second voice greeted

"Hello my Himes" Naruto greeted to Anko and Kurenai

"Naruto when you go in there don't hold back" Kurenai ordered "we want you to do your best."

"So...you're giving me permission to do whatever I want to pass?" Naruto asked

"Yep" Anko answered "aren't we the greatest and hottest sensei's ever?"

There was a moment of total blankness. It was the calm before the storm. All eyes turned toward Naruto.

He had a smile on his face. It was no ordinary psycho smile, no. This smile small and looked calm. However it put even Anko's most bloodthirsty and sadistic smile to shame.

"HehehehahahahaahahaHAHAHAHAH AHA**HAHAHAHAHA**"

"Anko" Kurenai spoke "what have we just unleashed onto those Genin?"

"I have no idea" Anko admitted

May Kami have mercy on who ever runs into Naruto.

Because Naruto will have none...

_Oh all the horrible fear Naruto spread._

**HERE WE GO PEOPLE**

**REVIEW**

**SINCE IT'S CHRISTMAS, I DECIDED TO UPDATE FOR MY FANS**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Chunin Exams: Written Exams**

After Naruto started his laughing fit every one became terrified. Even Kurenai and Anko were a little freaked out, though Anko was experiencing pride as well. Sasuke and Sakura decided to head into the exams.

"Sasuke-Kun" a shrill voice called as a blonde kunoichi jumped onto his back "did you miss me Sasuke-Kun?"

"Get off of him Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted "Sasuke-Kun is mine."

"Yeah right, just go to your lost puppy Naruto" Ino spoke

"Yahoo" a gruff voice called "we're all here."

"Troublesome" a lazy voice spoke "do you have to be so loud?"

"H-h-hey we-wer-were-i-is N-Nar-to-K-Kun?" a timid kunoichi asked

"Hey were is that Baka?" Ino asked "I need to give him a piece of my mind for getting me in trouble with daddy."

"I'm going to kill that dobe." Kiba grumbled

Suddenly the entrance doors burst open with a loud bang. As everyone looked they saw that no one there, just a long empty hallway. Then it happened. The lights at the very back began to flicker before going off completely. In the darkness a pair of crimson eyes became visible from afar, it was all that was visible.

They were very fox like.

Then the singing began

_"Total slaughter, total slaughter _

_I won't leave a single man alive"_

The eyes began moving forward toward the entrance but there were no foot steps. The lights began to flicker off as the eyes came closer. The room began to fill with fear.

_"La de da de die_

_Genocide _

_La de da de dud_

_An ocean of blood"_

The eyes were finally at the door and still the only part of the stranger visible. The room was full to the top with fear. It only continued to grow.

_"Let's begin_

_the killing times"_

The first foot made it's way through. From the shadows Naruto appeared. He was still under his _Henge_but his blindfold was off. He gave the room a full view of his fox like eyes.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto

"Naruto you troublesome blond" Shikamaru sighed "you scared us half to death."

"Only half?" Naruto asked "I'll do better next time."

"I wasn't scared" Kiba boasted

"Then why are your legs shaking?" Shino asked

"Shut it"

"Hey, you guys should keep it down" a newcomer spoke "you'rs drawing a lot of attention." he looked to Naruto "especially you, you freaked out a lot of people with that intro."

It was true. Everyone had their eyes on the Rookie Nine. Naruto decided to have some fun.

"Well the only thing to fear" he eyed them "is fear _himself_" he felt them grow anxious "so they _should_ be afraid, they should be very afraid."

Naruto began reapplying his blindfold when Ino opened her mouth.

"Baka, why are you wearing a blindfold?" she asked "It makes you look like a bigger Baka and it clashes with that orange monstrosity."

"You just don't understand that being a ninja isn't about fashion or looking good" Naruto spoke "plus a blindfold makes everything look impressive. Just look at that Rain ninja over there."

Everyone turned to the Genin squad from rain. There was one with both eyes covered, it wasn't an exact blindfold but it proved the point. The Rain ninja gave a simple nod and thumbs up.

Someone understood.

"Well maybe I could be of service to you all" Kabuto offered "I have information from my previous times here."

"Is this your second time Kabuto-San?" Sakura asked

"No, It's my seventh" he admitted

"Man you must really suck" Kiba taunted

"Or these exams are extremely difficult" Shikamaru stated

"Kabuto" Sasuke called "do you have information on individuals?"

"Yes, who would you like?"

"Gaara of the desert, Rock Lee" he paused "and Naruto Uzumaki

"You know there names" he stated "that's no fun."

He drew three cards and began to read the first.

Rock Lee

A Taijutsu expert with no known Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. His teammates are TenTen and Neji Hyuga.

25 D-ranks

21 C-ranks

1 B-rank

"That's pretty impressive"

Gaara of the desert

His skill is unknown and his teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro

0 D-ranks

9 C-ranks

8 B-ranks

14 A-ranks

"The scariest part is" Kabuto spoke "he's never even been scratched on a single mission."

Naruto Uzumaki A Genjutsu and Kenjutsu user. His teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

A.K.A

The Mirage

Mirage Blade

The Hero of Wave

Fear

84 D-ranks

16 C-ranks

2 B-ranks

1 A-rank

"There is no way that Baka did all those missions" Sakura screeched "you must have mixed them up with Sasuke-Kun's stats"

"Actually these are missions he's taken with his girlfriends, that's right plural" he paused and watched the men's reaction "the ice queens of Konoha. He managed to fight off Zabuza the demon in the mist and turn him into a leaf ninja. Instill hope and save a village getting a bridge names after him after killing near two hundred bandits. And he was the one people believed was the dobe."

Many eyes were now on Naruto. This was like a fear buffet for him.

However...

_Some of that information is classified, I'll have to watch this guy _

"Hello Naruto-Kun" Temari greeted "are you going to let me touch those whiskers yet?"

"Hello Temari-Chan" Naruto returned the greeting "and no, still for my Himes only."

He noticed off to the side that Kabuto made a comment on the Sound Genin. _That was foolish, insulting an unknown enemy._

"Alright maggots take a seat" Ibiki shouted "it's time for the first test to begin."

After explaining the rules, which I will not do, they began. It was simple if you looked underneath the underneath. You have to get the answers without getting caught. The only way to do that was to cheat.

Unless you're Naruto

"Proctor-San" Naruto called "Can I have the answers?"

Everyone paused in their actions. They couldn't believe that someone would actually ask for the answers during a test. Yet here was Naruto, doing that very thing.

-JOUNIN LOUNGE-

Kakashi was banging his head on the wall in embarrassment and anger. How could one of his students do that to him? The answer was actually pretty simple. It was Naruto Uzumaki

Anko was happily laughing her head off. Kurenai had to admit it was a little humiliating but worth it to see the look on every ones face. Plus, it was a technique no one had ever tried before.

"Did he really think Ibiki would just give him the answers?" Asuma asked

"Probably" Kurenai answered

-EXAM ROOM-

"Sure" he said handing him the answers. All Jounin face-faulted, minus Anko who just rolled on the grown laughing

Ibiki was impressed. Naruto had to either be the bravest or craziest Genin he'd ever met.

"May I have the answers as well?" Shino asked

Ibiki was tempted to give him the answers but he had a reputation to keep.

"No" Ibiki stated

"Please" Shino tried

"...No"

"Why did he give you the answers Baka ?" Sakura asked "He should have give them to Sasuke-Kun, not that he needs them." She went on ranting about how great Sasuke was. It was a nightmare.

"Does she ever shut up about the Uchiha?" Ibiki asked

"Not unless you threaten her" Naruto asked "then you _may_ have a good one minutes."

"I'll give you the answers if you shut her up" Ibiki offered Shino

"Haruno" Shino whispered "be quite, or my friends I and will eat you." He allowed his insect to crawl around in a dramatic fashion for extra affect

They all believed he would.

I believed he would.

_Not that he'd get much off her_ many thought _there is _no _meat on her bones_

With the answers Naruto quickly blew through the test, minus the tenth answer. _Not that it matters_ he thought. He had already figured out the meaning of the test.

"Alright are you all ready for the final question?" Ibiki asked

The tenth question was a dangerous one. If the decided not to take it then they were disqualified. If they did take it and failed then they wouldn't be able to be promoted. Ever.

The Genin were already leaving the room.

_This guy is practically spoon feeding me _the fear of failure was intoxicating _but it's still not enough. It's _nowhere _near enough. _

"For those who are still here" Ibiki spoke "you...PASS."

As he spoke those words a black cloth broke through the window. It spread out to reveal that it was a sign. It read

The second proctor

The sexy and 'taken' ANKO MITARASHI

"I'm the proctor for the second exam" she spoke "Anko Mitarashi"

"Anko" Ibiki sighed "you're early...again"

"You let so many though this year Ibiki" Anko pointed out "are you getting soft in your old age."

"No but your little friend there" he pointed to Naruto "is a wild shot."

"I know, I'm so proud" she cheered

"Hi Hime" Naruto

"Hi Naru-Chan" she greeted as she moved to sit in his lap "I saw your intro, it was amazing."

"Thank you" he spoke "I aim to please."

"Oh you do Naru-Chan" she purred "you do."

"Before you to begin something you probably _won't _stop." It was true, they wouldn't "You need to remember you are the second proctor."

"Right" she had forgotten "I want you all to follow me to the next exam spot, we are going to cut the remaining teams in half." Naruto raised his hand to ask a question "yes Naruto, you will be allowed to literally cut people in half."

He dropped his hand

"No I'm not going anywhere with you" Sakura screeched "Not after what you put me and Sasuke-Kun through"

"Naruto" Anko spoke "if you would."

"Everyone, this room has been laced with exploding tags" Naruto spoke "If the blast doesn't kill you the collapsing building will, bye." Both he and Anko went up in smoke.

Everyone looked and saw that the room was indeed laced with explosive tags. Many were wondering the same thing, _how did we miss him putting those up?_ They'll never know and the explosives were set to go off at any second.

Ibiki was the first out the window. He had no doubt in his mind that those explosives were real. The Genin followed soon after.

5...

4...

3...

BOOM!

"OH GOD, HE'S TRYING TO KILL US?" a random Genin shouted

All eyes turned to Naruto. Even Anko had to take a look at the blonde.

"...Naruto" She started "those explosives were real."

"Yep" he answered

"People could have died"

"Unfortunately they didn't" he spoke "but now they'll fear me."

"...You make me so proud."

**REVIEW**

**I KNOW IT'S THE SHORTEST CHAPTER BUT FEAR NOT.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER AND LONGER.**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Chunin Exams: Forest of Death**

"Welcome everyone" Anko shouted "to the forest of death."

"It doesn't seem all that scary" Kiba shouted

As fast as lighting a kunai sailed past his face. The blade just lightly cut into his flesh drawing a drop of blood. Anko was right behind him with a kunai at his neck.

"It's the hot headed ones like you that end up splattered on the ground" Anko spoke. Usually she would lick the blood up but decided against it. _Don't want Naruto killing the Genin out of jealousy...yet._

She felt a presence behind her. It was giving off subtle killing intent.

"Hello, I believe this is yours." It was a Grass ninja holding Anko's kunai with an elongated tongue.

"Thanks but you shouldn't be behind me" Anko stated with a hard smile "my boyfriend could get the wrong idea with the killing intent and kill you."

Everyone saw the blond behind the Grass ninja. Gone was the mischievous smile. It was replaced with a hard mask. If his eyes were visible many were sure that they were cold as ice.

"Take her warning" Naruto ordered

The Grass ninja gave a predatory smile before backing away.

"That was unnecessary Naru-Chan" Anko spoke "I can take care of myself."

Naruto didn't speak. He never took his blindfolded eyes off of the Grass ninja. Anko knew to be on the guard.

"Hey I'm still here" Kiba spoke

"Good" Anko spoke "you can hand these out" she handed him a stack of papers. "These are permission slips so that if you die we don't get blamed."

"What are we doing this time?" someone asked

"The task is simple, each team will be given a scroll" she held one that read heaven and one that read earth "your job is to retrieve the opposite scroll from the other team, by any means necessary" she let that one hang in the air "you have five days to do so and make it to the tower in the center."

"What about food?" Chouji asked

"There are plenty of plants and wildlife in the forest" Anko assured "just don't let them eat you first."

"If that becomes to difficult you could eat one of your teammates" Naruto offered "the one that is the least useful will be helpful by being dinner."

What scared many Genin was that Chouji seemed to actually be thinking. His eyes were shifting back and forth between Ino and Shikamaru. He began drooling at the prospect of a new flavor.

"Can we begin?" Ino asked "Chouji is scaring me."

The teams were each given a scroll. They were each designated toward a gate.

"A word of advice" Anko spoke "Just don't die."

The test began.

Team 7 were moving through the forest at an even pace before coming to a stop. Once they covered enough distance they came to a stop.

"Okay we need a plan" Naruto stated "I think we..."

"Who put you in charge Baka?"Sakura asked

"Fine" Naruto sighed "do either of you have a plan?"

"..."

"..."

"I thought so" Naruto spoke "we should..."

He never got to finish his plan as he felt a large spike in chakra. There was only enough time to turn his head before he was hit. He was blasted away by a powerful wind Jutsu. It carried him a great distance away.

"Uh, what hit me?" Naruto asked

"Hissssss"

Naruto turned to the sound. He was greeted by the largest snake he had ever seen. It stared him down with a predatory look.

"Are you one of Anko's summons?" Naruto asked

The snake simply shook his head.

"Are you going to eat me?"

The snake didn't answer. It simple opened it's mouth and swallowed Naruto whole.

As the snake laid to digest the blond it felt strange. Soon pain erupted from it's stomach as Naruto carved away at it's innards.

It had no choice but to spit Naruto out.

The two looked at each other Naruto shivered, he had just been eaten.

He gathered himself as the snake made a second attempt.

Naruto jumped to the side and released his _Henge_ while taking a stance. He had never fought anything this big but he has fought countless snakes. After all, he wasn't going to be anyone's supper.

Jumping into the air he brought his sword, still in sheath, down onto the snakes skull. The serpent fell unconscious under the blow.

"Be glad one of my Himes is a snake summoner" Naruto stated "otherwise I would have killed you."

Now that the snake was unconscious he could find his team. Relaxing, he spread his sensor meter a good distance before he found them. They were in the middle of battle with a powerful opponent.

And losing.

_I need to get to them and fast_

Without thinking, he jumped onto the unconscious snake.

"Giddy up snake" the snake laid there "giddy up, come on snake, giddy up." The snake continued to lie there. Naruto went behind the snake drew pulled his sword back "When I say giddy up, I mean GIDDY UP" he swung it at the snake

The impact to the snake was great. It was enough to wake the snake up and send it into a panic. This caused the snake to start slithering away at incredible speed.

With out Naruto

"Whoa snake, whoa" he ran after the serpent

-THE FIGHT-

Sasuke was at his limit. The Grass ninja was just toying with him, even with his Sharingan he could barely keep up. Sakura was just switching between cheering Sasuke on and screaming in terror.

"Whoa snake, whoa" he heard a familiar voice speak drew everyone's attention "come on, whoa" it was a ridiculous sight "when I say whoa" there was a loud impacting sound "I mean WHOA"

The snake couldn't take much more of this.

As Naruto stepped into the area he was greeted with stares of disbelief.

"What?" he asked innocently

"Dobe" Sasuke called "get out of here" he shouted "this opponent is way out of our league"

"You can take that freak Sasuke-Kun" Sakura cheered, though she went completely ignored.

"This is what you want right?" Sasuke held out there scroll "Just take it and leave us."

"Sasuke, you fool!" Naruto shouted "if the enemy is as strong as you say, then what's to stop him from killing you anyway?" he eyed the Grass ninja "isn't that right, Orochimaru?"

"You are so clever Naruto-Kun" the enemy complemented "what gave me away?"

"There are only two snake summoners" Naruto answered "and I'm currently dating the other?"

"You're really dating Anko?" Orochimaru asked "...And they call me the cradle robber."

"I became legal when I put on this headband" Naruto stated "now, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just here for Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru answered "now let's begin shall we"

"Lets" _I can make you pay for hurting my Hime_

Naruto drew his sword and took a stance. He dropped his weights and removed his blindfold as prepared for battle. Even if he were to use his _Shin no ippou: Stage 3__,_ there was no guarantee he could win. He didn't have enough fear saved up. He had little to no control over the technique and just ran wild against whoever was in his way. The only reason he regain control was because of Anko, his Hime.

He only beat Zabuza with it because the former mist nin was already tired. Orochimaru was one of the Sannin for a reason and looked full of energy.

"So you want a sword match huh?" Orochimaru mused "fine"

The snake Sannin began to regurgitate something, a sword.

Now Naruto had a chance. Orochimaru wasn't a Sannin for his sword skills. However, Naruto still needed to be careful, Orochimaru had superior speed, strength and much more experience.

Naruto decided to make the first move. He jumped toward a free branch next to Orochimaru. Looking the snake Sannin in the eye he used _Shin no ippou: Stage__ 1_. The technique caught Orochimaru off guard long enough for Naruto to use another Genjutsu.

_Demonic Illusion: Double False surroundings_

He hoped that Orochimaru didn't notice him start using Genjutsu.

While he had the opportunity, he dashed toward the Sannin. Raising his sword, he made to decapitate the rouge.

His blade was blocked by the one Orochimaru was holding. _So he broke free,_ he didn't think it would hold all that well anyway.

Now they were in a power struggle. Unfortunately for Naruto, Orochimaru was winning.

Then it caught his attention.

"That sword" Naruto whispered

He jumped back onto another tree.

It was the sword of Kusanagi. A blade that was said to be indestructible and capable of cutting through anything with enough force. It also came with a bunch of other tricks.

"So you know of this blade?" Orochimaru asked amused "do you still want to try yours against it?"

Like he had a choice

The Sannin jumped toward Naruto blade extended. While the Sannin was in mid air he made his move.

_Now __Invert_

With Orochimaru's vision and balance distorted he attempted a one arm diagonal slash. Orochimaru tried to block but you know hoe that goes.

The blade made contact and Naruto was rewarded with the enemy's blood.

As they fell Naruto landed on a tree. Orochimaru attempted the same but fell through his. It was the illusion Naruto had placed in the begging of the fight.

The Sannin tried to right himself but Naruto would have none of that. Everything the snake Sannin tried to grab was just an illusion.

He landed on the ground painfully.

Naruto jumped and landed on the other side of the clearing. Sasuke and Sakura followed behind after.

"Dobe, how were you able to beat one of the Sannin?" Sasuke asked

"You fool" Naruto shouted "he's not beaten, he's not even hurt."

"You are very perceptive Naruto" Orochimaru complemented "and your skills are just as good."

"Well Sasuke-Kun is better" Sakura howled

"Be silent you pink...thing" Orochimaru ordered

"If you hate Sakura then maybe you aren't all bad" Naruto stated "Sasuke, I need you to back me up here."

"Baka" Sakura shouted "you should be backing Sasuke up."

"I'm going to kill her" Orochimaru stated

While Orochimaru was distracted by Sakura, Naruto decided to make his move.

_Dance of the Crescent moon _

Two Naruto's made there way to Orochimaru. The snake Sannin blocked the first blade with his own and with a flick of his wrist he impaled him. He grabbed the second Naruto by the arm and tossed him head first into the Naruto that was attaching from behind.

_Fire style: fire ball Jutsu_

It was a direct hit however Orochimaru simply walked out of the flames.

He eyed Sasuke with a disturbing look. The snake Sannin stretched his neck to inhuman lengths toward the Uchiha. He bit the Uchiha leaving a mark on his neck. This caused him to scream in pain.

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura cried as running to his side "What did you do to him?"

"I just gave him a little gift" he answered "it will also keep him from interfering with my fight with Naruto-Kun"

"Let's begin" Naruto stated

"Let's" he agreed "I wish to see what the one who believes himself to be fear can do."

Naruto attempted a forward thrust.

The Sannin merely stepped to the side.

Leveling his sword Orochimaru made for a side slash.

Naruto raised his sword to block but the blow was too heavy and knocked him down.

As he picked himself up he saw Orochimaru. The snake Sannin was standing over him like a predator.

"I believe I smell fear from you Naruto" Orochimaru taunted

With great force Naruto was back slapped across the clearing.

_Striking Shadow Snakes_

Several snakes flew out to the still air born Naruto. They latched their fangs into his and pulled him back.

Naruto was greeted to Orochimaru's sword pointed to his face.

Naruto pulled his sword arm up and cut through the snakes binding him. He then delivered a chakra infused kick to the snake Sannin's stomach.

Instead of being pushed back like Naruto had hoped, Orochimaru merely grunted.

Grabbing Naruto by the back of his head, he placed the sword to his neck. Giving a chakra infused elbow to the stomach he freed himself. He jumped back a few feet to make some distance.

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

He summoned five and they each made a dash for Orochimaru following the original.

The snake Sannin dispatched them easily. The snake Sannin delivered a kick to Naruto bringing him to his knees. He was forced to drop his sword from the pain.

He pointed the Kusanagi at Naruto.

The blond fell back in fear.

What he did next would shame him.

.

.

.

.

.

He ran.

.

.

.

.

.

He didn't know where he was. He just knew that he was tired and scared.

He felt a familiar pulling sensation in the back of his mind.

**"You little twerp" **a familiar voice growled **"How dare you."**

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered ashamed "I know I shouldn't have ran"

**"Your damn right you shouldn't have"** Kyuubi agreed **"but that isn't what has me so angry." **

"It isn't?" he asked the fox "then what does?"

**"YOU WERE AFRAID!" **the fox shouted **"YOU FELT FEAR, _MY_ CONTAINER FELT _FEAR, _FROM A SNAKE" ****  
**

"I was loosing a life and death battle"

**"It wouldn't be the first time"** Kyuubi pointed out **"and you didn't use any of the techniques I taught you."**

"I didn't have enough fear for the Shin..."

**"I'm not talking about that" **Kyuubi spoke** "You haven't used any Genjutsu I taught you but that one. You haven't even used my Kenjutsu since wave and you only used the basics."**

"I can't control the illusions" Naruto stated "and your sword style is for killing and maiming."

**"You aren't supposed to _control_ the illusion, and what do you think a sword is for?"**

"But..."

**"What are you afraid of?" **the fox asked **"You mouthed of to me, the Kyuubi" **the fox stated** "You taunted the 'Demon of the mist', you even stared down the Ichibi container, so I know you don't fear death."**

"...The Ichibi container? You mean Gaara?" Naruto asked

**"Don't change the subject" **The fox growled **"WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?**

"I'M AFRAID OF MYSELF!" Naruto shouted"I'm afraid of what I can do" It became a whisper "of what I will do."

**"I see" **the fox mused **"You fear your control over yourself" **

"What if I hurt my Himes?" he asked "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

They Kyuubi wanted to be angry at the brat but couldn't. Even the giant fox had a heart when it came to this matter. But as the container of Kyuubi, there could be no weakness.

**"Brat... I will no longer help you" **the fox stated** "Until you find your resolve... you are on your own."**

With nothing more to say the fox ejected Naruto from his own mind.

_Guess I'll go find my team _he thought _if they're still alive._

Naruto spread his sensor radar as far as he could. He found Orochimaru first, the snake Sannin wasn't with his team. He was with Anko, his Hime.

It took less than a second for Naruto to decide his next action.

He ran toward the direction of the two snake users.

Naruto may be afraid, but it wasn't of death. He would happily die for any of his Himes. He was afraid he wouldn't make it in time.

-ANKO-

Anko was worse for wear. She was completely exhausted and had used nearly all of her chakra.

She had enough left for just one Jutsu.

_Good by girls, Iruka...Naruto_

_Twin Snake mutual death_

"I'm sure you don't want to waste your life like that" Orochimaru stated "how do you think your dear Naruto-Kun would feel?"

That question was enough to make her cancel the suicide Jutsu.

"What have you done with Naruto-Kun?" Anko asked in fear

"Nothing to bad, just a friendly spar" he stated "to my disappointment he ran away."

"Well now I'm back" a new voice spoke

"Naruto-Kun" Anko shouted "get out of here"

"Well, well, Naruto-Kun" Orochimaru spoke "are you going to give me a better fight this time?"

Naruto said nothing, there was nothing he could say. He took his usual stance.

They moved simultaneously and their blades met.

It was another power struggle as they fell from the tree tops. They landed like cats never breaking their struggle.

Naruto pushed Orochimaru back.

The snake Sannin made a side slash at Naruto's legs.

The blond jumped and attempted a straight slash down.

Orochimaru back stepped avoiding the blade. The Kusanagi took the blow, being pushed into the ground.

Using his sword as a stand, Naruto delivered a kick to Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru back stepped even further.

"Very good Naruto" Orochimaru complemented "what gave you such a new... flare?" Naruto stayed silent "Not talking, well then show me more?"

The snake Sannin made for a one handed thrust.

Naruto side stepped and swung at his exposed body.

The blade made contact.

Before Naruto could feel any satisfaction pain erupted from his back. It was only because of his tolerance that he was able to stand.

The Orochimaru before him dissolved into a puddle of mud. Another stood behind him.

"Naruto" Anko screamed

She dived down to help the blond. Drawing her kunai she began to recklessly slash away at the Sannin. With no chakra or focus her movements were slow and sloppy.

Orochimaru simply dodged each one as if it were child's play.

"I'm not interested in you Anko" Orochimaru spoke

The snake Sannin raised his hands and formed a seal. It was a seal she was all too familiar with. It was the one she feared most. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Orochimaru had activated the curse seal on her.

Naruto ran to her side. He completely ignored the snake Sannin, all he cared for was his Hime.

"Anko" he cried "get up"

"Oh, so she was your motivation" Orochimaru stated "no wonder you fought so hard."

"Stop it" Naruto shouted "I'm your opponent."

"Sorry Naruto" he falsely apologized "but no can do."

Naruto glared at the snake. He activated the _Fox Glare_ but nothing happened. He tried over and over again.

**"Not gonna happen"**

_What, why?_

**"You need to give in"**

_Never_**  
**

Naruto dashed toward the Sannin but was simply back handed.

"I will deal with you when I'm done with her" he stated "Unless you show me what you used at the bridge."

**"Do you here that?" **Kyuubi asked **"He is going to kill your mate then you"**

_I know_

**"THEN GIVE IN"**

_But..._**  
**

**"Do you want to be alone again?" **Kyuubi asked** "do you want one of your Himes to die in front of you?"**

_No..._

**"Then give in"**

_...Alright_

**"Alright"**

"Alright"

Orochimaru looked toward the mumbling blond.

He was greeted with a pair of fox like eyes glaring at him. It shocked him but he knew enough not to look directly at them.

That wouldn't stop _it_

The forest went black.

Naruto unleashed more killer intent and fear than should have been possible. It filled the forest to the point that it stopped other Genin's in their task.

Everywhere Orochimaru looked he was greeted with giant fox like eyes staring at him from all directions. In the center Naruto was staring at him. It was unnerving, even to the snake Sannin. _What have I gotten myself into?_

More than you could possibly imagine.

With his concentration lost Anko was freed.

"N-Naruto" she weakly mumbled before falling unconscious.

One minute Naruto was staring at Orochimaru with untold hatred. The next he was behind the Sannin with fresh blood on his sword. Because on the shock, Orochimaru barely noticed the gash on his shoulder.

Or the fact that Naruto was holding his severed sword hand.

"You shouldn't have harmed my Hime" Naruto stated "you would have lived..."

Orochimaru couldn't believe, Naruto had just severed his hand. A Genin, even if a gifted one had harmed _him,_ a Sannin.

"How did..."

Again Naruto vanished and another slash appeared

"Longer" Naruto needed to pay for hurting Anko in the past.

Orochimaru was in trouble. He had only one hand and he was under assault from an unfamiliar attack. He needed to end this.

"As much fun as this has been I need to go" Orochimaru stated

"You think you can just leave that easily?" Naruto asked "just like that?"

"Of course I can" Orochimaru stated with confidence "With just six little words"

"Well you had better say them fast" Naruto stated charging Orochimaru

The Sannin simply smirked

"You are so like your mother."

That stopped Naruto. It also stopped the Genjutsu that had filled the whole area.

His mother? What would Orochimaru know about his mother? Even the old man, the Hokage didn't know anything.

Before Naruto could open his mouth, Orochimaru sunk into the ground.

Naruto was at a loss. He wanted to go after the Sannin but he knew he couldn't. He cou-NO, he wouldn't leave his Hime in a vulnerable state. After sealing the Kusanagi he gently shook her awake.

"Naruto" Anko weakly called "I'm a little thirsty"

He knew what that meant.

Walking to Anko he uncovered his neck. Anko bite down and drunk the blood greedily. Naruto wondered if healing blood was a blessing or a curse. Even as Anko moaned in ecstasy he couldn't decide.

"Naruto, what happened?" she asked after drinking his thirst

"Orochimaru got away" Naruto stated "I'm sorry I had to use..."

He couldn't finish. He had broken his promise to Anko.

It seemed she understood"

"You used the fox huh?" Anko asked "So what?"

This sent Naruto through a loop.

"I promised that I wouldn't..."

"I _made _promise not to use it unless unnecessary." she spoke "I say an S-rank ninja definitely counts as necessary, don't you think?"

Naruto couldn't be happier. Anko wasn't upset that he broke a promise to her. In fact, she seems to have approved of his actions.

It was ruined by a vile spike in chakra...

That just happened to be in the area of his team mates.

"Darn it"

"Go" she spoke "I can take care of myself from here." she assured "you on the other hand have an exam to finish."

Naruto felt the area. There were ANBU on their way to this spot. Since he felt Yugao's chakra with them he didn't mind leaving.

"Okay" with a kiss he was off

-SNAKE-

The summons needed a break.

It had been summoned by it's master for a simple task. Eat a child.

What does it get?

Knocked unconscious...

Knocked awake to be a ride...

and knocked unconscious when it wouldn't.

Suddenly something fell on it's head.

"Hey" a familiar voice called "I know we got off on the wrong foot-er belly but..."

The snake wasn't listening. Nope, it was getting away from that insane, blond human.

Unfortunately, Naruto was still on it's head.

"Whoa snake"

-TEAM 7-

Sasuke felt great. He had power, it was coming from the mark on his neck. He had been given power worthy of an Uchiha, worthy of his greatness.

And he had the first prey to try it on.

He even had an audience to use it in front of. There was Team 9 and 10 as well as Sakura.

Before he could a large snake burst into the clearing. It was thrashing around as if trying to shake something off. That something was a person.

Naruto Uzumaki

"Whoa snake, whoa" a familiar voice speak drew everyone's attention "come on, whoa" it was a ridiculous sight "when I say whoa" there was a loud impacting sound "I mean WHOA"

Everyone sweat dropped as they saw Naruto ride in on a snake before smashing it over the head with a sword sheath. The snake had enough, it dispelled.

As the blond stood back up and dusted himself off he noticed his surrounding.

"What?" he asked innocently

"YOSH!" Lee shouted "that was a wonderful display of youth."

"Thanks Lee" Naruto spoke "what happened to you?"

"I was defending Sakura-San" he answered "it seems I must increase my flames of youth."

"Well Lee, you did good" Naruto spoke reaching into his jacket "here's a turtle" It was a real turtle, he handed it to Lee.

"Thank you Naruto" Lee spoke through tears "I will forever trea..."

"We were in the middle of something" a one of the sound nin spoke cutting Lee off "If you don't mind leaving."

"Sorry" Naruto spoke "as much as I don't like them" he looked at them "and I _really_ don't like them" he added "I need them to pass."

"Baka" Sakura shouted "don't get in Sasuke-Kun's way"

It finally clicked to Team 10 who this stranger was. Naruto had only showed this form to Team 7 and 9.

"Troublesome"

"That's Naruto?" Ino asked "why isn't he...?"

"I'm usually under a _Henge_ when you see me" Naruto answered

"Enough of this" Sasuke shouted "I have a fight going on" he looked toward Naruto "in fact, Naruto, I'll test my new power on you first."

Charging forward, the Uchiha attempted to end the fight quickly. He was met with the end of Naruto's sheath to his stomach. The pain brought Sasuke to his knees.

He gave the blond his most hatred filled glare.

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura and Ino shouted

"You're in for it now Baka" Ino spoke "you attacked an ally, that's against the law."

"If you would have paid attention Ino-pig" Naruto snapped "you would have saw him attack me first."

"Well it's still one down" the enemy spoke "now you"

They attacked Naruto as one. He calmly took his stance.

_Dance of the poisoned snake_

Naruto struck them with great speed and precision. They fell to the ground holding various parts of their body in pain.

It was an attack he had invented himself. It was a quick attack that struck the enemy or enemies deep. The wound wasn't lethal, but if left unattended the wound would bleed out. It was born from the idea of a poisoned snakes strike being feeble but deadly.

"If you don't get attention for that you will die" Naruto warned "it won't be fast so you have time, but you will just bleed to death if left unattended."

All of the Konoha teams were shocked at Naruto, especially Team 10. This wasn't the blond idiot thy knew, this was a Shinobi.

A killer.

"Fine" the assumed leader spoke "we'll leave."

"Leave your scroll" Naruto ordered.

They did. Luckily for Naruto it was the one they needed.

"Hey you, Baka" Ino shouted "I want answers so start..."

"Ino" Naruto spoke "I have had enough of you and I could kill you now without any repercussion."

Ino was frozen with fear. It was true, Naruto could kill her. During these exams death wasn't uncommon, it was actually expected. She looked around, it was obvious she would get no help.

"Uchiha, Haruno" Naruto called "let's go"

"Wait, you hurt..." Sakura didn't get to finish

Naruto grabbed by the neck and raised her off the ground. He gave her a hate filled glare.

"Sakura I am tired of your fan-girl ways" he growled "since this team formed you have been useless" it was true "if I have to keep dealing with you then I'll kill you myself, understand?"

"Y-yes" she choked out terrified

"Let's go."

**HOW WAS THAT?**

**REVIEW**

**I HAVE A...'_SURPRISE' _FOR YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Chunin Exams: Preliminary**

Team 7 had arrived to the tower a few days earlier. They were greeted by Iruka who had and given a lecture. afterwards Naruto had informed him and the Hokage of their encounter with Orochimaru. It was supposed to be kept secret so naturally half of the village would know of it by the end of the day. Naruto had already reapplied his _Henge_ and left his team for better company. Now they were getting ready for the next phase.

"I'm sorry to tell you all this but..." The Hokage spoke but was cut off

"Maybe I (cough) should do (cough) it" Hayate spoke "I am the (cough) proctor for this exam (cough)."

"Fine"

"Alright (cough) there are too (cough) many of you" Hayate spoke "So we are (cough) going to have a (cough) preliminary match, does anyone want to quit now?" Kabuto was the only one who did "Alright, everyone but the one fighting go to the balcony."

-SASUKE VS YOROI

"You should give up" Sasuke spoke "you can't win against an Uchiha."

"We'll see about that." Yoroi stated

Yoroi made the first move. His hands began to glow with chakra.

He charged the Uchiha and grabbed him. It took a while but Sasuke found out what he was doing.

"M-my chakra" he groaned

"That's right"

The Uchiha kicked Yoroi off as hard as he could.

He drew a kunai and took a stance. A stance that angered Naruto.

_Dance of the poisoned snake_

The blow to Yoroi was fast and ruthless.

"That attack wasn't meant to be lethal unless you let it bleed out" Sasuke spoke "but this is."

_Fire style: Fireball Jutsu_

The Genin was burnt to ashes.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha" Hayate spoke

As Sasuke made his way to the balcony he was stopped. Naruto stood in front of him with barely contained rage.

"Teme" Naruto growled "you had no right..."

"What are you going on about dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk

Naruto was only angered further. He grabbed the Uchiha by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Naruto, unhand Sasuke" Kakashi ordered

"Baka, you had..." a glare from Naruto shut her up

"Naruto" the Hokage called "please explain yourself."

"That technique Sasuke just half-assed was mine" Naruto spoke "I created it myself"

"Naruto you shouldn't make up lies" Kakashi spoke

"I can vouch for him" Anko spoke "he based it off the style of the poisonous snakes. It's fast and seems easy to ignore, but given time you die from blood loss like poison."

"You should feel honored" Sasuke spoke with arrogance "I found the attack to be worthy, so I made it my own"

Naruto increased the pressure on his hold.

"Naruto stop" the Hokage spoke "I'm sure you don't need to kill him."

"... fine" Naruto mumbled releasing Sasuke "but I'll get even my way"

"That's fine" Hiruzen assured "but not now."

"Come on Sasuke" Kakashi called "we need to deal with that little...problem you have."

-SHINO VS ZAKU

CANON

Shino wins

-KANKURO VS ...STRETCHY GUY

CANON

Kankuro wins

-SAKURA VS INO

CANON

TIE-It was an awful fight

-TEMARI VS TENTEN

CANON

Temari wins

"How was that Naruto-Kun?" Temari asked "Am I one of your Himes yet."

"That was brutal" Naruto spoke "and no."

Temari simply pouted before walking away. She stopped and looked directly at Naruto.

"Mark my words" she stated "I will rub those whiskers."

"Naru-Chan" Anko called in a sickeningly sweet voice "is there something you want to tell me? Maybe about that sand girl."

"N-No Hebi-Hime" he spoke "there is nothing between us."

"Good" she cheered "I was worried four women weren't enough for you."

"FOUR" Kankuro and Kiba shouted

The Hokage and Kankuro experienced a terrible case nose bleeding. Kakashi, who just returned, was having a perverted giggle attack. Hayate and Asuma sent unnoticed glares to the blond. Kiba was shaking in untold rage.

"Your dating the proctor, my sister _and_ two others" Kiba shouted "if I fight you then your dead"

-SHIKAMARU VS KIN

CANON

Shikamaru wins

-NARUTO VS KIBA

"Yes" Kiba shouted "now we can teach this dobe a lesson."

"But I don't want to learn now" Naruto stated

"Wha- shut up and listen" Kiba shouted

"I'm all ear" using _Henge_ Naruto created several large ears in various places of his body.

"...That's gross."

"You just don't understand the power of _Henge_" Naruto spoke "which is surprising since your sensei is a Genjutsu specialist."

"Forget Genjutsu" Kiba shouted

"Naruto" Anko called "why not show him how well your _Henge_ is"

"Gladly"

Akumaru ran toward Naruto and bit him. All though Akumaru was a small dog he had powerful bite. It didn't help that there was chakra mixed in his teeth. Good thing Naruto had a high pain tolerance.

"Ah heel, heel" Naruto shouted as he jumped around on one leg "how would you like a case of seven year itch bone breath?" Naruto _Henged_ into a man sized orange flea "You'll free the flea"

He began chasing Akumaru across the arena. It was actually pretty funny and disgusting at the same time.

It lasted until Kiba through a powder substance into his face. Whatever it was it caused a burning sensation to Naruto's face.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in his human form

"Flea powder" Kiba answered "when you live with dogs you learn to keep prepared." It was true "Now come on, I'll show you why _I'm_ top dog around here"

"You know" Naruto spoke tightening his blindfold "I've always been a cool cat" he _Henged_ into a man sized orange tom cat "but baby, look at meow"_  
_

The cat ran toward Kiba. The feline delivered scratch after scratch at Kiba who was barely able to dodge.

Kiba knew he was in trouble. He needed some space.

"Akumaru" he called

The dogs ran behind that cat Naruto and did something insane. He bit Naruto's tail with a chakra infused bite.

This caused Naruto to jump straight to the ceiling in pain. It didn't help his image that Akumaru was barking at him while running in circles.

Like a cat and dog.

Now everyone was laughing at him.

He began to shake in rage.

Naruto didn't like to be laughed at.

So he undid his blindfold.

An unnatural chill silenced all of the laughing. The walls all became black and seemed to close in on everyone in the room. From the unnatural darkness a untold number of giant glowing fox like eyes glared.

The _Henge_ he was wearing hadn't been undone but altered.

Now he was in his half man half Kyuubi form. The same one he had taken on the bridge, right before slaughtering the bandits. His eyes glared into Kiba and Akumaru with great rage. He gave a mighty roar and with great speed he stood before the two.

Using one tail he grabbed Akumaru and began squeezing.

Five others latched unto Kiba. One on each limb and one on his neck.

The tails on Kiba's limbs began pulling in opposite directions. The one on his neck pulled as well as squeezed.

"Who's laughing now?" he growled "who's laughing now?"

"Naruto" Kurenai called "stop this instant."

Naruto released both Kiba and Akumaru who were struggling to breath. He also undid the illusion he had on the area and himself.

He couldn't meet Kurenai's gaze. For him, disappointing any of his Hime was too great a shame. It didn't help that he had put his blindfold back on.

"Oh I'm not mad at you" she assured "but how will Hana feel if you hurt Kiba too badly?"

"Sensei?" Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing "You're one of them too aren't you? That's why you always smell like foxes, you're dating Naruto as well."

"Well-I" She didn't like the gazes she was getting "Naruto finish the match" she couldn't meet the gaze Hinata was giving her.

"I will not lose to this dobe" Kiba shouted "He actually thinks he's worthy of my sister" he continued "I am tired of them keeping the clan up all night when he visits her" this brought out some blushes and nose bleeds "and mom only encourages it so she can get some grand pups."

"Kiba" Ino called "check your kunai pouch"

"What, why?"

"If you want the Baka to really suffer" she stated "show him what's in it."

"Fine" Kiba _did_ want him to hurt.

When he reached into his pocket he pulled out a few pictures. As he examined them he couldn't help but smirk. These would give him what he wanted, with interest.

"Hey Baka" Ino called "you should take a look at them as well."

Kiba tossed the pictures into the air and let them scatter. Everyone saw the pictures

"Kiba" Kurenai growled "you fool"

"Naruto-Kun..."

As Naruto examined them he felt a cold hand grab his heart.

On each picture was a different one of his Himes. They each were with different man.

Anko with Iruka

Asuma and Kurenai

Yugao and Hayate

"Well dobe" Kiba spoke "anything to say?"

Everyone watched as the blond calmly walked towards Kiba.

Naruto delivered a devastating punch to Kiba's face. The blow most obviously broke his nose but that wasn't all. The force behind it sent Kiba sailing into the wall across the arena. On impact Kiba became lodged in to the wall and created a crater .

Naruto wasn't done.

The blond began to deliver punch after punch to Kiba's face. Each one digging Kiba further into the wall. Each one drawing more and more blood from the dog user.

Kiba was beginning to fall unconscious.

Naruto wasn't going to have that.

He punched Kiba in the gut. The blow forced him awake for the continued punishment. It also caused him to double over and spit out both blood and vomit.

He weakly looked at Naruto and regretted it.

What he saw wasn't the blond he ridiculed.

What he saw was a pair of crimson red eyes that made him afraid.

Naruto glared into Kiba's eyes with such intensity that he nearly fainted again. As Kiba stared, he caught a glimpse of Naruto's _Fox Glare_ technique.

Kiba gave a horrible scream. What Naruto showed him was so full of his anger that it was maddening.

Naruto delivered one final punch to Kiba, silencing him.

This time he could fall unconscious.

No one could believe what they saw, especially coming from Naruto. That was one of the most savage beating they had seen. It wasn't even a real fight, or even just a beating.

It was punishment.

"N-Naruto" Anko called

"Is it true?" he asked them

They wanted to say no. But they couldn't lie, not to Naruto.

"Yes" Anko and Kurenai answered

He looked to the cat masked ANBU.

She nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked "Why did you lead me on?"

"Don't feel bad" Asuma spoke "you can at least say you went all the way with the ice queens" he continued "and on the first date on the same night."

"...You chose him over me?" he asked Kurenai, she wouldn't meet his blindfolded gaze.

"Well (cough) you are just (cough) a kid" Hayate spoke

"And your half dead" Naruto stated getting a glare from Hayate "what's your point?"

"Listen you little..." Hayate just barely stopped himself

"Say it" Naruto ordered "I want you to say it"

Hayate didn't know what came over him.

But he said it

"Demon" he shouted "you demon"

"You broke the Third's law" Naruto stated undoing the cloth "punishable by death"

"Hayate" ANBU dressed Yugao called "don't look into his eyes."

_Too late_

_Shin no ippou: Stage 2_

This stage was the one Naruto thought was the cruelest. In an average battle he wouldn't use it. Now he just didn't care, he wanted this fool to suffer. It literally froze a persons lungs with fear.

Hayate couldn't breath. He was literally suffocating from fear. He fell to the ground gasping for the air his sick lungs were denied.

He couldn't turned his terrified gaze from Naruto. It became obvious to everyone why Hayate couldn't breath.

Naruto's _Henge_ ended and everyone saw what he really looked like. No longer was he the orange wearing buffoon. Now he was a blood red wearing Shinobi.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Naruto asked "to feel those diseased lungs of your being denied air" he spoke "to feel them burn with each passing second, begging for an end" he then lowered his voice "one way or another."

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. They couldn't believe the cruelty Naruto was showing.

"Naruto, please stop" Yugao begged

Her please fell on death ears as he watched him squirm

Asuma decided to step in and end it.

"Stand down kid" he warned "or I'll have to take you down" Naruto wasn't listening "Look, I know how you feel kid, but you can't do this to a fellow Shinobi"

"You know how I feel?" Naruto asked

"Ye..."

"You know _nothing_ on how I feel" Naruto stated "I despise you both so intensely that I can't tell if my vision is blurry from my broken heart or my unforgiving rage." everyone could feel both in his voice "Once I'm done with Hayate, I will gut you with an honest to Kami smile on my face."

"Let's just end this" Asuma stated

Naruto raised his sword so that it reflected his eyes

_Shin no ippou: stage 3_

He felt the power begin to surge through him.

"No" Anko and Kurenai shouted

They needed to act if they were to save their men.

_String Bean Binding Illusion_

Kurenai used this to restrict his movements.

_Striking Shadow snakes_

Anko used this to separate Naruto from his sword.

_Dance of the Crescent Moon_

Yugao split into three clones and performed the dance, there were three blades pointed to his vital areas by Yugao. They stopped short of piercing the skin.

"Himes..." he couldn't believe what was happening

"Don't call us that!" Yugao snapped

"How could you do that?" Anko asked "after you promised me."

"I'm so ashamed of you Naruto" Kurenai stated

This was really happening. His Himes were turning on him, for another man each.

"Naruto" Hiruzen called in an empty tone "he _is_ my son"

They watched as the Naruto before them faded away. He reappeared in the balcony with a blank look on his face.

"Look at you two, Jounin wasted and gasping for air" he spoke to Asuma and Hayate "but you don't go yet, when your very lives are broken around you" he lowered his voice "then you have my permission to die, so for now stand."

Hayate and Asuma were finally regaining their breaths.

"I was a fool to think you three were any different in the end" he stated to his Himes

Once again Naruto faded out of existence.

This time he didn't reappear in the room.

"You just had to teach _him_ of all people the a camouflage Jutsu?" Kakashi asked "We'll be lucky to ever find him."

When Naruto didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. All of his years living in the village made sure he learned to be stealthy. If possible, this would only make it harder.

"Hey what's that?" Ino asked pointing to the arena

It was a scroll.

It was obvious who left it. That was why no one wanted to open it, especially his former Himes.

"Fine" Hiruzen stated "I'll open it"

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

"What, don't any of you look at me like that" he ordered "this _is_ Naruto"

He wasn't really going near that thing.

The clone opened it and revealed a letter.

Dear Hime

I want you all to know how much I love you. I know that I don't deserve any of you, but I will do my best to make you happy. Without any of you I would be nothing. It is you four that keep me whole. You four keep me from giving in to my furry tenant. Without any of you, I would have no purpose. If I were to lose you, I would just give up. If any of you were to die, then I would die right along side you.

I would happily follow any of you to hell if it made you happy.

There was a seal on the one designated to Anko. When she saw what was in it her heart nearly stopped. It was the severed hand of the one she hated the most. It was the severed hand of Orochimaru.

I know I couldn't beat him, but I will. I will free you from that curse he left you.

Even if it costs me my life.

The snake mistress was in tears. All of them were in tears. They had broken the hearts of someone who had loved them. Naruto, who had never known love, just stated that would happily die for any of them.

Naruto never lied.

P.S. If you aren't one of my Himes and are reading this then (As a tribute to Anko)...

DODGE!

The Hokage's clone was greeted to a face full of kunai. At the end of each kunai was a high powered explosive note that detonated on contact.

_That was a little... extreme _many thought

_Good thing I used my clone _the Hokage though

"What have we done?" they asked themselves

"You've just done something not even the villager could" Hiruzen spoke "you just broke Naruto's spirit, something many thought impossible."

"What happens now?"

"That's the main question isn't it?" Hiruzen asked "and what will he do now?"

That was the real question. Naruto was a Gen/Kenjutsu genius. He had near limitless Chakra and stamina to match. There was also the giant demon sealed in his stomach.

**I KNOW MANY OF YOU WERE WAITING FOR A MOMENT LIKE THIS.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I FELT I DIDN'T MAKE IT... EPIC ENOUGH.**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Confrontations**

Naruto was hurt. Nothing had ever hurt him this badly before. Not in his thirteen years as a resident of Konoha. Not as a civilian and not as a Shinobi.

He had been beaten.

Stabbed.

Hunted.

Starved.

Burned.

Suffocated.

Crushed.

Poisoned.

He has been physically broken in a year more times than he could count. These things he could handle easily. He could just laugh them off. They all healed after a good night's sleep.

But none of those things could compare to the pain he was feeling.

The pain in his heart.

They ones he had cared for among all others had betrayed him. They had led him on. Given him the hope that he could have happiness.

_Yeah right_

He wanted to get to his land. He couldn't focus enough to just _Shunshin_ there. So he was walking through the village hoping that he could get there before he lost control.

Unfortunately, he didn't have his _Henge_ on. He wasn't going to wear it any longer. He was tired of hiding.

This didn't go unnoticed by the civilian populace.

"Hey, is that the demon brat?"

"I think it is"

"It looks like he decided to show his true colors."

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson."

Naruto had enough of this. He wouldn't be pushed around by the likes of these weaklings.

He turned to the ones speaking.

"Well go ahead" Naruto stated "try and punish the demon brat"he drew his sword "but he'll fight you back"

The civilians eyed him worriedly. Normally Naruto would just ignore them or give them a little scare.

Not this time.

"We aren't afraid of you demon" one of the braver civilians shouted

Naruto began to chuckle, it was an empty and hollow sound. The way he felt on the inside.

"Yes you are, I can _smell _it on you" Naruto spoke taking a big in a whiff "because your nothing but weak civilians" he smiled darkly "I already had enough skill to kill you all before I even graduated" he raised his voice "Now come on, who wants to be the first?"

None of the civilians made a move. They couldn't even look at him. They were all terrified of what was standing before them. It wasn't the boy they've tried to break and kill countless times. It was someone who would break them.

Naruto turned to leave. He wasn't going to let them see him when he lost control.

While his back was turned one of the braver and more foolish civilians decided to act. He grabbed a large rock that sat by his leg. With great aim he tossed it to the back of Naruto's head.

The rock made contact and fell off. Thanks to all of the abuse he could barely feel it. Not that he would have, it was a welcome change to the pain in his heart.

Naruto turned and glared at his attacker.

"So one of you cowards has a bit of courage huh?" he asked "I'll have to fix that"

"Do your worst" the civilian spoke "I am a proud citizen of The Village Hidden in the Leaves"

"It seems that you have, leaf envy." Naruto stated cruelly "Do you know what has leaves?"

"T-trees" he answered

"Yes, trees" he answered "how about it, do you want to be a tree?" he lowered his blindfold and glared the civilian in the eyes "Do you want to feel you bones become brittle like wood?" he asked "To feel your very blood turn to sap?"

Naruto glared into the man's eyes and his eyes began to glow with hatred.

The man felt himself become stiff. His skin became tough with bark an his bones felt as brittle as the branch on a tree. The very blood in his body became thick and slowed as if trapped in his small veins.

The civilian felt as his mind begin to fade. That would have been too easy and too light of a punishment.

Naruto halted the process to study his work. He would allow the man to keep his mind. That way he would endure all of the punishment.

The unnamed civilian was stuck in his pose. Over half of the civilian's body was wood. His eyes were looking around wildly for any kind of help. Help that he wouldn't be getting from the other civilians.

They didn't want to share his fate.

_Time to finish this_

He stood back and opened his coat. A mass off blurs began to jump from its depths.

The sky began to fill with dozens upon dozens of birds.

Woodpeckers

They made their way to the man tree.

They flew onto him and began pecking. Digging their powerful beaks into various parts of his wooden hide. He couldn't scream as they began removing his eyes from his head. He could only endure as they broke into him and began making a nests in his body.

But he wouldn't die.

The wood peckers glared at the remain civilians, daring one of them to come forward.

Naruto had left the minute the woodpeckers arrived.

He was finally at his destination, his home.

He finally lost control. His tears began to fall down his cheeks fast. There was no longer anyway he could hold them back. He wouldn't have any way, not here. This was his place of peace.

Surrounded by his family.

The foxes didn't know what was wrong with Naruto. They just knew that he was hurt and need comforting.

"Thanks guys" he spoke earning a growl "and girls" this earned a yip "I knew I could always count on you all."

He could.

-HOSPITAL-

Naruto was sure that the Chunin exams were over. He no longer felt chakra being tossed around from the tower. He did feel a few of his friends end up in the hospital.

He decided to check on them. Unfortunately the doctors and receptionist were being difficult.

"Just tell me were Rock Lee is" Naruto shouted

Usually he wouldn't need to ask. Unfortunately Lee was a special case. Without any chakra Naruto couldn't tell if he was going to find Lee or enter an empty room. He was tempted to use his clones to find the room for him.

"He's resting and doesn't need company from your kind" she hissed "so leave before I call ANBU to escort you out."

"Do you have tree envy?" Naruto asked

The receptionist paled. Many had heard about what had happened in the village earlier that day and didn't want the same. She didn't believe it at first, but now...

"Naruto stop harassing the receptionist" A lazy voice spoke "You're making a lot of noise."

"Kakashi, who am I up again in the finales?" Naruto asked

"And what makes you think you passed?" Kakashi asked amused eyes still in his book

"Because I beat Kiba" _Understatement of the year_ Naruto thought _I thrashed him_

"You're fighting Neji Hyuga in the first round"

"Alright, Kakashi..."

"I know what you're going to say" Kakashi interrupted "but I won't be able to train you for the finale"

"I wasn't going to ask for training, not from you" Naruto growled "I just want Lee's room number since she" he pointed to the receptionist "is giving me a hard time." Naruto turned to leave

"Wait Naruto" Kakashi called "Sasuke is up against Gaara"

"And?" Naruto didn't care about the Uchiha

"So I need somethings from you" He continued "Your sword and any other dances you've made, they'll be the surprised since they're original"

"What?" Naruto growled "You actually expect me to hand over my weapon and hard work?"

"Don't worry" Kakashi spoke "you'll get the sword back, Sasuke just needs it to cast a few illusions until he wins"

"And what about me?" _I can't wait to here this _"what do I do while your training the _Uchiha_?"

"Well since your up against Neji you should quit"

"What?"

"Well with out you sword you have no Genjutsu" Kakashi reasoned "not that they would work against a Hyuga"

"No" Naruto answered evenly "those Genjutsu are mine, not the sword" he explained "as for the dances, forget it. I spent countless nights training those skills, I'm not just going to hand them over"

"Fine, if you want to be difficult" he spoke " as your superior I order you to hand them over."

The room went deathly cold. The sudden change caused Kakashi to look away from his book. He saw the source of the change. A pissed Naruto Uzumaki.

"Listen to me _Hatake_" Naruto whispered "If you ever try something like this again, well here's a sample"

_Fox Glare_

Kakashi was in a small and nearly empty room. All that he could see was his sensei, his former team and a copy of his favorite book... next to a kunai

"Hello Kakashi" they spoke as one

"Sensei, R-"

"Don't speak" they snapped "It's time for you punishment"

_Punishment_ He though_ what do they mean_

"What's happening?" he asked

"We are going to read a copy of your book to you" they answered

"...How is that punishment?"

"It's the Yaoi version" they answered "and the only way out is to kill yourself"

"That's..." he didn't know _what_ that was

"If you do it then you gain our respect and our forgiveness" the spoke "but you'll be shamed like your father as a coward."

"...And if I don't?"

"We kill Sasuke and leave Sakura to you" they picked up the book "you have until we reach the end to decide."

-REAL WORLD-

Everyone who saw what had happened couldn't believe it. One minute Naruto was talking to Kakashi, the next, Kakashi passed out. Many Sensei's, who were here to check up on their students, saw the whole thing. Even his former Himes had saw the ordeal but were too afraid to step in.

The shock only increased as he gave a cruel but hollow laugh.

"I will comeback to check on my friends" he spoke coldly "tell the others what you saw" he leaned and whispered "or I'll come for you, do you hear me?" he asked "I'm talking pain, razor blades and lemon juice."

The receptionist nodded frantically.

Naruto vanished in a _Shunshin_

-INUZUKA COMPOUND-

Naruto felt like kicking himself. He had actually forgotten about Hana during the ordeal. She was the only one not in any of those pictures he saw.

He decided to sneak around to her window. It would be unlikely if most of the clan didn't hate him more for hurting Kiba.

"Hana" he called "Inu-Hime"

Her window opened and he humped right to it, never entering. He looked to his Inu-Hime and saw that she was upset. So did the triplets who hung around her feet. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had her angry.

"Why?" she asked through tears "why did you do it?"

"Do what?" _please don't mean..._

"Don't play dumb" she shouted getting the triplets riled further "why did you hurt Kiba so badly?"

"It was a match and I...I lost control" he admitted "but I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it" she stated "your nothing but a _monster_"

Monster

Monster

Monster

"No... Hime" he begged "don't, don't say that."

She was his last Hime. The last person important to him.

"Get out" she ordered, when he didn't she put on the claw _he_ got for her "I SAID LEAVE"

"Hime" he took a step in toward her

"DON'T TOUCH ME" she screamed

In her anger she lashed one of the claws out toward him. The blades cut him deep across the neck drawing a mass of blood.

The triplets saw this as a signal and attacked Naruto. One bit into an arm and one into a leg. The last one tackled him causing all four of them to fall out of the window.

"Hime"

It was the last thing he gurgled before he dispersed into a column of black petals.

The look of betrayal would be forever burned into Hana's mind.

"Naruto" she cried "I-I'm sorry"

But it was too late...

He was gone.

-HOME-

That was it, he was done. He had nothing left. He had no Himes and he definitely had no love for the village.

**"So you are just giving up?"**

_Don't worry, I'll still free you._

**"That's not what I asked."**

_What else is there for me? I have nothing left._**  
**

**"What did you have before meeting them?"**

_Nothing but my fox family_

**"Exactly, it's just like starting over." **

_...starting over?_

**"Yes, starting over without restraint."**

_Restraint?_

**"Yes, no more of your _Himes _holding you back."**

_Holding me back?_

**"...What are you a parrot?"**

_...A parrot? _He couldn't resist

**"_The point is_, you won't have to keep yourself restrained for them, relying on simple parlor tricks." **The fox growled **"Remember what happened in the forest?"**

_How could I forget_?

**"The only reason I started helping again was because you found your resolve.**

_We went over this already Kyuubi._

**"Yes we did, and when you gave in, but only partially" **

_Parti..._

**"Don't you start that again!" **Kyuubi snapped

_Sorry_

**"You were so focused on saving Anko that you still held yourself back."**

_I-I'm sorry_

**"I can make you a stronger, better you, not held back by your emotions for them" **the fox whispered** "but for me to do that, you have to let go"**

**MAYBE I WAS A 'LITTLE' HARD ON KAKASHI?**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Newcomer**

Naruto was training as hard as he could. Why, because he finally had the free moment.

He had a little less than a month until the Chunin exam finals.

His first match was with Neji Hyuga. He wasn't worried, in fact he was looking forward to putting that Hyuga in his place. The only real competition he had was Gaara. The rest were just there, that didn't mean he would take them likely. He would give it his all in every fight.

Unfortunately he couldn't train as often as he would have liked. Why, the problem was with the Uchiha and Hatake. Naruto often sensed them around trying to take his techniques.

He tried going to the Hokage but it wasn't enough. Without actual evidence it would be his word against theirs. Even the Hokage couldn't punish people without evidence.

So Naruto decided to do things his way. That included using his foxes as guards. They may not be very numerous, but they were very skilled guards.

They, however weren't his only problem.

He sensed two more.

Strangers, watching him.

-SAMUI-

Samui was one of the if not _the_ most attractive woman in Kumo. She was both a fear and respected kunoichi. Her business like personality and skill had saw to that.

When given a mission she went through with it without question.

Even ones such as this.

Engage Naruto Uzumaki A.K.A. The Mirage Fox and see if the rumors are true. If they are then seduce and become impregnated with his child. If not, then if possible, obtain sword and return to Kumo.

Naruto Uzumaki, recent graduate and former dobe of his class. Fought Zabuza Momochi twice and caused the slaughtered near two hundred bandits. Turned Momochi into a Konoha Shinobi and liberated Wave country. Severed the hand of Orochimaru of the Sannin and forced him to flee. Konoha really needed to keep an eye on their secrets, that kind of information draw attention.

You never know when there might be a spy listening in.

Now if only she could find him.

-NARUTO-

Naruto was tired of hiding from the strangers. He would meet one of them head on and he would do it at his land. It's better to have the advantage of home turf, in case things got messy.

Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for the arrival.

-HOME-

"I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki" she spoke "are you him?"

"I am" he answered evenly "and this is private property."

Samui was impressed. Most of the time men would be staring at her chest or turn into stuttering. Not Naruto, he was relaxed but also guarded. _Must be the blindfolds._

"I am Samui, Jounin of Kumo, I hear that you are pretty goo with a sword" she spoke "I wish to test that"

"Fine" he spoke, it would be good training

As he drew his sword she stopped him.

"I would like for you to use this sword" she handed him a well forged Katana "if that's okay"

_So that's your game _he thought _find out if it is the sword or me_

"...Fine"

_I have to end this as quickly as possible. _Naruto wasn't foolish enough to think he could beat a Jounin in a head on fight. Even with his trickery he was highly outmatched.

"Begin"

She charged him with speed worthy of her rank. As she entered striking distance she did so without hesitation.

_Invert_

Samui was shocked, Naruto floated behind her, upside down. He had his sword pointed to her back ready to strike. She knew he had a clear shot to at least one lethal area.

"As you can see the skill is mine own" he stated shocking her even further "not the sword"

"I see" she whispered "what gave me away?"

"The minute you stated who you were and where you were from" he answered "why else would a foreign Jounin be interested in me?"

"I... was careless"

"Now what do you really want?" he asked "be honest, I'm a sensor" he explained "if I find that your lying, then this sword goes in."

Samui mentally cursed. Sensors were a pain to deal with in the Shinobi world. You couldn't lie to one of them and you definitely couldn't hide from one.

"I was ordered to seduce and bare your child" she answered

"I see"

"Let's begin" she began undressing

"Wha- wait, stop" he shouted dropping the Genjutsu

Samui paused and looked around. "Is this area not satisfactory?"

"No, it's not that..." she cut him off

"Am _I_ not satisfactory?"

"No, you very beautiful" he paused thinking of what to say next

Samui couldn't contain her blush. Back in Kumo she has been called both hot and sexy but never beautiful. She had to admit, it was a nice change.

_I don't get it _Why was he turning her down, most men would have jumped at the chance for her. _Maybe..._

"I have a brother if..." she stopped when she saw him shudder "never mind"

"You are very attractive" he stated "I just don't like being... _used!_"

"I...see"

She was surprised by the amount of hate in his voice.

_What should I do now_, what _could_ she do? If she left now then she would be a laughing stock in Kumo. _A kunoichi that_ _couldn't even seduce a teenage boy. _Losing to him was no problem, he's proven to have real skill, but not being able to seduce him. Samui felt like laughing at herself.

It would be easier to think if her back wasn't killing her. She couldn't keep in the groans of ache out of her voice. _Why was I cursed with such a large chest? _It was a question she asked herself often.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"My back is killing me" she admitted

"I'm not surprised" he admitted "with a chest like that who wouldn't be?"

"Yeah...well" _so he's like the rest, eyeing my chest_

"Want a massage?" he asked earning a glare "I'v been told that I'm good at them."

"...Fine" she answered after some though. If he tried anything then it could help her complete her seduction mission.

He took his jacket off and laid it on the grown. She removed her shirt, with Naruto looking away, and laid on it.

Once he began she felt as if she were in heaven. She would let out a moan of pleasure near constantly of he kneaded her back.

"You _are_ good" she admitted "what kind of oil are you using?"

"No oil" he stated "my blood"

"...Please explain" she spoke, tensing under his palms

"My blood had healing properties." he didn't elaborate any further.

"That's...cool"

She began to re-relax under his kneading hands. It wasn't long before she began to feel drowsy. After awhile longer she fell asleep under Naruto's working hands.

Naruto was very surprised of the Kumo Jounin. _For a foreign Shinobi, Jounin no less, to fall asleep in another's hands, her back must have been aching her for a while. _Such a vulnerable state left them as easy targets for anyone.

As she slept Naruto heard a wonderful sound. It was a gentle music that called him for him to follow, he did so. _Who am I to deny music?_

Once he reached the source he was on guard. The music came from a women playing a flute. That wasn't why he was on guard, no, he was on guard for two other reasons. The first reason he was on guard was because she was the second stranger following him. The second, the music she was playing was laced with Genjutsu.

-TAYUYA-

Tayuya was a feared Kunoichi of sound. Her Genjutsu had and skills has made her one of the Sound Four, Orochimaru's personal guards.

She had been given a mission by Orochimaru himself. Seduce Naruto and bare his child or face punishment. Failure for Orochimaru was not taken lightly.

Unlike most who thought it was the sword, he knew Naruto ability came from another source, the Kyuubi.

"Hello" Naruto greeted "this is private property."

"I'm sorry" the redhead spoke "I just wanted a peaceful place to play"

"Well if it's okay..." he asked, he liked her music "can I hear some more?"

_You dumb ass _she thought _now I can seduce this shit head and get knocked up... not looking forward to these nine months. Well Orochimaru said he had plenty of stamina so it shouldn't be too bad._

She began to play her most alluring music. Under the tune was a lightly laced seduction Genjutsu.

As the moments passed she noticed no change in the blond, he just stood there calmly. She decided to subtly add a little more chakra to the song as she played.

Nothing.

_What's wrong with this shithead? He should be a mindless... _her thoughts were cut short as the song ended.

"That was amazing" he complimented "now tell me who you are and what you" he ordered "I want the truth or your head comes off."

She felt two sharp blades press against her neck. Looking around she saw two solid clones with their weapons drawn on her. _When the fuck did he make those?_

"Isn't it obvious Uzumaki?" a familiar asked "She's here for the same reason as me."

"Hello Samui" Naruto greeted "I see you enjoyed your nap."

_Who the hell is melon tits over there? _Tayuya asked herself

"Yes, I slept very well" Samui stated "I was surprised to find that I was..." she paused

"Untouched, unchained?" Naruto offered "un-"

"All of the above" she admitted

"I told you that I was only going to..."

"Hey shit head, I'm still hear" Tayuya shouted "and who the hell is melon tits over there, why did she say I was here for the same reason?"

"Just as I stated" Samui answered ignoring the name "you're here to seduce Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

"What if I am?" she challenged, the clones pressed their blades closer to her neck.

"Then you should give up" Naruto answered "As I stated to Samui-Chan here" that earned a blush from said -Chan "I don't like to be used."

"Well listen shithead" she ordered "I don't want to fail my leader, so drop your pants."

"No"

"Hey, melon tits, what do you say to a team up?" Tayuya called "he can't stop both of us and we get what we want."

"Well..." she seemed to be thinking it over

"Maybe you two would like to hear _my_ proposition" Naruto stated "I'm sure both sides would be happy."

Samui and Tayuya shared a look before nodding.

"We're listening"

Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out two scrolls. Ones he had prepared in advance for this very occasion. They tried to open it but he stopped them, didn't wan't people to know.

"I want you to hand this to your leader" Naruto stated to Samui "if they agree then I want you to personally return to me." he looked to Tayuya "this one is for you"

"You have these already, shithead?" Tayuya asked in disbelief "How"

"I knew you two have been watching me for a while" he answered "you shouldn't try to sneak up on a sensor."

They mentally, Samui did at least, cursed. Of course you don't sneak up when a sensor is involved. They were trackers, it's what they're made for.

"Fine" Samui agreed "I'll have the answer as soon as possible."

"Same here shithead" Tayuya answered

They both left. If this kid was as good as they say then he was offering something good.

-HOT SPRINGS-

Naruto had sent the Kunoichi off a few days ago. He was expecting their leader's response pretty soon. _With what they're being offered I expect an answer soon._

After a hard days training, he decided to relax. There was no reason he should overwork himself, plus he earned this time off.

Now if only someone would stopped that perverted giggling. _Wait a sec, that's coming from the female side._

With great skill and grace Naruto jumped out of the water. He made his way to the female side and followed the unfamiliar chakra. What he found was an old man staring through a hole.

"Hey pervert, stop peeking on those women."

As the words left his mouth it entered the man's ears. The man stood and looked at Naruto as if insulted.

"Did you just call me a pervert?" he asked

"Yes"

"I am no mere pervert" he stated "I am Jiraiya..." Naruto's mind began to fade as some crazy intro went on "and I am a _super_ pervert."

"Thank you" Naruto stated

"Oh have you read my book?" Jiraiya asked "are you thanking me for it's wonderful...details?"

"No" Naruto answered "I'm thanking you for digging yourself into a grave" he undid his blindfold "but for your honesty I'll reward you."

Jiraiya made the mistake of looking Naruto in the eye.

Naruto motioned for Jiraiya to turn around. The toad Sannin did and was greeted by a gracious sight. It was a hoard of beautiful women dressed in nothing but towels. They were making their way to him with a certain sway in their hips.

"Jiraiya-Sama" they called "We love you, do you love us?"

"Yes" he screamed "I love all of you, would any of y..."

The silenced him by putting a finger to his lip.

"Have you heard of tough love?" one asked

"What's that?"

The one who silenced him earlier answered. By headbutting him in the nose, there wasn't much force in it, just the surprise of a attractive women headbutting him.

Then it happened, their beautiful faces were gone. In their place were horrible reptilian like scales and blank, puss filled eye sockets. As soon as he saw it they vanished, as if they were never there.

One of the women punched in the face. This blow had force behind it, it knocked the Sannin to the ground.

"W-why?" he asked

"Some times love hurts Jiraiya-Sama" they answered " and we love you a lot"

They all began to grab weapons from nowhere and hold them menacingly.

"But..." Jiraiya was cut of by a blow to the head.

The women continued to beat the Sannin with the skill and strength of a pack of Kunoichi. He begged for mercy but there was none for him.

"You have left me no choice" Jiraiya shouted

_Summoning Jutsu_

Under him a giant toad appeared. It wasn't too large, around the size of a large human.

"A frog won't save you from our love Jiraiya-Sama" they purred

"FROG!" the toad shouted in indignation "I'll show you a FROG"

The toad gave them a mighty blow with a water Jutsu. The blast was enough for them to begin to dissolve as if they were melting.

"Such a waste" Jiraiya whispered as he dispelled the toad "they were such inspirations"

"We forgive you" a feminine voice spoke

Jiraiya looked and saw the women as they began to reform. Their melted skin began to smoke and bubble. In mere seconds there became living flames. _That's a new meaning to the word hot._

"How..." he asked

"We forgive you because we love you" they answered "and we love you to death."

They each tackled the Sannin as one. With the unbalanced weight and fear of burning to death the Sannin fell over. He fell into the water of the empty hot spring hoping to douse the flames.

The water merely caught aflame as well.

Naruto watched as he burned.

"SAVE ME" he begged

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Hello Naru-oh my Kami" Haku couldn't believe the sight (Bet you forgot her)

"Hello Haku-Chan" Naruto greeted "where have you been?"

"We have to help him!" she prepared to freeze the water

"NO" Naruto shouted "Let him cook"

"W-why?" she asked afraid of the answer

"Because I'm have frog legs for dinner"

-ANSWER-

"The Raikage-Sama want's to know if you can honestly pull your end off" Samui stated

"Same with _me_ shit head" Tayuya stated

"I can, but only if they agree" Naruto spoke

"Then it's a deal" Samui answered "You'd better not be lying Uzumaki, I put my word in for you"

"Let's us begin" Naruto stated

"Begin what?" Samui asked

"You've lost your chance for a piece of ass" Tayuya stated

"No" Naruto waved her off "my training"

"Training, why the hell would we train you?" Tayuya asked

"Well I need to win to hold up my end of the bargain don't I?" Naruto asked "Since this is a way around your failed seduction" they flinched at the shame "you two need to ensure that I win"

"That answers her" Tayuya stated "why would _I_ train you?"

"So that you can brag about it" he tried, he had no real reason for Tayuya

"I bet you think your so damn clever" Tayuya growled "don't you shit head?"

"Do we have a deal?" he asked still calm

"Fine" Samui answered

"Oh what the hell" Tayuya spoke "I can torture you for a while?"

"Don't you mean train?"

"I know what I fucking said"

_Oh boy_

-GIFTS-

Naruto was enjoying a nice little break from training.

At least until his Sensei's find him. _I think those women are trying to kill me._

"Hello Uzumaki-San" a new voice greeted "how are you?"

Naruto jumped away and drew his sword, on high alert.

He looked to see a bandaged old man.

Who ever he was, he wasn't to be taken lightly. He was able to, not only sneak up on Naruto, but get so close. As Naruto pulsed his sensor ability he realized something, _I still can't sense him, but I sense a dozen others_. How had he missed that? Each were well hidden and each were at least Jounin level with the Chakra they had.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked "what do you want?"

"I have an offer for you" he stated

"Your name" Naruto repeated

"Danzo" he answered

"I'm listening"

"I would like to train you" he stated "for the finals"

"What is the catch?" there is almost always a catch

"No catch at all" he answered

Even if Naruto couldn't sense him, which he still couldn't, he would have said no. He knew when he was being lied to, it's something that served him well over the years.

"No deal, there is always a catch" Naruto answered

"Very well, let's say this meeting never happened" he placed a scroll on the floor "and this as insurance, I'm sure you'd enjoy it" he gave Naruto a calculating look "if you can use it"

Danzo gave the ground a simple tap with his cane. The hidden Shinobi were dispersing like roaches when the lights are turned on. After a moment they were gone, and so was Danzo.

He had a clone check the scroll for traps. He may have been curious but he was even more cautious. Living in Konoha had burned that into his memory.

What he read was enough to interest Kyuubi. _This will be the perfect payback for that thieving Uchiha._

He was in a real good mood, only one thing could make it better.

"Hey shit head, we've been looking for you" Tayuya stated

Naruto wasn't surprised.

"Samui Sensei, Tayuya Sensei" he called "How would you two like to get some dinner with me, you know, as a date?"

**I KNOW YOU ALL HATE THESE MYSTERIES.**

**NO, I'M NOT TELLING THE DEAL OR WHAT DANZO GAVE.**

**P.S. TAYUYA HAS SPOKE THE MOST CURSES IN THIS CHAPTER THAN THE STORY **

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own 'Naruto'

**The Chunin Exams finale**

It was finally the day of the finals. Many people of influence such as Daimyo's and other leader were attending. Even the Raikage showed, but he was here for a different purpose.

"Greeting Raikage-Sama, Kazekage-Sama" the Hokage greeted "I hope your trip was eventful."

"It was no problem Hokage-Sama" the 'Kazekage' spoke "I'm sure you would have made the trip in your younger days."

"It wasn't to bad" the Raikage answered "I had to listen to my foolish brothers rap."

"Hey bro you know I need to be me" he rapped, awfully "after all I'm the rapping Killer Bee, wheeee"

_...That was awful _were the thoughts of the Kages.

"Bee" the Raikage sighed "go practice rapping in an abandoned training field."

"I here that the Uchiha will be fighting my son" the Kazekage spoke "I'm sure that it will be an interesting match."

This put both the other Kages on edge, the Kazekage never called his children sons or daughter.

"I'm more interested in the match between Uzumaki and the Hyuga" Raikage spoke _and whether he holds up to his end of the bargain or not_

"All great candidates" the Hokage agreed "but we can't forget the other contestants"

The proctor began speaking. He used a Jutsu that amplified his voice over the crowd.

"We will begin the first match"

"Wait, were is Hayate?" Naruto asked

"Hospital."

"...Sweet."

-NARUTO VS NEJI-

The two combatants stood ready. Naruto no longer in his disguise and Neji with an arrogant smirk.

The real difference was that Naruto now wielded three swords. The first was his original sword, the second the Kusanagi and the third, a mystery sword.

"You should surrender" Neji spoke "you are fated to lose."

Naruto said nothing, he merely stood there with a smile one his face. Neji didn't know this but it was the same smile he had when he was told to go all out. Small and calm, holding back the true madness.

Naruto drew his sword, the blade caused a glint to cross Neji's eyes. His Byakugan activated and glaring into the blond. He then re-sheathed the sword and never even took a stance. Naruto walked forward causing Neji to take a cautious step back. Never dropping his smile Naruto opened his jacket and stood still. The meaning was obvious, he was giving Neji a free shot.

"Come on Hyuga" Naruto taunted "if your destined to win, then end it here and now"

"I always thought you were a fool" Neji spoke "but it seems you at least understand your fate"

_Eight Trigrams sixty-four palms _

_Two palm_

_Four palm_

_Eight palm_

_Sixteen palm_

_Thirty-two palm_

_Sixty-four palm_

Each blow was to the intended target, not one missed their mark. However Neji added a little change, each palm was aimed for a lethal spot such as the heart. Naruto fell to the ground un-moving.

"I told you fate could not be changed" Neji gloated turning to leave "it's over proctor, he won't be getting up."

"Impressive Hyuga" Naruto complemented "even with my pain tolerance that hurt"

"How did you survive that?" Neji asked "I know each blow hit it's mark."

"They did" he answered "as to how I survived, well I don't die easily"

Many could vouch for that.

"Well come, I shall show you why your efforts are in vain" Neji taunted activating his bloodline "my Byakugan shall see through any of your Genjutsu"

"Well then, come" Naruto stood still with his smile still in place. He would allow Neji the next move.

"Don't mock me Uzumaki" Neji snapped

Neji charged toward Naruto letting his anger get the better of him. As he got within range he threw a hand out, intent on hitting a lethal Chakra point.

Naruto simply side stepped allowing the arm to sail past his face. Naruto placed his arm inside Neji's guard and reached for his prize. With a quick motion he completed his move.

They jumped apart.

Naruto stood back with a smile in place. This one was different, it allowed a bit of the madness to show.

Neji stood back in confusion, unsure of Naruto's move.

Naruto held up his prize. He placed it over his face so that Neji could get a good look at it.

It was his Byakugan

It was his eye.

"I see you Neji" Naruto spoke "do you see me?"

The pain finally made itself noticed. Neji fell to the ground in pain, it was unbearable. He only thrashed around screaming unable to even activate his Byakugan.

"Winner of th..."

"NO" Neji shouted "I AM FATED TO WIN"

He forced himself to stand and took the Hyuga family stance.

Naruto pulled out a large vial, it was full of a strange looking dark red liquid.

He placed the eye inside.

Neji charged forward again, this time his guard up. He aimed for the Chakra point at Naruto's heart.

Naruto's free hand jumped out, it held Neji's just inches away from his heart.

From nowhere, several Naruto clones drop their illusion. They charge toward Neji, sword drawn for the kill.

The Hyuga merely smirked

"You lose Uzumaki" Neji stated

_Heavenly Spin_

It was as it's name entitled. Neji began to rotate while gathering and expelling a massive amount of Chakra in every direction. This caused a visible sphere of rotating Chakra to appear. It knocked away all of the Naruto's in opposite directions.

_Deception Slice_

The user feigns being attacked. Then using _Replacement,_ or in Naruto's case _Shunshin__,_ they then surprise the enemy with an attack from behind.

Neji felt himself fall off angle and excruciating pain in his legs. He looked down a saw a sight that filled him with horror.

Naruto had severed both of Neji's legs.

Neji knew he was at a loss, knew he couldn't when. He opened his mouth to surrender but nothing came out. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Naruto wouldn't let him.

Naruto was calmly walking toward Neji, smile still in place.

Neji tried to crawl away with his hand. He didn't get far before Naruto placed a foot on his back holding him still.

With careful aim Naruto placed his sword into Neji's back. The blade dug through the Hyuga, missing all vital organs. It continued through until the blade was mostly in the ground through Neji.

Naruto grabbed a handful of Neji's hair and yanked the Hyuga's head back. Slowly, deliberately savoring the moment, Naruto reached for the remaining eye. He dug into the socket as Neji thrashed, careful not to damage the eye.

He had his prize.

Now everyone watched as the Hyuga cried out in despair. Trapped in an eternal cage, a cage of darkness.

"Kill me" Neji ordered "without my eyes, I'm nothing."

"No" Naruto spoke "that would be too easy."

Naruto gave three high pitch whistles and then a low pitch.

Neji felt pain shoot through his body. His bones began to rearrange themselves as their size shrunk. As fast as it came, the pain vanished.

The most surprising part was that he could see. But all he saw was the darkness, the darkness and Naruto.

He looked down and saw his reflection. He was a bird, he had become a dove!

A caged dove.

"This bird cage in your mind is were you'll stay" Naruto spoke "forever trapped in the jail you believed you've lived."

As Naruto faded away his voice remain. It asked the same question over and over again. In his bird form Neji couldn't answer, not that he had one.

_Where is your 'Fate' now?_

-BALCONY-

"That was completely cruel" Kurenai stated

"He always was a brutal fighter" Anko stated

"Not that" she Kurenai stated "the whistling"

"What are you talking about, Sensei?" Kiba asked "what else did the dobe do?"

"Kiba, it is unwise to insult the one who nearly killed you" Shino stated causing Kiba to drop his head in shame

It had taken hours in critical condition to keep Kiba from dying.

"Well what _is_ the Baka doing?" Ino asked earning a glare from the former Himes

"Naruto used the ability to cast Genjutsu through a simple whistle" Kurenai explained

"He's been in charge this whole fight." Yugao no longer in ANBU attire stated

"I thought Genjutsu users always needed a medium" Kiba spoke "Where did he learn something on that level?"

"Who cares what the Baka can do" Sakura "Sasuke-Kun is much better."

"I told shit head not to do it" a voice stated "but does he listen, fuck no" it continued "now I have to listen to the pink haired bitch."

"Tayuya, did you really think Naruto would listen?" a second voice asked "this _is_ Naruto we're talking about."

"Wait, you know trained Naruto?" Anko asked "How, you're foreigners."

"Well first we tried to fuck him" Tayuya answered, smirking at the glares "then he made a deal with us."

"What kind of deal?"

"Classified" Samui stated

"You're using him" Anko growled

"No less than you did" Samui stated

This caused them to drop their heads in shame.

"We actually made a deal with him" Tayuya stated "he knows the deal and gets something out of it."

"Why is he so..." Kurenai was searching for the right words "brutal"

"That...That's all him" Tayuya admitted "I guess he has some pent up aggression for some reason" she gave them a smirk "we've already _fixed_ his other 'pent up' problem."

The former Himes were angered by this, but they didn't know why. _It's over, we have our men _they thought, minus Hana. She was the only one that was single before and after.

"Whatever you taught him won't matter" Sakura stated breaking the spell "Sasuke will crush him, if the Baka makes it to Sasuke-Kun."

"Watch"

-ARENA-

"I won proctor" Naruto called

"R-right" he agreed "Winner Naruto Uzumaki"

The audience came for blood and that's what they got. The foreigners were cheering at a great, albeit quick, match. They applauded as if it were any match.

The citizens of Konoha saw it completely different. They saw it as the 'demon brat' brutally beating and blinding a 'respected' clan member.

They made their opinion known dwarfing the cheers of the visitors. They 'Booed' at Naruto cursing him saying he should be disqualified. They even through stuff at him in hopes of injuring him from the angle.

Naruto simply stood there.

The smile that he kept the entire fight was long gone. Now he had on a deep scowl in un-hidden anger.

The shadow under his foot began to grow silencing the crowd. It stretched until it nearly reached the end of the arena. It began to take form as its light shade darkened becoming black.

Once the formed settled they were horrified at it.

It was a giant nine tailed fox.

A pair of large crimson eyes snapped open in the shadow. The shadow fox eyed them seemingly focused on the former attackers. A large pair of white fangs made themselves known in the smile. It was a smile that promised untold pain to all that saw.

**_RRROOOOAAAAARRRRRR_**

The shadow let out a tremendous roar. The power behind it was enough to actually shake the entire stadium. They had the feeling that it wasn't part of his Genjutsu skills.

The citizens who lived in the village were even more terrified with the noise. It was the same as the one from thirteen years ago, one that they would never forget.

The sound of Kyuubi.

The shadow retreated back into Naruto. He made his exit in silence. All of the foreigner were just confused at the action of both Naruto and the villagers. None of the villager were brave enough to make a sound.

The proctor broke the silence

"Next match begins now"

-KAGE BOOTH-

_Well I'll be _the Raikage thought _He actually got them_

_I'm sorry Naruto _the Hokage thought _you shouldn't have to deal with this_

_Soon Sasuke-Kun_

-BALCONY-

Naruto made his way up to the balcony he saw his former Himes arguing with his new ones.

"For the last time I have no feelings for Naruto" Kurenai shouted "none of us do"

"We paid our debt" Anko growled "we moved on"

"Hey shithead" Tayuya called "nice match, but why drag it out."

The former Himes turned to the one she called. They paled at who the saw, Naruto. It was obvious that he had heard them yelling. They lowered their heads in shame, unable to meet his blindfolded gaze.

He had on the same smile from the beginning of the fight. It was unnerving to all who saw it, even his new Himes. It seemed that their words hadn't affected him in the slightest.

"Well there was some bad blood between me an the Hyuga" Naruto answered not missing a beat "we've settled it."

He walked forward not even acknowledging his former Himes. Leaning in he shared a gentle kiss with Samui and a rougher one with Tayuya. For some reason this gripped at his former Himes' hearts.

"Man dobe" Kiba stated "you move fast"

"That was a... completely unnecessary match" TenTen stated teary eyed "you didn't need to go that far."

"You're right TenTen, I didn't " Naruto stated "but I wanted to"

This sent a shiver down their spines, a shiver of fear. For once, Naruto welcomed it from the former Himes.

"It's been cool Naruto-Kun" Samui stated "but now it's time for business."

Samui stepped forward and handed Naruto a scroll. Naruto simply took it and handed her a scroll and the eyes.

"Hey Baka" a pink harpy shouted "why did you trade?"

"None of your business Haruno" Naruto answered

"Actually it's all of ours" Yugao stated "you just traded a village asset"

"Even if it is useless now" Kurenai added

"I am within my rights as a Shinobi" Naruto explained "I defeated Neji and salvaged what I found useful" he continued "I'm also able to keep them operational thanks to my blood"

He was right. A Shinobi is able to personally keep anything they take from a defeated opponent. The rules never specified what kind of fight, minus a spar. It was a rule created by the Uchiha.

They also knew Naruto's healing blood was powerful. It could heal almost anything from physical to biological. Healing useless eyes weren't that far off on the list.

"Use it well" Samui ordered

"I will" Naruto promised "after I make some... Naruto modifications"

He disappeared in a _Shunshin_

"A... Naruto modification?" many were _really_ terrified

-KAGE BOOTH-

"Surely we can give them a little more time" the 'Kazekage' tried "it _is_ an important match"

"Nonsense" the Raikage spoke "a Shinobi not on time isn't a Shinobi"

"I agree" the Hokage spoke

-PROCTOR-

"Since Sasuke Uchiha isn't here" he began "Gaara wins by default"

This was greeted by a round of boos and jeers.

"These are Kage orders" the proctor spoke "take it up with them"

Silence _That's right, respect the Kages_

-KANKURO VS SHINO-

CANON

-SHIKAMARU VS TEMARI

CANON

-NARUTO VS GAARA

Gaara entered the arena using a sand _Shunshin_ as there match began. He would finally fight someone who could make him feel alive.

As soon as he arrived,

"Come down Uzumaki" Gaara called "face me, or are you afraid?"

The sky over the arena was filled with a red mist and the sound of laughter could be heard. It began to shape itself into a fiery like form many Konoha adults knew. The head of the Kyuubi in all it's glory.

"You dare challenge me?" Naruto's voice asked filling the area but not being seen "you dare to challenge fear?"

"I am feared" Gaara spoke looking for Naruto

"True" Naruto agreed "but there is a difference between our methods."

"And that it?" Gaara asked

The fox gave a sadistic smirk before opening it's mouth. From inside Naruto walked out onto the tongue and stood with all attention on him.

"Presentation!"

The fox closed it's mouth and began to dissolve, Naruto along with it. The mist began to snake itself around toward the ground. It finally finished reforming into Naruto.

"Both contestants ready?" the proctor asked earning a nod "beg-"

A small puff of smoke filled the arena, a _Shunshin_. Inside of it stood Kakashi and Sasuke, who wore a new outfit and a sword.

"Yo, are we late" Kakashi asked

"Yes" the proctor shouted "Sasuke has been disqualified."

"What, I'm an Uchiha" Sasuke stated "I can't be disqualified"

"Well you were" Naruto stated "I need to begin _my_ match"

"So you made it past Neji" Sasuke stated "you know what, maybe I should pay your _Himes_ a visit, unless you give me your spot."

Naruto let loose a lot of killer intent. The action filled his former Himes with an unknown hope and his new ones with jealousy. What he said next changed that, like a knife to the heart.

"You stay away from Samui and Tayuya" Naruto spoke

"Who, I'm talking about those so called mistresses" Sasuke gasped

"Oh, them" Naruto stopped the intent "you can have them."

"Naruto" Kakashi spoke "I don't think you are ready for a promotion, maybe you shou-"

_Fox Glare_

Kakashi was on a nice beach. He no longer had a care in the world, not as a Shinobi or a civilian. He had lived a long and happy life, he even made a legacy for himself.

Now he could finally relax.

He looked out onto the beach to watch the sunset. There were two figure running at each other, each at a different end of the beach.

It was Gai and Lee.

They weren't wearing their usual green spandex. Instead they were wearing green lingerie.

They embraced in a horrible hug.

(YOU CAN THINK A.M. PHOENIX FOR YOUR NIGHTMARES)

-REAL WORLD-

Kakashi fell to the ground in despair. _I love the long lasting affect of mental scars _he thought.

He turned to eye Sasuke who backed away.

"I demand his place" Sasuke shouted "or else..."

Sleep

"What?" Naruto asked innocently "he'll wake up in a minute" _to see me fight with power he'll never posses, and my finale _

"Just... begin" The proctor grabbed the two downed Sharingan users and ran.

Naruto backed up a few feet and drew his first sword. The fox one and with great forced he shoved it into the ground.

He left it.

Naruto decided to run forward.

Gaara's sand formed three snake like pillars and attacked charging Naruto. He simply swerved his way through.

Naruto faded it out and appeared in front of Gaara, the Kusanagi drawn.

He attempted to cut Gaara but was blocked by the sand.

The sand pushed Naruto back, never relenting.

As he was pushed further he lost his footing and fell over. Off guard the sand began to cover itself around Naruto, head to toe.

_Sand coffin_

The sand made a coffin like prison around Naruto.

_Sand burial_

The sand collapsed on itself. The force behind it crushed the blond inside. The sound was very wet and echoed in the audiences ears.

-BALCONY-

"Naruto!" his former Himes screamed

"Serves him right" Sakura and Ino stated

"You bitches need to be quite" Tayuya stated "shit head isn't dead"

"You should have more faith" Samui stated "watch, it's about to become real cool"

-FIGHT-

"Is that it?" Gaara asked "I expected a challenge"

"And you'll get it" Naruto stated

Gaara was in shock. _How is he still alive? _he asked himself.

Naruto was indeed alive. He was in fact standing right by the clump of sand that was supposed to be holding him.

"How?"

"That'd be telling"

Naruto began to run in circles around Gaara. The copies of the blond began to form and began to run in both directions around Gaara as well. Gaara eyed each one trying to tell them apart.

Each Naruto struck from a different angle. Unfortunately the sand got in his way. It protected Gaara from the real Naruto while the others passed through harmlessly.

_So he doesn't control that defense _Naruto though _good to know_

Naruto put a bit of distance between himself and Gaara. He began leveling the Kusanagi with Gaara.

"What are you doing Uzumaki?" Gaara asked

"I think it's time" the blade extended at untold strength and speed "to wake the demon"

The blade had pierced Gaara's sand defense, and Gaara.

"What is this, is this..." Gaara went silent in disbelief "BLOOD, MY BLOOD!"

Gaara became in cased in sand.

-BALCONY-

"No way" Temari whispered

"That blade" Yugao whispered

-FIGHT-

Naruto leveled the sword into a knew stance. He had been waiting for this match, his opponent. He was going to fight the demon.

The sand cocoon shattered.

He had a new form, it looked similar to Naruto's form. It seemed that the sand had melded itself into Gaara's flesh. His face was half demonic raccoon like and his right arm was a giant claw.

"Not impressed" Naruto spoke "I can do that too"

Naruto ran forward and attempted to impale Gaara.

His arm was caught in a several ropes of sand. They began to squeeze the blonds arm before crushing and tearing it off.

Naruto fell back in shock and pain. Even with his pain tolerance, he had a limit. Having an arm torn off makes one hit the limit fast.

The sand then snaked itself around Naruto's leg. With a powerful yank Naruto was slammed into the ground. The process repeated itself over and over before tossing Naruto.

Gaara ended it by swarming the blond in sand.

_Sand burial_

Naruto appeared by the sand unharmed but exhausted. _When was the last time I was this tired?_

"How are you alive?" Gaara asked never waiting for an answer.

He sent several spiked tendrils of sand toward Naruto. Naruto made no attempt to move as they impaled him and carried his body off. He spoke, with a bloody smile, the name of the technique.

_Izanagi_

Naruto appeared next to the traveling sand where he once stood. He was unharmed but seemed even more exhausted than before.

"I should have known I'd need a demon to fight a demon" Naruto laughed

He raised his blindfold and looked into his sword. He eyed his reflection.

_Shin no ippou: Stage 3_

He was fear and fear feared nothing.

A massive fox like head formed over him. It gave the citizens attending the battle a large smile. The fear in the area grew as the fox head entered Naruto.

Naruto felt the power enter him. The power he had gathered thought the fear he'd gathered. He was in cased in a slight red coat of chakra. It was like a second skin to him, more free.

Gaara felt the oppressive power, it was truly overwhelming. This was what he wanted, he would finally have his challenge.

One minute the blond was across the field, the next he was beside Gaara. This high speed movement caused Gaara to jump back a few feet, but not fast enough. The blond raised his sword and impaled Gaara in the head.

The One-Tailed container felt his heart stop.

Then it was over.

They were back in the arena as if it never happened.

Naruto drew his mystery sword. He gave it a mighty swing and unleashed a massive wave of wind. Even with his sand defense he knew he had to dodge. Luckily he did or it would have tore Gaara to pieces.

Naruto came running from the side of and took another swing at him. This time he unleashed a wave of water. It hit Gaara dead on knocking him off balance but did little to no damage.

Naruto appeared above Gaara and raised his sword. Instead of aiming for Gaara he impaled the sword into the wet ground. A stream of lighting was unleashed. It shocked both of them but with Naruto's endurance the wet Gaara he ended up taking most of the damage.

As they stumbled apart Gaara's sand began acting on it's own. It crawled up Naruto's left leg encasing it while doing the same with his right arm.

The sand around his arm began to squeeze until his arm was completely shattered. With a mighty heave the useless limb was ripped from his very body.

The blood and roar of pain was enhanced by the silence in the audience. It seemed most of Konoha was pleased that the 'demon brat' was getting what he deserved. The select few that didn't felt like 'saving' Naruto.

The sand around his leg began to tug at Naruto. Instead of trying to dismember him, it began to drag him. He was pulled through the ground and tossed into the arena wall.

He was then lifted into the air, high above the arena. With the barest of gestures from Gaara, the sand brought Naruto down, fast and hard. The scene was blocked by the sand and dust.

From the dust various elements shout out, they ranged from fire, lighting and air. Gaara raised his sand claw and let it take the blunt of the attacks. They pushed Gaara back but weren't powerful enough to break his sand guard.

The smoke finally cleared and there stood Naruto in full health, as if he hadn't just been dismembered.

The sand raised itself and began to take form. It was like a snake in body but with the one tails upper body. It dived toward Naruto like a snake taking down easy prey.

Naruto raise the the Kusanagi and the blade extended a great length. With a mighty swing he cut the sand snake/raccoon down the middle. Using his second sword he gave a swing scattering the sand with air.

This was a bad idea. The scattered sand began to spin around Naruto as if a tornado. It came to a sudden halt as the sand began to come together around Naruto. There was a visible shake of the now large sand dune as the blond was crushed inside.

"What's next Uzumaki, what will you throw at me next?" Gaara called in mad excitement "Throw it all at me, give me your best!"

Naruto stood on top of the sand made mound. His smile was full of equal-no even greater madness than Gaara. They stared at each other for a moment in anticipation.

"Alright"

Gaara wanted everything, he would get it.

Naruto's second sword began to vibrate because of the lighting Chakra. The lighting wasn't being released in a wave like expected, this time Naruto was going to let it build. He would let it built to it's limit, then he would allow it to release.

He laughed, this was going to be a completely suicidal move.

Just the way he liked it.

-BALCONY-

"That shithead wouldn't really do it" Tayuya was visibly shaking "w-would he?"

"What?" Sasuke asked "what is he going to do?"

"Tell Sasuke-Kun" two fan girls ordered "Now"

"He would" Samui stated

-FIGHT-

Naruto ran toward Gaara at full speed. He was going to end this fight with his next move.

His blade was vibrating so fast it was barely visible. His entire body began to glow from the built up lighting. If it wasn't for his extra coating of chakra he was sure he'd be dead.

Even the insane Gaara knew that this technique was dangerous. He raised his sand in a welded it into an uncontrolled ground beneath Naruto. Because of this Naruto began to lose his balance. _Only one thing to do_

He threw the blade.

_Is he insane? _were the thoughts that filled the air _he is!_

The blade didn't even need to hit the ground. Nearly a second after he released the blade all of the energy freed itself.

Gaara did the only thing he could. Using the sand spread beneath their feet, he formed a wall of spike like rods. All of the energy flew straight to the sand in powerful current, Gaara had to actually strain to keep control.

It was a good thing sand was not only a conductor but an insulator as well. Too bad he was in a fight with Naruto.

"Hello Gaara" a dark voice called scaring even him

Naruto stood there. His sword recharged, but this time he was using fire. It had reached the point that the flames were white hot.

_It was a decoy! _Gaara realized

"No" he shouted "I won't let you end my existence"

Gaara commanded the electrically charged sand toward Naruto. It created a temporary wall between the two, and I mean _temporary_.

Naruto literally burst through the sand. He hit Gaara across his deformed face with the flat side of the Kusanagi sword. The force of the blow knocked Gaara a few feet into the air.

As Gaara fell, time seemed to actually slow down for him. What he saw was Naruto pointing his heated sword in his face.

"Burn"

And burn he did. The flames erupted with such power it nearly knocked Naruto over. The flames took less than a second to completely consume Gaara and even his sand.

When the flames finally subsided all that was left was glass and Gaara. He was trapped in his own so called ultimate defense, frozen in the sand melded into his skin. The only part not in glass was his nose to breath. Only his eyes were able to move and they showed the fear and pain, mostly fear, he was experiencing.

Naruto made his way toward the terrified boy.

_Fox Glare_

_Sleep well Gaara, you deserve it_

Deep inside the One Tail's container's mind, the One Tails roared. He was trapped inside a hour glass, forever shifting.

After a minute it was obvious he wouldn't be able to free himself.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto stared at the crowd who watched him in disbelief. There shock and fear was amazing, it was finally enough.

Naruto walked calmly to his sword in long determined strides. He grabbed it and gave a flashy swing, It was time for the grand finale. He looked to the crowd and spoke.

"I challenge the laws of Nature and reason, by summoning the power of FEAR _herself_" he raised the sword and impaled into the ground "Kyuubi exist"

All of his power began to disappear.

The ground began to shake and the center of the arena split open. There was a mighty roar, one that struck fear in all but Naruto. It was not of hate but of joy, the joy of finally being free.

Phantom like flames erupted like a tower from the splitting earth. The phantom flames began to crawl toward Naruto and spin around him. They merged and began to take form.

Out of the flames stepped a woman. She had crimson red hair and eyes that matched with a piercing gaze. She stood at a tall six feet with a powerful and imposing, but beautiful body. Behind her were nine swirling tails, nine fox tails.

Naruto spoke to the new arrival. His voice was low but it echoed through out the audience. His words frightened all who heard him utter them.

"Welcome to reality Kyuubi" Naruto laughed "Welcome to reality _My. Hime._"

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Invasion **

Orochimaru, like everyone else, looked in fear and disbelief. _How is this possible, the Kyuubi should be sealed or the brat dies._ He couldn't fathom how Naruto freed the demon.

Naruto looked to the false Kage. The smile on the blonds face made even Orochimaru's blood run cold. It was obvious the blond knew who he was under the disguise.

_I have to do it now! _He made the signal. _Where is Tayuya, __Kimimaro will have to sub for her._

With great swiftness he attacked the Raikage. Being caught off guard he was able to knock him out of the balcony. It wouldn't kill him but it would serve it's purpose. _Now it's just me and Sarutobi._

There was a large explosion as a massive Genjutsu filled the arena. Ninjas from both the sound a sand village began to enter the civilian audience fell asleep while the Shinobi engaged in life and death battles.

The invasion had begun.

-ARENA-

"Should we get involved?" Naruto asked

"I haven't stretched in a long time" Kyuubi stated "it'll be good to gather my own fear again."

As she spoke these words Naruto's Himes, former that is, entered the arena beside him. With various weapons his former Himes attacked the fox demon.

With a simple flick of her tails, Kyuubi knocked the mistresses down. She glared at them with contempt, they felt themselves freeze up under her hate filled gaze. They turned to Naruto, their eyes pleading him for help.

He gazed back with a smile.

"Naruto, what were you thinking?" Hana asked "This is the Kyuubi, why did you free her?"

"Why would I leave one of my Himes imprisoned?" he asked "I could never do such a thing."

"Y-your H-Hime" Kurenai stuttered "How, why?"

"She has always been there" Naruto stated "since the beginning, I've always had her."

"And you always will" Kyuubi spoke before leaning into a kiss "now, time for some fun"

_Shadow fox hunt_

From beneath her feet her shadow began to act. Her shadow began to shape itself into a human like fox and crawl around under their feet. It began to spread out in a hundred different directions in a web like fashion.

Once they reached a target they rose from the ground, in front of them as silently as a thief. Raising a shadowy claw the fox figures took a swipe at the Shinobi in front of them.

Their claws passed harmlessly through.

That did not mean there was no damage done.

Each figure that felt the cold touch of the shadow froze in mid battle. Many were cut down but other were left alone out of worry of a trap. They began to convulse before falling to the ground.

Dead.

"Okay that was truly amazing" Naruto complemented "I hope you'll teach me that"

"Oh I'll teach it to you" Kyuubi promised "and so much more"

There was a large explosion from inside the barrier on the Kage booth. The force of it drew the attention of everyone present.

"I guess we should help" Naruto stated "I'll help the old man, you can have the enemy armies" Kyuubi seemed delighted at that.

"Let the fear rise" she spoke "let the blood shed and **paint the ground red**"

She vanished into thin air and screams began to grow.

"Naruto" Yugao called "you can't..." she stopped when he glared

He walked passed them, never bothering to give them a second glance. _This isn't the Naruto we know and... no, focus._ They watched him go toward the Kage level battle.

They followed after to see the upcoming confrontation.

-KAGE BOOTH-

Naruto arrived to see the ANBU squad stand outside and watch the continued clash. _Useless_ Naruto though, and he was right. They seemed to be making no effort to help their village leader in his battle.

"Why aren't you helping?" Naruto asked

"We can't get through the barrier de- brat" one ANBU answered

"Excuses" Naruto stated

Walking to the barrier Naruto raised the Kusanagi blade and swung at the barrier. He used every ounce of force he could muster to cut through the barrier, it seemed like he was sawing through it.

After forming an entrance big enough he jumped through. The ANBU squad still made no effort to enter after him to help the Hokage. Once inside the barrier resealed itself trapping everyone either in or out.

The mistresses arrived in time to see this.

"Hey old man" Naruto called "hey Orochimaru"

"Naruto" Sarutobi called "get out of here, it's too..."

"Sorry old man, but know can do" Naruto stated "you're on your last leg, against Orochimaru, the First and Second Hokage." he looked at his leader "It's time for you to sit down, I'll handle it from here."

"Naru-" he stopped from a look from Naruto

"Old man" Naruto spoke "either let me do this or I'll make it _rain_ paperwork for five hundred moon cycles."

"Good luck, and be careful" Sarutobi called before whispering "you're going to need it." He pulled out his pipe and his _special_ smoking brand _Hello old friend, I've missed you_

"Your brat will need more than luck" Orochimaru spoke

"...I was talking to you Orochimaru"

"Brat" Orochimaru growled before calming "you know, I actually planed for you." he began smirking "You were a fool to come in here, now your trapped."

"Oh really?" _This aught to be good._

"I see the other away around" Naruto smirked "I'm not trapped with you, your all trapped in here with _me_!"

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and his plan was put into motion. The sound four left their places at the barrier, each leaving a clone in their former place. They took a spot next to their leader. The revived Kages took a position on either side of the blond, each waiting for an order.

It was given.

The members of the Sound four began to activate their curse marks, they entered the first stage.

Naruto took a step back a back as Kimimaro charged forward, two bone blades in hand. Naruto swiftly dodged each attack to the face by inches, to the enemy it felt like miles.

This continued until Jirobo stepped behind Naruto and punched the blond from behind. Or at least he tried to, the blond disappeared on contact with the fist. He reappeared beside them.

"We won't give you a chance to use that technique" Sakon spoke "and you're doomed without it."

The second Hokage ran toward Naruto already weaving hand signs. From the spike in chakra Naruto knew it would be a powerful technique.

_Water style: water shock wave_

A spiraling vortex of water formed from thin air. It exploded into a type of water wave.

Naruto jumped back but to his surprise the water followed him. _So this is the power of the second?_

He drew his elemental sword to defend. That was when he felt the spike in chakra from his side. From his both sides a pillar of wood rose from the ground and attacked him. He tried to move only to be constricted, the wood was wrapped around his feet. The collided with the water Jutsu, the blond was in the center of the collision.

_Izanagi_

Naruto stood unharmed. The smile from before plastered on his face.

_Spider sticking spit_

Kidomaru spit out a long web like substance toward Naruto.

The blond raised Kusanagi to defend himself as the web came in contact with the blade. Kidomaru pulled the web with all six of his arms hoping to remove the weapon.

Unfortunately he didn't know Naruto trained with Gai in strength. Naruto was able to keep the sword even as Kidomaru struggled against him.

"Do not release him" Kimimaro ordered

_Dance of the __clematis: flower_

The bones from Kimimaro's arm began to extend and enclose forming a type of lance.

He charged Naruto in hopes of impaling him. Naruto raised the still restricted Kusanagi and blocked the lance at it's very point. _It's good to have an indestructible sword._ They held in a power struggle, neither giving or gaining.

Jirobo jumped into the air and focused his Chakra into a punch. He was coming down with the force of a boulder. From both sides Sakon and Ukon, now separate charged him as well.

Naruto drew his elemental sword and took a swing toward the ground. He unleashed pure lighting with no focus or any kind of control. It ran free in all directions forcing all of the attacking Shinobi back, he even freed the Kusanagi from the web.

He looked at his reflection in his sword.

"No" Orochimaru shouted "stop him"

_Shin no ippou: stage 3_

_Too late _the technique was started

_Infinite Darkness technique_

Naruto felt his vision go completely black. It seemed his was the only one because he could still hear the foot step of the others. From the chakra he felt, it was the second Hokage attacking.

He raised both his swords. _Thank you Zabuza._

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

Eight clones appeared.

"Eight point" they spoke for all to hear "Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Sub-Clavian Artery, Kidney, Heart." He named "Which will I go for?"

Once the Second Hokage was in range, the Naruto clones struck. Their blades each hit one of the lethal point they named with great accuracy. They wouldn't kill the dead but it was enough to stop him and break the Genjutsu.

They each drew a high powered explosive tag. They placed them on various parts of the Second Hokage and ignited them. With great strength he kicked the time bomb toward the enemies.

"DODGE"

Unfortunately they decided to listen to him. The Second Hokage went off in a glorious explosion.

-OUTSIDE-

"How did he do that?" Kurenai asked "The second Hokage's skill in Genjutsu is second only to his water techniques. We never taught him to fight on that level, even _we_ can't fight on that level."

"That was the silent killing technique" Yugao stated "Momochi must have taught him."

"What else can he do?" Hana asked "How powerful has he become... without our help?"

"Your going to see" a voice behind them spoke

They turned to see Samui, Tayuya, Zabuza and the Kyuubi.

-INSIDE-

_Spider sticking spit_

Instead of his sword Kidomaru aimed for Naruto. The blond sheathed his elemental sword, freeing his hand, and side stepped and grabbed the strands of web. With a powerful tug he pulled Kidomaru toward him. Raising his blade he made two cuts, the first separating the web from Kidomaru. The second cut to the spider like man across the chest before kicking him away.

With the web in hand he swung it like a lasso, catching the Second Hokage and pulled him forward. He cut the restrained water user stunning him before tossing his into a web covered bundle.

He felt the Chakra spike behind him. Lightly leaning to the side he avoided the bone lance from Kimimaro. Because of the momentum the he continued to charge. This exposed his back to Naruto who cut him deeply.

Orochimaru watched in disbelief. _How could this child have such power, he no longer even has his demon! _The Sannin could take it no more, he entered the fight as well.

_Ten thousand snakes wave_

From Orochimaru's mouth a massive amount of snakes crawled. He no longer had the Kusanagi to add but his snakes were still venomous.

Naruto raised his elemental sword and swung. The fire he released wasn't as hot as he had hoped but the wide spread range made up for it. The snakes were ashes before the covered half the distance to him.

Orochimaru stared Naruto in the eyes. That was a mistake he would soon regret.

_Shin no Ippou: stage 2_

The snake Sannin froze in place unable to breath. He knew what Naruto was saying. 'Don't interfere and enjoy the show.' _No choice _he began to break the illusion on his lungs.

The split Ukon ran toward the distracted blond forgetting he was a sensor, Naruto turned to him before he got too close. The blond raised his sword to strike the twin down.

_Wood style: silent strangle jutsu_

Naruto was caught off guard as the wood surrounded him. Nearly every part of his body but one arm was restricted. Unfortunately that hand held Kusanagi, if he let go he would be unarmed, he was trapped.

_Demon parasite Jutsu_

Naruto turned to Ukon, the twin grabbed the blond and began to meld into him.

"What is this?" Naruto asked

"Like it?" Ukon asked "it's my bloodline" he bragged "it allows me to destroy your body on a cellular level."

"Heh, is that all?" Naruto asked

Ukon felt pain erupt in his melded body. It was like something was tearing him apart... just like his technique.

"W-what did y-you do?"

"My body has the ability to destroy all foreign ailments such as parasites." Naruto stated "You are being torn apart on a cellular level." he smirked "You are literally being given a taste of your own medicine."

Ukon did the smart thing, it was also the only thing he could do. He canceled his Jutsu and separated himself from Naruto. Sakon seeing his brother in pain ran to his side.

Naruto, using Kusanagi cut through the wood, it was pretty easy with an unbreakable sword.

Sakon charged the now free Naruto with Ukon trailing him. Naruto took a stance to attack them once they were in range. They were finally in range when Naruto spoke.

_Invert_

Sakon heard the blond speak, he knew the technique. Turning on a dime he impaled the kunai into his victim.

However it wasn't Naruto. The blond was actually standing to his side, not that Sakon cared.

It was Ukon.

His brother.

"B-brother..." Ukon gasped in betrayal "w-why?"

Sakon screamed. It was scream of pain, not pain of flesh, he would have relished in that. What he felt was a pain of the heart.

In his blind anger he charged Naruto only to be cut down as well.

"Well Orochimaru" Naruto spoke "what else do you have?"

Orochimaru was at a complete loss against Naruto. His best Shinobi were being tossed around like rag dolls while the Kages were in dispose, and he couldn't interfere. The Kyuubi was free, decimating his army. Sarutobi was resting, soon to be back on his toes.

_Time for my escape plan_ he thought.

"Enough" Orochimaru called "we are leaving."

"But Orochimaru-Sama" Kidomaru called "we can beat him, all we have to do is enter our seco..."

"You fool" Orochimaru shouted "look and see" he pointed to Naruto "the brat hasn't even left that very spot since this battle began."

"Do you think I'll just let you go?" Naruto asked "Those six words won't work this time."

"No" Orochimaru spoke "you'll let us _all_ go for this." he pulled out a scroll with a spiral crest on it.

When the Third Hokage saw the scroll he began to choke on his pipe. Now Naruto was curious on the scroll.

"What is that?" Naruto asked _if the old man acts like that from a scroll_

"This Naruto" he motioned "is the sword style used by your very own _mother_."

Naruto felt everything stop. The sword style of his mother?

"Give it to me!" Naruto demanded

"Only on one condition" Orochimaru spoke "you do not pursue us." He could escape the other ninja, _but even I can't escape a sensor without difficulty. _"What do you say?"

"Why shouldn't I kill you all and take it?" Naruto asked

"Revenge" he answered simply "against Anko for her betrayal to you" he smirked "imagine, my death is the one thing she wants most in this world." they turned to see her watching them outside the barrier "Take that from her and you'll have your payback tenfold."

"Don't listen to him Naruto" Sarutobi screamed "he'll say anything to save his own skin."

"Or are you trying to save your own Sensei?" Orochimaru asked "where do you think I got this scroll Naruto?" Naruto didn't answer "It was here, guarded by the _Hokage_" he spat "he kept it from you this whole time."

"Don't lis..."

"Did you have it?" Naruto asked coldly

He knew he couldn't lie, not to a sensor "I did" he admitted "I was going to give it to you but it was missing"

"_When_, when were you going to give it?" Orochimaru asked "You could have given it to him at anytime, I only stole it earlier this _week_." he stated "I know you can tell when someone is lying to you, I am not."

Even Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Professor, couldn't come up wit an excuse. Everything Orochimaru had said was completely true.

"Naru..."

"Set the scroll down and leave" Naruto ordered "you have my word, I will not pursue."

"No!" Anko shouted from outside the barrier "Don't do this Naruto, KILL HIM!" she begged "You promised me you would kill him, are you going back on your word?"

She froze on the level of killing intent directed toward her. It was coming from Naruto who never dropped his smile.

"I promised my Hebi-_Hime_ that I would kill him" Naruto stated "you are no longer my Hime so I have no need to kill him for _you_." he spat "I will however kill him, eventually" he turned to the snake Sannin "it will be at a later date." he turned to Anko "It won't be for you, it'll just be so it can be said I don't go back on my word."

Anko couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Naruto was going to let Orochimaru, the one who made her life miserable, go.

"Naruto" she growled "I hate you"

She knew that would have killed the old Naruto...

"Okay" he stated confused _is that supposed to hurt me? _"the feeling's mutual."

But it wouldn't faze this one.

Orochimaru sat the scroll on the ground and moved back a great distance. He had the clones to disperse and the barriers drop. Just like that the snake Sannin and his team were off.

The ANBU chased after them but they were stopped by Kidomaru's web. _They finally do something and they fail._ He actually wasn't all that surprised.

"We have one of the Sound Shinobi" Hana stated pointing to Tayuya "right here"

"She's not the enemy" Naruto stated "she's on my side"

"She's a Sound Shinobi which means she works for Orochimaru" Anko growled "she is the enemy."

Anko and the ANBU moved in to surround Tayuya in an attempt to capture her. They were blocked by Samui, Zabuza and Kyuubi.

"Stand down Momochi" an ANBU dressed Yugao ordered "and this isn't your problem Kumo nin."

"Actually it will be in four, three, two, one" Naruto spoke "Hello Raikage-Sama"

"Hello kid" the Raikage spoke "that was amazing."

"Thank you"

"Raikage-Sama" an ANBU called "please order you Shinobi to stand down."

"Samui? What are you doing?" he asked "This is something I'd expect from Kurai."

"I'm sorry Raikage-Sama" Samui bowed "I was just protecting my fiance's fiance."

"Okay I... wait, WHAT!" he exclaimed more than asked "When did you get a fiance, who is he?"

"Naruto" Samui called "I'd like my fiance by my side."

Naruto walked over and stood between her and Tayuya. Both Samui and Tayuya leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Kyuubi walked over and got a kiss in as well.

Every Shinobi was thrown through a loop.

"Your getting married?" Hana asked sadly

The Mistresses of Konoha felt as if their heart had been torn out and stabbed. They had never though Naruto would move on so fast. Not after all they had been through. _Has he moved on already, has he forgotten us?_

"Samui" the Raikage shouted "how could you marry him, that wasn't the order."

"Order?" the Hokage asked

"I'll explain old man" Naruto spoke "these two were ordered to seduce me and bear my children." that earned some glares "I gave them an alternative which all both were happy with."

"How does that involve marriage?"

"That was for us" Naruto spoke "after some dating we got drunk and..."

"I though you couldn't get drunk." Anko spoke, all the drinking they did.

"... I'm sure I was drugged" strangely Samui was the one who avoided eye contact "and woke up engaged." he smiled fondly "I kind of want to see were it goes."

"Well I'm cancelling it" the Raikage shouted "I will not lose one of my best Jounin that easily."

"I'm sorry Naruto" Sarutobi spoke "but I can't allow your marriage to either of these women."

"How about another deal" Naruto offered "to the both of you."

"...Were listening" the Raikage answered

"The secret to defeating you worst enemy" Naruto spoke

"You don't mean..." the Kages saw hope

"Yes, the secret to defeating..."

"Defeating what?" Anko asked _an enemy to two Kages_

"Paperwork" Naruto finished

The Kages fell to their knees. This was the moment they had hoped actually existed, now they would be free.

The Jounin and ANBU couldn't believe what they were seeing. Here were two Kage leaders bowing to a Genin.

"Tell us Naruto-Sama" they begged "we'll do anything."

"I have many more Kunoichi in Kumo" the Raikage spoke "I can..."

"No" Naruto spoke, all amusement gone "I'm happy with Samui" he looked at the Kages "All I want is for them to be free to come and go as they please, as my wives."

"DEAL!"

Many couldn't believe that Naruto had just turned down a harem, the men wouldn't have. That was one of the few traits what made him desirable to the Ice Queen. They missed it, they wished their boyfriends were like that.

"Naruto" Hiruzen spoke "as well as this has been there is matters we need to attend" he sighed "with the council."

"Can I..."

"NO" the Hokage stopped him "whatever it is, no" he shouted "they need what little of their mind working intact."

"Fine" Naruto grumbled before smirking "let's meet the council."

"We have much to discuss..."

"We _do_ have much to discuss Hokage-_Sama_" he turned to the Hokage who flinched "especially concerning my _mother_."

**REVIEW**

**I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT MY METHODS, JUST KEEP READING. EVERYTHING I DO HAS A POINT FOR EITHER NOW OF IN A FEW CHAPTERS. (EXCEPT FOR BASHINGS, THAT'S JUST FUN)**

**NEXT TWO CHAPTERS MAY BE SLOW BUT IT'LL PICK BACK UP AFTER.**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Council **

"I have gathered you all to discuss some important matters" the Third spoke "matter concerning the myself, the village and" he hated this part "Naruto."

"Kill the demon"

"He should be banished."

"Silence" Sarutobi growled in a low voice "He will not be executed or banished" he turned to the door "come in."

Naruto walked in with confidence the council hated, a fox on his head. He made his way toward the Hokage and bowed. He turned to the council.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Naruto spoke

"You brat" a fat civilian shouted "you will show us respect."

"Respect is earned" Naruto snapped "not given from simple names or titles."

"We are the council, we stand ab..."

"Yeah yeah" Naruto out loud "here is the new pecking order" he pointed to them "it goes you, the _dirt_, the worms inside of the dirt, that guy in the bandages" Danzo "Tsume-San, the Hokage" then himself "then me, any questions?"

"You demon, I..."

A kunai was lodged into his skull.

"What, he broke the Third's law."

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way" the Hokage sighed "it's time we got to business."

"Yes" one of the elders spoke "it has come to our attention that you have abilities not taught by your Sensei and gave village secrets to Kumo."

"I didn't give Kumo anything" Naruto stated "I traded with them"

"And what did you trade?" Hiashi asked, having a good idea. "And what did you receive?

"I traded the eyes of Neji Hyuga" Naruto answered earning a volley of shouts "for one of the four treasures of the Rikidou himself." that silenced them.

"Y-YOU LIE" one Sakira Haruno shouted "THE SAGES WEAPONS WOULDN'T BE TRADED FOR EYES THAT WON'T WORK!"

"...Are you related to Sakura Haruno?" Naruto asked

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"...I see where she gets her voice from" he stated earning a laugh from many "You are right, they wouldn't trade them for that, so I fixed them."

"Impossible" Hiashi stated "Once the Cage Bird seal is on a placed Branch member it destroys the eyes if removed." he was so sure "No amount of medical Chakra could heal them."

"Who said anything about medical _Chakra_?" Naruto asked "I'm talking about medical blood."

"Medical blood?" Danzo asked _what else is he capable of?_

"My blood has near healing properties" Naruto stated "How do you think I survived those beatings as a child with know mark?" No one answered but they thought the same _the demon_ "Because of that Kumo can experiment with a healthy pair of eyes."

The civilian side of council began ranting that the demon should be killed for giving Village secrets. The Shinobi side that hated him began yelling on harvesting his blood.

"Shut up or I'll turn you all into a trees." Naruto stated, they heard what happened

"So they can restore blindness?" Danzo asked "What else can they do, what are the limits?" he needed to know how far the boy could take Konoha.

"I can heal nearly anything if I put enough blood to it." Naruto stated "I _would_ offer to heal you as thanks but I think you want to keep them."

Danzo nodded.

"Brat" Sakira called "What treasure did you get and where is it?"

"It was the Banana Palm Fan" he answered "I have it sealed into my new sword." he held the weapon for them to see "Now all of it's power is in here."

"Then we the council demand that you hand the fan over" Sakira shouted "and the Kusanagi blade you stole from Orochimaru." the civilians agreed "Sasuke could use it more than you."

"No"

"WE THE COUNCIL..."

"I will _eat_ you" Naruto stated feeling the room with fear "I will use Akimichi seasoning, roast you and then _eat_ you."

Silence _works every time_

"These swords are mine, understand?" he glared at the civilians "The only way to get these are through my cold, dead and un-moving corpse." he increased the glare "You're all welcome to try but know this" he increased the fear "I will come at you with razor blades and lemon juice, _rotten_ lemon juice."

"Bra-Naruto-_San_" Hiashi spoke "could your blood heal Neji?"

"It could" he answered "but I won't allow it, not with my blood."

"Why are you leaving him like that?" Hiashi asked "He is a great Hyuga and could help the clan and he means nothing to you."

"For Hinata" he answered "I have no romantic feelings for her but what he did was below even trash." he looked the civilians in the eyes "Turning on a family member who has never done him wrong, all she wanted was his love." he looked to Hiruzen "How could I do anything less."

"I have received a few complaints" Sakura's mother shouted "it seems that this... brat has been tormenting my daughter and Sasuke-Sama with death threats since their first C-Rank mission."

"I have" Naruto admitted

"See" another civilian shouted "kill the..."

"SILENCE" Tsume shouted "please explain Naruto-Kun."

"The Uchiha demanded my secrets and then Sakura attacked me when I refused." Naruto answered "I was within my rights to defend myself as I see fit."

It was true.

"Where did you learn these techniques from" Inoichi asked "I was under the impression that Kakashi was focused on the Uchiha."

"I was trained by the Ice Queens of Konoha" Naruto answered blankly

"There have been accusations that your relationship with them have" the Nara clan head looked for the right words "troublesome."

"They _were_ my Himes" Naruto admitted "they were everything to me."

"You say that in past tense" the Nara stated "what happened?"

"Your son" he looked to Tsume "and your daughter" to Inoichi.

"Naruto-San" Inoichi called "I would like to apologize for my daughter."

"Naruto-Kun" Tsume spoke "I must apologize for my son and daughter as well."

"I already got even with him" Naruto stated to Tsume before turning to Inoichi "she helped show me who I was dealing with." he smiled happily "Now I have my new Himes."

"Yes, your Himes" Sakira stated "we believe that they should be given to the Uchiha" the civilians agreed "We can interrogate them for all they know and..."

"You will do nothing" Naruto stated in a tone that could melt ice "If you do, I will make leave you as nothing more than a broken husk."

"Listen here demon..."

"I am no demon" Naruto stated "one of my Himes may be one, but I was not lucky enough" he sighed "I was born a simple human."

"What do you mean by that?" the Nara clan head asked on edge, as was everyone else

"My Kitsu-Hime" Naruto answered "is the Kyuubi herself."

"Impossible" one civilian shouted "_you_ are the Kyuubi!"

"I've had enough of this" the fox spoke scaring the council "Naruto-Kun is not me" the fox jumped and took a human form "I am the Kyuubi, any questions?"

"No way are _you_ the Kyuubi" a stupid civilian shouted "you're a _woman_, everyone knows that the nine demons are gender-less" many agreed "or at least male." fewer agreed.

"I see" she stated "Naruto?"

"Go right ahead my Hime" Naruto encouraged

Kyuubi walked toward the man and grabbed him by the neck. In a flashy display, her body was engulfed in a bright flame. Once the fire dispersed the council and Hokage held their breath. Behind her flowed nine glorious tails and on her head, two fox like ears.

She raised a claw like nail.

"Like Naruto" she stated "my Chakra is toxic" the claw began glowing red "but mine is more... potent." she waved it in his face "If I scratch you with this, then that part will erode away." she smirked "Should I do it, what part should it be?"

"Kyuubi-San" the Hokage called "we need some of the civilian council alive"

"Can I still kill this guy?" she asked

"...Ye-No" he answered

Dropping the man she faced Naruto.

"We're going to set the training field up for your new sword style." with a kiss she was off

"New style?" Tsume asked trying to be friendly "I was told you were training in two styles" she spoke "three already, you must...

"Tsume-San, I know what your trying to do" Naruto stated "I won't seek revenge on your daughter."

"What about my son?" she asked

"Or mine?" Hiruzen asked

"And my daughter Naruto?" Inoichi asked

Naruto didn't answer

"What's this new one?" Danzo asked "it must be good if you let Orochimaru go."

"Danzo" the Hokage growled, _How did he know what happened? _Before he could ask Sakira spoke

"YOU LET AN S-RANK ENEMY OF THE LEAF ESCAPE!" Sakira shouted more than asked "OVER A SIMPLE SCROLL?" many were just as angered "WHAT SWORD STYLE COULD BE WORTH THAT?"

"My mothers" he answered calmly, a little too calmly

"Naruto" Hiruzen called "stay calm"

"I am calm" Naruto answered

"Your mother?" Sakira asked "what two bit whore spread her legs to give birth to you?"

Instead of getting angry like many expected, he put on a smile. The same smile he wore while fighting Neji. Only the Shinobi were able to notice it.

"Naruto" Sarutobi called

"I'm calm" Naruto repeated "I'm like the honey badger" he stated "I don't give a shit."

"Well that's..."

"But" Naruto continued "If I hear anyone badmouth my mother" the room became cold "I'll hunt you assholes down and feed you your own genitals." they backed up in fright "I don't care if your mother's there, your grandmother, innocent bystanders, little kids, baby-sitters, bill collectors. I'll leave the whole area with cold fear and hot with piss if I have to, do you know why?"

Silence

"BECAUSE I. JUST. DON'T. GIVE. A. FUCK!"

"...You've been taking lessons from Tayuya, haven't you?" Hiruzen asked

He wouldn't meet the Hokage's gaze.

"Naruto" Tsume spoke "who is your mother?" she had an idea

"Kushina Uzumaki" he answered "I'm sure you've heard of her."

The entire council went silent, they all _knew_ who Kushina was. She was one of the most skilled and powerful Kunoichi in history. Her skill with the sword was said to have matched the Seven swordsmen of the Mist. If she was alive then many would have believed her equal to the Sannin themselves.

Naruto with that skill... many shuddered at the very thought alone.

"As her son" Hiruzen spoke "he will inherit everything of hers." he glared at the council "That means, even the Uzumaki bank account."

"Naruto" Tsume spoke "I was very close friends with Kushina, I could tell you about her."

"I would like that" he gave her a sincere smile

"We shouldn't allow him that style" someone shouted "what if he seeks revenge?"

"If you hadn't wronged me, then you have nothing to fear." Naruto stated "Are you saying that you've wronged me?"

Silence

"Hokage-Sama" Naruto spoke in a mocking tone "you still haven't told me why you tried to deny me my mothers style."

"I was trying to protect you." the Hokage spoke

"I call bull shit" Naruto stated "I was beaten and tortured so many times that only a Ninja can cause me pain." he growled "You call that protection."

"It was for your own good" he tried to reason "your mother made a lot of enemies."

"If I had her style I could have protected myself" Naruto stated "I would have done everything to master her style."

"Exactly" the Hokage snapped "you would have, that's the problem." he reasoned "That would have gained to much attention from her enemies in and out of the village." he calmed himself "You probably would have been used as a political tool or ended up like Sasuke Uchiha."

"...It's only because of the Uchiha part I'm not going off the deep end."

"Naruto" the Aburame clan head spoke "how were you able to use the Izanagi?" he asked "It's an Uchiha bloodline technique."

"My bloodline gives me the ability to use any Genjutsu" Naruto answered "I can actually collect fear and become more powerful without limit."

"Lies, Kushina never had a bloodline."

"Mothers aren't the only ones that can pass on a bloodline" Naruto stated

"I've never heard of that bloodline" the Nara spoke

"You wouldn't have" Naruto stated "I am the second human to posses it." he smiled at the council "It was given to me by Kyuu-Chan"

"THAT DEMON CAN GIVE BLOODLINES?" Sakira shouted "WE SHOULD MAKE HER..."

"MAKE HER _WHAT_ HARUNO?" Naruto asked "Maker her _what_?" She was silenced under his blindfolded gaze. Everyone went silent at the intense hatred in his voice "Have you forgotten who my Hime is, she is _the _Kyuubi." the all paled "If she were to attack then Konoha would be screwed and I'd be behind her all the way."

"But... she's the reason why your hated" one of the elders spoke, this earned her a glare

"No, she isn't" Naruto stated "I am hated because people blamed me for her actions." they looked away "They couldn't see the difference between the kunai and the scroll."

"Why are you defending her?" a civilian asked "she's unholy?"

"Unholy you say?" Naruto asked

He opened his jacked and ripped his shirt, it didn't show skin. Instead it showed an endless abyss of horrors even dreams couldn't make. The screams of terror that filled the room would forever be remembered. Even the ever stoic Hyuga and Aburame clan head'd couldn't keep silent, Danzo and Hiruzen were no different either. There screams mixed well with the others as they cried out for their moms to make the bad things go away.

Not soon enough, Naruto closed his cloths. He sealed the nightmare away

For now.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked

"T-the horror" Danzo wailed "the _horror_."

"Where... where does your food go?" the Hyuga asked

"I-it explains the unholy amount of ramen he eats?" Hiruzen stated

"Unholy?" Naruto asked

The nightmare had returned.

"STOP THAT!" Hiruzen ordered _I can't take much more of this _

The nightmare was gone.

The council stared at Naruto, too afraid to speak.

"Naruto, could you show us the bloodline?"

"What do you want to see?" Naruto asked "I could show you wonders only seen in your dreams or horrors of your worst nightmare." he offered "I could give you whatever you want or take it away."

"Naruto" Hiruzen asked "could you show a..."

"I got it" he shouted cutting the Hokage off. "Old man, after this you can consider yourself forgiven." Naruto undid his blindfold and gazed into Hiruzen's eyes, he found what he was searching for. "I am sorry."

"Monkey-Kun" a sweet voice called

The entire council turned to the voice and gasped at the sight, a woman. She was beautiful in a motherly way. She looked kind, but had a firm gaze in her eyes.

"Take her away" Hiruzen pleaded "I _beg_ you Naruto, _please_, take her away."

Naruto knew that whoever this woman was, she was precious to him. He loved to mess with a person's fear, never their heart.

"I'm _am_ sorry" Naruto repeated "who is she?"

"You beast" Sakira shouted "_that_ is Biwako Sarutobi" she stated "_late_ wife of the Third Hokage."

"I want to know Monkey-Kun" Biwako spoke "Why did I have to die among strangers, where were you when I was being killed." she whispered "I called for you, you didn't come to save me." she sobbed "You promised to always protect me..."

"You never needed protection" he spoke through tears "you were a strong woman." he stood straight "You never feared death, you were a Kunoichi a soldier."

"Your _damn_ right I was" she spoke in a tone only he knew "so stop sulking and be who you were." she ordered "Your the Hokage, not some spineless full, so _act_ like it."

"Yes dear"

And like that she was gone.

"Naruto" Hiruzen spoke "I believe it's time to get down to our last bit of business."

"He should be put on the CRA" Danzo stated

"I accept" Naruto spoke "on the conditions that I choose my wives."

"Done"

"Naruto" Sarutobi spoke "you are here by promoted to Chunin."

"Only Chunin" Naruto asked

"I would have pushed for Jounin but you need more experience."

"...Fine" _I know when I'm beaten _

"And lastly" Hiruzen spoke "I am retiring, I've been at this too long." he admitted earning a gasp "It's time I give the position up, I've decided to give it to my old student."

"Jiraiya?" someone asked

"NO!" the female shouted

"Don't worry ladies" Naruto soothed "he won't be peeking anytime soon."

"Naruto" Sarutobi spoke "what did you do to my student?"

"I caught him peeking on my Himes" Naruto stated "I had to... punish him."

"I am sending Jiraiya Naruto to retrieve Tsunade" Hiruzen spoke "she will be given the title."

"Your sending a Genin...?"

"Chunin" Naruto corrected

"A Chunin that seduced two foreign Kunoichi and now posses two powerful weapons." Hiruzen spoke "Beat the one tail demon after a match with a true Hyuga prodigy." he continued "Beat Orochimaru and his elite Shinobi along with two of the reanimated Hokages." he looked at the council "All in the time span of a single hour."

They stayed silent.

"What if she doesn't come willingly?" Naruto asked

"I leave it in your capable hands." Hiruzen spoke "Dismissed."

"Come on Tsume-Chan" Naruto spoke "I want to hear about my mom, say over ramen."

"But I hate Ramen."

"DODGE!"

Naruto tackled her out of the way as a thin snake-like object moved toward her.

"What is that?" someone asked

"You shouldn't have insulted ramen" Naruto stated "now it's out for revenge."

"KILL IT WITH FIRE"

"You can't kill ramen" Naruto stated

"Then what do we do?"

"DODGE!"

And dodge they did.

**REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Search**

Naruto and Jiraiya began there search early the next morning.

"What can you tell me about this Tsunade?" Naruto asked "what are we searching for."

"Well she has the largest set of..."

"Information that's relevant" Naruto stated

"Fine" Jiraiya sulked "she is a Sannin like me and Orochimaru and is the granddaughter of the First Hokage." Jiraiya spoke "She is by far the greatest medic-nin in history and is considered the most powerful Kunoichi. She is already considered the _strongest_ human, her strength makes even Gai's look like a weakling." Naruto felt a shudder of excitement, _a strong __opponent_ he thought_ no focus, she's not an enemy_ "She has a horrible drinking and gambling addiction, her luck is awful."

"It can't be _that_ bad" Naruto stated "can it?"

"Her losing streak has earned her a title" Jiraiya said "it's the" he took a dramatic pose "LEGENDARY SUCKER!"

"...You're supposed to be a legendary Shinobi?" Naruto asked

"No respect" the Sannin mumbled "would you like to hear her other title."

"If it's anything like..."

"No no" Jiraiya waved it off "this one will catch your attention?"

"Well what is it?"

Jiraiya smirked "The Slug Princess"

Naruto gave Jiraiya a long blank stare through his blindfolds. After a simple minute he walked off toward their destination. Jiraiya barely heard Naruto mumbling to himself.

"A Hime huh?"

* * *

"Say Naruto" Jiraiya spoke "how would you like to sign the Toad contract?"

"No" Naruto answered

"I could teach you some Ninjutsu?" he tried _What kid doesn't like flashy Jutsus_

"No thank you" Naruto answered

"What?" Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was hearing "but I'm a Sannin, I could teach you Jutsus that would make Kakashi jealous."

"It's not that I don't like Ninjutsu" Naruto spoke "It's just that I'm a sole Gen and Kenjutsu user."

"But even the best in those fields use Ninjutsu" Jiraiya spoke "Look at the Seven swordsmen and even the greatest Genjutsu masters." he continued "There are also situations were power is just required."

"Yes I'm aware of that" Naruto admitted "that's why I have this." he gestured to his elemental sword "I can attack with all five elements when most have only one or two."

"And defense?" Jiraiya was sure he had him "How do you defend against a strong attack."

"Shouldn't I be able to rely on my partner?" Naruto asked

"Well yes" he agreed "but some attacks can't be blocked easily."

"If I can't over power it or hide from it then I take the hit"

"Are you crazy?" Jiraiya asked "Some of those attacks could kill a person on the spot."

"Yes" Naruto answered "I can however take a _lot_ of punishment."

"But it's just Genjutsu..."

"The last person who insulted Genjutsu ended up eating maggots." Naruto warned

Neither of them had anything else to say to the other so it was a quiet trip. They were moving through some town when they decided to find a hotel.

"Hello sir" a lady spoke "are you Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

"...Maybe" he answered the lovely lady "who are you?"

"I'm a fan of your work" she spoke with a blush "I must say that I love..."

"Lies" he shouted, he had a low trust on women after the hot spring incident "drop you disguise monster." he never did find out they were illusions "I will not be bested a second time."

Needless to say things got real stupid real fast. Lucky for Naruto he decided to go and get a room. He left the Sannin to his punishment.

* * *

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Naruto had felt two powerful Chakra signatures at the door. One was greater than his without his fear and Kyuubi.

Needless to say he _had_ to open the door.

On the other side were two figures in black cloaks with red clouds. One was Kisame, a rogue member of the Seven swordsmen of the mist. The other was Itachi, older brother to Sasuke and the killer of their clan.

"Yes" Naruto asked "Can I help you two?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Itachi spoke "you will come with us."

"I need an adult!" Naruto shouted "I NEED AN ADULT!"

"We are adults" All eyes turned to Kisame "what, we are."

Naruto closed the door in their faces, he didn't lock it. He had a good reason for not doing so.

When the two opened the door they were greeted with a horrible sight.

Gai and Lee.

Overweight.

Sunset.

Overweight.

Lingerie.

Overweight.

Men hugging.

Needless to say Itachi closed the door.

"I did _not_ need to see that" Itachi spoke

"Hey, is it getting hot in here?" Kisame asked earning a look from Itachi "What, oh don't look at me like..."

He was cut off by a large explosion of flame from the other side of the room. They were able to avoid it at the last moment without any burns.

Naruto took a swing with his elemental sword and unleashed a torrent of lighting. Kisame stepped forward and unsheathed his own sword. The lighting hit full force and began to dissipate.

"My sword eats Chakra" Kisame bragged "your attack is useless."

Naruto cut the stream and ran forward, Kisame followed suit. Their blades collided and Naruto instantly had regrets. He hadn't crossed blades with a sword this naturally heavy since Zabuza. You could only imagine the extra weight Kisame was adding.

Jumping back, he drew the Kusanagi and took a stance.

_Dance of the Poisoned snake_

The move was precise and perfect, as always. Unfortunately for Naruto, his opponent was a S-Rank ninja. Un-like Orochimaru, this one actually specialized in Kenjutsu. Kisame merely side stepped the blows as if they weren't there. The best Naruto was able to do was put a scratch on his face.

"ITACHI" a pain the butt called "I'm here to kill you"

_Chidori_

The younger Uchiha charged forward with the intent to kill. The elder simply grabbed him by the wrist and directed the blow to the wall. Naruto had to admit, the crater was impressive.

The explosions began to draw a lot of attention from citizens. Many started leaving their rooms to see the cause of the commotion. This would make it difficult for Naruto to fight.

"Alright Itachi" Naruto spoke "how about we do this in a Genjutsu duel."

"...I'm listening"

"If you win, then I come with you" he offer "and if I win, then you two take Sakura Haruno in my place."

"Did you say... _Haruno_?" Itachi asked

"Ye..."

"HELL NO!"

"...Please"

"No" Itachi spoke "how about we just leave you alone."

"Fine"

A poof of smoke appeared and Jiraiya appeared on a giant toad. His pose was so ridiculous the toad looked embarrassed.

"IT IS I, JIRAIYA OF THE..."

"Shut up" Naruto ordered "I have it under control."

Naruto began undoing his blindfold as Itachi's Sharingan began to change.

"Since I was the one challenged by you two, I choose the battlefield." Naruto spoke "I assert reality"

"What's the game?" asked Itachi "and the rules?"

"First to hesitate or fails to come up with an idea" Naruto spoke "loses"

The whole area began to change as the two Shinobi activated their Genjutsu to the fullest. Reality really did shift and change under the skill of the two Genjutsu masters. Even the civilians and other Shinobi were drawn into the world of illusions.

They became nothing and everything, the power of illusion.

* * *

WARNING

THE BATTLE ISN'T MUCH OF A BATTLE, IT'S JUST ONE UPPING SO NO WHINING ABOUT IT, I'LL MAKE IT UP NEXT CHAPTER.

* * *

Naruto made the first move.

"I am the dire wolf." he spoke "A prey-stalking lethal prowler."

Reality began to take form, a dire wolf came forward from nothing. It began to growl an snarl as it lunged toward Itachi, fangs bare.

"I am a hunter" Itachi spoke "horse-mounted and wolf-stabbing"

A hunter wielding a large spear appeared from nowhere. Just as Itachi described, the hunter was on top of a large horse.

Naruto felt the spear pierce him. Had any of it been real the blow would have been lethal.

"I am the horse-fly" Naruto spoke "horse-stinging and hunter throwing."

* * *

-Konoha-

Shino Aburame _almost_ cracked a smile. He knew somewhere someone was using an insect for something other than insult.

* * *

Itachi felt the fly bite him as if he were the horse. He also felt the unseen ground as the hunter was tossed.

"I am the spider" Itachi spoke "fly consuming and eight legged."

Naruto felt himself wrapped in the hungry spider's merciless web. From the shadows the large arachnid made it's was down the webs. He felt as the fangs pierced him and drain his blood.

* * *

-Konoha-

Shino lost his almost smile.

* * *

"I am the snake" Naruto spoke "spider-devouring and poisoned tooth."

The snake swallowed the spider in one gulp. Naruto knew from experience what that was like. He actually took a little pleasure as the insect squirmed for its freedom.

"I am the ox" Itachi groaned "snake crushing and heavy footed."

_Heavy footed is right_ Naruto could feel himself crushed under the beast _Time to take this up a notch._

"I am disease" Naruto spoke "plague causing and warm life destroying."

The ox body of Itachi began to rot away.

For a second, a minor second, Itachi showed an emotion, fear. Not at the challenge but at the choice. _So I struck a nerve_ he decided to act as if Itachi hadn't hesitated.

"I am a world" Itachi spoke "life nurturing."

This caught many off guard, especially Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha, nurturing.

"I am a nova" Naruto spoke "all destroying and planet cremating."

Itachi felt as he was burned to nothing but was never even touched.

"I am the beyond" Itachi spoke "passed the stars and life embracing."

_Time to end this_

"I am the Anti-life" Naruto spoke "the beast at the end that will consume all" Naruto stepped forward "Even you Itachi, but disease is already working on that."

Itachi jumped back and broke the illusion, he lost.

"Itachi" Kisame called "what happened, you never lose in Genjutsu."

"... He caught me by surprise." Itachi spoke

"Well let's grab the brat and go."

Kisame took a swing at Naruto and cut through his legs.

_Izanagi_

Naruto appeared unharmed.

Itachi was caught by surprise at what he had saw. Naruto had used an Uchiha only technique, capable only by the Sharingan.

Or so he thought.

_Man_ Naruto thought _Even with my fear that sword took a huge chunk out of my reserves. _

"Let's go Kisame" Itachi ordered "we're leaving."

"But..."

"Now" his tone brokered no argument, he turned to Naruto "before we leave... what beats the Anti-life?" he had to know

Naruto couldn't help but smirk when he answered "Hope"

Itachi gave a nod of understanding before leaving. Neither Naruto nor Jiraiya tried to follow them.

"Well that was..."

"Dobe" Sasuke growled "how did _you_ make _Itachi_ retreat?"

"I used the technique I learned in this scroll" he held out a blue scroll "It..."

Sasuke snatched and immediately tore it open to read.

Dear Teme

You deserve this

DODGE

Pink paint launched itself unto Sasuke's forehead in small letter. It read

I love pink haired and big fore-headed girls.

"Wha-"

He never finished as Naruto punched him unconscious.

"Naruto" Jiraiya spoke "was that..."

_Dynamic Entry_

Jiraiya felt a powerful kick land on his face.

"Hello Gai-Sensei" Naruto greeted "I need a favor."

"What can I do for such a youthful friend of mine?" Unlike Tenten, Gai didn't resent Naruto for what happened to Neji "If I can not do it then I..."

"Well" Naruto spoke cutting him off "I need you to unclothe Sasuke-Teme and leave him in front of his fan-girls."

"Consider it done" Gai spoke

"...That's it?" Naruto asked "Your not going to complain or ask anything on stripping an underage boy?"

"It's not my first time" Gai admitted "how do you think Lee and Neji get patched up after Tenten has a fit?"

_So true_ Tenten held nothing back with her _babies_ as she called them.

"Thank you Sensei" Naruto spoke "here's a tortoise, to go with Lee's turtle." he handed it over "Careful now" Naruto warned "Lee's is male so don't leave them alone."

"You carry tortoises with you?" Jiraiya asked

"I will keep them from breeding" Gai shouted ignoring Jiraiya "and if I cannot, then I will train the babies to be youthful."

"Now" Naruto stated "let's go find us a female Sannin."

**REVIEW**

**I KNOW SHORT, BUT IT GETS BETTER.**


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Tsunade **

There journey hadn't been too long before Jiraiya met his informant, in a strip club. _Apparently my Genjutsu side affect only works when he's_ not_ paying, how sad is that?_ From what he was told, Tsunade was in the village they were now entering. Now all they had to do was find her and convince her to return home.

"Okay Naruto" Jiraiya spoke "My sources told me she's somewhere in here." he looked around "Look for any signs of unnatural damage near bars or casinos" he ordered "she tends to get aggravated when she loses." he took a serious tone "We could be hear for a while so I need to do 'research' to gain some 'information' while you..."

"Or Naruto" spoke cutting him off "I could look for the largest Chakra source in the area."

"Sensors" Jiraiya sighed "takes all the fun out of the hunt."

"Hunt?" Naruto questioned "we are trying to find our future leader, not be predators!" Naruto shouted "We get enough of that from Orochimaru" (AND THERE IS MY FIRST OROCHI-PEDO JOKE)

* * *

With no better plan, they decided to follow Naruto's idea. They ended up in front of a bar just as Jiraiya stated they would. They found Tsunade with her assistant and a pig. _I was denied rabbit stew, now I can make up with pork. _

"Tsunade" Jiraiya called "long time no see."

"Jiraiya?" she was shocked to say the least "What are you doing here?"

"What?" he feigned hurt "can't I visit an old friend?"

"No" she and Naruto answered

"Who's side are you on?" Jiraiya asked Naruto

"The side that get's that pig in my belly." Naruto answered

"Oink"

Naruto took his eyes off the pig and the lady holding him. He was focused on the female Sannin.

"You are...Tsunade?" he asked

"Yes" she answered eyeing Naruto cautiously "and you are?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki" he answered proudly

"Uzumaki?" she asked "your Kushina's boy?"

"Yes" he took her hand giving it a light kiss "it is an honor to meet you" Tsunade couldn't hold down her blush "my Slug-Hime."

"Jiraiya" Tsunade spoke "If you took lessons from him then you could actually get a lady that didn't charge."

"That's just not fair" Jiraiya grumbled "I am Jiraiya the gallant, why don't _I_ get respect?" he asked before pointing to Naruto "Don't you already have enough women with your _girlfriend_ and _two_ fiances?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Fiances?"

"Oink?"

"I'll eat you."

"Oink!"

"I am in a _very_ open relationship with my Himes" Naruto stated calmly _and Kyuubi-Hime is actually _demanding_ that I have more Himes, just so she can be Alpha-Hime._

"Well I'm impressed" Tsunade admitted "but I'm a bit old for you."

"I know your as old as this perverted toad here" Naruto stated, he almost earned a Chakra punch to the face, almost "but I see no problem with that." he admitted "To me it only makes you a more fine wine."

Tsunade turned a shade of red that put tomatoes to shame "Why couldn't _you_ be this smooth?" she asked Jiraiya "So how open was that relationship you mentioned?"

"Very" Naruto answered "just three conditions."

"Which are?"

"You must honestly love me" he stated "you come back and be our Hokage" he continued "and you let me roast that pig."

"WHAT?"

"I'm hungry fo..."

"NO" she shouted "about being the Hokage" she glared at Jiraiya "Explain."

* * *

Jiraiya told Tsunade everything that had happened and how they ended up searching for her. From Orochimaru's failed invasion to the Third Hokage finally stepping down. Needless to say, she was not pleased with any of it at all.

"Are you out of your mind Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked "Why would I want that fool title?"

That question struck a nerve in our favorite blond.

_Is __Naruto going to have to choke a bitch? _

"The village needs you Tsunade" Jiraiya stated "think of all you could do to help."

"Forget it" she stated "I'm never going back to that village again."

_It looks like Naruto _is_ going to have to choke a bitch._

"Pathetic" Naruto spoke "I expected better from you."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"You aren't the one was I told of" Naruto stated in disappointment "were is the woman the Hokage and this perverted fool spoke so highly of?" he asked in outrage, this caused Tsunade to lower her head in shame "All I see is a spoiled woman drowning herself in her own self pity." he gave a mock sigh "I guess Jiraiya really was the good student out of the Sannin, I feel disappointed."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THAT _FINE WINE_ YOU SPOKE OF?"

"It spoiled" Naruto answered "now all that's left is rotten grape juice."

"You want to take this outside?" she asked

"But Tsunade" Naruto stated "we are outside."

Tsunade was confused by the statement and looked around. Sure enough, they were outside in the middle of the street.

"How did... when did...?" she looked to Naruto "YOU!"

"Naruto, it would be better if we weren't being eyed by passing strangers" Jiraiya stated "real or not."

"Fine"

And like that, it was over. The Shinobi were back inside the bar.

"I need a drink" Tsunade groaned "I never knew why people liked Genjutsu" Tsunade stated "it's only used for hiding."

"...Tsunade, how is your Saki?"

Tsunade knew something was wrong the minute he asked the question. She was proven correct when she felt something squirm in her mouth. There was no hesitation as she spit it all onto Jiraiya. Now the Toad Sannin was covered in Saki, spit and squirming maggots.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" she asked "You could have killed me."

"If I wanted to do that" Naruto spoke "you'd be dead." a voice whispered in her ear forcing her to urn around to nothing. "Angering you on the other hand is so easy it almost no fun, almost."

"That's it" she shouted "You. Me. Outside."

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune called

"Be careful" Jiraiya warned "don't take this lightly."

"Don't worry Jiraiya" Tsunade called "I won't hurt your apprentice."

"I was talking to you Tsunade" Jiraiya spoke in a rare moment of seriousness "he forced Orochimaru, his elites and the revived first two Hokages to retreat." he stated "After he defeated a Hyuga and the One-Tailed demon container."

"Please Jiraiya" Tsunade waved off "it seems he got you with that Genjutsu a little too well."

* * *

Tsunade and Naruto stood face to face outside of the bar.

Shizune tried to get Tsunade to calm down but she wasn't paying the apprentice any attention. All she wanted was to put the brat in his place.

"I'll give you one chance brat" Tsunade spoke "just give up and I'll let you walk away in piece."

"We both know I won't" Naruto stated

"Fine" Tsunade growled "I'll go easy on you." she gained a smirk Naruto has seen far to often _Arrogance_ "I'll only use one finger to beat you."

"If that's how it'll be" Naruto spoke "I'll only use Genjutsu." that irked her

"I'm a Sannin brat" she growled "do you think you could beat me with simple Genjutsu?"

"If your like the other two Sannin, then yes." he answered "You become so focused on your own specialty that you ignore the other arts, like Genjutsu."

Everything Naruto had said was completely true. Tsunade, like the others, had focused mainly on her strength and her healing. Genjutsu, or even Ninjutsu was far from her top skills.

But she wouldn't admit it _I'm a Sannin for crying out loud. _

That's when it happened, nothing. She felt some kind of shift but absolutely nothing happened. It just seemed her fears came to the surface and stayed.

Naruto stared at her in his simple smile. The wind blew pushing her hair and ruffling his blindfold. It picked up harder and blew her hair loose.

One minute he was across from her, the next he was pushing her hair back in place. He had moved with speed she couldn't see. In a swift movement, he drew his sword and cleaved her in half, from side to side.

Tsunade fell to the ground in shock and untold pain. _Is this how I die?_ It was different from what she had always expected. _Killed by a child... _

"Hey you better not fall asleep on me" Naruto shouted "that's the same as giving up."

She looked around and at herself, her body was unscathed from the blow. Her breath hitched as she fell to her knees trying to regain her breath.

She was alive!

"You brat" she called "what did you do to me?"

"I just showed you some _useless_ Genjutsu" he mocked "I never even drew my sword so I kept my end of the deal."

"Well I'll keep to mine as well" she stated "by shoving this one finger through your skull."

Tsunade ran forward in a fury, index finger raised for action. Pulling back, she let her finger fly toward Naruto's head. Naruto just stood there as the older blond passed through him.

She never had the chance as the world began to grow larger around her... NO, she was growing _smaller_! As she shrunk her age began to reduce, now she was just a little kid again.

"If you want to keep acting like a spoiled brat then I'll treat you like one." he spoke "I'm going to do what your parents _should_ have done."

Naruto grabbed her by her wrist and placed her over his knee. She tried to struggle but it was as if all her strength had left her. It was as if she really was a child, so she did what all children do.

She through a tantrum.

"Let me go you brat or..."

SMACK

Tsunade stopped in her tracks as she felt the blow to her backside.

"Did you just...?"

SMACK

"OW, when I get out of this I'm going to..."

SMACK!

SMACK!

"OUCH, stop that you..."

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"OW, WAAH WAAH MOMMY!"

"YOUR MOTHERS DEAD!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Naruto finally relented and restored her to her rightful age. He sat her on her legs as she massaged her sore bottom.

Tsunade turned to her apprentice Shizune and her former partner Jiraiya. She glared at the snickering pair in complete embarrassment.

Tsunade in her rage ran forward, index finger raised for action. Pulling back, she let her finger fly toward Naruto's head. _It seems she really intends to keep her word._ Naruto just stood there as the older blond passed through him.

"I'm getting real tired of this brat" she shouted

"You and me both grandma" Naruto stated behind her

Caught off guard by the close range of the younger man she acted on reflex. Drawing her hand back she delivered a devastating, full powered, punch to the blond.

Only for it to be blocked by the side of the Kusanagi blade he welded.

"I win" Naruto stated

"How?" she asked "You drew your sword."

"Wrong" he spoke "this is still Genjutsu" he spoke causing the area to shudder "I never even drew my blade."

"Then how did you block my punch?" she shouted

"I _am_ a Genjutsu master" he spoke "I can make you think you punched a block of iron _without_ your strength."

With nothing more to say he made his way back to the bar.

Tsunade knew she had lost, but she wouldn't go easily. She was going to make sure she delivered a blow that hurt,_ If I can't hurt him physically then I'll give one to the heart _she thought.

"Pathetic" she shouted "your nothing like your mother."

This stopped him just as he entered the doorway.

"...What?" Naruto growled

"She never hid behind such techniques." Tsunade continued "I bet if she were alive then she would be ashamed to have you as a son." she paused "I _know_ that's a bet I'd win."

A large gash appeared on the doorway as if it had been hacked at. Another appeared and another after each other. They made their way toward Tsunade as Naruto walked toward her.

Tsunade new this wasn't Genjutsu, it was a technique she was familiar with.

_Quick Sword_

An attack the moves at high speeds that the average eyes can't match. It's used by moving a single arm at a rapid pace with no traceable Chakra, pure speed.

This technique would cut her down...

Had she not seen it known of it.

Tsunade stepped back and opened both of her hands. Using as much Chakra as she could muster, she clapped. The force her hands created caused a small shock wave.

"I'll admit that was impressive" Tsunade spoke "but it was _far_ too slow." this drew confused looks "Your mother was able to pull that technique off in her sleep with far superior speed." she smirked "I really believe that she would be upset to see that you couldn't use it properly."

"Shut up you old hag" Naruto shouted "I'll have this technique down pack in only a week."

"Really" Tsunade asked "Would you care to put a wager on it?"

"...What kind?" Naruto asked

"If you can master it in a week then I'll come back to Konoha."

"And if I fail?" _always a catch_

"Then you give me your swords" _they should help pay off my debts_

"Deal" he turned to leave, but not before Tsunade finished

"You should get to practicing Naruto" she mocked "mommy won't be able to help you."

He stopped.

He undid his blindfold.

He turned and met eyes with Tsunade.

Then he turned to leave.

A warm liquid began to fall on her, then another and another, like rain. However, rain didn't come in the color red.

_T-This can't be blood_ but it was. Tsunade could never forget the warm feeling of that liquid across her skin. The metallic smell and flavor it carried. The memories it contained.

It was blood.

Tsunade was to stunned to move as it came down in a heavy pour.

The bloody rain began to come down harder and faster by the second. A few feet away the drops began to stop and slide, as if on something. On someone. It began to take the faces of the two most important people to her.

"T-Tsun-n-nade-Cha-n-n..."

"B-Big s-s-s-ister..."

"W-why... why didn't you save us?"

Tsunade couldn't believe what she saw, it was her little brother and former lover. They were becoming clearer and clearer by the second in the way she best remembers them.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't a good thing. She bests remembers them as the were the last time she saw them.

_...no_

Dying.

_No_

Covered in blood.

_NO!_

Suffering.

"NO!"

All because she couldn't save them.

"Don't make me see them" she wailed "not like this."

But they wouldn't go away.

They stayed there, begging for an answer.

One she couldn't give.

It seemed like the haunting would go on forever. That she would forever see her loved ones as some form of punishment. It almost started to seem like death would be better.

That's when it happened.

The world shattered.

Everything was back as it should have been. She looked around and saw both Shizune and Jiraiya beside her. They were the ones who broke the Genjutsu and freed her. She looked around and there was no sign of the former host anywhere.

"That boy made a tough Genjutsu" Shizune observed "we almost didn't break it."

"Wha..."

"Tsunade" Jiraiya called "I don't know what the brat showed you, but know this" all form of the pervert was gone, only a Shinobi was left "you _deserved_ it."

"I-I-I..."

"You had _no_ right to say those things" he growled

"B-but he..."

"Is an orphan who _finally_ found _something_ to make him feel close to his mom" Jiraiya spoke "then you say those things."

"He shouldn't have spoke..."

"The truth" Jiraiya stated cutting her off "you _are_ just a shell of your former self." he gave a tired sigh "You _know_ Kushina would be very proud of his progress, maybe even a little jealous."

The Toad Sage turned to leave.

"Wait Jiraiya-Sama" Shizune called "what's that?"

In the middle of the street was a scroll. Jiraiya picked it up, it was addressed to all of them. He cautiously opened it and read it out loud.

Dear Old Hag, pervy Sage, Shizune-San, and Lunch

(That means you pig)

If you are reading this, then you finally got the old hag out of the illusion. I'm going to blow off some steam so stay away.

Beware, Naruto

P.S. DODGE!

Jiraiya did the opposite of dodging. He tossed the scroll into the air using Chakra to push it further. It landed in and empty part of a park,

It was the smart decision.

The scroll went up in a massive ball of fire. It consumed the area, luckily there was no one there. The park however, would never recover from the flames.

"IS HE TRYING TO KILL US!?" Shizune asked

"... probably."

* * *

It was late in the night, or early in the morning if you wanted to be technical. Tsunade had finally recovered from the shock of Naruto's Genjutsu.

Now she was trying to find him.

She had been searching for several hours with no hope. After a while she was tempted to just go and drink some Saki. However, something inside her kept on pulling.

_Damn brat, where are you?_

That was wind she found him. He was in a empty area that was once full of trees. Now it was mostly just splinters on cleanly cut wood left.

_How long has he been out here? _she finally saw him _How hard has he been pushing himself?_

She would never know, _he's an Uzumaki after all_.

"What do you want Tsunade?" Naruto asked in a cold tone

"What are you doing here?"

"Training" he answered simply

"...Naruto" she spoke "how would you like to add to the bet?"

"Depends" he answered "what's the steaks?"

"If you can finish that technique in a week" she spoke "then I'll give you this." she held out the necklace around her neck "The necklace of the First Hokage."

Naruto couldn't help but eye her with great suspicion. This was, after all, one of the most valuable objects in the world. On top of that, it was a family heirloom, her family.

"What's the catch?"

"If you lose" she spoke "then you give up on trying to master your mothers sword style."

"So that's your game" he mumbled "pretty steep stakes on my end, don't you think?"

"Then raise the stakes" she responded

"Fine" he thought on it "if I when, then I want the pig."

"Tonton?" Tsunade asked "why would you want her?"

"I'm going to eat her" Naruto stated "what else?"

There was no sign of humor in his voice.

Tsunade was at a cross road. By accepting the bet she would be putting Ton Ton's life in danger. If she lost then Shizune would never forgive her. _I can't back out now._

"Deal"

_Gonna enjoy that pig_ he thought_ I'll strangle it with my bare hands, watch the lights drain from it's eyes. and eat her for dinner that night._ His mouth was watering in anticipation. _Tail, gristle, teeth, ALL of it... but until then..._

"How would you like to have dinner with me Tsunade?" he asked "or breakfast at this point."

"After all that" she shouted "you have the _balls_ to ask me out on a _date_?"

"Yes I do" he answered immediately

"You little..."

"I have rare Saki" Naruto cut in "from Kumo."

"...I want to play poker while we eat."

**REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Tsunade ll**

Tsunade would never admit it. You could bribe or torture her and she'd never admit it.

_That was a wonderful date._

Out loud.

All they did was play poker while eating and drinking Saki. Yet it had been one of the best dates she ever had. The last one that good was with her former lover.

_Dan..._

She shook the thoughts away. It would do her no good at this point.

Tsunade looked toward the blond Chunin walking her to her hotel room. All night, or morning, he had been a gentleman. Sure he flirted, but so did she.

Not once did he make any perverted comments. Not once did he try to make any sexual gestures. Not once did he stare at her _chest_.

They finally made it to her room. Tsunade took another look at the blond boy. _It's been fun but here we go, the part where he wants to come..._

"I had a nice time" Naruto spoke "I'll see you tomorrow."

_inside..._

"What?"

"When."

"W-what?"

"Who."

"Stop that!" she shouted "Why are you saying goodbye?" Tsunade asked "Why aren't you trying to come in for sex?"

"Because I never had any intentions of sleeping with you." he admitted

"What" she couldn't believe her ears "are you saying that because of my age?"

"No I..."

"What about all that flirting?" she asked "I though I was _fine wine_!"

"Your age isn't important" Naruto stated "I'm thirteen and none of my Himes are under twenty."

"Then why?"

"Because you may be a Hime but you aren't _my_ Hime." he stated seriously "I won't try to sleep with everyone I take on a date."

"Are you sure you're a man?" she asked skeptically as she folded her arms

"Tayuya thinks so" he answered "so does Samui and Kyuubi."

"Well they... Wait, Kyuubi?" she asked "As in the Nine-Tailed Fox Kyuubi?"

"Yep"

"Well... goodnight" Tsunade spoke

"See you in a week" Naruto returned

Tsunade would never admit that she had an amazing date.

She would never admit that the boy may have a spot growing in her heart.

She would never admit she left her door unlocked.

* * *

The week had come and gone in a flash for Naruto and Tsunade. Their constant dates and inner thoughts were a big help. Jiraiya had tried to get Shizune to help 'recreate the student-teacher magic' Naruto and Tsunade had with him. That earned him two punches and a sunset Genjutsu.

As the week came closer to an end so did the joy. Everyone noticed that Tsunade seemed to get closer and closer on edge.

Naruto couldn't dwell on it as much as he would have liked. He still needed to master his mother's technique.

_Just one more day_ he thought _and the pig will be mine. _

* * *

"Naruto-San" a kind voice spoke "please wake up."

Naruto had been having a dream of his Himes bathing in Ramen. Needless to say waking him up wouldn't be easy or pleasant...

for them.

When he did wake up he could tell something was wrong. Shizune was distraught and Jiraiya's Chakra was out of whack.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked

"Tsunade-Sama poisoned him" She answered

"What did you do?" Naruto asked "Did you try something perverted again?" _If he did the he would be feeling some 'Tough Love' again _

"Tsunade ran away" Shizune spoke

"That means I win the bet by default" Naruto exclaimed "come here pig."

"Oink!"

"What?" Shizune exclaimed pulling Tonton away "Why do you want her?"

"I'm going to eat her" Naruto casually answered "Tsunade _did_ wager her."

"This is serious brat" Jiraiya spoke in an uncharacteristic way "Tsunade may be going to meet Orochimaru."

"What's the snake doing here?" Naruto asked seriously

"He's trying to get Tsunade-Sama to join him" Shizune spoke "and if not..."

"Kill her" Jiraiya finished

Naruto quickly stood and drew his Kusanagi blade. He made a small cut and held his hand to Jiraiya.

"Drink" he ordered

Jiraiya did so and felt his Chakra control return to normal.

Naruto then expanded his sensing radar to it's limit and came up with nothing.

"They're out of range" he spoke "I can't find them."

"Tonton can" Shizune spoke "she can track Tsunade-Sama through smell."

"Well let's go."

* * *

"Do we have a plan?" Shizune asked

"Oh. My. Lord!" Naruto exclaimed

"What, do you sense them?" Jiraiya asked

"No, it's... it's..."

"Spit it out!" Jiraiya shouted

Naruto pointed to the jumping Tonton "IT'S SPIDER-PIG!" he shouted "TONTON IS SPIDER PIG!"

It was impossible for Jiraiya and Shizune _not_ to face fault. Too bad for them that they were in the middle of jumping through trees.

"On a serious note" Naruto spoke "I have a plan."

"What?"

"I wasn't sure that Tsunade would come back willingly" Naruto admitted "and I knew he would be no help."

"No respect" Jiraiya mumbled

"So I left a latent Genjutsu that I can activate at will."

"Well activate it." Jiraiya ordered

* * *

"What's you decision Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked "Join me and you can see your loved ones again."

_It's an easy choice _Tsunade thought

"I choose..."

"Tsunade-Chan" a familiar voice called "what are you doing?"

Tsunade snapped around and her heart nearly broke in two. There, standing in front of her were the two most important people to her. Her little brother and former lover.

Everyone else was gone from reality, not that she noticed. It was just her and her precious people.

"Dan... Nawaki" she couldn't believe her eyes "your... alive?"

"No Hime" Dan spoke "we died and passed on."

"You died for a pointless cause" Tsunade spoke to herself, unfortunately they heard

"We died for our village" Dan spoke tensely "the village _your_ grandfather created."

"Yeah" Nawaki spoke proudly "it was our duty, we knew the risks."

"We died happy and proud" they spoke "knowing that the village had a chance to stand another day."

"What have you been doing?" Nawaki asked "I bet you got that medic program going, right?"

Tsunade flinched and averted her shamed gaze from their hopeful ones. She couldn't tell them that she's been drowning in self-pity for over ten years. _What do I tell them?_ Then the memory struck.

"I've... I've been offered the title Hokage..." she spoke

"Really, that's great!" Nawaki cheered

"How did that go?" Dan asked in a knowing tone. Once again, Tsunade averted her gaze.

"Have you found a new precious person?" Dan asked

"No, never" Tsunade quickly answered "I've never had anyone since you."

Dan gave her a critical look "Why?"

"Your all I ever needed." she spoke "I've kept my memory of you in my heart."

"Sis, your a moron" Nawaki spoke

"We don't want you holding on to us" Dan spoke "obviously we don't want to be forgotten."

"But we want you to live, to move on" Nawaki continued

"Don't be a shell of yourself" Dan shouted "be the woman I fell in love with!"

"Be the woman I was proud to call sister" Nawaki joined "the Shinobi I wanted to be like."

Tsunade couldn't hold back the tears she had built up. She let it out, she let out all those years of her self pity and suffering. She fell to her knees and let them fall.

"Take them away brat" Tsunade spoke "they've said enough."

"What gave me away?" a disembodied voice asked

"You called me Hime" she admitted

"So what's your choice Hime" they asked as one "are you going choose us, or what we stood for?"

And like that the illusion was over.

"Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked

"My answer hasn't changed" she mumbled to herself

"What was tha...?"

"DODGE!"

He did, just in time to avoid a Chakra enhanced kick to the face.

* * *

Naruto held an inner smirk.

They had just arrived to an area of mass destruction. There wasn't a wall Un-shattered or a tree unsplit.

Naruto knew his Genjutsu worked.

"Looks like Tsunade turned him down" Jiraiya spoke "hard."

"Oink"

"So you did lead us to Tsunade, huh pig?" Naruto asked "You just earned yourself another day of life." he glared at the pig with hunger "Cherish each moment pig, **because my hunger** **grows**."

"Naruto, stop threatening the pig" Jiraiya spoke "We need her to take us to Tsunade herself."

"Fine" _though I could find her now_

Tonton wasted no time in following Tsunade's sent. The three humans where hot on her heels.

* * *

"We're here"

They arrived to see Tsunade locked into combat with Orochimaru and Kabuto. That didn't include the two giant snakes that was summoned as well.

Tonton was exhausted from all the terror induced run. Now she just wanted to relax but couldn't.

Naruto was still there.

"That'll do pig, that'll do" Naruto spoke before whispering "**for now**."

* * *

"IT IS I, JIRAIYA OF THE..."

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

"No respect" he mumbled

"So you're here Jiraiya" Orochimaru mused "and you brought Naruto-Kun as well."

The three Sannin jumped into position, each going through the same hand signs.

_Summoning Jutsu_

From the smoke came their familiars. Not just any, the boss of each species.

From Jiraiya, Gamabunta, the Chief Toad.

From Tsunade, Katsuya, the Slug boss.

From Orochimaru, Manda, the colossal snake.

"Well it seems were all here" Gamabunta spoke

Manda locked eyes on all around him. Knowing Orochimaru, they were all his enemies. His eyes found and stayed on one human in particular.

"You, boy" he called "are you the one that gave my kin a concussion?"

"Yep"

"Then die!"

The colossal snake charged for Naruto with unexpected speed.

"Whoa snake" Naruro called as he dodged the first strike "whoa"

Manda reared back for a second strike. He never got the chance because of Naruto. The blond raised the Kusanagi and extended it with even faster speed than the snake. The blade pierced Manda through the mouth forcing him to to stay in place. Naruto grabbed his second sword and tapped the blade on the Kusanagi. He sent a powerful electric current toward the boss snake causing him to dispel.

"When I say whoa" Naruto called "I mean whoa!"

"Manda won't be happy about that" Gamabunta spoke

Naruto turned his eyes to the two remaining snake summons. "Tell the other snakes what you saw." he ordered "Let them know they better 'whoa' when I say whoa." They gave a terrified nod before dispelling.

"Do you think I need them to take you weaklings on?" Orochimaru asked

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Oink"

"Silence pig" Orochimaru ordered

"Hey" Naruto shouted "that's _Ms._Pig to you." he continued "Respect my lunch."

"You haven't won the bet yet" Tsunade called

_That's what she thinks _he though

"Naruto" Jiraiya called "you hold off Kabuto

"Fine"

* * *

"Let's go Naruto-Kun" Kabuto called

"Hey Tsunade" Naruto called "I win"

Kabuto charged forward with his hands glowing.

Naruto didn't even remove his blindfold.

_Invert_

Everything suddenly became a mass of misdirection for Kabuto. He would raise his arms for defense in one spot only to get a cut in another. The confused Kabuto didn't know where to strike, he could only endure the confused world.

In less than a minute he was just a bloody husk.

"Where are you going Naruto-Kun?" Kabuto asked "we're in the middle of a match here."

"...How are you still alive?" Naruto asked "I just punctured every vital spot you have."

"I have a healing factor almost as good as yours" Kabuto spoke

It was true, as they spoke his body was visibly sealing itself up.

Naruto made his way to the healing traitor.

"Do your worst" Kabuto spoke "I'll survive."

"But will you want to?" Naruto asked

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

They each drew their Kusanagi blade and impaled Kabuto, each blade pierced a pain receptor on the traitor. Because of this he was frozen in place, unable to attack, defend or even remove the swords.

_Henge_

They each took their half Naruto-Kyuubi like form. Wasting no time they began to tear into and eat Kabuto. Because of the healing he couldn't die he had to endure it.

Over...

And over...

And over.

Kabuto could only scream.

It _almost_ reminded Naruto of his childhood.

_But I got stronger_

"Naruto-San" Shizune called "we need to get out of here" she spoke "the Sannin are beginning their battle."

"Then we'd miss the fun." Naruto answered

* * *

"Give up Orochimaru" Jiraiya called "You have no snakes and your henchman has been defeated."

"Is...are his eating Kabuto?" Tsunade asked

"It was either him or you pig" Jiraiya pointed

_No choice _Orochimaru thought

_Eight-Headed Serpent Jutsu_

Large masses of flesh began to form around Orochimaru's body. It began to quickly expand and take form. Instead of doing the smart thing and stopping him, they let it happen.

Once finished, there was only a serpent. The creature consisted of eight snake heads merging into just one body. Each head and body were larger than even Manda, the snake boss.

From one of the heads Orochimaru appeared.

"Why?" was all Tsunade asked

"Now you will all die!" the snake Sannin shouted

Each head struck the other two boss summons. The blow forced them to lose balance and Gamabunta to drop his dagger, leaving them open for attack. The remaining heads struck the vulnerable boss summons, fangs bared.

"Gamabunta" Jiraiya called "dispel!" the Toad Sannin knew the serpent would be poisoned.

Katsuya on the other hand was able to break apart into multiple peaces avoiding the bite.

"Hey snake" Naruto called waving the Kusanagi "don't you want you sword back?"

* * *

"Naruto-San" Shizune called "what are you doing?"

"I'm gaining his attention" Naruto answered

"HISSSS"

"It looks like it worked" Shizune spoke

"You might want to leave" Naruto spoke

Naruto began to pull out a several large amounts of ninja wire and coiled it around himself. On the wires were countless amount of high powered explosive tags.

Shizune saw this and took his advise.

One of the snake heads struck toward Naruto.

He detonated the tags.

Naruto would have been swallowed...

If he hadn't _jumped_ into the snakes mouth.

No one noticed the trail of explosives he left behind.

The snakes head showed a sign of surprise before it expanded and blew to pieces. Naruto stood their on the ground as if he hadn't been in the snake's mouth. For the second time.

_Shin no Ippou: Stage 3_

He was fear once more.

He jumped high into the air, this would leave a normal Shinobi vulnerable.

A snake head charged him, mouth wide.

Naruto raised his elemental sword and gave a hard vertical cut. He unleashed a sharp vertical line of compressed air. It easily cut through the snake's head, cleaving it down the middle.

The air continued on to a place we could never understand.

Naruto landed on the thrashing stump. "Hey, Tsunade" Naruto called "I win."

Naruto jumped off the snake's back into the air.

He sheathed his sword as another snake head came at him from the side.

No one saw him re-draw his blade, all they saw was the snake get torn to shreds. It continued on as Naruto trailed the snake's body.

"Naruto" Jiraiya called "those heads are pointless." he shouted "You need to stop the one with Orochimaru in it."

"Fine"

Naruto put a lot of distance between him and the snake beast. He raised the Kusanagi blade and took aim.

He extended it with great accuracy, he pierced the snake with Orochimaru. The snake tried to wriggle free but Naruto kept turning along with the snake.

"I have him" Naruto called "Hit him with whatever you got!"

"I have this!" Tsunade shouted wielding Gamabunta's dagger.

With a massive swing she beheaded the main head. As it fell to the ground, Jiraiya followed with his own attack.

_Rasengan_

The attack tore through the remainder of the snake body, but it didn't stop there. It continued on through straight toward Orochimaru. When he finished, the snake Sannin was gasping in pain.

"Now Orochimaru" Naruto spoke "how do you intend to make it out of this?" he asked "Those words won't work, I just mastered one of my mom's techniques and Anko isn't here."

The Snake Sannin gave a strained smirk.

"I think I'll just let you keep Tayuya and call it even" Orochimaru spoke

"What?" Naruto asked tightly

"If you let me go" he spoke slowly "then Tayuya will live." he smirked at the look on Naruto's face "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about her betrayal?" he asked "I've just been waiting for the right moment."

"Well you'll never get it" Jiraiya spoke as he began weaving hand signs

"STOP" Naruto ordered "let him go."

"Are you...

"I will _not_ put one of my Himes in danger" Naruto spoke as he drew his sword "even if I have to cut you down."

The two Shinobi, a Chunin and Sannin, had a glaring contest. Only one had notice Orochimaru had already grabbed Kabuto and left.

"Well thanks a lot" Jiraiya drawled "he got away again." he turned to the Chunin "We didn't even know if the threat was legit."

"Exactly" Naruto spoke "there were too many ways for it to be real and not enough for it to be fake."

"Enough" Tsunade stated "he's gone, so lets get some Saki."

They did exactly that.

* * *

"Well Tonton" Naruto spoke "you've been a big help, but it's time for your final duty."

"Oink?"

"**Being my food**." he answered as his jaw unhinged like a snake

"Oink!"

"Please Naruto-San" Shizune begged "don't eat her."

Naruto paid her no mind.

"Naruto, I order you to leave Tonton alone." Tsunade spoke boldly

"And why should I do that?" Naruto asked with an inner smirk

"It's an order" she spoke just as boldly, but with a sincere smile "from you Hokage."

"So you've decided to accept?" Jiraiya asked happily earning a nod "That's great."

"That's a nice try" Naruto spoke "but even the last Hokage wouldn't be able to stop me."

"Then do it as a request" she spoke a little more shyly "for your Hime."

Naruto re-hinged his jaw like it never happened. He gave Tonton a sincere smile before setting her down. He looked toward the trio of humans and spoke.

"Anything for my Hime"

**REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Hokage**

Four Shinobi and a pig that had been allowed to live were returning to their home village. If you don't know who they are then you haven't been reading this story properly.

"Look like I'm back Konoha" Tsunade spoke in a nostalgic tone

They made their way to the entrance guards.

"Name?" they asked

"Jiraiya and Naruto returning from mission" Jiraiya stated

"What mission?"

"Retrieving Tsunade of the Sannin."

* * *

"Hey shithead" a lovely voice called "where have you been?"

"Tayuya-Hime" Naruto called "I've missed you"

Tsunade watched with interest as Naruto shared a kiss with the foul mouth girl. Between the kisses Naruto asked if she had any trouble from sound. Tayuya proceeded to curse a storm at Naruto for letting Orochimaru get away. _She was one of his elite guards_ Naruto thought to himself. After had their fill they separated and Tayuya took notice of the others.

"Who the hell are they?" she asked

"This is Jiraiya..."

"Hello lovely lady" Jiraiya spoke "how would you like to..."

"It's Jiraiya" a voice spoke causing his blood to run cold "let's show him our love" they began to brandish weapons "our _tough_ love."

The pervert ran as if the Shinigami was after him

"Shizune and Tonton"

"That's a damn pig" Tayuya stated "how come you haven't eaten it yet?"

"I tried" he admitted

Tayuya gave the pig a hard stare "You've survived his hunger, you don't know how lucky you are."

"This is Tsunade, our new Hokage" Naruto finished greeting

"She got bigger tits than melon tits" Tayuya exclaimed

"One hundred and six centimeters to be exact" a certain pervert exclaimed from a distance "OH KAMI, NO NO NOT MY AHHH!"

"Where is Samui-Hime and Kyuubi-Hime?" Naruto asked

"Melon tits _is_ only an ambassador" Tayuya stated "she does need to head home every now and again." she explained "And fuzzy is training those foxes."

"Huh." he stated

"What, I'm not good enough company for you?" Tayuya asked

"Of course you are" Naruto quickly spoke "you're my Hime, but so are they." he saw her look "I love each of you equally, I have no favorites."

"Then take me out" Tayuya ordered "tonight."

"Can I join?" Tsunade asked

"Hey monster tit" Tayuya shouted "why do you think you..."

"Tayuya Hime meet Tsunade _Hime_" Naruto cut her off with a new introduction

"Nice to meet you Tsunade be ready by seven" she turned back to Naruto "I want Saki."

"I like her already Naruto" Tsunade stated

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his Hokage, Hiruzen. The aged Hokage would be stepping down, but until then he had a few headaches to deal with. One big one was from Naruto after a mission.

"You met two S-Rank rogues?"

"I was minding my own business..."

"Bullshit!"

"They came to me."

"Challenged one to a Genjutsu match?"

"I had to keep damages low."

"Knocked Sasuke Uchiha unconscious..."

"Gave Gai a tortoise to... strip said Uchiha and leave him with his fan-girls" he had to suppress a shudder

"Punishment."

"You then made a deal with a broken woman..."

"Former broken woman"

"That would've decided the fate of the village."

"Yep."

"You then... you know what, NO, just go to your Himes."

"Bye"

* * *

Naruto was in a good mood, he had a new Hime which he was taking out later. The Hokage would finally get to retire as he should have. Now he...

"Hey pup" a familiar voice called

Naruto turned and saw the Inuzuka clan head standing in front of him.

"Hello Tsume-Chan" Naruto greeted "how can I help you."

"Well I was about to go get some" she paused and looked around "_delicious_ and _amazing_ Ramen"

Tsume gave a nod and Naruto understood, the Ramen was near. He couldn't sense it with Chakra , but he knew. The Ramen monster was always watching, always waiting.

"Yes" Naruto agreed "let get some _mouth watering_ Ramen."

* * *

After a bowl for Tsume and eight for Naruto, he needed to save room for his dessert, they talked. The topic was the same as always, his mother. When they finished Naruto decided to drop her off at her clan compound.

"I have something for you Naruto" Tsume spoke

Tsume had his full attention since she rarely used his name, so it must have been important. She handed him a heart shaped necklace, he examined it in an confused manner.

"What is it?" he asked

"Open it pup."

Naruto did and was greeted with an unsuspected sight.

He saw a beautiful bright red haired woman looking back at him. She had deep blue eyes that stared lovingly at him and flawlessly fair skin.

Naruto had never seen this woman before but knew she was.

Kushina Uzumaki.

His mother.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't need to imagine anymore, he could finally see what his mother looked like.

He was so overcome with emotion that he grabbed Tsume and pulled her into a hug. Tsume was shocked but understood, she pulled him into a tighter embrace.

"Thank you Tsume-Chan" Naruto said through tears "How can I ever repay you?"

This time she pushed away and averted her gaze.

"Naruto, do you remember what you did to the Hokage?" she asked

Naruto understood immediately.

"Who do you want to see" he asked "or would you like to experience something?"

"I have-_had_ a mate" she admitted "but I feel like I'm forgetting him with each passing moment." she gave Naruto a desperate look "We Inuzuka choose our mates carefully and for life."

"He was your one and only" Naruto spoke in semi-understanding "what happened to him?"

"I...told the kids that I ran him away" she shamefully admitted "but that's not true, he died in the Kyuubi attack" she paused making sure Naruto wasn't uncomfortable "Since we Inuzuka are life mates I've had a _long_ time of isolation."

"Relax" Naruto soothed as he removed his blindfold and gazed deeply into her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to remember my mate" she blushed before adding "I want you to use your eyes on me" She stated seriously "to make me forget the pain of my lossed mate, just for a little while."

Naruto never thought that he'd get a request like that in his life. Everything pointed to him getting the exact opposite, but he understood the pain.

"No" he answered "instead let me treat you out, as a friend."

"But..."

"If you don't enjoy yourself then I'll use my eyes."

Tsume was a little hesitant but agreed.

* * *

Naruto had gathered his Himes; minus Samui, and Tsume. After a bit of discussion and cursing, he decided to take them to a bar, not the one he had taken Anko to. He could tell she wasn't in a mile radius.

This diner was actually opened very recently, luckily it had a bar.

The bar occupants had taken one look at Naruto and kept a ten feet distance from his dates. The rumors of Naruto's last bar visit had been spread like wild fire.

"Why the cold shoulder?" Tsume asked

"I had a date in a bar with Anko once" Naruto answered "it ended in a bar fight."

"Everything was shattered after that as well." A voice spoke from behind

"Who the hell are you?" Tayuya asked

"The owner" he answered

"Get us some damn Saki then" Tayuya ordered

"I'm the owner, not a bartender" he retorted before turning to Naruto "Don't wreck anything."

"No promises" Naruto returned causing the man to storm off mumbling about insurance

"Shall we take a seat?" Kyuubi asked

They had taken a seat in a booth opposite the bar.

The night had been relatively simple but very pleasant. Naruto did is best to give Tsume what she wanted and seemed to be succeeding.

"Tayuya" Naruto spoke "there something I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Oh Kami this is it." Tayuya spoke in an uncharacteristically meek tone

"What is?" Naruto asked

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" she asked standing up "You want a divorce..."

"What, no!" Naruto answered hastily.

"You're replacing me with monster tits and this wolf bitch!" she started "Is that it, it _is_ isn't it?"

"No he..." Tsume was cut off by a punch from Tayuya. The blow knocked her out of her seat.

"You brought me to this damn bar so I wouldn't make a fucking seen didn't you?" Tayuya grabbed the nearest stool, which happened to be occupied by a customer "WELL I'LL MAKE A FUCKING SCENE!" She raised the stool high into the air.

"Tayuya-Hime!" Naruto spoke in a tone his Hime's had never heard "I'm not breaking up with you, in fact it's the opposite ."

"Oh..." She spoke embarrassed

"Why did you think I was about to break up with you?" Naruto asked

"...Because I don't have a pretty face" she mumbled "or large tits."

"Tayuya" the other girls spoke sympathetically "you know Naruto doesn't care about that."

Tayuya looked away in shame before answering in a weak voice "I know."

"E-excuse m-me" a terrified voice called "I d-don't mean to interrupt, b-but could you put me down?" They turned to the voice only to find a man on the stool, the stool Tayuya was wielding. She said nothing as she tossed the stool and him aside. "MY LEG!"

"Who told you that you don't have a pretty face?" Naruto asked "You're beautiful."

Tayuya said nothing, she didn't need to. Her eyes wandered to the men in the bar eyeing his Himes, minus her. _So that's it, she's jealous._

Naruto stood up and walked toward the bar. He ordered the strongest and most expensive sake they owned.

"I'm so disappointed in you" Naruto spoke "you let the ones who called me a demon get to you." he looked around "Most of these people are simple minded bigots." he gave the occupants a glare "They eye women as if they were a piece of meat to be eaten and throw the scraps away." he stared straight at her "Do you want to be treated like that?"

"...No" she whispered

"Then don't let them affect you" he gave his Himes a loving look "you all are beautiful in my eyes."

"Thanks shithead" Tayuya spoke

"Now" Naruto shouted in a cheery tone "let's try to get drunk and watch me fail at it."

* * *

Tsume had to admit that she had a good evening. Naruto gave her what she wanted, the absence of a broken heart. Naruto had treated her as if she was one of his Himes.

But all too soon it came to an end.

They were once again in front of Tsume's clan house. This time his Himes were standing a bit away so Tsume and he could have some privacy.

"I had a great evening pup" Tsume spoke "thanks."

"You're welcome" Naruto spoke "sorry if it got awkward with my Himes." he looked toward her cheek "And the punch."

"No prob" she waved it off "Honestly I glad I tried your way." she admitted "I would hate myself if I forgot my mate, even for a second." she puased as she rubbed her cheek "Tayuya can throw a mean punch."

Tsume pulled Naruto into a tight hug and...

"MOM"

"DOBE"

Naruto turned to see both Kiba and Hana staring at the pair. Kiba had on a look of anger and disgust. Hana had a look of anger and betrayal.

"Hello Kiba, Hana" Naruto greeted

"Don't just hello us dobe!" Kiba shouted

"Mom" Hana shouted again "what are you doing with Naruto, are you seeing him?" she looked at their position "You _are_, aren't you!" she accused.

"Why?" Tsume asked causing Hana to freeze up in confusion.

"Why what?" Hana asks

"Why do you care if I see Naruto?" Tsume asks calmly

Hana tried to give a reply but faltered on her tongue. It didn't help that her mother was giving her the 'Mom Look' when caught trying to lie. The one that pierces every nerve.

"Naruto" Tsume spoke not taking her eyes off Hana "thank you for the evening but..."

"No need to say it" Naruto spoke "same time tomorrow at Ichiraku."

"Yes"

* * *

They had walked from the Inuzuka's in a tense silence. Tsunade didn't know why and felt out of the loop.

"Naruto" Tsunade spoke "who was that?"

"Hana Inuzuka" Naruto answered in an unusual tone "Tsume's daughter."

"Why do you seem... off?" Tsunade asked never noticing Kyuubi and Tayuya trying to warn her.

"That... is a story for another night."

"Are you planning on making Tsume a Hime?" Kyuubi quickly asked

"No" Naruto answered "she's just a good friend."

"Hello Naruto" a lazy voice spoke "lovely evening for a stroll on the road of life."

"What the hell do you want Kakashi?" Tayuya asked

"Sasuke and I..."

"NARUTO" a voice called "I HAVE SUCH YOUTHFUL NEWS!" it was Gai "LEE'S..."

"In door voice." Everyone stated in monotone

"Sorry" Gai spoke sheepishly "They're coming the eggs are coming!"

"...What eggs?" Kakashi asked calmly

"The ones Gut's and Grit will have." Gai answered

"Gut's and Grit?" Tayuya asked "what the _hell_ kind of name is that?"

"Well Lee's turtle..."

"No..." Kakashi whispered

"and my tortoise..."

"NO..." it was louder

"Will have youthful eggs."

"How the hell is that possible?" Naruto asked "Their shells shouldn't allow that!" the blond paused to think "Wait, I _just_ gave you that tortoise."

"True" Gai agreed "their shells did get in the way." he seemed upset over that "But when Lee and I saw their determination... we knew... we knew we had to help spread the..."

"Don't say it." Kakashi ordered

"The...

"I'm warning you..." he shouted

"The YOUTH!"

"AARGH!"

"LEE AND I SAW THEIR DEVOTION TO EACH OTHER SO WE AIDED THEM! HOW COULD WE NOT HELP THEM SHOW EACH OTHER THEIR LOVE?" there were tears of joy in Gai's eyes "Naruto, we would like for you to be their godfather."

"Gai you... wait, _I'm_ your rival" Kakashi stated "shouldn't _I_ be the godfather?"

"Your flames have went out." Gai stated in a tone most didn't know he was capable of.

"I would be honored" Naruto spoke cheerfully

"Good" Gai cheered "Lee is guarding them so will you help me make a safe place for the eggs?"

He turned to his Himes.

"Go ahead." they spoke

The two were off in a flash.

"Wait Gai..." Kakashi ran after them.

"Now that he is gone" Tsunade spoke "I want the truth about Hana" she ordered "and any others."

"There _were_ other." Kyuubi whispered

"It all started on a shitty day..." Tayuya started

* * *

Tsunade was _pissed, _no that was an under statement.

She was feeling rage that couldn't be measured by normal standards. Tsunade had finally gotten the answers she wanted from Tayuya and Kyuubi. _All_ of it, that included the former Himes.

_Those hussies _she would have her revenge. _No one messes with my man. _

But that would have to wait.

The citizens of Konoha, both Shinobi and civilian alike were gathered. They stood in a crowd around the center of the village looking up to a balcony. On that balcony was the Hokage making a public announcement.

"Citizens of Konoha" Sarutobi spoke "I am finally retiring as the Hokage." There was a chorus of protest to the aged Shinobi "Now now, I leave you in good hands." There was a round of applause.

He motion toward the entrance of the balcony. Out stepped Naruto in his full glory, a shit-eating smile on his face. A cold silence fell over the entire village.

"Were all going to die." someone spoke

"Quickly" another shouted "kill yourself while you have the chance!"

"I'm not senile enough to leave Naruto in charge." _yet_ the aged Shinobi spoke "Citizens of Konoha" Sarutobi shouted "I give you your Sixth Hokage"

"Tsunade Senju" Naruto shouted

Tsunade stepped out onto the balcony in full Hokage robes. There was another round of applause for the new village leader.

One of the civilians, a council member, spoke.

"Should we really make _her_ our leader?" he asked silencing the crowd "She abandoned the village and became a wondering-drunken gambler." many seemed to consider his idea "Plus she's so old and..."

He went silent.

Everyone was staring at-No beside him.

Where Naruto stood.

They made eye contact.

The man felt himself become stiff. His skin became tough with bark an his bones felt as brittle as the branch on a tree. The very blood in his body became thick and slowed as if trapped in his small veins.

Naruto had turned another person into a tree.

"Anyone else want to question my Hime's right to lead?" Naruto asked the crowd as he returned to his Hime's side.

"Questions, who questioning?"

"Not us."

"Shut up and take our Ramen."

The citizens had learned one thing about Naruto. His Himes were his _life_. Mess with them and you were lucky to die with your sanity in tact.

"Well citizens" Sarutobi spoke again "I can assure you that Tsunade is a changed person." he looked at their expected faces "I expect her to be an even better Hokage then me."

Naruto stepped forward.

"How many of you actually think Tsunade is old?" he asked "Just give me a show of hands." No one made any movements. "How many of you aren't answering because you think I'll punish you?"

A forest of hands.

"Well I'll have to fix that." Naruto stated

He walked toward Tsunade and dropped his blindfold. He lowered the new Hokage and delivered a passionate kiss that made her legs wobbly.

And former Himes jealous.

When he finished he stood back.

"Please drop your illusion" Naruto requested

"What?" Tsunade asked in shock

"Trust me." he pleaded

Tsunade couldn't turn him down with the look he was making.

"Fine" she grumbled "but don't complain when you see how un-fine your wine is."

Tsunade dropped her Genjutsu and stared at Naruto. She had expected him to have a look of shock or disgust on his face. All she saw was his constant loving gaze.

"Still fine to me" Naruto stated honestly.

"That's sweet Naruto" Tsunade spoke in relief "but look at all these wrinkles."

"What wrinkles?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto drew both his swords and held them together. Thanks to all the care he gave them they were polished to perfection. Tsunade could see her reflection and was shocked.

_I thought I released the disguise._

She tried again.

And again

And again

_Why won't it release?_

After several more tries she gave up and looked towards Naruto's smug smile. _What is he... _she noticed Sarutobi's as well.

"My _Henge_ Jutsu is real" he spoke "placing it on another is child's play." he gloated "This my gift to you Tsunade" Naruto spoke "for the Village Hidden in the Leaves" he shouted to the mass below "I give you Tsunade Senju in her prime."

The roaring cheers could be heard all the way to Kumo.

_He's given me a second chance_ she though. There was so much she could do now with out limit. Thing she could enjoy once again. Make up for missed opportunities and fix old mistakes.

"What are you going to do now?" Sarutobi asked

She looked toward Naruto.

"YOU. MY ROOM. NOW!"

You all know how that goes.

* * *

"You called for me _Hokage-Sama?_" Naruto chuckled

"Yes" she answered _If this doesn't make me his favorite, nothing will _"I have something for you Naruto" she spoke as she handed him a scroll "I'm sure you'll love it."

"Of course I will" Naruto stated with a smile as he began reading "any gift from a... Hime... is..."

"Well" Tsunade spoke with a smug grin "how is it?"

There was one thing Tsunade knew about Naruto, he was sweet to his Himes. What she didn't know was that he was one crazed bastard. All she had seen of him was strength and devotion.

Never his madness.

"HehehehahahahaahahaHAHAHAHAH AHAHA**HAHAHAHAHA!**"

I hope you remember that laugh.

It was Tsunade's first time hearing it and she knew _someone is screwed!_

Hard!

And.

Deep!

**REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own 'Naruto'

**REVENGE!**

The Hokage's office was full of twelve Shinobi and the former Hokage. They were the remains of Team 7, Kiba, Ino, the _former_ Himes and their men.

"You Shinobi have been summoned to pay for past crimes." Tsunade spoke

"What crimes?" Ino asked

"Team 7: you two have attempted to sabotage a fellow Shinobi." No names were needed.

"Hn. He's a dobe"

"He's a Baka"

"You say something?"

"Asuma Sarutobi: countless of sexual harassment" every female and his father glared at him "your record is second only to Jiraiya's."

"I...uh...well..." he had nothing to say.

"Kiba Inuzuka: Destroying property during your clan's man hunt for Naruto."

"He kept us up all night!" Kiba shouted

"Ino Yamanaka: Interfering with a match during the Chunin exams."

"But he got me in trouble with daddy." she whined.

"Iruka Umino: several counts of coming to work drunk" everyone had a shocked look on their face.

"Iruka?" Anko asked, _This is my innocent Iruka?_

"Don't you all look at me like that" he spoke "some of the kids idolized Naruto and now hate me." he explained "I'm just under a lot of stress, hell Naruto is _training_ some of them."

"Hayate Gekko: Breaking the Third's law during the Chunin exams."

"I have an _(cough)_ excuse." he quickly answered

"Yes" Tsunade spoke sarcastically "the _demon_ made you do it, we heard it all before."

"What about us Hokage-Sama?" Yugao asked "What are our crimes?"

"You four have _large_ records of assault on men" Tsunade spoke

"They were _perverts_!" they countered as one.

"I know and I approve your actions" Tsunade said shocking them "you just made one mistake."

"Which is?"

"You four got caught." Hiruzen answered "Castrated men tend to hold a grudge."

"What are our punishments?" Ino asked

"Pay a fine for everyone you assaulted, or..."

"Or?"

"Since these crimes co-exist with the same person it's simple" Tsunade had an oddly familiar smirk "You all will have to get Naruto to accept your apology."

"So we're paying a fine." Hayate spoke

"No, _they'll_ pay a fine" Sarutobi corrected "you'd be executed."

"Hokage-Sama, this is completely unfair!" Kurenai shouted "You are abusing your power."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Your setting it up so Naruto can have payback." Hana stated "There's no way he'd accept our apology."

"I am just helping a loyal Shinobi of the leaf gain more power." Tsunade corrected angrily. _Something that you should have done _she though as she glared at Kakashi "It just happens that there are certain people in need of punishment for past crimes."

"There is a way to get the apology" Tsunade spoke after she calmed herself "it was an idea by Naruto."

They began to pale.

"W-what would we have to do?" Ino asked

"Sign this" she produce a scroll "it says that for one hour, Naruto can have his revenge in _any_ way." they paled even further "As long as he doesn't kill or cripple you, everything is free game." she continued "You will be able to try and defend yourself but..."

"So do we pay to you directly or..." Kurenai asked cutting her off.

"Kurenai" Kakashi called cutting her off as well "your passing up a free ticket?"

"Cyclopes, he will do things that make our assaults on perverts look pretty." Anko stated "We've actually updated some of our interrogation methods using his ideas."

"Even Ibiki found those cruel." Hiruzen mumbled to himself.

"Some of us don't have a choice." Hayate stated, he signed.

"I need my smoke money." Asuma stated, he signed.

"If I can' drink then I can't teach." Iruka stated he signed.

"I don't fear the Dobe" Sasuke stated "I can take whatever he's got." he signed.

"If Sasuke-Kun goes, then so do I." Sakura shouted, she signed.

"I won't let fore-head one up me." Ino stated, she signed.

"I can't let two girls be tougher than me" Kiba stated, he signed.

"I could teach Naruto a thing or two." Kakashi stated, he signed.

"I'm paying the fine" the Mistresses spoke as one.

"Since you four knew Naruto better then the ones who signed" Hiruzen spoke "any advice for them?"

"Yes."

"First we recommend pissing yourselves..." Hana started

"Then praying to whoever you believe in..." Kurenai continued

"Then kissing your asses goodbye." Anko finished

"I'm not afraid of the Dobe" Sasuke stated

"None of us are." Asuma spoke

Tsunade leaned forward with Hiruzen as one they spoke

"You should be" they whispered "and you will."

* * *

Naruto had _never_ felt this good.

Not when he became a Shinobi.

Not when he gained his first batch of Himes.

Not when he gained his power.

There was only one thing that ever rivaled the happiness he was feeling. It was pain, the pain of betrayal and heartbreak. The one he felt that made him want to end his life.

He was currently making his way toward his destination, the Shinobi academy.

Now he only had to wait.

* * *

News of the deal had spread all across the village. Everyone was present as the Shinobi made their way to the destination, the academy. Both Shinobi and civilian, young and old.

The Mistresses were the only ones not to sign. They knew what Naruto could do, they trained him after all.

"There go some foolish souls" one shouted

"Dead men walking" Zabuza stated

That is what they have been hearing since they left the Hokage's office. They have had enough.

"Enough!" Kiba shouted

"We _(cough)_ are Konoha's elites!" Hayate shouted

"There is noway the Dobe can defeat any of us." Sasuke shouted

They arrived to the academy, the Konohamaru corps. stood in front of the entrance.

"Abandon all hope" they spoke eerily low and as one "ye who enter here."

"That's not reassuring." Ino whimpered

"Don't tell me your scared."

"N-noway" Ino shouted

"You should be" the corps. spoke again "and you will."

They entered the academy.

* * *

"Are they in?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes" Tsunade answered

"So your sure you can get him to drop the Genjutsu for me if I do this for you?" he asked. He had found out about it when he realized no one else could see it.

"Yes, now do it you pervert." Tsunade ordered

_Perverted style: Wide spread peeping_

Now everyone in the village would be able to see what was happening in the academy.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THEN I THOUGHT, WHY SHOULD I HAVE ALL THE FUN.**

**MY LOYAL VIEWERS,**

**SEND ME PUNISHMENT THAT WOULD MAKE THE BOOGEYMAN PISS HIMSELF.**

**CLOSE 3/29/13**

**REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own 'Naruto'

**REVENGE II (FUNNY)**

* * *

The stood in an empty abyss of darkness. Everywhere they looked, it was endless darkness. They couldn't see the ground where they stood or their hands in front of them. They knew it was a Genjutsu but stopped trying to break it minutes ago.

"I'm glad you all could make it" Naruto's disembodied voice spoke "When this is over, you will all be crying like a bitch."

"Do you worse" Sasuke shouted "an elite like me can take it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You know what Sasuke" Naruto spoke again "you can go first."

Everyone was pulled further into the darkness for their own punishment.

* * *

**SASUKE**

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura shouted "where are you?"

_Did the Dobe leave me with Sakura? _That _would_ be punishment.

"Sasuke-Kun"

_Ino?_

"Hello little brother" a empty voice spoke from behind "You're still too _weak_."

Sasuke swirled around on the spot, he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Itachi!" he shouted _What is he doing here?_

There in the darkness was a visible Itachi in his cloak. His Sharingan was glaring visibly at the younger of the brother. Their eyes met as Itachi's took another form Sasuke had never seen.

_Izanami_

Sasuke never knew what hit him.

All he felt was his older brothers two finger tap on his forehead. Just like in the old days, before the slaughter.

The younger of the Uchiha drew a kunai and took a swipe at his brother.

Itachi simply leaned away from the blade. He brought his fist down on the younger Uchiha's head. The force behind it knocked Sasuke straight into the ground.

He didn't have enough time to stand.

_Amaterasu_

He couldn't see it, but he felt the black flames latched onto him.

_No, it can't end like this! I need to avenge the clan!_

They began at his feet where they began to crawl up. Inch by inch the flames began to consume him.

Turning him into ash.

Turning him into nothing.

The last thing he saw was Itachi walking toward him. The elder Uchiha raised a hand and tapped Sasuke's forehead.

The flames were gone. The pain was gone.

There in front of him stood Itachi, he spoke.

"You're still too weak."

"Then feel the power given to me!" Sasuke shouted "and then we'll see who's _weak_!"

The curse mark on his neck began to grow. It covered his entire body in black flame-like tattoos.

_Chidori_

The lighting he held in his hand blazed with every ounce of his hate.

Sasuke charged his elder brother with every ounce of Chakra he could muster.

_Crow clone Jutsu_

As Sasuke's hand came into range it happened. Itachi's body broke away into a flock of crows letting Sasuke and the attack pass though. He reformed behind his younger brother as if nothing had happened.

He felt the two-finger tap on his forehead again.

There Itachi stood.

Sasuke's curse mark had receded as if he had never activated it. Even his Chakra supply felt as if he hadn't used any in the slightest.

"You're still too weak."

They locked eyes.

_Tsukuyomi_

Sasuke felt everything change. The darkness faded and became a red sky, in the sky was a black moon and clouds.

Sasuke was strapped to a cross unable to move.

"For the next three day you will..." he stopped and began to change into Naruto.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted

"For the next three days you " he began to cackle "will be at the mercy of your _fan-girls_."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Like a bitch."

* * *

The audience were in a state of silence. One moment Sasuke was locked in combat with his brother and the next, being ravaged by fan-girls.

"Only Naruto" Hiruzen mumbled.

* * *

**Sakura**

"So what kind of punishment would the Baka have for me?" Sakura asked herself

"Let's find out." Naruto stated behind her

After giving a shriek in fear she began screaming "YOU BAKA, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"There's Sasuke." Naruto calmly stated

"Where?" Sakura asked with heart in her eyes.

They broke at the sight before her.

Her precious Sasuke-Kun was being ravaged. Not by just anyone, it was Ino-pig.

While Sasuke saw an army of every fan-girl he ever had to deal with, Sakura saw different. She saw said Uchiha being ravaged by an army of Ino's. Not only were they so numerous, Sasuke seemed to like it.

"NO!" she wailed

"This is your punishment." Naruto stated "For the remainder of the Genjutsu you will see this and not be able to interfere."

Sakura ran to the hoard, determined to 'save' _her_ Sasuke-Kun. The problem was that she wasn't getting closer. She continued on but the army and Sasuke seemed to be forever out of reach.

"Like a bitch."

* * *

**KIBA**

"Come on out Dobe!" Kiba called "Show me what you got, I can take it."

"Kiba" a rough female voice called "what are you doing?"

"MOM!" Kiba asked shocked "W-what are you doing here?"

"Are you saying that I can't go where I please?" Tsume asked "That I need your permission to be here?"

"No mommy!" Kiba answered

"I heard you joined so you wouldn't be beaten by women." she stated angrily "Is that true?"

"No mommy." Kiba whimpered.

"Liar!" she shouted "You need to be punished."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Kiba asked.

"You will listen to Naruto give me pups." She answered with a psychotic grin.

""Don't you mean _grand_-pups?" Kiba asked

"I know what I said" she answered "come here Naruto."

"NOOO!"

"Like a bitch."

* * *

**KAKASHI**

Kakashi had been walking down an empty path for awhile. He didn't know where he was going but he knew two things.

He was _not_ on 'The Road to life'.

And two...

He would be on _time_!

_Not if I have anything to say about it. _The Cyclops like Jounin thought. He prided himself on being late. He was Kakashi Hatake, the man who would be late to his own funeral.

Little did he know he didn't.

"This way Kakashi."

"R-Rin...Sensei!" he could see them in the distance.

"You've finally come" they spoke "we're glad."

"Y-you are?" he asked as a tear escaped his lone eye.

"Yes, it's very" they paused as they thought of the right words. "YOUTHFUL!"

"Kakashi stopped in his tracks as his blood ran cold. Now that he was up close he could see them, and their outfits.

Green spandex.

And something else, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Where are all of the women?" he asked himself.

He was overheard by Minota and Obito.

"Women?" Obito repeated in confusion "What are those?"

"I think he means what Rin used to be." Minota stated

"Oh, there are no more of them." Obito stated

"W-what?" Kakashi asked in dread "Why?"

"We got rid of them." His Sensei answered in cheer "They were distracting us from our youthful training."

"What about Icha Icha?" Kakashi asked.

"We have those" His Sensei answered filling Kakashi with hope "everyone is a fan, even us."

The Jounin looked around and sure enough, it was true. Everyone not training was engrossed in a copy of the book. Kakashi felt his heart soar, there was still hope.

"Here's the latest issue." Obito offered.

Kakashi snatched the book from the Uchiha with desperation. It was an issue he _hadn't_ read. He looked at the book as if it were a gift from the Heavens.

He tore his headband off and began reading with his Sharingan.

_Wait a minute..._ "THIS IS YAOI!" He screamed in horror. The words were forever burned into his memory.

"You don't like it?" Obito asked.

"Were's the women?" Kakashi demanded "Were's the smut!?" he continued "Where's a place not converted to Youth?"

"Well...there is no such place." they answered, they saw him began to convulse on the ground "...are you okay?"

"There is nothing about this whole scenario that doesn't make me so disgusted that I want to violently vomit out my own internal organs." he answered with an unnatural calmness "I despise you both so intensely that I can't tell if my vision is blurry from the Sharingan, or my unforgiving rage." he continued "If no women smut is found, I will gut you with an honest to God smile on my face and proceed to paint the home I build with your bodies with your very blood."

"That's...unyouthf..."

"AAAAH!" Kakashi shouted in rage as he began forming hand signs.

_Chidori_

"WAIT!" Minota shouted in desperation to stop his student "there _is_ some!" This calmed Kakashi down enough to listen. "A copy of Icha Icha involving women."

"WHERE?" He _needed_ to know.

"Well..."

"TELL ME! NOW!"

"There is a place" he whispered "guarded by you..."

"GRRR!"

"By warriors" he corrected "it's said to contain the only copy of what you're searching for." he gave a toothy grin with a sparkle "We will take you there."

-later-

"So this is the place?" Kakashi asked as he eyes the Dojo "It's not impressive."

"It's a place where youth doesn't exist." Obito spoke.

"We'll be back in awhile." Minota stated "Good luck."

Kakashi was now looking at the Dojo in a new light. _A place untouched by yout_h, he thought _I'm home_.

The Jounin made his way forward.

"STOP!" a voice spoke

The ground around the Dojo began to tremble fiercely. A large crater like crack began to form in front of the Jounin. Out rose three man-like sized turtles.

"We are the youthful turtles" one spoke "guardian of this un-youthful place."

"Before you can enter here, you must past a test." another spoke.

"What kind of test?" Kakashi asked "If you say youthful I'll..."

"No" the voice assured "It's an _extremely_ youthful test."

"You must..."

"Join us."

Kakashi said nothing after the turtle's comment. He just looked at them with empty eyes.

-A little later-

Kakashi was running through the woods. He had decided to ignore the test and leave. No smutty book was worth it.

The turtles were closing in on him.

"Kakashi, why are you running?" a turtle called. "Just accept your fate."

"Never!" the Jounin shouted

"Where you gonna' go?"

"Where you gonna' run?"

"Where you gonna' hide?"

"Nowhere..."

"Because there's no one..."

"Out there..."

"Like you..."

"Left."

"Like a bitch."

* * *

**INO**

Ino had been walking down the dark tunnel looking for Sasuke. She had the idea that he would protect her from anything Naruto would throw.

_And then we'll get married._ she thought to herself. _Is it getting warm._

"All this heat is going to make my hair go frizzy." she whined.

Out of nowhere a mirror showed up. Ino didn't question it, she just started to admire herself in the mirror.

"I look good." she said to herself.

"Yes you do" some one spoke "really good."

Ino looked around but couldn't find the voice. "W-who's there?" Ino asked

"Just an admirer." the voice answered.

"W-what do you want?" Ino asked "My dad's a the Yamanaka clan head and I'm a Kunoichi."

"We'll, I want to be in your skin."

"Well who wouldn't?" Ino asked "But beauty like this can't be copied."

"I know" the voice agreed "that's why I'm taking yours."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Ino asked frightened.

Her answer was just cruel laughter.

Ino felt cold steel pierce her flesh and go across her skin. The pain was unimaginable for the young Kunoichi It tore away her smooth skin, leaving her with only the muscles and innards beneath.

"G-give me back my skin!" Ino demanded through the agony.

"No, you can have this one."

She felt something cover her exposed flesh. The pain of having anything come in contact with her was excruciating. It wasn't over, sewing needles began to work on her. Soon the skin was apart of her flesh.

Once finished, she looked into the mirror.

"I'm a...a A...PIG!" She shouted in outrage.

"You really are Ino-pig now." the voice mocked "And I have some hungry friends."

Footsteps began to echo in the darkness, coming closer and closer. Ino couldn't tell where it was coming from, only cower.

Soon she was surrounded by a mass of people. Naruto stood in front of them all.

"Well would you look at this, pork for dinner."

"Wait, I'm not a pig" Ino desperately shouted "I'm a girl trapped in a pig's skin."

"That's what they all say." Naruto spoke "Besides, I gave Ton Ton up." he said with regret "A second pig will not escape me."

"NO NO OINK!"

"Like a swine."

* * *

**IRUKA**

The teacher was in a large and complete dark room. He had nowhere to go, so he did the only thing he could.

He waited.

"Iruka-Kun" a familiar voice called "Iruka-Kun."

"Anko?" Iruka asked to no one.

"Hi." she spoke behind him, nearly giving the Chunin a heart attack.

After screaming like a child he straightened himself.

"Anko, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked "Did you sign the contract?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?" he asked "Are you here to help me?"

"Nope."

"Then why did...why are you looking at me like that?" Iruka asked nervously.

Anko didn't answer, she just started moving forward. Iruka began moving backwards.

"You're not Anko, are you?"

"Spread em'." she ordered.

"...Okay, maybe you are." Iruka tried

"Nope."

Every nerve in his body was telling him to run. Too bad for him, his back was against the wall.

"Can't we talk about this?" he pleaded.

"Nope."

She began weaving hand signs, ones that he feared.

_Trouser snake Jutsu_

She grabbed Iruka by the collar and threw him to the ground. She began to arrange him as if he were a toy.

"Top-down bottom-up." she spoke into his ear.

"Wait Anko, please!" he needed an escape.

"Ain't no brakes Iruka." she stated

"What?"

"All aboard!" she shouted "Full power to the caboose!"

"NOOOO!"

"Like a bitch."

* * *

They were all surprised when the screen in the sky went blank.

"All those viewing this will have to watch someone else suffer." Naruto's disembodied voice called through "This is now too graphic so we're moving on."

* * *

**_I JUST WANTED TO SAY I DON'T AGREE TO RAPE OR EVEN ENJOY FICS ON IT _**

**_BUT COME ON!_**

**_THAT WAS FUNNY!_**

* * *

**HAYATE **

The sickly Jounin was making his way down the shadow path, just as the others did. He had never taken his hand off of his sword since the whole thing began.

_What does he have planned for me? _he asked himself for the hundredth time.

"Hello Hayate." a voice spoke from behind him.

The Jounin quickly spun around, blade drawn. He attacked the first thing he saw with a fast diagonal cut. The blade made contact, but didn't go more than inch in.

"That was impressive attack" Naruto spoke "especially with a sloppy swing."

"I take care of my blade" Hayate growled as he added more pressure "not all of us can rely on special weapons."

A shadow began to form behind Naruto, taking the form of a person. "Yes, it is average, isn't it?" Naruto and the figure stated "Average blades are easy to stop, but blades of wind can't be stopped by anyone."

Hayate saw who the figure was, the Sand Jounin that defeated him.

Naruto grabbed his elemental sword and and took a swing. He pumped it full of wind Chakra.

Instead of cutting through Hayate, it pushed him. The Jounin flew back with force that should have killed him. Instead, it just left him in a lot of pain.

"I'm going to show you the one thing Kakashi tough me" Naruto spoke "even if it was indirectly. I even gave it a boost."

Naruto grabbed the downed Jounin's sword.

_Leaf Village Secret Jutsu: _Ten_ Thousand years of Death_

Does anymore need to be said?

"Like a bitch."

* * *

**ASUMA**

Unlike all the others, Asuma didn't go anywhere. He would wait for Naruto to come to him.

"So you didn't make a move huh?" Naruto spoke beside him.

"Why should I?" Asuma asked "I know how this'll turn out."

"Really?" Naruto asked skeptically "How?"

"With you beaten by me, again." Asuma stated

"When did you ever beat me?" Naruto asked, generally confused.

"I won Kurenai."

"..."

"No comment I see" Asuma stated victoriously.

"How's your steak?" Naruto asked.

"What, I'm not eat..."

He was eating steak, maggot filled steak. The Jounin began to empty his stomach.

"Stop doing that!" Asuma shouted.

"Well, let's begin." Naruto stated as he began to light a cigarette with his sword.

"Are...are those _my _smokes?" Asuma asked.

"And they're almost as good as Ramen." Naruto stated.

"Give me ba...what do you mean _almost_ as good?" Asuma asked as if he had been struck "They are _twice_ as good as any Ramen."

"You shouldn't insult Ramen." Naruto warned as he looked around nervously "It might become offended."

"I'll insult Ramen as much as I want!" Asuma shouted "It tastes like watered down piss covered noodles." he started "Is tastes like...is there something behind me?"

"..." The blond Chunin just backed away.

Asuma slowly turned around toward the creature behind him. It was a pile of Ramen eight feet high. It seemed to be shaped like a monster like being. It seemed to be staring directly at Asuma.

"N-now I know I s-said some things" Asuma spoke "but I'm sure we can put all that behind us, right?"

The creature said nothing, it just pointed a noodle like arm over Asuma's shoulder. The Jounin looked toward the direction and was confused. There was a giant bowl of hot boiling broth.

"You...want me to get inside the bowl?" he asked the creature earning a nod "Why?"

It opened it's big mouth to reveal a large black hole. In those large black holes were rows of giant teeth.

"Hhhhuuuunnnnggggeeeerrrr."

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted "It can talk?"

"How did you not know that?" Asuma asked in disbelief "You made the thing."

"No I didn't" Naruto replied honestly "I don't even know how it got in here."

"So...this thing is _real_?" Asuma asked in fear "And it wants to eat me?"

"Kind of ironic." Naruto stated.

"Hhhhuuuunnnnggggeeeerrrr." It repeated.

"I don't want to be eaten." Asuma told the creature.

The Jounin drew his weapons, he would fight. He would use all of his experience to take down the creature. Every Jutsu and combat skill in his arsenal would aid him.

It was a short fight.

Ramen won.

"No, I don't want to be eaten!" The Jounin shouted.

Asuma was now being held over the bowl of hot boiling Ramen broth by a string of Ramen. He struggled with all his might, but it was all pointless. He belonged to the Ramen now.

"You know what, _fine_!" Asuma shouted "Let the noodle monster eat me."

"Ramen monster." Naruto corrected

"Whatever!" The Jounin didn't care "Just know this, I got something you'll never have."

"What?" Naruto asked in an uncaring manner.

"I got the Mistress of Genjutsu to say 'I love you.' to me." Asuma stated triumphantly.

The Ramen stopped the decent. It knew something was wrong, that something _bad_ was going to happened.

"W-what?" Naruto asked

"That's right" Asuma spoke "All of us got the Ice Queens, your former Himes to say 'I love you' to us." he continued "Did they say it to you, even once?"

They didn't.

The Ramen monster had only one thought in it's head. _Fuck this _over and over, and _it was too young to die!_ It dropped the Jounin onto the ground grabbed it's bowl, the creature ran like the wind.

The air became cold and empty between the two Shinobi. It was...hollow. Asuma felt like he had something he would regret.

"HehehehahahahaahahaHAHAHAHAH AHAHA**HAHAHAHAHA!**" His laugh was empty "Oh dear, you said some really magic words." Naruto stated "I guess I'll have to kill you now."

"B-but the contract said..."

"Fuck the contract."

The hollowness consumed the Jounin.

**I DON'T THINK I DID TO GOOD WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL HAD LAUGHS BECAUSE FROM HERE THERE WON'T BE ANYMORE, ONLY PAIN AND MISERY.**

**WARNING: THEY _WILL_ BE GRIM!**

**DON'T JUDGE ME FOR WHAT YOU WILL SEE.**


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own 'Naruto'

**REVENGE II (PAIN)**

"Hi everyone" Naruto spoke to those in his Genjutsu "I was trying to be a nice guy, trying to be lenient in your punishment."

"You did horrible things to us!" Iruka and Hayate shouted.

"I said _trying_!" he shouted "But thanks to Asuma, I won't be going easy on you anymore."

"Well you-Wait, _easy_?" Ino asked "Anymore?"

"I'm going to tear your souls apart."

* * *

**KIBA**

The Inuzuka had spoken a big game, now he was alone.

And scared.

"At least I still have you Akumaru." Kiba stated getting a bark in reply.

"Or do you?" Naruto asked

"Dobe" Kiba growled.

"Hello Akumaru" Naruto greeted "and goodbye."

It all happened in a flash, Naruto had grabbed Akumaru.

"I will give you a chance to save your partner Kiba." Naruto stated "All you have to do is make a _small_ sacrifice."

"What do I need to do?" Kiba asked

"It's said that your family values loyalty above all else, is that true?" Naruto asked

"An Inuzuka would gladly lay down their life for their friends and family." Kiba stated with pride.

"Then do so." Naruto ordered "And I'll let Akumaru live."

"You think that'll work?" Kiba laughed "The contract said you couldn't kill or cripple us."

"Did it say anything about suicide, no didn't think so." Naruto chuckled dryly "Plus, you don't have to _kill_ yourself, you could neuter yourself." A dark thought occurred "Plus, Akumaru didn't sign, I could kill him now." Naruto raised a kunai to the dog.

"W-wait!"

Kiba slowly drew a kunai with shaky hand. He unsteadily held the blade to his throat.

Suddenly his hand held firm.

"Die Dobe!"

The young Inuzuka threw the kunai with experience accuracy. It soared toward Naruto, aiming for his heart.

The accuracy was dead on.

The only problem was Naruto had a shield, in the form of a dog.

The blade pierced Akumaru's underbelly. The dog gave a soft whimper before going still. Naruto dropped Akumaru on the floor with a soft thud. The puppy laid there broken and cold.

"You fool." was all Naruto spoke.

He left the young Inuzuka to grieve over his lost comrade.

* * *

The audience saw the whole thing, Tsume was very disappointed.

She just didn't know in who.

Naruto for using Akumaru as a meat shield and killing him. Or Kiba for risking his partner's life.

The academy entrance opened and Naruto walked out.

"Tsume" he called "I have something for you."

On his hand was Akumaru, the dog had bitten and hadn't let go.

"You're letting Akumaru go?" Tsume asked confused.

"I'm not holding anything against Akumaru." Naruto stated "He was innocent in everything, only following Kiba."

"Thank you pup." Tsume spoke "Now about that scene with me getting pups."

"Gotta' go" Naruto rushed "people to torture, minds to break."

* * *

**INO **

"As soon as I get out of here my daddy's going to kick your butt Naruto!" Ino shouted for the hundredth time.

"You always rely on others even, your clan name." Naruto chastised "You wouldn't make it a day in my shoes."

She continued walking when she noticed something, a light. It was a bit away, but it was something. Ino ran after it, she even ignored the fact that she was getting sweaty.

When she finally reached the light, she walked through it.

It lead outside. _I'm free! _Ino looked back at the school and saw that their tortures were being showed, just not hers. _That means I'm the only one out!_ She realized,_ Sasuke will be proud of me. I better get a new dress for our date._

The young Kunoichi began to walk around the shopping district looking for the best.

She found it.

It was a golden dress that matched her blond hair perfectly. She just had to have it.

"Excuse me sir, how much is that dress?" Ino asked the cashier.

He took one look at her. "It's not for sale." he stated.

"But it..." he didn't let her finish.

"I said it's not for sale!" he growled before calming. "but I have one that is."

"You do?" Ino asked hopefully.

The man went into the back and returned with an orange dress. It wasn't _too_ bad, but not up to Ino's taste.

_Well beggars can't be choosers. _"How much is it?" Ino asked.

"IT'S OVER 9000...yen." The man answered.

"What?" Ino ripped the dress from the man's hand and looked at the tag "The dress says _1000_ yen."

"Are you telling me what I can and can't price my items?" Before she could answer he yelled. "GET OUT, I DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE!"

Ino ran out of the shop as fast as she could. She felt as if the owner would have actually _hit_ her if she hadn't.

_Well, who needs them _she had better dresses in her closet.

"It's that girl."

"You mean _that_ one?"

"Yep."

Ino looked around toward the ones whispering. She saw their not so hidden looks of hate and disgust. There was also the looks of something Ino was _almost_ familiar with, just never this dark.

"Imagine what we could do with her."

"You'd probably catch something."

As Ino looked around she realized everyone was either glaring at her or acting like she wasn't there. It hurt, a lot.

"Score!" she heard someone shout.

There was a quick flash of pain in her head. The blow had knocked her off her legs and into a daze. She looked at the object used and couldn't believe it, it was a rock. Someone had actually thrown a _rock_ at her!

When she came back to her senses, she came back with anger. _How dare they!_

Ino grabbed the rock and threw it directly at the one who struck her. It hit him in the direct center of his forehead knocking him over.

"Did you see that?" Someone asked panicked.

"She attacked him!"

"Someone get ANBU!"

"Get the bitch!"

"Kill her!"

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were going to punish her for self defense!

They began to move in on her. _There's too many _there was only one thing she could do. She had to run as far and fast as possible.

It wasn't enough.

They caught her.

"L-leave me alone!" she shouted as she trembled "I'm warning you!"

"You all here that, _she's_ warning _us_." the entire crowd began to laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh, it promised pain.

One of the villagers threw another rock at her, it started.

The villagers began to beat her. They used whatever they could,be it their very hand or sticks they found on the ground.

They cut her flesh with jagged and rusted objects.

They burned her with fire Jutsus.

As they damaged her mind with cruelty and her body with pain, she had only on thought. The thought Naruto had many times in the past. _Why, why are they doing this? Why won't they let me die?_

She knew the answer, it would have been too easy. They wanted to get out all of their hate. _But why?_

"Daddy!" she cried "Where are you daddy?"

He didn't show.

No one did.

"What are you doing?" a distant voice asked "Finish her now!"

_NO, not like this! _She thought desperately looking for an escape.

She found one, better yet she found several. They were in the form of her attackers.

_Mind Transfer Jutsu_

Using her family's technique, she started her escape. She took control of one of her assailants, a Shinobi.

Once she was in control she made for her helpless body. Grabbing it, she ran for the only safe place she knew.

Home.

Ino released the Jutsu as soon as the mob stopped giving chase. She didn't have the Chakra to go any further.

She limped home.

_Finally _She thought as she saw the clan.

Ino limped toward the entrance to her home. Before she could get to the door they opened. She saw the comforting figure f her father.

"Daddy!" She cried in joy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice full of venom.

"D-daddy?" She asked in shock. Her daddy had never taken a tone like that wit her. Even when she insulted the customers.

"You are no child of mine." he hissed "Now get out of here!."

"B-but I..."

"I SAID LEAVE!" He snapped as he drew a kunai. "Or should I finish what the villagers started?"

Ino couldn't believe it, even her own father turned on her. The feeling he was giving off wasn't something she was use to. It wasn't the comforting figure of a parent. This was something both Shinobi and civilian alike were capable of.

Hate.

She did all she could.

She ran.

Maybe she could find someone who wouldn't hate her.

_There has to be someone_ She thought to her self _Right?_

* * *

**SAKURA**

Sakura too had walked through a light that freed her from the darkness. Now she was in front of the school as well.

"Sakura?" her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the voice.

"Sasuke-Kun" she cheered "You made it from the Baka's Genjutsu."

"Of course" Sasuke stated smugly "The Dobe's skill is nowhere equal to mine."

_This is my chance!_ Sakura thought. There was no one around, no Sensei's, no competition, no anyone.

"S-Sasuke-Kun" she called "would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sasuke stared at her for what felt like an eternity. _He's going to say no!_ She wailed in her mind.

"Sure." he answered before walking away.

_D-did he just...? _"He agreed?" She asked herself "HE AGREED!"

There was only one thing she could do now.

"MOM!" she shouted as she ran home "I NEED A NEW DRESS FOR MY DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN!"

-DATE-

Sasuke had taken Sakura to the most expensive restaurant in the village. Everyone stared at her with complete respect or envy. It was as she had always imagined it.

They had been very little talk between the two. Sakura was fine with that, they had a comfortable silence.

Now the Uchiha was walking her home. _Sasuke-Kun is walking me home! _She mentally cheered.

"I had a wonderful evening Sasuke-Kun." Sakura spoke as they arrived to her house.

"Sakura I... would you like to go out again?" He asked nervously.

He's nervous about asking me out? That must mean he likes me! "Yes." she enthusiastically agreed.

Time passed.

Sakura and Sasuke grew closer as they grew older. Her time with him was better than she could have ever imagined. She even got him to open his heart about his family.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-Kun" she cried alongside him

"It's not your problem Sakura...Chan." Her heart skipped a beat. "Thanks for listening."

"Sasuke-Kun I..."

"Yes." He ushered her.

"I want to help you." she stated weakly before adding strength to her words. "I want to help you reach your goal!"

"Thank you" he whispered "but I could never ask you to face Itachi."

"I didn't mean _that_ part." she stated with a slight purr "I want to help you revive your clan."

"I will not bear an Uchiha child out of wed-lock." He stated with strong conviction.

"I... I'm sorry." She whimpered thanking he was angry.

"Sakura, will you marry?"

"Yes!"

Then and there it happened. The Uchiha showed the Haruno a night of passion and pleasure she never thought possible.

Time passed.

"Push Sakura" the doctors ordered "Just a bit more."

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?" It seemed child birth increased her already large lungs.

"WAAH WAAH" Two new and innocent voices cried.

"Congratulations Mrs. Uchiha." the doctor spoke "You given birth to a healthy pair of babies."

"My babies, let me see my babies." Sakura weakly ordered.

The doctors handed her the children, both boys. She looked at them with her eyes filled with love only a mother could possess.

Time passed

Sakura was happy.

"Mommy look what daddy taught me." her eldest of the twins spoke

The boy went through the hand signs for a fire Jutsu, a tradition for the Uchiha clan. It was a small flame, but made her swell up with pride.

"Everything okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

She looked at him. She finally had everything she ever wanted. The man of her dreams. Two gifted children she loved with all her heart. Wealth, fame and finally, respect.

"Everything's perfect." She answered honestly.

"Then I guess it's time I stepped in." a voice spoke making her freeze up.

The Uchiha family looked to the one who spoke. There stood one of the people the Uchiha's hated most, Naruto.

"Dobe!" The younger Uchiha growled "What are you doing here?"

What Naruto said froze Sakura to the core "I came to help history repeat itself."

"N-NO, stay away from my family!" Sakura shouted. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABIES!"

Sasuke ran toward the duo, fully charged Chidori ready. "DOBE" He shouted "TODAY, I WILL FINALLY CRUSH YOU!"

Sakura never understood what happen. One minute Sasuke was going to beat Naruto, then he was just gone. He literally faded out of sight.

"Sasuke-Kun!"

"Daddy!"

Naruto began to walk to them, slowly and purposely.

The two young Uchiha twins ran toward Naruto, blinded with rage.

As they got closer Sakura noticed something horrible. Each step Naruto took destroyed everything around him. The plants withered away and the ground broke away under him.

The Uchiha children didn't stand a chance, they were now held high by their throats. They were at Naruto's mercy.

"And behold, I shall be a blight upon the land" he spoke softly "and everything I touch shall wither and _die_!"

As he spoke she saw the worse sight she could imagine. Their skin became pale as their bodies became shrunken and frail. Their skins broke away revealing the bones chipping away underneath.

Her children weren't just dying, her babies were withering away.

And she could do nothing about it.

When he was done there was only two piles of dust. They blew away in the wind, forever scattered and away from her.

She looked up at Naruto.

"Please" she begged "kill me."

He merely walked away.

The ground, even reality gave away. All that was left was her, floating on a small rock in oblivion.

Everything she ever wanted or needed was given to her. Her heart's desire was taken away. Now she was truly alone, all that was left was her and a true black abyss.

She wanted to jump and put an end to it all. Something told her it was pointless, that she would fall forever.

Never hitting the bottom.

Never to enjoy death's sweet embrace.

Never to join her family.

* * *

**SASUKE**

"Where are you Dobe?" Sasuke called into the darkness "I'm here to challenge you, just like you did with Itachi!"

"You challenge me huh?" Naruto asked appearing from the shadows "In what?"

"I challenge you to a one on one!"

"A _regular_ match, fine." Naruto agreed "You challenged me so it's your move."

"I am an Uchiha, the Elite." Sasuke spoke arrogantly "What do you hope to do against me?"

"The same as everyone else." Naruto answered "Break you."

Sasuke made the first move. The Uchiha ran forward and started forming hand signs.

_Fire style: Fire phoenix Jutsu_

A barrage of small fireballs made their way toward Naruto.

_Invert_

_What? _Now they were making their way back toward Sasuke.

The young Uchiha raised his hands to block the attack.

It never came, at least not by fire. It came by cold steel.

It started off as numbness that grew into a stinging sensation. It continued to build forcing the Uchiha to open his eyes.

He looked to his arms and saw a thin red line, exactly were the pain was. As the Uchiha tried to flex his hands he noticed they didn't respond. They were numb, as if they weren't his.

Then they fell.

It took Sasuke a moment for him to realize what had just happened. His arms had just fallen off. It took even less time for the pain to kick in.

The Uchiha fell to his knees in agony.

Actually, it would be better to say he fell _off_ his knees in agony. They too had been severed.

Now Sasuke was nothing more than a torso. An angry, Sharingan wielding torso.

"Well now" Naruto began "were have I seen this-OH yeah, with Neji Hyuga."

Naruto stood in front of the limbless Sasuke. The Uchiha tried to attack Naruto, all he managed to do was thrash around in agony, spilling his blood.

After a pointless moment, he began to slow down. He was getting dizzy and tired _So tired _he thought.

It was all because of his thrashing around. The movement forced more blood out of the body. Now Sasuke was near unconsciousness as well as death.

"Well" Sasuke asked weakly "aren't you going to kill me?"

Naruto didn't answer, he just raised his elemental sword high into the air.

_I'll finally rejoin my clan. _Sasuke thought with a slight bit of peace.

Before shouting out in unholy pain.

Sasuke looked to the sword Naruto had burning into his arm. _He's cauterizing the wound! _Sasuke realized. When Naruto finished the first arm he moved to the next, then the legs. Naruto wasn't killing him, he was preventing the Uchiha's death.

"W-why don't y-y-you j-just kill me!?" Sasuke asked in pain and anger.

"You don't fear death, you welcome it." Naruto answered "Your punishment must be more severe."

"T-torture?" Sasuke asked as fear built.

"Yes" Naruto answered "but not of the body. It will be of the soul."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, for a moment he thought he would finally see his family, his parents. Then Naruto took it away from him.

_NO, I will not be denied! _Sasuke thought angrily.

The young Uchiha opened his mouth and slammed it shut with all the force he could muster. His teeth tore through his tongue as if it were a marshmallow.

He gave Naruto a smirk as his consciousness faded.

It was met with a smirk from the blonde.

Naruto shoved his elemental sword into Sasuke's mouth. Hard enough to force it's way in, but soft enough to stop on the wounded tongue. A true contradiction.

His mouth was met with the same situation as his limbs.

"Did you think I'd let you go that easily?" Naruto asked "No, you don't get to go yet." Naruto stated in a matter-of fact tone "When your dreams are in ashes, then you have my permission to die."

_What does he mean by that? _Sasuke asked himself.

"Earlier this week I was met with an intruder in my home." Naruto stated "Not uncommon, a lot of people want me dead." Sasuke agreed with that. "The funny part was _who_ it was." Naruto turned his head to the darkness and called. "BRING HIM IN."

In popped several Naruto clones carrying a struggling figure.

The sight filled Sasuke with horror and fear.

It was a beaten and bloody Itachi Uchiha. The elder Uchiha looked as if he were about to collapse from either exhaustion or pain, maybe both.

The clones forced Itachi to his knees in front of the two. The elder Uchiha locked eyes with the younger one.

"H-hello Sasuke-Kun" Itachi rasped "I bet y-you're enj-joying the sight.

The honest truth, he wasn't. It was supposed to be _him_ that brought Itachi to his knees. Not Naruto!

"Say your fair wells." Naruto ordered.

He raised his Kusanagi high...

And brought it down on Itachi's neck.

But not before he could utter.

"I'll tell mom and dad you said hi."

The only sound was the thud of a head hitting the ground.

"Wait a sec!" Naruto exclaimed "Didn't you have a second dream?" he looked as if he were deep in thought before snapping his fingers "That's right, you also wanted to revive your clan."

Now Sasuke was feeling despair.

Naruto raised his Kusanagi blade and took aim at the Uchiha family jewels. It happened in a flash, the blade extended and retracted. It had severed the Uchiha's...yeah.

"Now we add fire to stop the bleeding" Naruto actually _sung_ as he did just that "and sing of the mental help you'll be needing."

Naruto walked away, but not before leaving Sasuke with a gift. He lifted Sasuke up right so the Uchiha could see.

The area became a cemetery. Not just any cemetery, it was one Sasuke visited often. It was the Uchiha cemetery.

His parent's grave stood before him.

_Mom, dad _ he thought bitterly _I-I'm sorry that I couldn't... _He couldn't bring himself to finish.

He could only sit there, not even having enough will to cry.

* * *

**KAKASHI **

Kakashi was tired of dark tunnels. He new Naruto had something planned for him, but he was ready. He truly felt Naruto couldn't do anything worse than before.

Oh how wrong he was.

"K-Kakashi-Kun" a weak feminine voice called "Why didn't you save me?"

Kakashi felt his heart snap "Rin!?" He asked "Nonono, this is just Genjutsu!"

"You didn't watch after your comrade" an older silver headed man stated in disappointment. "Has my life truly been in vain that my own son is a disappointment?"

"F-father?" Kakashi couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm just as much to blame." another voice spoke "It seems my lessons didn't sink into that skull of yours."

"Sensei?"

"Don't call me that!" Minota snapped "If you can't follow my lessons then I can't be your teacher." he gave the younger Jounin a sneer "Look at you, playing favorites. Did I _ever_ play favorites with your team?"

"N-no but I...I...I"

"You what?" Rin weakly asked

"I owes a debt to Obito" Kakashi weakly finished "So I...

"No" a new voice spoke.

A new figure limped and joined the argument. His entire right side looked as if it had been crushed. The left eye was sending a truly hateful glare.

It was Obito Uchiha.

"I gave you that eye to protect Rin" Obito stated "What do you do, you let her _die_!" he shouted "Then you go get lazy and become an awful teacher. You taught your team _nothing_."

"I trained you better then that." Minota stated

"I've used this eye to protect this village and many of my comrades." Kakashi tried to reason

Naruto appeared from the shadows.

"But you couldn't protect a child" he asked "Could you Inu-San?"

"We can forgive not protecting me." Rin stated "We are Shinobi and our lives are in constant threat."

"We can forgive you being a horrible teacher." Minota continued "Not everyone is suited for it."

"We _can't_ forgive you" Obito started "for becoming a hypocrite."

As one they spoke "Those who abandon the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are less than trash."

"They're scum!" Naruto spat.

"I think it's time I take back what's mine." Obito whispered.

The Uchiha limped forward, arm extended. Kakashi had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. His Sensei would just find him.

He could only scream as the fingers dug into his eye socket.

And yanked.

* * *

**IRUKA**

Iruka knew that he was in more trouble than ever. Whatever Naruto had planned would make his next punishment look tame. _If that's possible _and he feared it was.

"Hello Iruka, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"I-I'm doing fine Naruto." Iruka answered nervously.

"We'll have to fix that." Naruto stated.

Iruka had clamps form around his wrist and ankles. They spread themselves out and latched onto the wall behind him.

The whole darkness faded. It became a dark and murky room.

"The doctor is in."

Naruto made his way toward Iruka, Kunai drawn. He cut away at the Chunin's jacket and shirt exposing his chest.

Naruto proceeded to a circle about an inch into his flesh around Iruka's chest with the Kunai's tip. He then turned the blade to it's side and carved the circular flesh. He repeated the process two more time at random points on Iruka's chest.

He let out a hollow laugh as Iruka's cried.

Naruto grabbed his Kusanagi blade and raised it high. He brought it down repeatedly on one of Iruka's legs, cutting only half way through with each strike.

Once he had finished, he moved to the other leg.

Naruto then drew his elemental blade. He heated up two Kunai with concentrated raw fire Chakra. He slowly drove them through Iruka's hands, going inch by inch.

When it had finally made it's way through, he stopped with the fire Chakra. He tied a thin piece of ninja wire from both ends of the Kunai to his elemental sword. He began to pump them full with lighting Chakra.

Iruka couldn't describe the pain he felt. Every cell in his body was literally being electrocuted.

He wasn't even given the chance to black out.

Naruto drew another Kunai and made a deep incision from Iruka's chest to his stomach. He dug both hands in before ripping Iruka's chest cavity open. He could only howl in pain as Naruto continued to laugh.

"Why, why are you doing this?" he asked through his tears.

"Let me tell you something." Naruto began joyfully. "I'm not completely...with it." He removed the liver. "I'm on the crazy train and there's no station in _sight_!" He squeezed a kidney until it was goo in his hand. "When I was born, I was beaten with the mental stick!" He cut the spleen with a Kunai. "I'm a thread loose of a tapestry!" He yanked on the small intestines "I'm one cupcake short of a bakery!"

"YOUR INSANE!" Iruka shouted

"BINGO!" Naruto agreed.

The blond brought a Kunai down into Iruka's heart.

* * *

The citizens on Konoha couldn't believe the brutality they were seeing. Many were emptying their stomachs onto the ground as they viewed the horrors.

"Hokage-Sama, you have to stop him!"

"No, I don't." Tsunade stated "As long as they're alive and can function, no rule has been broken."

They watched as Iruka was put together and brought back to life.

Only for the torture to continue, death would have been a blessing.

* * *

**HAYATE**

"Hayate, oh Hayate." Naruto called "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Hayate had used the only Genjutsu he knew. It was a camouflage type, now he was hidden in the darkness.

Or so he thought.

Naruto was a senor nin. He knew the exact spot Hayate was trying to hide.

Above.

He just decided to humor the Jounin with false hope. It made the fear all the sweeter.

Naruto felt the Chakra shift and knew Hayate was going to attack.

The Chunin raised his Kusanagi sword as Hayate fell from the ceiling. The tip of their swords met and balanced the Jounin. With a surge of Chakra, they were separated.

"I'm going to kill you _(cough)_!" Hayate screamed.

"Come." Naruto ordered.

Hayate focused as much Chakra into his own sword before charging Naruto. The amount he had shined over the blade.

Naruto met it head on with the Kusanagi blade.

They were in a power struggle until Naruto drew his second sword.

Hayate drew back with caution.

"Coward" Hayate spoke "You _(cough)_ can't face me in _(cough)_ a Kenjutsu match?"

This caught Naruto by surprise.

"A single Kenjutsu match?" the blond murmured "Fine, but on my terms."

"_(cough)_I'm listening?" Hayate spoke.

"No Kenjutsu related Jutsu" Naruto began "No Chakra, no anything other than skill."

"Deal!" Hayate readily agreed.

He believed that with his skills and experience, that he had the upper hand.

Naruto charged forward, both blades drawn.

Hayate stabbed his sword forward intent on impaling Naruto.

Naruto jumped over the blade and swung at Hayate's head. The Jounin quickly stepped back and blocked with his sword. _The weight in these blows are ridiculous! _Hayate thought. He quickly pushed Naruto off and back a few feet.

_I need time to think_ Hayate panicked _I can't keep this up without Chakra!_

Naruto ran forward again, his own blade intent on impaling.

Hayate jumped to the side and attempted to sever Naruto's arms. The blond simply continued forward avoiding the blow.

Giving Hayate a clear view of his back.

The Jounin drew a few Kunai with explosive tags from his pouch. He through them toward Naruto and they were right on target.

They would have hit had Naruto not spun around with a gust of lighting. It sent the charged metals back at the Jounin.

They landed at his feet and he almost laughed. He would have laughed if the explosive notes hadn't gone off. He was just lucky they were low powered, he might have lost a limb.

For now he was just stun...

Unable to move...

With Naruto around...

He wished the explosion had killed him.

"You just couldn't do it." Naruto chastised "You couldn't meet me on even ground."

Naruto watched as Hayate picked himself up, barely. The Jounin felt an invisible force push him against the dark wall.

His own sword began to float in front of him.

The blade flew toward the Jounin with great speed. It was thanks to years of experience that his body acted, grabbing the blade between his hands.

"Impressive." Naruto admitted.

The invisible force returned against the blade.

Again.

And again.

And again.

It pushed against the butt of the sword, forcing it through Hayate's stomach. Hayate tried to resist but the blows grew stronger each time. Naruto finally stopped when it was halfway through.

Naruto walked up to talk "Well t..."

Hayate didn't let him finish. He grabbed the blond in one hand, holding tight. With the other, he removed the sword and put it to Naruto's neck.

"Oooh scary." Naruto mocked.

Hayate tried to forced the blade through Naruto's neck. He would have succeeded if Naruto hadn't scattered in a mass of black petals.

The black petals reformed and became a mass of shurikens. They rained down mercilessly onto the Jounin.

When they stopped, he could only glare at Naruto.

"Go ahead" he growled "kill _(cough)_ me."

"No" Naruto spoke "Your disease is doing that for me."

"Wh-(cough)(cough)(cough)"

He couldn't continue, Hayate was hit with a coughing fit. It was worse than any he'd ever had before.

Soon he fell to his knees coughing up blood. His body fell over, paralyzed from the disease.

"It hurt's doesn't it?" Naruto asked, though he already knew. "To know that a disease will be the cause of your death. Not a Shinobi way to go, like poison."

The look in Hayate's eyes said so many hateful things. All he could manage was "_(cough)(cough)(cough)(cough)_"

He barely noticed Naruto place a red vial on the ground, barely. He gave the blond a questioning glare.

"This is full of my blood." Naruto stated "If you drink this...your disease will be cured."

Hayate couldn't believe his ears. _A chance of relief?_ He thought with hope.

"You can have it" But there was a catch. "_If_ you can get it." Naruto spoke. "It'll only be there for a three minutes."

He stepped away from the vial...

That he placed ten feet away.

_That's not fair! _Hayate couldn't move.

His cure was right there...

But he couldn't reach it.

It might as well have been a mile away, hidden in enemy territory.

"So close" Naruto whispered "Yet so far. 2 minutes and 13 seconds left."

* * *

**ASUMA**

Asuma knew he was in trouble, he had opened his mouth one time to many. He knew Naruto was waiting, saving him for last. So he needed to go on the offensive.

And he did.

_Let's see if Kurenai's lectures were worth anything. _He thought dryly.

_Kai_

He released a burst of Chakra that dispelled the darkness Genjutsu.

Only to show more darkness. _Double layered?_

And a surprised Naruto.

"Asuma-San" Naruto stated in actual surprise "How did you...?"

"My girlfriend _is_ the Mistress of Genjutsu." Asuma stated as he lit another cigarette. "You think she'd let me go if I couldn't even release a Genjutsu?"

"True." Naruto agreed

"Now." Asuma began mockingly "Why don't you be a good Chunin and let me out of here."

"Excuse me, I am a _Shinobi_." Naruto began "I am the fuck-mothering _boogeyman_!" he grinned "I AM _FEAR_!" he laughed "I have broken a _lot_ of minds to get this title, I deserve to be caused such."

"And I am one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja." he scoffed "You don't hear me bragging."

"..."

"But I could."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aren't you...?"

"DODGE!"

That's exactly what Asuma did, barely. Naruto had swung his inflamed elemental blade at Asuma's head. Had the Jounin been any slower, he'd be a real hot head.

Naruto didn't stop there, he swung and released wave after wave.

Asuma continued to dance like a monkey.

But he wasn't a Jounin for dancing around attacks.

With each step Asuma took to avoid a blow, he got closer. Soon Naruto would be in range for a counter-attack.

_Now! _The Jounin thought.

He ran forward, trench knives drawn and ready for action.

Naruto saw this and ran forward to meet the challenge.

The two Shinobi jumped forward and met in air. Their weapons struck and the landed back-to-back.

Only both of Naruto's arms were on the ground.

_He didn't even try to evade. _Asuma thought _Was he really that cocky?_

"You shouldn't have messed with a Jounin." Asuma spoke "You'll only..."

He got no further.

Naruto had turned and delivered a devastating kick to Asuma's sides. It had enough force to knock him onto his back.

Asuma watched in awe and horror as Naruto's arms grew back.

"You forgot something important fool." Naruto chastised "This is all a _Genjutsu_."

"Well then" Asuma spoke as he took another puff "I'll just have to break through." he gained a cocky smile "Give me your _worse_, let's see who Kurenai taught better, me or you."

"Then feed on your own despair." Naruto whispered

The area turned red..._No _Asuma thought. The darkness was _bleeding!_ He realized. _How the hell does emptiness bleed?_

The blood began to move around and take form. It was the form of a foxes upper body, then a second.

Asuma didn't know what was happening. He knew what he was seeing was Genjutsu, that's all it could be. What he didn't know was Naruto was pouring concentrated fear directly at him.

_He wanted my worse_ Naruto thought grimly _Well here it is._

Asuma could do only one thing.

He ran.

He forgot one thing, he was in Naruto's Genjutsu. There was nowhere he could go or hide that Naruto couldn't get him.

_How long have I been running? _He asked himself. He didn't know, but he could stop.

Not now, not ever.

As he ran, he looked over his shoulder and saw the foxes behind him.

Always behind him...

Always chasing.

_Wait, what's that? _He asked himself with a sliver of hope.

It was a light, a chance.

"No." Naruto spoke from behind.

Asuma felt Chakra pass through his leg. He was familiar with this Chakra, it was the one he used.

It was wind Chakra.

His leg had been severed.

He couldn't go any further.

Asuma turned to see Naruto standing in between the two foxes.

"Y-You-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Asuma shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DIFFERENT THAN ANYONE OF US?"

"BITCH I EAT PEOPLE!" Naruto yelled

"W-What?"

"Devour" Naruto ordered.

The foxes fell onto Asuma.

They tugged at his three remaining limbs, tearing them off. They ate like starved animals, and they continued to eat. The tore his stomach open at let his innards fall out. They nibbled, savoring each and every bite they could.

One snapped at his neck, tearing out his throat in the process. With a second snap, his head was disconnected from his body.

Asuma was conscious of every piece being taken away. He felt the pain he never thought possible. Naruto wouldn't let death come easily.

When the blood foxes finished, not even bone remained.

"How was he?" Naruto asked the creatures.

"He tasted like a monkey." One stated gagging.

"A monkey that's passed it's prime." The second stated.

* * *

"Hokage-Sama!" Yugao cried "You can't let this continue!"

"He still has plenty of time left" Tsunade calmly spoke.

"But..."

"He needs to be stopped!"

"You all can't join the fray" Tsunade stated as she held up the documents "None of you signed the contract."

This was their chance, to stop the madness and torture. All they had to do was sign.

And face Naruto's wrath.

"I don't know..." Anko stated "I'd like to _keep_ the little sanity I have."

The giant Genjutsu screen drew their attention.

"Naruto, what are you doing with that badger?"

"It's not a _badger_, it's a _honey badger_." Naruto corrected

"You mean the one that..." Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah." Naruto grinned "The one that doesn't give a shit."

* * *

"Well people" Naruto spoke "How was it?"

"I-it was horrible." Iruka whimpered

"You survived my hatred with your minds in tact" Naruto congratulated "But I have some bad news."

"What?" Kakashi asked

"You're going back."

"But it's over!" Ino shouted

"No, it's not." Naruto spoke "I'm nowhere near done."

* * *

"He can't do that Hokage-Sama!" Hana shouted

"Actually he can" Kyuubi countered "He's only used up a few minutes."

"What, impossible!" Anko shouted

"We've been altering time from both sides" Tayuya stated motioning to Kyuubi "He speeds it up time for them but we slow it down for you."

"In all honesty, he used up about fifteen minutes."

* * *

The torture continued, for everyone.

The fools who signed the contract only wanted death. Every torture Naruto did only got worse and worse.

The villagers couldn't look away. They were stuck too far in awe and horror. It was like an accident that one.

The Mistresses watched, powerless to defend their boyfriends and brother.

The only ones not suffering were the Himes. They just pretty much sat back and watched.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Anko shouted "Give me that stupid paper, I'm signing!"

"Same as us." The Mistresses spoke.

"I've already told you it's too late." _I need a drink. _Tsunade thought clearly annoyed "Unless Naru-Kun accepts, there's no way in."

"I have a plan" Yugao spoke.

They huddled into a circle and listened.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"It did for everyone else."

"We have little choice."

"Agreed."

"Hokage-Sama, we want to sign." before she could be cut off, she continued "We know how to get him to allow us."

"Fine."

They signed, one by one.

Anko

Hana

Kurenai

Yugao

It was done.

Kurenai stepped forward.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI" she shouted with a Genjutsu amplified voice, it gained his attention.

"WE HAVE SIGNED THE CONTRACT!" Hana spoke with the aid of the Genjutsu.

"WE EACH CHALLENGE YOU!"

"WE THE MISTRESSES OF KONOHA CHALLENGE YOU!" They continued "PURE SKILL AGAINST SKILL!"

"SENSEI'S VS STUDENT, DO YOU ACCEPT?" They asked, when he didn't reply they continued "ARE YOU AFRAID OF US NARUTO?"

The doors swung open. Naruto had accepted their challenge.

"I am fear" Naruto's voice stated "and fear fears _nothing_!"

They walked in.

**REVIEW**

**P.S. I HAVE WORK AND COLLEGE STUFF SO IT MAY TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE.**

**P.S.S. STOP FLAMING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!**

**IT'S! THAT! SIMPLE!**


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own 'Naruto'

* * *

I'M BACK BITCHES

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT

25% WORK

25% SCHOOL (GRADUATED)

50% LAZY

* * *

**Naruto vs. Mistresses Round 2**

"So you challenge me huh?" Naruto asked "I accept."

"Well then none of those abilities Kyuubi enhanced you with." Hana ordered "You've become like the Uchiha, we want to see what you can do without it."

Naruto didn't like the jab but had to agree. He had become very reliant on the gift.

"Okay, if you wager you titles." Naruto stated.

"What could you possibly want with our titles?" Kurenai asked.

"Let's begin" Naruto stated before they could prepare.

The Mistresses began to spread out around Naruto.

"Looks like we need to give you a hard and thorough lesson." Anko said as she licked her kunai.

Naruto ran forward and clashed swords with Yugao. The Jounin and Chunin were locked in a power struggle.

_Clang!_

_Izanami_

"W-what the hell was that?" Kurenai asked feeling something off.

It was interrupted by Anko who through several kunai at the young ninja. Naruto kicked Yugao in the side before he jumped and rolled to the side. As Naruto stood, he began to deflect each one. Anko, however was far from out of kunai.

"All those times you through these at me are paying off _Sensei_." Naruto mocked.

As he continued to deflect, he ninja senses kicked in. He noticed that Hana's chakra was right behind him.

Naruto turned and aimed his elemental sword straight toward her. A thin but strong stream of fire made it's way toward her. Hana barely had time to duck, slightly singeing her hair.

_I need some space _He thought.

He jumped back and threw a kunai with an explosive tag. The Kunoichi saw his act and smirked a bit on the inside.

_We just need to keep pushing him _They thought.

Hana threw a smoke grenade. They knew it wouldn't block his Chakra senses, but it would distract him.

_Striking Shadow Snakes _

A single snake wrapped itself around Naruto's legs binding him. It was Naruto's turn to smirk, but he didn't hide it.

"Whoa snake!"

The snake tensed up before releasing Naruto. It turned to a new target, Anko. It wrapped around her before she or anyone knew what was happening.

"W-wait, what the hell!" Anko exclaimed "You can control my snakes?"

"No." Naruto answered as he raised his sword and prepared to strike Anko. "It just knows better, _all_ snakes know better."

As Naruto drew his sword his body froze in place. It took him one second to realize what happened. _A paralysis Jutsu_ He thought. It took him another second to break it.

In those two seconds Kurenai was able to draw a kunai and throw it. It pierced through Naruto's wrist forcing him to drop the Kusanagi. Even with his pain tolerance it hurt.

_It still wasn't enough_, he thought as he jumped back while drawing the elemental sword. He needed more space. He couldn't keep track of them all, even with his sensory.

The Kunoichi knew this, they continued to press the attack.

Hana first throwing a punch Naruto couldn't block. Now open Yugao grabbed his hand holding the weapon and twisted it over her shoulder forcing him to release. With more pressure she flipped him over her shoulder and painfully into the ground.

He attempted to stand but they didn't give him a moments rest. They delivered blow after blow to the dizzy blonde.

_Enough of this _He thought.

_Flower petal escape_

Naruto scattered into a swarm of black flower petals. Had the Kunoichi been watching they would have noticed his swords scatter into petals as well.

"Damn it!" Anko shouted in frustration "This is getting us nowhere!"

"What should we do?" Hana asked, she got torture advise from Anko.

Her question went unanswered by both Yugao and Kurenai. When the two kunoichi realized they were being stared at they focused.

"Something on your minds?" Anko asked

"I was just thinking of how well he used his escape." Kurenai answered "I couldn't follow him."

"I'm also impressed at how he stood his own with his Kenjutsu." Yugao admitted "I was going all out."

Anko could only look at the two kunoichi in disbelief. She couldn't believe that they were commenting on his skills at a time like this. _Even if he did put fear into my snakes. _She thought too her self.

"I know that look." Hana stated as she watched Anko "You're feeling pride in your student."

"Well..."Anko trailed off before admitting "The scared snake was a nice touch."

"Tell me." Hana begged "What's it like?"

"It's one of the greatest feelings in the world." Anko answered without thinking "Knowing that you helped in making some one become better." She continued "Few things rival it."

She would have continued had Kurenai not jabbed her in the sides. When she looked to see the reason why, she saw a very depressed kunoichi.

Hana was crouched over making circles in the ground. The storm cloud over her head raged with her depression.

"Didn't know anyone could be that emo but the Uchiha."

"Must be nice" Hana mumbled "being able to appreciate what you taught."

The three kunoichi could only stare in awkward silence.

* * *

_Damn _Naruto cursed _They're tougher than I thought. _He could only chuckle at it, he had underestimated them. _At best they're each high Chunin, but in their own specialty their high Jounin._

He needed a strategy.

_What can I do, best them._

No.

_Separate__ them and pick them off one by one?_

Maybe.

_Get help? Maybe the Ramen monster?_

No.

_Use flirting as a distraction?_

HELL NO!

_Piss them off till they go berserk?_

No.

_I could..._

Wait, go back to that last one.

_Pissing them off?_

Yeah, do you have anything that could piss off four women.

.

.

.

A dark smile crept onto Naruto's face.

* * *

**PERFECT PLACE FOR CLIFFHANGER.**

**BUT I WON'T**

**Women: I _STRONGLY_ apologize for what happens next. **

* * *

The kunoichi were preparing for Naruto counter attack.

"Well what do we have here?" Naruto asked "A waffle house of bitches." He stated "So who's going to put on the maid outfit and _serve_ me?"

The women could only stare in belief.

"He did not just..."

"Oh I believe I did." Naruto stated

"You really suck Naruto." Hana growled.

"No, you four do. Very well I might add." Naruto corrected "I lick remember. And by the way you four acted even better."

The kunoichi turned red with both anger and embarrassment. _It's true _They admitted.

Hana had had enough and charged Naruto, the blond was prepared.

Naruto reached behind his back and waited as Hana drew closer. The kunoichi was prepared for a kunai or something like that. What Naruto drew made her stop two feet away.

A rolled up newspaper.

Raising it high, he brought it down on her head. "Bad dog!" The blow itself didn't hurt her, just her pride. The shock and disbelief was enough to stun the four kunoichi, the audience and the readers.

Thankfully Naruto wasn't done.

Shooting his leg out he knocked Hana to the ground. "Sit." He delivered a powerful kick into the side of Hana's side knocking her over. "Roll over." He raised his swords high over his head. "Play dead."

He brought it down.

Hana, fell over lifeless.

"Naruto, you bastard." Kurenai was the first to snap out of the shock. Right into a feminine rage. Like a bull seeing red she charged.

Naruto gave a weak chuckle. "What's wrong _Sensei_?" He asked mockingly "I thought you said Genjutsu specialists shouldn't charge into a fight."

"Don't you mock me!" She shouted.

Although Kurenai was a Jounin level Shinobi, her Taijutsu wasn't. She delivered a sloppy punch but missed, throwing herself off balance.

"You must have some real ants in your pants" he spoke into her ear as she tried again. "Let me help."

_**SMACK!**_

Naruto delivered a smack to her bottom that was so fierce it caused another pause.

"Firm with a little give." Naruto spoke. "Just the way I like it."

"Pervert!" Anko shouted as she struck him.

After he recovered he went onto the defensive. Anko was the opposite in Taijutsu so Naruto had to stay on the defensive.

"You of all people are calling me a pervert?" Naruto asked defensively. "Your name is on the bathroom wall of right under For a good time." He gave her a look of disgust. "That's definitely the pot calling the kettle black."

"Shut up" She shouted taking another swing it's not my fault the village is filled with simple minded bigots."

"Why are you still a Shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"W-what?" Anko asked in confusion. They were in the middle of a battle and he had questions. "To protect the village."

Naruto ran forward and swung at her. The special Jounin just side stepped and impaled a kunai in Naruto's shoulder.

A kunai with an explosive tag on it.

"You bit-" The explosion cut him off.

"I enjoyed that far more than I should have." Anko stated only for her jaw to drop as Naruto walked out of the flames.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked disbelief "The things people have been saying about you is true." He sighed with mock disappointment "Iruka's made you soft."

"What?" she asked shocked "ME. SOFT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I mean seriously" Naruto continued as if she hadn't spoken "The old Anko would have shoved that kunai were the sun don't shine." It's true.

"I'm the same Anko as always!" She snapped.

"Really, all I see is a copy" He spat "The real Anko taught me how to do near suicidal stuff." A shit-eating smile split across his face. "_Stuff like this_!"

Naruto ran forward and ripped open his shirt to real a vest. A vest covered in high powered explosive tags. Naruto muttered only one word before they went off.

_Izanagi_

Anko barely made it away, but still took damage. She only had one thought _How does he afford to keep getting those?_

"I'm so disappointed in you." Naruto spoke behind her "Iruka must have got you good." He realized he hit the nail on the head when she flinched. "Is that it, did he convince you to act civilized so people will accept you."

"I trust Iruka." she growled.

"And I trusted you, look at us now." He chuckled "Those people out there." he gestured outside the arena toward Konaha "They thinks you're as much a monster as me."

"SHUT UP!" She cried in rage "What do you know about..." She stopped when she saw his 'Really' face. "Never mind."

"Oh, before I forget." Naruto smirked "Bitchgoesboom!"

"Wha-" Anko looked down to see an exploding tag on her chest "HOW DO YOU AFFOR-"

_BOOM!_

"It's over." Naruto stated

"Yes, it is." A voice spoke in his ear.

_Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death_

Naruto couldn't move, he was caught in another Genjutsu.

"Hold him right there Kurenai." Yugao ordered.

The kunoichi drew her sword and charged. Her vertical slash hit it's mark with Naruto. Usually an attack like this would put one in critical conditions, but it wasn't enough for Naruto.

_Izanagi_

He wasn't done.

_Invert_

Yugao knew this technique and it's uses from experience. Yugao knew Naruto expected her to strike in his direction like so many before. She would however go in the opposite.

It was that thought that Naruto was waiting for.

Yugao's sword didn't pierce Naruto, it pierced Kurenai.

"Y-Yugao..." The Genjutsu mistress stuttered before falling limp.

"And then there was one." Naruto stated.

"H-how?"

"That's the true power of the Invert." Naruto stated "It actually uses your years of experience to trigger your reflexes of attacking." He pointed to himself "In most cases me."

"B-but I didn't attack you." Yugao stated

"No, you didn't." Naruto agreed "You attacked what you thought was me." He smiled lazily "You can't expect my usual brand of crazy, I like to keep people on their toes."

With a cry of rage Yugao stood and rushed Naruto. She no longer had a style in her movements, just wild slicing.

"You told me one has to keep calm in a fight." The blade pierced his chest and he went up in smoke "Or you lose the fight." He whispered in her ear.

_Deception Slice_

And the last Kunoichi fell.

* * *

_Clang!_

Naruto and Yugao were in a power struggle.

Naruto kicked the sword wielding lady in the stomach. It was enough to make her double over and back-peddle.

_Infinite Darkness Technique_

"Wait, what the hell?" Anko shouted "I thought I died."

"We all did." Yugao stated

"And you will again." Naruto answered "But how?" He asked "Eight point" he spoke for them to hear "Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Sub-Clavian Artery, Kidney, Heart." He named "Which will I go for?"

The Kunoichi all went on guard at the sound of Naruto's voice. They took a back to back diamond position.

"Where did you learn this Jutsu?" Kurenai asked "This was a specialty by the Second Hokage."

"My Slug-Hime is both the Fifth Hokage and a Senju." Naruto answered "She allowed me to learn it.

Kurenai formed a hand sign.

_Kai_

Nothing

"Is that it?" Naruto asked "I'm actually disappointed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess Konaha's top kunoichi are all talk."

"What?" Anko exclaimed in outrage "We are Konaha's..."

"So help me if you say elites!" he roared which echoed all around "I will make Iruka think he's a little girl."

"Can...Can he actually do that?" Hana asked, Kurenai gave a grim nod.

"Then again I shouldn't be surprised." He sighed _again_!

"We can't let him win!" Anko exclaimed "Our titles are on the line!"

"Actually, just Kurenai and Yugao" Naruto corrected "The rest of you are dead weight." He gave them all a once over "In fact, none of you truly deserve your titles. Your all just second best."

"What?" Kurenai growled _Where is he?_

"Hana" he spoke "You are just inheriting a title from your mom."

She fell, her lungs began to feel with blood.

"Anko, the titles you have aren't the kind I want connected to my Himes."

She fell, her jugular was sliced.

"Yugao, you will always be considered second to Hayate."

She fell, her hear was pierced, the fasted death.

"Kurenai, well Kakashi had Ninjutsu, Guy has Tai, Hayate has Ken, Jiraiya even has Fuin."

She fell, her spine had been cut. Unfortunately she wasn't dead.

Naruto appeared, he had been behind them in camouflage.

"What's there really left?" He asked as he pierced her skull.

* * *

_Clang!_

Naruto and Yugao were in a power struggle.

"Why do we keep coming back?" Kurenai asked breaking her composure.

Naruto and Yugao broke apart.

"You of the Ice Queens should be the one telling, not asking." Naruto chastised.

_I can't keep this up. _He thought. _I'm running low without my fear. _He was barely holding his composure. _Just need to push them a little more._

"Genjutsu!" She snapped.

"Yep." Naruto answered "While you've seen me use Izanagi to escape my fate, Izanami decides it." He explained "As much as I hate to admit it it's an Uchiha technique."

"An Uchiha..." Kurenai growled in contempt.

Naruto noticed the disdain in her voice. _What's that about?_

"That's right!" Naruto snapped his finger in realization "Itachi Uchiha, the master of Genjutsu."

"Shut up..." Kurenai spat

"The true master of Genjutsu." He laughed "And with Orochimaru as the snake master, you all really are second banana."

That sent them over the edge. Both Anko and Kurenai charged in a blind fury with Hana and Yugao following behind.

"I forgive you." Naruto spoke stopping the kunoichi on a dime. "It's over."

Reality around Naruto and the four Kunoichi appeared as it once was.

* * *

"What are you getting at?" Anko asked now that they were back in the academy.

"It's as I said, it's over." Naruto spoke "I brought you to the peek of your rage, haven't I?" They all gave a tense nod in agreement. "Now there's not a damn thing any of you can do."

The Kunoichi realized he was right.

He had played with them, brought out their fears and shames. He had toyed with them.

"Just like a man." Kurenai muttered

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're just like every man." She continued "You toyed with our emotions and then just left us with the wreckage!

"You four were no different" Naruto stated coldly making them flinch "The only difference is no of you can touch me."

"What was the _point_ of all this!?" Yugao

"I proved you weren't on the pedestal you _thought_ you stood on." He explained "Now without your titles you'll just fade into the history of our world."No way." Hana muttered

The women had had all of the torment building up.

Now it would explode.

"You bastard!" Kurenai yelled drawing a kunai "DO YOU SEE THE PEDIGREE OF THESE WOMEN?" She asked pointing to her friends.

A swarm of angry Kurenai clones formed around Naruto. Each one held a kunai and dashed forward to attack.

As they came closer Naruto focused to pin-point the real one.

They struck.

Naruto let the first couple simply move right through him. They were harmless clones.

Then came the original, the one with the most chakra. Naruto raised his Kusanagi and deflected the weapon.

The Genjutsu Mistress could only glare...

Before a smirk appeared.

Searing pain raked through Naruto. He looked to his chest to see a sword extending just inches from his heart.

"We've gone against S-Rank ninja, on missions thought suicidal, and we've come out on top!" Yugao screamed in his ear as she twisted the blade.

Two more points of pain appeared just under his thighs forcing him to his knees. There were two kunai sticking out. He looked toward the one who through them, Anko.

"It's hard enough being a Shinobi!" She stated drawing more.

A devastating blow to his cheek that cut his skin. Hana was using the gifts he had given her. "You should try it as a woman!" She gave him a second blow to his other cheek.

"We don't even have out own titles" they continued "Just a distaff of the men."

"We have to be better. More than everyone expects" Hana continued "AND DAMMIT, WE ARE!"

"You took the easy way, just like the Uchiha's." Yugao spat "We have to work ourselves while you made a deal with a demon."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Kurenai spat "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AFRAID OF!?"

She would end this now, and show the world.

_Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique_

* * *

**THIS WOULD BE A PERFECT PLACE FOR CLIFFHANGER. **

* * *

Naruto felt like kicking himself.

He had was caught in a D-Rank Jutsu. Sure it was over powered with enough to make it a low S-Rank. _Still not enough for me, just a quick twist of his chest and-OW._He broke it before it could go into affect, but still- _IT HURTS!_ Not every part of him is pain resistant enough to have a sword shift inside. _I don't have enough Chakra to continue this fight without my eyes._ He thought bitterly.

He looked around.

Yugao still had her sword in him. Hana was ready to strike him again. Kurenai was preparing another illusion. Anko was drawing more kunai. _Where does she put those?_

They all stopped.

"Well look at what we have here?" A pained voice spoke.

It was the Mistresses boyfriends and the Uchiha.

"Where's pinkie and blonde?" Naruto asked as if he didn't have a sword in his chest.

"Who cares?" Sasuke asked with his trademark arrogant smirk.

Now this couldn't be good. _Here I am, low on chakra and away from my swords, I'm practically defenseless..._

_Yeah right. _

"One question" Naruto stated as he painfully reached into his kunai pouch "Do you feel lucky?" He kept his had in there "Well do you?"

"Do _you_?" Sasuke asked, his Sharingan blazing.

A strong arm placed itself on his shoulder and he felt the Chakra flow _from_ him.

When I looked up I saw my Fox-Hime looking down at me. Behind her were his other Himes, Tayuya and Tsunade.

Naruto didn't get a chance to utter a single word before something unexpected happened.

Kyuubi, his Hime, slapped him.

"Wha-?" was all Naruto was able to get out before she did it again.

"Is this what you've become?" She asked in disdain "You're as bad as the _Uchiha's_ with their retched _Sharingan_."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he felt as if an old pain was resurfacing. It was one thing to hear it from the Mistresses, but to hear it from one of his Himes. It was unbearable.

"I'm sorry Hi-" She slapped him before he could finish.

"No, _I'm_ sorry she spoke "For thinking you could handle this much power."

"No, it's my fault." Tsunade sighed "I've been to lenient on him." She stated "As Hokage it's my duty to keep all of my Shinobi in line."

"We all have been lenient on the shithead." Tayuya stated.

"What are you-" He couldn't bring himself to finish.

"You obviously can't be trusted with this power..." Kyuubi stated.

"Or connections to power..." Tsunade continued.

"Or a way to get any fucking power." Tayuya joined.

"What...a-are you all saying?" Naruto asked in a trembling voice.

"Naruto, I'm taking back your Fox Glare." Kyuubi stated.

"Samui agreed, I'm cutting your political marriage." Tsunade stated.

"In other words we're fucking dumping you." Tayuya stated.

"I'm sorry." Naruto stated near tears "I'll be good."

The women just turned their backs on him and walked away. The pain Naruto felt was all to familiar.

"H-Himes please!" Naruto begged "Don't leave me."

"Hey look, h's all sad." He heard someone say.

"Well the dobe deserved it and more." An arrogant voice chuckled.

"No need to let an opportune moment go to waste."

He hear the sound of knuckle cracking and kunai drawing. He barely noticed a flare in someone's Chakra.

So this is how it is huh?" He spoke bitterly "A life without any of my Himes."

"Big whoop" Asuma growled "You lost your girlfriends."

"Life will continue Naruto." Iruka spoke "Just without them."

"A life without any Hime." He repeated.

Naruto then proceeded to do the strangest thing yet.

He smiled.

It wasn't a true happy smile, or even a sad one. It was the smile he used to show off when he spouted he would become Hokage. The Old Naruto's smile that showed how hurt he was.

He spoke.

"I would rather die."

He opened his mouth wide...

Extended his tongue...

And bit with enough force to break bone.

* * *

**THIS IS A PERFECT PLACE FOR A CLIFFHANGER.**

**SO I WILL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOT**

* * *

The Genjutsu broke easily.

No one would know if it was from either pain. Shock to the Kunoichi, or even just will.

_He would rather die than live without his Himes _Many thought in awe.

_Naruto-Kun_ The Himes thought lovingly.

_He never went that far for us. _Others thought jealously.

Like all of his wounds, even the near fatal ones, he healed. A part of him wondered how he'd live without his Himes if that hadn't been a Genjutsu.

"I have had enough of this." Naruto stated in a cold tone.

The air suddenly became thin and cold. Not surprising with the amount of fear and killer intent Naruto was unleashing.

He began walking toward them

_I'm...prey _Anko began to wimper

_There's nothing we can do. _Hana thought.

_He can kill us at any moment. _They all realized.

_Is this how far apart we've become..._

_Just how strong is he?_

He walked right pass them.

"I have no use for kunoichi so..._weak._" he spat "That they can't even _defend_ themselves.

They lost.

They lost the fight.

They lost their titles.

They lost their pride.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS A DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME AND EVEN AFTER THE WAIT...**

**NEXT CHAPtER I WILL DO MY _BEST_ TO MAKE YOU ALL LAUGH.**

**DON'T WORRY, IT WON'T BE SO LONG THIS TIME.**


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Vacation**

The Third Hokage was in a bad mood.

Why?

Instead of telling, he'd rather I show you.

* * *

"Naruto" Tsunade called the boy for the seventeenth time "Please say something."

He had been sitting in front of the Ichiraku's Ramen stand for nearly an hour. All of his Hime were standing behind him worried, except Samui who has yet to come back. He had't even touched his Ramen, not a single noodle.

"Himes..." He called as if she hadn't been trying to get his attention "Do you think I abuse my power?" He asked "Or my relation ship with any of you?"

The women went quiet at the question.

"Why the hell would you think that?" Tayuya asked

"It's his second biggest fear." Kyuubi stated "To be like an Uchiha."

"What's his second?" Samui asked only for Naruto to answer.

"To be alone." He spoke in a dead tone "Without any of my Himes."

"That's fucking it!" Tayuya snapped "I can't take this bitching and moaning!"

"Do something random!" Tsunade.

"Do something that's fucking insane!" Tayuya.

"Spread fear!" Kyuubi.

"EAT YOUR RAMEN!" Ayame snapped.

He just sat there.

* * *

Naruto's funk had been going on for nearly a week. It put his Himes in a funk of their own, witch put Naruto even deeper. You get where I'm going with this, right?

_There's only one solution here. _The Fifth Hokage thought.

"I see, that's not cool." Samui stated after being informed on Naruto "But what do you wish for me to do Hokage-Sama?"

"Drop the formalities." Tsunade spoke warmly "Naruto wanted us to see each other as equals."

"That's cool."

"I will explain when the guest of honor appears."

"You called fo-Samui-Hime!" Naruto called in a drastically happier voice, the Chunin gave her a bear hug.

"I've missed you too." She laughed as she returned the hug "I hear you've been in a funk."

"Yeah." He said as he started to return to it.

"Well we're going to fix that." Tsunade quickly stated.

Before she could finish the door opened to reveal the rest of Team 7.

"You wish to see us Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked as if Naruto wasn't their.

"Yes I have some important knew." she stated "Naruto."

"Oh Kami this is it." He groaned "You're leaving me aren't you?"

"Nar-"

"Who's it for?" He asked "Jiraiya?"

"NO!" She screamed

"Is it Sasuke?" He asked in fear "If it is I'm burning this tower to the ground with us in it!"

"Naruto!"

"We'll be together in hell." He stated drawing his elemental sword.

"BAKA!" Tsunade screamed as she punched him in the head "I'm not going anywhere, Team 7 is." She stated "You're being given a two week long paid vacation." She stated in a tone that brokered no argument "_All_ of Team 7."

"Even the Bak-" Sakura was silenced by Kakashi.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

"You must make sure he comes back happy." She stated pointing to Naruto "If he does, you will be paid S-rank, if not D-Rank."

Kakashi was sure there was something more to the vacation. He was sure if he went on it he would regret it. _But come on! _He mentally countered. _Paid!_

"...Deal."

Tsunade turned her eyes to Naruto.

"I am ordering _you_ as your Hokage" She glared at Naruto "To come back happy." Her eyes softened "But I'm begging as your Hime to comeback happy."

"Why am I here again Hok-Tsunade?"

"We have much to plan."

* * *

Team 7 and 'Naruto' (HINT HINT) was waiting at the pier several villages away. They were waiting for a cruise ship that would take them to a tourist village.

"Are you the people here for the cruise?" The Captain asked and received a nod "I thought there were four of you."

"What do you-WHERE'S NARUTO?"

The Shinobi looked around but they couldn't see him. It was as if he had vanished.

All that was left was a letter that said

Going for a walk.

"Sir." The Captain called "The ship leaves in twenty minutes, with or without you."

"Don't worry" Kakashi stated with determination "It'll be _with_ us."

"But Sensei" Sasuke called "How are we going to find the Dobe?"

As if by Divine intervention the Uchiha received an answer. In the form of unholy screams of people in the process of a stampede.

A single man latched unto Kakashi.

"THE HORROR, THE HORROR!" He screamed "THE PG-13 HORROR!"

"Follow the fear." The Jounin ordered.

The stampede was forming around a single shop.

A Ramen shop.

* * *

Naruto was currently following Samui to Kumo.

How, You ask if he's with Team 7. Simple, he's the _real_ while that one is a blood clone. It's still a _part_ of him with Team 7.

"Naruto when we get to Kumo I want to introduce you to my friends." Samui stated happily "It'll be so cool for you to meet them."

Naruto saw how happy she was and wasn't able to suppress a smile of his own. _Well... if she's happy, I'm happy._

We all know what a happy Naruto is like

* * *

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled in outrage "Where are-What did you do?!" He took a calming breath before asking "Why did you kill that guy?"

Their laying on the ground was a man, obviously dead. He had numerous stabbing wounds and he was missing his hands. Beside him was Naruto, standing innocently.

"I didn't do this." Naruto stated

"Then explain what happened." He ordered.

"Well I came to get something to eat."

"Go on."

"Then this guy walked in."

"And?"

"So I stabbed him thirty seven times."

"Baka!" Sakura snapped "That _kills_ people."

"But I hit none vital spots." Naruto defended.

"It could have been his ass, he still would be dead!"

"Oh, wow." Naruto stated as if it were shocking information.

"Where are his hands? Sakura asked.

"What?"

"His hands, why are they missing?"

"I tossed them into my Ramen and ate them."

"That sick!"

"I was hungry, and when you crave hands..." He trailed off.

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"My tummy was making the rumblies" Naruto stated darkly "That only hands would satisfy."

"Nar-" Kakashi was cut off by the sound of a whistle.

A ship whistle.

"Now pulling off!"

"No, not without us!" Kakashi cried _I don't want to be late this time!_

The Jounin grabbed the children and ran full speed. In seconds he was at the pier. Only to see the ship had set sail.

"Looks like we missed them." Naruto stated.

"Not on my watch." Kakashi stated.

He grabbed each of them and threw them far into the ocean. He then ran himself. It took him a few minutes to realize only Naruto was following him on the sea's surface.

"Kakashi, did you teach them water walking?"

No, no he did not.

* * *

Naruto and Samui had reached Kumo in record time. They had entered and now he was meeting her friends.

"Naruto, this is my brother Atsui." She motioned to a male look alike "My Teammates Karui and Omoi and Sensei Killer Bee." She motioned to three darkies "And my friend Yugito Nii."

(I'm black, so I can say darkies.)

"It's nice to meet you all." Naruto greeted.

They Kumo Shinobi were in the process of getting along with Naruto. All except Yugito, she stayed away as if she were having a massive headache.

Why, because she's the host of the Two-tailed cat.

**_Kitten, you must jump him!_**

_No, Nibi!_ She mentally screamed for the third time_ Besides, he's already taken._

**_In an _open**_** relationship**. _Nibi countered.

_In a harem, he's obviously a pervert!_

**_He's obviously doing _something_ right if he can keep four women._ **

Yugito couldn't keep her face from turning deep red.

_Dammit Nibi, you sho-_

"Hello" Naruto greeted extending his hand "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, uh hi." Yugito stuttered "I-"

**_Yugito, something's wrong!_**

The Two-tailed host went on guard when her tenant used her actual name. _What's wrong?_ She asked as Nibi explained.

"You're a host!" Yugito shouted

"...A former host." Naruto stated confused "How did-You're one too!"

"The Two-Tails to be specific." Yugito stated before pointing to Killer Bee "And he's the Eight tails."

Now that they found a common ground the two began a conversation. It turns out they had a lot in common, the only difference were the degrees. it turned out all the hate she dealt with paled in comparison to Naruto's.

_Yet he can still push on. _She thought in admiration.

_**Do you see!** _Nibi yelled _**He's a real man. And you're a woman. Put what you have together and...**_

_Nibi!_

**_What, we both need this! _**

_No, _you_ need this. _Yugito corrected

**_YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO!_** Nibi snapped_ **I'VE HAVEN'T BEEN LAID IN OVER TWENTY YEARS! Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.**_

_Ni-_

_**TOO LATE! I'm making the choice.**_

Yugito was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. So long that it took her a minute to realize what was happening. Her Tailed beast was trying to get control.

No, not trying.

She did.

_Nibi, how could you?_

**_Sorry kitten, but I need this. Now sit back and watch mamma get her _freak_ on._**

The Nibi possessed body walked toward Naruto in a sexy manner. She latched her arms around his neck and twisted her body around. She made sure to grind her bottom unto his crotch.

Everyone's jaw fell at the sight.

"Oh Naruto-Kun" She purred "I just love a big peace of meat" She stated as she pressed her bottom further onto his...yeah... "And unlike some girls, I always want more." She leaned her face in "Know what I'm say'in?"

"Oh I think I do." Naruto stated with an all too familiar smile.

* * *

"We made it!" Kakashi exclaimed.

He had to run back, make a clone, then catch up with the ship _again_! It would have been easier if Naruto had helped or even sent a clone to help.

No, that Chunin decided to leave them. His excuse 'I'm going for a walk.'

Now he was sun bathing on the ship surrounded by beautiful women.

_Well we're here now._ Kakashi thought joyously. _Now all we need to do is sit back and reeeeelax._

"AAAHHH!"

_...That's not fair._

* * *

"I'M BACK!" Naruto screamed.

He was breathing very heavily and his shirt was torn. Under his left arm was a pig and on his right was a half grown cow.

What he returned to was a Nibi possessed Yugito tied to a chair. Omoi was in the process of sliding bacon sausages onto an overly large plate.

Dropping the animals he ran to them. He grabbed handfuls of the food and started placing them into her mouth.

"Quickly Omoi, bring more bacon!" He ordered "Quickly I say, before she craves _human_ flesh!"

"..."

"..."

"What kind of idiot is he?" Atsui asked.

"One returning to his old self." Samui stated with a warm smile, one that Naruto returned.

"At least get me some salmon." Nibi spoke through a mouthful.

_Nibi!_

**_What, I'm hungry._ **Nibi tried to defend_ **Besides, he's only playing hard to get.**_

* * *

"Baka!" Sakura screamed "What was that for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto stated innocently.

"You sunk an entire cruise ship." Sasuke growled.

It was true right behind them was the cruise ship. It was cut in half and the part still afloat was on fire. Now it was a sea of life boats.

"Are you sure that was me?" Naruto asked "I think I would remember something like that."

"You stabbed the Captain in the face!"

"That sounds dangerous." Naruto stated

"You started headbutting people off the side of the ship!"

"You even made out with the ice sculpture."

"It looked like one of my Himes." He tried to defend.

"WHY?" They asked as one in outrage.

"I don't need to explain myself." Naruto stated "I'm going for a walk."

And he did, on the middle of the ocean.

"Well let's enjoy the moment without him." Sasuke stated.

"Sensei" Sakura spoke gaining the others attention "What are we standing in?"

He looked down and noticed for the first time that the life boat was red and sticky.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A strawberry milkshake." He lied.

"It's too red for stra..."

"The it's melted gumdrops!" He lied even harder.

"No."

"Some of..." He thought of a lie.

"The truth." Sasuke ordered.

"Fine, it's-

"It's the couple across from our room." Naruto stated as he seemed to fade in.

"Why?" Was all that was asked.

"They were eating all of the Ramen." Naruto answered blankly.

"Were're the other life boats?" Sasuke asked upon seeing the empty see.

All eyes turned to Naruto.

"What?" He asked too innocently.

"The lifeboats. Were?" Kakashi growled.

"Well looking at the moon and sun." Naruto stated scientifically "At the bottom of the ocean." He grinned evilly "I cut lots of holes in them."

"You're just worse than usual!" Sakura screamed.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Naruto asked "It's the sound of forgiveness."

"That's the sound of people drowning Dobe." Sasuke stated

"That's what forgiveness sounds like." Naruto stated "Screaming, and then silence."

* * *

"So Samui-Hime" Naruto spoke "Is there a Ramen shop around here?"

"Yes, but not as good as Ichiraku." She answered.

As they arrived they ran into her team and Sensei again. Apparently there was a contest there was a commotion they were called to solve.

"I'm telling you your license is being revoked!" Karui yelled.

"Why?" The owner asked

"Because you keep trying to sell everyone that same bowl of Ramen." She answered "It's gone bad."

"There's no such thing as _bad_ Ramen." Naruto stated making himself known. "Where is it?"

"Go get the Ramen." The owner ordered to his assistant.

"Here you are sir." The assistant returned with a bird cage.

There in the cage was a bowl of the strangest Ramen known to man. It's broth were a thick lime green that would pop with bubbles. The noodle itself was swollen and black that squirmed around.

"Why is it in a cage?" The owner asked.

"It... growled at me."

As if known it was being talked about, the Ramen growled.

The action caused the civilians to run and hide. The Shinobi all drew their weapons and formed and seals.

"Cowards, let's see how bad you are." Naruto stated as he opened the cage and grabbed the Ramen. "Whoa there Ramen, whoa." It continued to hiss and bark. "When I say whoa, I mean **WHOA!" **The Ramen went silent. "Good boy."

Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, he took the first bite. He sat in silence.

"Well?" The crowd asked expectantly "How is it?"

"I taste death." He answered before foaming at the mouth.

A moment later he was being rushed to a hospital

"S-Sam-mui-Chan" He weakly called.

"Yes Naruto-Kun." She asked through teary eyes.

"W-wrap u-u-up t-hat Ramen." He stated "I'm n-not done with it."

* * *

Naruto had been in the hospital for nearly half a day. Apparently the Ramen was so bad, it got pass his immune system. He was fine now but the Doctors wanted to be sure. Now he had to wait until the Doctors dismissed him.

"Naruto-Kun" A voice purred.

_Nibi!_ Yugito shouted in protest_ He's healing!_

_**Exactly!**_ Nibi agreed _**Now he can't fight back.**_

_What!?_

**_I'm a cat, I like to toy with my prey._**

_You need to stop this!_

_**There ain't no brakes on this train.**_

_Wha-_

_**NO BRAKES!**_

"Yes Yugito-Chan?" Naruto asked "Can I help you?"

"No" she answered "But maybe I can help you."

"Well if you don't mind" He began "Could you hand me the bedpan?" After sweat dropping she did so. A minute later he was finished and staring at Yugito "Is there something you want?"

The Kunoichi crawled into his bed and straddled his hips. She leaned over and whispered.

"I want you to send me some where I've never been." She smirked "Know what I'm saying?"

He responded by wrapping his arms around her "Oh, I think I do." He answered.

* * *

Naruto had done exactly as he was asked and sent Yugito/Nibi to a place she had never been. _I just hope she doesn't mind me leaving her there_. He thought to himself.

Now he was wandering around searching for his Hime.

"Hey you!" A voice called toward Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Are you that Naruto Samui's been talking about?"

"Yes."

"Here, from Killer Bee." He stated handing Naruto a letter.

Yo, your favorite Eight Tails hopes you get this mail.

I'm hosting a music competition that describes me, Killer Bee.

Be there or be a fool, ya fool.

"...Well, I don't want to be a fool." Naruto stated before following the directions in the letter.

It turned out that it was musical combat.

Two fighter's went into the ring and used their Ninjutsu or Genjutsu while fighting. The Nin and Gen were used as special affects for the audience.

From what he could tell the opponent went undefeated the last four rounds.

"Do we have any volunteers for the next round?" An announcer asked

Naruto entered the ring.

"I'll give it a shot."

His opponent just started laughing at him.

_You think you're red-dy for my rhymes.- _His face began to flash red for the audience.

He tried to give Naruto a round-house kick to the face but was avoided.

_You'll soon be as green as envious limes. _Lime green.

He gave what would have been a fierce combo, but was also dodges. fierce

_I see you're not yellow fellow.-_Piss Yellow.

He tried to use the colors to blind Naruto but only missed.

_But I don't wanna make blue so get a clue-_Sky blue.

He was angry now, he charged wildly.

_And purple the pluck before you're played._ -Purple.

He was tired.

_Or I'll or-range a rainbow, on your parade! -_Orange added as the colors began to rotate.

"Hold still so I can murder you!" He panted, now abandoning the rhymes.

Now it was Naruto's turn. Grabbing a pair of shades he began.

* * *

** I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THE FIGHT OUT BUT I WILL THE SONG, SO HERE'S THE LINK - YOU _KNOW_ WHICH IS NARUTO!**

** watch?v=w-0c_YZVUFg  
**

* * *

_Don't call it a comeback_  
_I been here for years_  
_Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear_  
_Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon_  
_Listen to the bass go BOOM_  
_Explosion, overpowerin_  
_Over the competition, I'm towerin_  
_Wreckin shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops_  
_Don't you dare stare, you betta move_  
_Don't ever compare_  
_Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced_  
_Competition's payin the price_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!)_  
_Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!)_  
_[REPEAT 4X]_

_Don't u call this a regular jam_  
_I'm gonna rock this land_  
_I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm_  
_And I'm just gettin warm_  
_Just like Muhummad Ali they called him Cassius_  
_Watch me bash this beat like a skull_  
_Cuz u know I had beef wit_  
_Why do u riff with me, the maniac psycho_  
_And when I pull out my jammy get ready cuz it might go_  
_BLAAAAW, how ya like me now?_  
_The river will not allow_  
_U to get with, Mr. Smith, dont riff_  
_Listen to my gear shift_  
_I'm blastin, outlastin_  
_Kinda like Shaft, so u could say I'm shaftin_  
_Old English filled my mind_  
_And I came up with a funky rhyme_

Now it was time for the winner to be decided. That would be one by Killer Bee.

The Eight-Tailed host walked into the ring. With tears in eyes, he offered his own shades to...

.

.

.

NARUTO

The audience went wild cheering for the blond.

* * *

Nibi was no longer amused. Ironically enough, Yugito was. When Nibi had asked for Naruto to send her to a place she had never been.

He did so literally.

He had sent her to the bottom of a lake!

_**No more games!**_

_HAHAHAHAHA!_

**_I'm going to get what I want!_**

_HAHAHAHAHA!_

**_And keep it in a jar!_**

_HAHA...WHAT?!_

**_NO BRAKES!_**

She had found them, them being Team Samui, Killer Bee, and her target-Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-Kun" She growled walking toward the blond "I want your _penis_!" She snapped.

"Oh I think I...uh...um..."

"Can't interpretate that!" Atsui stated laughing.

"Or is there!" Naruto stated more than asking.

* * *

Where what once used to stand a proud village, there was only ruin. Everywhere you turned there was fire and endless destruction. In the center of it stood our favorite blond and least favorite team.

"NARUTO!" A familiar voice screeched "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON VACATION!"

"I don't know about _you_" Naruto stated as he grinned wildly "But _I'm_ having a wonderful time."

"You toppled this village's entire government." Kakashi stated in disbelief.

"The people have spoken." Naruto stated "Viva la resistance."

"You pushed the resistance leader off a giant cliff." Kakashi shot.

"He was a traitor and scoundrel."

"HE WAS STOPPING YOU FROM PUSHING OTHER PEOPLE OFF THE SAME CLIFF!"

Before Naruto could reply, he let out a burp.

A burp and a shoe.

A burp and a shoe with a foot still in it.

"Di-did you eat somebody?" Sakura asked in fear.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Kakashi ordered. "WE'RE LEAVING!"

Naruto gave a deep intake of breath before speaking "I should warn you that I filled our bags with flesh."

"..."

"..."

Giving a deep sigh, Kakashi asked "What kind?"'

"Human meat of course." _As if it could be anything less._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm not even surprised anymore." Kakashi stated.

"I think I've been issued a challenge." Naruto stated "Well I'll just have to try harder."

"Please don't." Sakura weakly begged.

* * *

Nibi was confused.

The other times, in some twisted way, she could understand the outcome with Naruto.

She wanted meat, she got it. She wanted to go somewhere she'd never been she went. And wasn't going back. She wanted his penis... Now she was at a lose.

In front of her was Naruto, wearing a human sized fish. Not an outfit, but a fish he's caught in the sea. He had gutted it and climbed inside.

"Wait" Naruto shouted "This doesn't make any sense."

"SEX-BAKA" Nibi shouted "I want sex!"

"I know." Naruto stated "But Yugito doesn't."

The entire area went silent.

"W-what do you mean?" Nibi asked as he explained.

Naruto had felt the shift in the Chakra when Nibi took over and knew what was happening. He would have said something but trusted in Yugito's faith in Nibi. She did not take this well.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR COCK AND FUCK KYUUBI!" She shouted giving control back to Yugito "I'm going back to my cage to masturbate."

"So you had no intention of sleeping with me?" She asked almost...sulkily.

"Not unless my Himes are okay with it." Naruto honestly answered.

"I'm cool with it and the others wanted you to." Samui stated.

"WHAT?!"

Nibi heard and took re-control.

"Hold still!" She ordered making her way to him "It's not your first time so I _won't_ be gentle." She continued "Relax while I grab hold of your...assets."

"I need an adult?"

"I AM AN **ADULT!" **

No one in Kumo slept.

* * *

This is why the Third Hokage wasn't happy. He had to deal with the foolishness from Naruto. Not the real one, the clone. He had ended the two week long vacation in just two _days_.

Sinking a cruise ship.-So what if they were all Missing nin.

Destroying an entire village.-So what if the villager were planing a coup.

He had to punish Naruto for...

"Where is Tsunade?" He asked. _She should be the one dealing with this._

"I gave her the day off." Naruto answered.

"..."

"..."

"I-" He was cut off.

"Before you speak" Naruto began seriously "You should know I'm not the real Naruto."

"Then were is he?" the Third asked nervously.

"He's in Kumo raising hell."

"..."

"..."

"...Tell him to pick up some Kumo brand tobacco for my pipe."

With a nod of his head he drew his swords. Piercing one through his heart and the other in his stomach. He gave a bloody smile before going up in a violet light.

"Say what you want." the Third spoke to himself "But he knows how to die in style."

* * *

It was time for the real Naruto to leave. He was in the process of finishing his goodbyes to his new friends. Now all he had to was peacefully leave...

...Damn

"DO AS I SAY BITCH!" An arrogant voice screeched "Do you think I'm playing?"

Some civilian from the Kumo council was in the process of harassing Yugito.

"Leave her alone." Naruto ordered.

The civilian looked at Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Naruto-Kun" Yugito happily called.

"If you don't release her..." Naruto said as he released his killer intent "You'll find out." Drawing his swords "You think I'm playing?"

"Now list-"

"When you're bathing" he stated "I'll be there."

"What the he-"

"When you're reading" he continued "I'll be there."

"How i-"

"When you're sleeping" he finished "I'll be there."

"Naruto" Samui whispered happily now that he was returning to his old self.

Grabbing the civilian by the neck, he raised him high. "Do you think I'm playing?"

"No!" He answered.

"Good."

"Konaha Shinobi." a near by ANBU called"Release the Councilman."

Naruto didn't like the smile he was seeing on the Councilman's face. It was the look of someone who thought they were getting away free.

_Not if I have anything to say about it._ Naruto thought.

"HOSTAGES!" He shouted putting his sword to the councilman's neck.

* * *

Samui had been happy that Naruto was returning to his old self. Now he was pushing it. It seemed that he was trying to make up for lost time.

In doing so he had taken not only a Councilman hostage, but her Team and a squad of ANBU. He was even able to empty an entire building and use it as a fort. No one was able to or they'd end up as hostages.

Now the Raikage was involved.

It was insane, just like the man she loved.

"What are your demands?" The Raikage asked.

"I want a bowl of Ramen that won't try to kill me." Naruto answered immediately "More visitations from Samui-Hime." He paused

"I'll see what I can do." The Raikage stated.

"Every five minutes I have to wait" Naruto called to warn "Someones going to get stabbed in the ASS!"

"He's bluffing!" Someone screamed in the back.

-STAB-

"AHH, HE'S NOT BLUFFING!" The same person screamed.

"Enough of this, Bee!" The Raikage shouted "Get in there and bring that idiot out!"

All you could here was a small scuffle. A loud 'WHEEEEEE'! And a gigantic crash.

"No" Naruto begged "You can't send me to jail, my butt can't take the abuse."

Another loud crash.

"Bee-Sensei?"

Silence

"OH NO!" Naruto shouted "I think I killed him!" A moment of silence they heard "No witnesses!"

Five minutes later there was only absolute silence before.

"Samui" The Raikage "Can't you control your husband?"

"No." _He's too happy._

With a sigh, the Rakage rolled up his sleeves and made his way to the building.

* * *

The Village Hidden in the Leaves were watching a sight to behold. Naruto was tied up and being dragged through the streets of Konaha, by the Raikage. Unfortunately, said Kage forgot to gag Naruto.

"Unhand me!" Naruto shouted "I am the master of fear, the lord of despair!" He ranted "Cower before me and witness terror!"

"Hi Naruto-Sensei." The Konahamaru greeted, not the least bit surprised at the sight.

"Hi K-Corps." Naruto greeted "Do me a favor and tell my Himes I'm taking them on a date tonight." Naruto spoke to them.

"On it." They stated as they ran off.

"Now where was I?" Naruto asked.

"Cower in terror." Samui answered for him.

"Thanks Hime." Naruto stated "Scream hosanna of anguish to Naruto Uzumaki, the all terrible God of fear!"

"Naruto?" The Third asked, before Naruto could speak he said "Don't care, where's my tobacco?"

"Right here." He handed it over before returning to his rant "Worship me fools, worship me." He screamed to the Raikage and Konaha civilians.

* * *

"And in exchange for him not setting foot inside Kumogakure again." The Raikage spoke "We wish to open a full alliance with Konaha."

"Deal." Tsunade stated "Let's seal it over Saki."

"Does this mean Samui-Hime can visit more?" Naruto asked from inside his cage.

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Can I come out of the cage now?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"..."

"No." The KageS answered simultaneously.

"..."

"Can you come in then Slug-Hime?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh go ahead!" The Raikage shouted "I know you want to."

Grabbing the Saki bottle, she climbed inside.

**SEE, NOT SO LONG.**

**REVIEW, NO FLAMES.-LET ME KNOW IF YOU LAUGHED**

**FLAMERS SERIOUSLY, YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO? DON'T ANSWER! I KNOW YOU DON'T! OTHERWISE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY BE DOING IT INSTEAD OF FLAMING.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! DON'T FOLLOW AND COMPLAIN CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER!**


End file.
